Only You
by midnightsky0612
Summary: *Hamilton AU mix* Viktor didn't want things to end this way! He didn't want to cheat on Yuuri during the competition events! He never wanted to break the engagement promise! But he did. And now he has to earn back Yuuri's love, he has to make it right and fix their broken love. He just hopes the damage wasn't too deep to fix.
1. Chapter 1

**A new story while I'm working on another Yuri on Ice story but no worries it won't be chaotic I'm sure. The chapters here would update the day after "Hearts of Ice" has been updated. Anyway, this is based on the awesome broadway show music of "Hamilton" and the youtube video Rod Plisetsky has made with Yuri on Ice and the song "BURN"**

 **And because I don't want to make any of the other characters have the affair, I made my own character.**

 **Viktor: *cries into tissue* Midnight, I don't like this idea story! No, I HATE this idea!**

 **Yuuri: Viktor *pats him* it's just a scripted story, I know you wouldn't really do that.**

 **Me: Exactly, now let's begin! Remember I own nothing but my OC character.**

* * *

He never wanted things to end this badly.

If he could turn back time, he would have stood his ground. He would have honored the golden ring on his finger and kept his promise to wait for the destined wedding day after the Grand Prix Finals. He would have kept his promise to his beloved Yuuri about waiting for him to feel ready. He would have cursed the wicked woman who tried to seduce him in her spell.

But he didn't, oh lord, he didn't.

He sat down on his cold empty bed, in his empty apartment where all the light and happiness used to be as he stared at the golden ring he still had. Tears were slowly streaming down his face, his day was full of angry and disappointed looks from his coach, reporters, and even his rink mates. Makkachin seemed to be the only one who tried to provide comfort but Viktor didn't deserve it...

He doesn't deserve a damn thing after what he has done to Yuuri.

 _...A COUPLE MONTHS EARLIER..._

"Yuuri~ I don't think I can leave you all alone in Moscow!" Viktor whined as he hugged his fiance at the airport where his plane to France was waiting. "Is it too late to demand those stupid Grand Prix Series people to let us compete in the same competition events?"

"Yes, I'm afraid so Viktor," Yuuri sighed as he tried to pry himself out of Viktor's tight hug. "We both knew that we'd have to compete in different competitions in different countries. But hey, at least you have Chris in the Trophee de France to hang out with." He planted a small kiss on Viktor's cheek, "So don't worry about anything, we'll see each other in Barcelona for the Grand Prix Final."

They were in the second Grand Prix Finals competition that they are competing in together after the year Yuuri won silver. Last year, Yuuri won bronze, Yurio had silver, and of course, Viktor won gold despite his one-year absence. But this year, after the first event in the Cup of China, Yuuri managed to win gold with Victor trailing behind with silver so they were more than confident that they'll be seeing each other for the Finals. This year Viktor was certain that Yuuri was going to win gold so they can finally get married after being engaged for nearly three years now!

"HEY GET GOING ALREADY! Viktor your plane is about to leave and we got to head back to the rink to practice!" Yurio shouted in annoyance with how the two men were getting lovey-dovey again. At first, he was confused as to why Yuuri wanted him to tag along but now he knew why he was dragged to the airport.

To make sure Viktor actually boards the damn plane!

"You're so mean Yurio~" Viktor whined as he prepared to walk away to his plane until he grabbed Yuuri's hand to kiss the golden ring on his hand. "I shall return to you _lyubov moya,_ no matter what, I will find you."

"Viktor, I love you too," Yuuri replied with laughter. "But you're being sent to the army, now go before Yurio gets security to make you."

"Fine~" With one last kiss exchanged with their mouths, Viktor waved farewell as he went off to board his plane to Paris, France with Yakov already scolding him for taking too long and nearly missing the flight.

"Finally," Yurio sighed as he and Yuuri began to walk to catch a cab to drive back to the rink once they no longer saw Viktor frantically waving goodbye. "I thought he'd never leave."

"Come on Yurio, at least it wasn't as bad as last year," Yuuri pointed out, recalling how the previous year when they had to fly to separate countries, Viktor was totally much worse than now. Last year, they thought Viktor had gone to his plane when he actually put on a disguise to walk back to Yuuri but only to get caught by Yakov and dragged away while making a scene that attracted a lot of attention and Instagram users. Up to this day, those pictures and videos are still being reblogged, liked, and shared amongst the fan base.

Yurio nodded as he scuffed at the memory, "That idiot is too obsessed with you pork cutlet bowl."

"That's kinda true, but he's _my_ idiot," Yuuri smiled as he glanced down at his ring.

"Yeah, yeah," Yurio chuckled at the comment despite how cheesy it sounds. "Let's hope he doesn't do anything stupid in Paris."

"Come on Yurio, he won't get into any trouble," Yuuri reassured with a laugh. "Viktor might have some moments but he'll manage to survive Paris." He paused for a moment then continued, "But I'm pretty sure he'll like some phone calls so he won't go completely insane and drive Yakov crazy." Yurio nodded as they sat in the cab as the driver drove them to the ice rink in St. Petersburg.

"Just because you two are engaged and have a good chance at getting married this year doesn't mean I'll go easy on you," Yurio reminded him with a sly smirk, "Like last year, I won't slack off!"

"And you won silver last year."

"HEY! I wasn't expecting Victor to have such an epic comeback!"

"So you were too over confident and it got to you?"

"Better wipe that smirk off your face pig! Or I'll use my knife shoes to wipe them!"

"Alright, alright, Yurio."

* * *

Viktor sighed as he stared out the window of the plane already missing his Yuuri, wondering what he was doing right now as he sat there bored and alone. He didn't pay heed to who was sitting next to him as his mind was still lonely without the company of his fiance.

Until the person tapped his shoulder to earn his attention and it turned out to be a woman with curly dirty blonde hair, silver eyes with lips painted in crimson lipstick, blue eyeshadow, and not to mention her short dress and furry coat over her shoulders. He wouldn't lie, she looked damn beautiful. "Excuse me sir, but do you mind telling me which plane this is?" She asked in an innocent angelic voice.

"You're on the plane heading to Paris, France," He replied as quickly he could as he made sure his golden ring was visible to be seen.

The woman's face perked up in panic as she gasped, getting up only to be told to sit back down by one of the flight attendants as she turned back to Viktor, "I-I'm on the wrong flight! I was supposed to go to Barcelona!" She began to talk to herself in worry as she dug through her purse. "Oh no, I don't even have my credit card with me or any place to go to! What should I do? I don't have any money to buy another ticket...Damn my phone is gone too?"

He knew he shouldn't ignore anyone in need of help in such a situation like this so as cautiously as he could, he tapped her shoulder as he suggested with a reassuring smile, "If you want, I can help you get another ticket when we land."

"Oh really?" She gasped in joy. "Thank you so much uh?"

"Viktor," He replied as he introduced himself, "Victor Nikiforov."

"Well, thank you Viktor," The woman smiled as she extended her hand to shake his. "I'm Valeria Babkin, it's a pleasure to meet you."

Out of being polite, Viktor shook her hand unaware of the hell he was about to get into in the future.

* * *

 **Viktor: I already hate this story! *cries and hugs Yuuri* I don't even find that woman pretty! Yuuri is my only love!**

 **Yuuri: Viktor,** please **calm down. I'm right here, I still love you.**

 **Me: Sorry Viktor but I seriously love this idea**

 **Viktor: You're cruel**

 **Me: Don't worry, it'll get better don't worry.**

 **Viktor: No it won't!**

 **Yuuri: Midnight hopes you like this first chapter and to make sure to review to see what happens next**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you so much for the reviews, favorites and your interest in this story! Now as an award here is a new chapter for you guys!**

 **Viktor: *still hugging Yuuri* I don't like you Midnight, how did the other fandom survive your demonic imagination!?**

 **Me: *smirks* They didn't...Why did you think they sent you a ton of gifts the moment I announced that I was turning my writing attention to your anime dimension.**

 **Viktor: *pales* ...Oh god...**

 **Yuuri: Uhh guys..*turns to audience* Midnight hopes you enjoy this chapter and to remember that she owns nothing but the OC characters.**

* * *

Once the plane landed in the airport of Paris, Viktor led Valeria to the front desk of the airport where the flight agents were after he asked Yakov to retrieve his suitcases from the baggage claim. Yakov gave Valeria a suspicious glare even though Viktor explained that was going to help the woman to get a plane ticket to her right flight.

They had to lie to security with the excuse that she was in Paris to visit family in the city as they continued to walk. As they walked to the desk, Valeria had her silky hands wrapped around his arm to make sure she doesn't get separated from him. Viktor tried to be polite and ask her to remove her hands from his arm but then a few minutes later those hands would once again wrap around his arms. "I have a bad tendency of forgetting things then get lost and end up in awkward situations like this," She explained with a small smile, "I'm sorry for the trouble."

"It's no trouble at all," Viktor sighed as he tried to remain calm despite how tightly her arms were linked to his arm. "I tend to be forgetful as well, but at least I have my fiance to help me get out of these situations."

"Fiance?" Valeria hummed in interest. "So what brings you so far away from your lover? I'm sure you're missing her just as much as she's missing you."

Viktor chuckled at the comment. _She's probably not a figure skating fan,_ he thought to himself as he corrected her, "Actually, my fiance is a _he_ and we're both in figure skaters competing in the Grand Prix Finals which forces us to go to different countries away from each other. I miss him so much right now as much as he misses me but when we reunite it's an endless night of hugs."

"Oh, you're gay then," Valeria gasped as she quickly clarified herself in embarrassment as she released her hold on his arm. "Not that there's anything wrong with that! I'm so glad you have such a beautiful relationship. Not everyone is lucky to find such love."

Viktor gave her a confused glance as they got to the front desk to ask the flight agent about the mismatched flights. The flight agent typed on her computer as she informed the woman with regret, "Sorry ma'am but all the flights to Barcelona have been booked solid for the next two weeks, you'll have to go back to Russia but flights are booked for the next two days. Do you have any place to stay?"

"...U-Um..." Valeria mumbled, clearly in a panic since she had no money on her to get a room in a hotel.

"I'm not sure if this will make you feel better, but according to the passenger flight list, your plane ticket did say that you were coming here to Paris," the front desk woman added.

"Great," She sighed.

"You can stay with me and Yakov until next flight is opened," Viktor offered with a smile. "I don't mind at all."

"Really?" Valeria gasped in relief as she hugged him. "Oh thank you so much! You're really my hero today Viktor, you no idea how much this means to me!" With that, they bid farewell to the front desk woman as they went to meet up with Yakov as Viktor explained everything despite the scolding he received.

Thankfully, Yakov was able to let this slide again as he shook Valeria's hand, "We'll book you a separate room in the hotel ma'dam, I understand that this must stressful for you. If you need anything just ask for it, you're in good hands until we fly back to Russia."

"Thank you, Mr. Feltsman," Valeria smiled in relief, "I am forever in your debt."

"Let's just get going," Yakov sighed in annoyance. "Viktor has a lot of practice to do until tomorrow's competition."

"I'll make sure not to bother him then," She smirked as she gave Viktor a wink and nudge. "At least I hope so."

Viktor made sure to give Yuuri a quick text to let him know that he landed safely in Paris and that he was going to practice in the ice rink so they could call each other later that night. Before they drove to the ice rink, Yakov made sure Valeria got to her hotel room but she insisted on coming along with them to see how Viktor practiced. Believing that she was just an innocent blooming fan, Viktor allowed her to come along despite Yakov's protest.

"I can't believe you did something so stupid," Yakov muttered under his breath when they were in the changing room as Viktor put on his ice skates.

"Well I couldn't leave someone alone in such a situation like that, I'm sure anyone would have done the same thing," Viktor reassured as he looked through his social media page to see that Mila has posted a picture of her, Yuuri, Georgi and Yurio eating lunch together with the comment _'Lunch after practice without Viktor'._ Just looking how Yuuri was trying to calm Yurio down from ripping Georgi's face for taking his pirozhki from the giant plate in the center. He simply loved how Yuuri would be the one to keep the peace and calm within their team of ice skaters which just made him miss him more. He wasn't sure how he survived the loneliness last year but he knew he was probably gonna lose it this year from the lack of having his Yuuri around.

"Vitya," Yakov snapped him out of his deep thoughts. His tone was in a kind of dark seriousness as he made no glance over to him. "Remember to make sure you live up to the promise you made the moment you announced that your engagement with Yuuri Katsuki. Don't allow your eyes to wander or fall for the seduction spells of other people who only want your dignity."

Viktor blinked twice in confusion as he asked, "I would never allow my eyes to wander, Yuuri is my only love. Why the sudden topic?"

Yakov was silent for a moment until he responded, "Just don't allow that woman to get close to you." With that, he left the room to join the other coaches, leaving Viktor to look up at him in more confusion.

 _...DURING PRACTICE..._

"Hey, Viktor, who's the woman over there watching you?" JJ asked with a smirk as he skated next to the older man. "Is she a wandering fan?"

"Yeah something like that," Viktor responded, he didn't hate JJ but he just doesn't take the Canadian seriously. "She got on the wrong plane and had no money to get a hotel so Yakov and I offered to pay for her hotel room and flight back to Russia."

"Oh?" JJ's eyes perked up in curiosity. "Well I hope you don't do anything scandalous with her, after all, you and Yuuri are so far away from each other."

Then Chris caught up with the little exchange as he wrapped his arm around Viktor, "Now please, I'm sure Viktor here knows when to keep his hands to himself and respect the ring in his finger. He would never break such an innocent love between him and Yuuri." He gave a wink to Valeria who looked away from him in disgust. "But I wouldn't mind if it was me you wanted to do something scandalous with."

"Nope!" Viktor playfully smacked Chris's cheek in rejection. "I belong to Yuuri and only Yuuri. Sorry but looks like you'll have to find another skater to hook up with."

"Now that's the sound of a loyal fiance," JJ cheered as he made his JJ style gesture. "But just because you're an engaged man waiting for his wedding doesn't mean I'll hold back. Just you watch, I'll be the one who brings home the gold this year!"

"ENOUGH FOOLING AROUND AND BACK TO TRAINING VITYA!" Yakov shouted in annoyance to see the skaters slacking off again. When they returned to their practice, they didn't notice that Valeria had got up and left the rink with a flushed face and

When they returned to their practice, they didn't notice that Valeria had got up and left the rink with a flushed face as she bit her lower lip while her mind could think of nothing but Viktor's handsome body.

* * *

Practice finally finished as Viktor walked down the hallway of the hotel to get to his hotel room in exhaustion while at the same time he was bursting with energy to be able to finally talk to Yuuri through video chat which is a hundred times better than. He didn't care where Valeria went off to when all he had in mind was talking to his fiance to make his loneliness disappear and to have better motivation to skate better for the competition.

However, before he reached his room, he saw Valeria sitting in front of her room door with her knees up and arms hugged them close as muffled cries could be heard along with her bloodshot eyes that were streaming with fresh tears.

She was surely in some distress.

Viktor knew he was terrible with handling people who are crying despite the experiences he had with Yuuri but he cautiously approached her with a concerned look on his face. With little hesitation, he asked her, "Are you okay?"

* * *

 **Me: End of chapter, oh boy I totally want to see where my imagination has in plan for the next chapter ^.^**

 **Viktor: *still hugging Yuuri* I DON'T! Please stop the torture!**

 **Me: Nope *hands him an envelope* But I can give you an invitation to the 'Tortured Characters Because of Midnight' club**

 **Yuuri: Midnight no, you're just gonna make it worse.**

 **Me: But he is getting tortured.**

 **Yurio: Midnight hopes you enjoyed this chapter and review, favorite, and follow to see what happens next. *turns to me*seriously Midnight, how are you even allowed to roam this world with an imagination like yours?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you so very much for the reviews, favorites and your interest in this story! Now as an award here is a new chapter for you guys!**

 **Viktor: *holding a ton of cards in his hand* I've been getting a ton of "Hang In There" cards from the characters from the other fandom you came from writing for on my first meeting with that club you invited me to join. Why can't the torture end?!**

 **Me: Because no one else will not write such ideas! It's brilliant even though I'm slowly killing myself with this as well.**

 **Yurio: Sometimes I wonder how the hell you two are alive.**

 **Yuuri: Midnight hopes you enjoy this chapter more than Viktor or any of us will and to keep in mind that she owns nothing but the OCs she has created for this story.**

* * *

"Are you okay?"

Valeria looked up to Viktor with her eyes all red and puffy from the nonstop tears as she shook her head. "No, I'm not fine at all." She sniffled a bit as she used her arm to wipe some tears. "I haven't been very honest with you Viktor, and I don't know how much longer can I hide the truth from you without breaking or killing myself!"

Viktor's eyes widened when she mentioned the very thought of taking her own life! "Don't say something like that! No life is worthless or worth taking away. Come with me, let's get you cleaned up and dry your tears." He helped her up on her feet as he handed her a tissue and led her to his room while making sure no wandering eyes were watching him. Once they entered his hotel room, he hung his coat up and then led her to the small glass coffee table as he prepared some soothing green tea that Yuuri taught him to make whenever one of them had nightmares or just felt sad.

He sat down at the other side after giving her a cup of warm tea as she took small sips as her tears slowly decreased. Her face was still red and puffy from those tears, her cheeks were flushed in a light shade of red as she remained silent.

Then Viktor finally broke the awkward silence as he looked down at his teacup. "So...Do you want to talk about it?"

Her silver eyes shimmered with new fresh tears that were preparing to fall as she bit her lower lip until she finally took a deep breath and explained the cause of her sudden distress. "It's my husband...He hasn't been all too good with me, you see we have married about a year ago and I'm already regretting my decision. You see, I was forced to marry him as an obligation from both our families so there is no way I can divorce him. He's been cheating on me, occasionally beating me, and mistreating me in any vile way he could think of. Earlier I received a call from him from the hotel desk and he confessed that he was the one who changed my flight ticket, took my phone and credit card as a cruel joke to say that I don't matter to him. He said that I have my ways of returning to him if I could find him that is...He's always disappearing on me and now it's becoming quite enough."

Viktor was speechless upon hearing the hell Valeria has been through because of her spouse! All he could utter from the shock he was in was, "I'm sorry."

"You don't have to apologize," Valeria sadly smiled as she placed her hand on his hand. "I think I should head back to my room, can you walk me there?" Her eyes averted away from Viktor's confused look. "I'm still shaken from the phone call earlier."

With that, Valeria got up along with Viktor as he opened the door of his hotel room to walk her to her room. However, he failed to have noticed that his phone was left in the pocket of his coat that was left hanging there neglected as they walked out the door. He failed to notice that his phone was vibrating in that pocket and that the screen had the name of the video chat caller along with the photo of that caller smiling at the camera.

* * *

"Hmmm," Yuuri sighed when his third attempt to call Viktor and fifth attempt to open a video chat with him was only answered by the answering machine or just the notification that the person he was trying to chat with was offline.

"The old geezer didn't answer any of your calls?" Yurio asked as he looked up from the couch he was sitting on to watch the television while eating some pirozhki again after he invited himself into the apartment after another hard day at practice. He used the excuse that he was bored and didn't feel like walking over to Lilia's but in all honesty, he didn't want Yuuri to feel alone. His eyes narrowed as he took Yuuri's phone to call Viktor again but only received the answering machine. "That's odd, he's usually the one to be the first to call you."

"He's probably tired from the flight and the training Yakov must have put him through today," Yuuri reassured, not sure if he was trying to convince Yurio or himself at the moment. There were times when he would question his worth if he was worth Viktor's love and time? But Viktor would always reassure him that he was worth it, but that didn't stop those thoughts to linger in his mind.

"Still," Yurio huffed as he handed Yuuri's phone back. "Viktor is hopelessly obsessed with you, there hasn't been a time where he missed your calls."

"Except for that time when his phone ran out of battery during his practice," Yuuri pointed out.

"But he literally ran from there to here the moment it was recharged and realized he missed your calls," Yurio groaned from memory. "With his ice skates still on."

"I'm sure he has a reasonable explanation," Yuuri chuckled at the memory. He still was recovering from the mini heart attack he got when Viktor burst through the door and hugged him to death while apologizing just because of a few missed calls. "Hey, Yurio?"

"What is it pork cutlet bowl?"

"Think you can teach me how to make the katsudon pirozhkis your grandpa made?"

Yurio heavily sighed, knowing very well where this was going. "Alright fine I'll teach you, but you do know that he'll be back while we're at the Rostelecon Cup right?"

"Yeah, but I just want to surprise him," Yuuri smiled as Yurio shook his head.

 _Those two idiots are hopeless,_ Yurio thought to himself in amusement as he got up to follow Yuuri to the kitchen to begin the cooking lesson. _I kinda hope Yuuri does manage to win so those two can finally get married._ _But not without managing to defeat me!_

* * *

"It's nice to be able to talk to someone about it for once," Valeria commented as they stood outside her hotel room door. "You are really lucky to have found someone to love and share a bed to have a little _fun_ with. Even if your lover is a man."

Viktor turned red as he rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "T-thank I think but Yuuri and I haven't really had any of that _fun_ in bed yet. He's pretty sensitive about the subject so I agreed to wait for him until he feels ready about the whole thing. The closest thing to that fun was our kisses and hugs," He honestly didn't mind waiting for Yuuri to feel ready but there were times when he was mentally sexually frustrated however, he never took it out on Yuuri. He just calmed that frustration by reminding himself that as long as he had Yuuri by his side and their wedding coming up soon, it would be worth the wait. "As long as Yuuri's happy, then I'm happy."

Valeria bit her lower lip again as she slowly opened the door of her room. "I can only imagine how tiring it must be," She whispered hungrily. "How frustrating it must be to have to hold back on your instincts."

Feeling some sort of awkwardness rising, Viktor decided that it's finally time head back as he waved his hand farewell to her, "Well, I should be heading back to my room and rest for tomorrow's competition. Goodnight ma'am."

However, before he could even walk two steps away, Valeria fiercely grabbed his arm as she hauled him inside her hotel room while shutting the door lock. The room was dark as Viktor felt himself being pushed down to a bed as the lights dimmed in the room, allowing some of the dark to disappear. His mind was racing with a bunch of thoughts jumping in his brain as he looked up to see her face totally red as she slowly stripped herself from her fur coat to show off her clean bare shoulders.

"W-What are y-you doing!?" Viktor demanded, his face suddenly turning red as he felt a rush of heat engulf his head! He wasn't stupid, he DID know what she was doing, he just began to pray to find some way how to say no to this!

Valeria dropped her coat to the ground as she approached him, her legs stretching out like she was a personal stripper in a pole dancing club. Her hand cupped his chin as she rose his head to look up at her chest, her index finger lightly tapping his lips. "I'm simply repaying you for your kindness to me, please stay Viktor Nikiforov and allow me to satisfy you," She purred, her silver eyes shimmering with an enchanting flare.

"Haven't you heard me before?!" Viktor continued, feeling frustration built up as he rose his hand up to show his ring. "I have a fiance! I can't do this!"

"Come on Vitya," Valeria whispered her hand traveled down his chest, unbuttoning his shirt as her legs wrapped around his waist. "I know you're sexually frustrated from not being able to have any fun with that fiance of yours. That stupid Yuuri should have been able to keep you happy and do all your bidding. You are a god on the ice, the living legend who has the right to have as many lovers as he pleases. I am just as sexually frustrated as you, and we both have spouses, so it shouldn't be bad at all. Your fiance wouldn't want you to feel frustrated like this..."

She leaned forward as her lips kissed his left ear. "I am the only one who can give you what you always wanted, and you don't have to worry...As long as we keep quiet, your fiance will never find out. He's just another fan who is in love with you. So please be all mine tonight, Vitya."

Without another word, her lips latched onto Viktor's lips as she pushed his down on the bed as they continued their sloppy kisses. Viktor tried to release himself from her hold, but the deeper the kiss, the sweeter the aroma of her french perfume, the more words she enchanted him with, the more eros she used on him than Yuuri could ever have done...

He just allowed the _fun_ to continue that night.

He did not say "No" to it.

* * *

 **Viktor: *crying and hugging Yuuri to death and covering his eyes* YUURI DON'T READ THIS CHAPTER!, IT'S HORRIBLE, IT'S DISGUSTING, IT'S NOT WORTHY OF YOUR ATTENTION!**

 **Chris: Of course Yuuri read it Viktor. -_-**

 **Viktor: *still crying* I WOULD NEVER EVER DO THIS TO YOU YUURI, NEVER! *hugs Yuuri tighter than ever* I LOVE YOU, YOUR THE ONLY LOVE FOR ME YUURI! PLEASE DON'T HATE ME! I'M SORRY!**

 **Yuuri: Viktor please stop crying, you got nothing to be sorry for. I know you would never do that sort of thing, I love you too. I don't hate you.**

 **Viktor: *cries, even more, * YUURI~**

 **Me: *blows in my tissue* My god I think I'm breaking myself by writing this.**

 **Yurio: Midnight hopes you enjoyed this chapter and to make sure to review, favorite, and follow to see what will happen in the future chapter between Viktor and Valeria not to mention if anyone else finds out.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you so very much for the reviews, favorites and your interest in this story! Now as an award here is a new chapter for you guys!**

 **Viktor: *reads recent reviews and in corner sulking* just kill me now**

 **Yuuri: Viktor it's going to be okay, *pats him* I'm not going to leave you.**

 **Viktor: *hugs Yuuri* YUURI~**

 **Yurio: Hopeless geezer,**

 **Me: I almost feel sorry for him. *turns to audience* So yeah I hope you guys enjoy this chapter and to make sure to remember that I own none of the characters from the anime except for my OCs.**

* * *

 _How did you fall for Valeria's charm?_ Viktor asked himself as he stepped into his room after sneaking back to plop down in his bed and try to forget that last night ever happened. It was proving to be difficult to try to forget when he is alone in a quiet hotel room in silence just an hour before he had to head out for the short program part of the competition. So he got up to try to find his phone which took a while until he finally remembered that the last place he had it, which was in the pocket of his jacket.

When he reached his hand in for his phone and pressed the center button which only to see that he had missed several calls and video calls from Yuuri and Yurio! _Oh no, I was supposed to be chatting with Yuuri yesterday!_ His eyes widened in horror, after all, he never forgets to answer Yuuri's calls, hell, he's the one who gives his Yuuri a call first! _How could I forget!? What kind of fiance am I if I ignored all these calls from my husband!_ He scolded himself until the negative thoughts added the extra weight to his guilt. _What kind of a fiance are you if you decided to go allow a whore to sleep with you and break the promise that bonded you and Yuuri together?_ So without hesitation, he hit the call button faster than the speed of sound as he waited anxiously for Yuuri to pick up.

What seemed like an eternity, the other line was opened as he could hear Yuuri's voice greeting him with such innocence. "Good morning Viktor." He could hear Makkachin's barks as Yuuri pointed out in confusion, "Isn't it pretty early over there in Paris? You should be resting for today's competition."

"How can I rest when I missed your calls and made you worry last night?" Viktor replied with remorse, his hand was over his forehead that was getting filled with so many thoughts and questions with himself. "I'm so sorry Yuuri, I would fly back to Russia and give you a hug right now if it wasn't for Yakov keeping me in hotel arrest until the competition." Before Yuuri could respond, Viktor heard a door slam open as another familiar voice in the background began to shout:

"OYE! IS THAT VIKTOR?"

"Yurio?! You're when did you get in?"

"Give me the phone pork cutlet bowl!"

There was a lot of noise and shuffling until Yurio's voice rang in from the other line. "Hey, geezer, what happened last night? It's not like you to not answer your calls!?"

 _Oh great..._ Viktor took a deep breath as he finally answered with the most realistic excuse he could think of. "Well you see, after arriving at the airport of Paris, I had to go straight to practice. I guess I over did it and came home so exhausted that I fell right to sleep on my bed without realizing."

"Viktor," Yuuri's voice came in again. "I know you want to win the competition and all but you can't overdo your practice, I don't want you getting hurt. Try not to do it again or I'll have to fly over to Paris myself to babysit you. "

"As pleasant as that sounds Yuuri," Viktor answered while he was mentally panicking over the statement. If Yuuri came and found out about Valeria, then all hell is broken loose. "You don't have to do that, I'll make sure to take it easy during my next practice run. I promise I won't strain myself, you don't have to worry."

"Alright," Yuuri sighed in amusement with Viktor's response. "Good luck at today's short program Viktor, I just know you'll win gold."

"I'll give it my all Yuuri, and I expect you to do the same in the Rostelecon Cup," Viktor smiled as he heard Yurio shouting from the background.

"NOT UNLESS I WIN FIRST!"

"We'll see about that little kitty," Viktor purred only to cause background growling from the teen.

"We can talk later Viktor," Yuuri quickly replied, "I gotta calm Yurio down thanks to you." There was a crashing sound, possibly Yurio trying to throw the phone had it not been for Yuuri trying to hold him back. "Gotta goes, bye, love you." Then the call ended much to Viktor's relief...At least he should be relieved, had it not been for the guilt that was building up in him.

Meanwhile, once Yuuri finally was able to calm Yurio down by promising him to take him to the pet shelter after practice while feeling in a much better mood from having a nice short conversation with his fiance. However, Yurio was a little suspicious with that conversation that just occurred, especially at the empty threat Yuuri used when they heard that Viktor overworked himself. Usually, when Yuuri would say that, Viktor would be on board with the suggestion and would begin to book a flight until Yuuri would take back that empty threat since it was doing no good. This was the first time they heard Viktor declined the offer!

 _The geezer's hiding something,_ Yurio's eyes narrowed while Yuuri had received a call from Phichit. _And I'm going to find out what he's hiding._

 ** _*THE NEXT DAY*_**

 _What the hell am I doing?_ Viktor thought to himself in anger that morning when he left Valeria in her bed as he snuck back to his hotel room to clean up...

Again.

The first night had indeed shocked him, then throughout the short program of the competition, she was sending him bashful smiles as she waved at him from the audience which sparked some suspicion from the other skaters who noticed. And while he was backstage all alone, she came up to him and whispered that if he won gold then she would reward him. He wasn't up for the offer, he skated for Yuuri, to try to regain control. For the short program, he was in first place so far and after receiving a congrats call from Yuuri, then talking in several interviews, and cracking some jokes with Chris, he went back to his hotel room alone.

Right there Valeria was waiting for him and this time she had a large bottle of vodka. He tried to resist her charms but he still managed to fall under her spell as the rest of that second night was history.

And now as he wiped the water from his face, he was just staring at the mirror that reflected his tired and yet horrified face. His eyes looked down at his hand where the golden ring on his finger that seemed to have lost the light to shine. _What has gone over me?! Why didn't I say no the first night?_ _I don't recall being drunk, or even drugged! I've just betrayed Yuuri..._ He then remembered what Valeria told him first night during their exchange.

 _"As long as we keep quiet, your fiance will never find out."_

But is it worth it?

He never wanted to hide any secrets from Yuuri but he doesn't want his fiance to get negatively affected by this. Yuuri would surely leave him, and he doesn't want to lose the one who has taught him love and life! He tried to breathe in and out to clear his mind especially since he had a free skate to concentrate on but his mind was scrambled right now with what he should do right now. He knew he had to stop with this affair, the sooner the better but whenever he tried, he would always fail in the struggle.

That was when his phone rang as he reached for it, hoping that it was Yuuri, he missed his fiance so much and just wanted to hear that innocent voice of happiness. But the caller was not Yuuri, it was an unknown number as he pressed the answer button in confusion. "Hello?"

"Are you Viktor Nikiforov?" A deep Russian accent voice asked from the other line.

"Yes," Viktor answered with hesitation.

"I hope you are having a very good morning and in good health for today's free skate," The male voice began with the flattery. "My name is Alexei Babkin, I'm one of the judges for this year's Grand Prix Finals you see."

"Okay, where are you going with this?" Viktor questioned until he suddenly realized the last name Babkin sounded oddly familiar.

"You are the famous legendary figure skater by the name of Viktor Nikiforov who is currently engaged to the Japanese figure skater Yuuri Katsuki, you can get away with anything scandalous you do," The cheery voice of Alexei then dropped to a deadbeat of seriousness. "But you see, that was my backstabbing, and actress of a wife who you decided to f-

Viktor's world went silent the moment he heard this...

This situation had just gone from bad to out of control within one phone call.

* * *

 **JJ: Wow, Viktor is in deep trouble now. How scandalous**

 **Viktor: BUT I WOULD NEVER CHEAT ON YUURI IN THE FIRST PLACE! *sobs***

 **Yuuri: *hugs Viktor* Calm down Viktor**

 **Me: *facepalm* JJ, you're just making things worse**

 **Yurio: Midnight hopes you enjoyed this chapter and to review/favorite to see what happens next between Viktor and Valeria's husband, Alexei.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you so very much for the reviews, favorites and your interest in this story! Now as an award here is a new chapter for you guys!**

 **Viktor: *laying flat on the ground* Yurio, Yakov, Phichit...Anyone just please boil, grill, or do anything to end me now.**

 **Yuuri*sits by him and pokes his forehead* Viktor, don't be so dramatic, I'm still here with you.**

 **Yurio: I rather do the torturing, it was Viktor's request**

 **Me: No one is torturing anyone, Viktor just ignore those reviews. They just want to kill the Viktor in the story, not the real you.**

 **Viktor: That just makes it worse! *sits up and sobs on Yuuri***

 **Yuuri: *ignoring Viktor* Midnight hopes you enjoy this chapter and remember that she doesn't own anyone or the anime except for her two OC characters.**

* * *

"S-Sir, you see what happened was-" Viktor began but was interrupted by Alexei chuckling.

"Save you excuses Mr. Nikikorov, let's discuss the matter at my place over a nice cup of tea," He suggested, his laughter still continuing, "I'll send you the address and if you want, you can bring Valeria over as well since she was so decent enough to tell me about this affair." When Viktor did not say a single word, Alexei took the silence as an answer of yes. "I'll see in a half hour then Viktor, better make sure no one follows you" And just like that, the other line went silent as Viktor dramatically sat on the edge of his bed in shock.

He knew he messed up big time now! He had no idea what was going to happen in that conversation he was scheduled to have now, just thinking about it terrified him. _If Alexei is one of the judges for the Grand Prix Finals, is he going to publicize this affair and disqualify me from the competition? God if that happened then Yuuri's going to find out, and I don't know how I'll be able to explain any of this!_

That shock and fear soon boiled into anger. The only reason why he was now in this position was because of Valeria! With that anger in motion, he got up, grabbed his jacket as he made sure no one was around to see him until he stormed his way to Valeria's room. Thankfully Yakov headed out earlier to do some busy work before the free skate so Viktor didn't worry about walking into him anytime soon. He banged the door as Valeria opened it in panic as he stormed in with anger.

The moment she shut the door, he explained how he needed her to accompany her to go somewhere. They were both silent as they snuck out and headed to the sent address Viktor got while Valeria was already beginning to feel nervous about what will occur next.

* * *

Yurio was very distracted today and he could tell that Yuuri was distracted as well but the stubborn pork cutlet bowl refused to allow those thoughts to bother him and stubbornly continued to practice under Lilia's and Minako's instructions. When they finished practice, they still had a couple hours before the free skate started in Paris so Yuuri decided to practice a little while longer as Yurio left the rink to meet up with someone.

He looked down at his phone to see that recent notifications and text messages, one of them from Otabek. He hid the small blush that was appearing as he read the text which said that his Kazakhstanian friend was waiting for him at the park as he wasted no time sprinting over there. Right there waiting was Otabek who gave him a small smile as he reached his hand out for Yurio to hold.

"Nice seeing you before the Rostelecon Cup competition," Otabek stated in his same stoic nature.

"Yeah, let's go get some pirozhkis," Yurio insisted as he led Otabek to the nearest cafe. "They're not my grandpa's but they're still good!"

"Sounds good," Otabek agreed as they entered the cafe and had a plate full of fresh pirozhkis while they talked about how their practice has been going and how close they are to being the top six. Otabek looked at Yurio, seeing a small hint of worry and suddenly noticing that throughout their entire conversation, the Russian Tiger has not complained about Viktor or Yuuri at all. Especially when Viktor all the way in Paris, separated from Yuuri because last year he would nonstop phone calls from Yurio who complained to him how annoying Viktor was getting for overly missing Yuuri.

"Yuri," He began, earning his attention. "Are you okay? You seem distracted today."

"Huh? What makes you say that?" Yurio asked in confusion even though he was indeed distracted.

"Usually around this time you would rant on about how annoying Viktor and Yuuri would be and how they're driving you crazy," He explained as Yurio looked down in realization. "Did something happen?"

Yurio took a deep breath before he finally opened up his inner concern in a whisper, "You could say something like that...It's about Viktor, he's acting very suspicious."

"Suspicious?"

"Da," Yurio nodded and proceeded to explain. "It began after Viktor made it Paris and during the night. I was visiting Yuuri since I was hungry and needed to crash into someone's house, but mostly because I know he'll be a mess on the first night without the geezer... Usually, before dinner, Viktor would be the first to call Yuuri but he didn't, and after dinner, Yuuri decided to call him first. He didn't answer the call no matter how many times he and I called."

"He probably was very busy or tired."

"That's what the pig told me, but I could tell that he was worried. But the very next day, very early in the morning, at least in Paris, Viktor called back but the conversation didn't sound like he was usual self."

"Really?"

"He gave us his excuse, he said he overdid it and needed rest of naturally Yuuri made an empty threat to fly over to Paris to keep an eye on him."

"Viktor fawning over that kind of threat isn't really suspicious Yuri," Otabek pointed out. "He would be on board with that idea, get all excited enough that Yuuri is the one who'll change his mind about the threat."

"But that's just the thing," Yurio responded with concern. "He declined the offer and instead _promised_ to not strain himself during practice."

At this point Otabek's eyes widened in confusion, now he knew why Yurio was concerned. "That doesn't sound like Viktor at all. He'd never decline the chance of being babysat by Yuuri."

"I'd ask Yakov to watch over the stupid geezer but I know he has better things to do than babysitting him," Yuri replied, looking very frustrated until Otabek pulled his phone out and scrolled through his contacts.

"Why don't we give Christophe and Jean-Jacques a call and ask them to keep an eye on Viktor?" He showed Yurio the two skater's numbers on his phone as the teen sat up in surprise.

"How the hell did you get those idiots numbers?"

"They took my phone during the banquet last year and added their numbers."

"Typical."

* * *

Viktor knocked on the front door of the hotel room where Alexei was in while keeping a tight hold on Valeria who was trying to escape. The door opened which revealed a man a few years older than Viktor, he had pale skin, brown eyes, blonde short hair and a gray suit as he solemnly welcomed them to come inside as he led them to the table and served the coffee.

They sat on the round table in silence until Viktor finally broke the silence in anger, "What do you want Mr. Alexei Babkin?" He then glared at Valeria who tried to shrink and look away from him. "Right to point, clever," Alexei commented until he cleared his throat and pulled out a paper with sloppy handwriting and two lines at the end for signatures as he slid it to Viktor's direction. "You made a grave mistake in deciding to betray your fiance and sleep with my wife especially when she is the wife of one of the judges of the competitions you're in. By all rights, I should have reported this to the other judges and have you disqualified but you are the five-time gold medal winner and that would put a large strain in your name. And to get back at you, I could always meddle with Yuuri Katsuki's scores and make sure he doesn't place on the podium-"

"YOU LEAVE YUURI OUT OF THIS!" Viktor shouted as he slammed his hand on the table as he stood up from his chair. "I will NOT stand for you to go around to ruin Yuuri's chance of winning and let all f his hard work go down the drain because you're being unfair and out for revenge!"

"You're a very rich man Viktor," Alexei continued, ignoring ever word Viktor has said. "And since I'm a nice guy, I'll give you an alternative that'll make all three of us happy...You pay me a very good amount for every night you sleep with my wife and you'll accompany her in bed whenever she or I want you to, or if you want to as well. I'll keep my mouth shut and be a fair judge to both you and your fiance. But if you fail to make a payment, I'm not only going to ruin your fiance's career but I'm going to tell him everything you have done with my wife." He pointed down at the paper that he had on the table. "It's really your choice Viktor Nikiforov, you can take the easy way out and secure your careers and marriage...Or you could allow me to tell the whole world what you've done and risk losing your lover."

"And what would happen if I was the one who confessed?" Viktor asked nervously as he read the sloppy paper.

"Then it's your own grave," Alexei answered as he held a pen up. "But do you really want your lover to find out that he was going to marry a playboy and pack his things to leave you all alone...I heard Yuuri Katsuki has a very _delicate_ emotional stability."

Yuuri's anxiety...Viktor stared down at the paper when he sat back down, he completely forgot how emotional Yuuri could be. If Yuuri hears any detail of the mess he got himself in, god only knows how badly this will go down. How could Yuuri handle this? He can't allow his Yuuri to go through this, he had no choice right now, he had to agree to these terms. _Yuuri...I'm so sorry..._

"So Viktor Nikiforov, what will it be?" Alexei placed the pen next to the paper.

Viktor gulped, his hand was trembling but he managed to muster enough strength and courage to sign the paper. _...Nobody needs to know..._

The moment he finished signing, Alexei and Valeria signed it as he passed it back to Viktor. "Just so you have a good reminder of our deal, it's been a pleasure doing business with you...Good luck at your free skate today Mr. Nikiforov."

* * *

 **Phichit: Wow, Viktor really didn't much a choice...*turns to Viktor* You okay there?**

 **Viktor: *sobbing* NO! I HATE THIS STORY! PLEASE STOP IT MIDNIGHT!**

 **Me: Sorry can't, so many readers want to know what happened and I wanna see their reactions for the next chapters**

 **Viktor: YOU'RE SO MEAN! *pulls Yuuri in for a hug***

 **Yuuri: Midnight, we gotta talk about your imagination.**

 **Me: No we don't. *takes step back***

 **Yurio: Idiots. *turns to audience* Midnight hopes you enjoy this chapter and to review, favorite, and follow to see what happens next for us.**

 **Me: And let's not forget that it's Yurio's birthday! *blasts some confetti* Happy birthday little kitty!**

 **Yurio: : -_-**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you so very much for the reviews, favorites and your interest in this story! Now as an award here is a new chapter for you guys!**

 **Viktor: *in the corner sulking* Accept attending Midnight's stories they said...it would be fun they said...**

 **Yurio: Midnight I think you broke him.**

 **Me: Whoops *smirks* But this is just the beginning.**

 **Yuuri: *rolls his eyes* Oh god.**

 **Chris: *walks in* Midnight hopes you readers enjoy this chapter and keep in mind that she owns nothing but her two OCs.**

* * *

Viktor didn't do anything fancy or new during his free skate but he did manage to get a high score to place first in the competition while JJ got silver and Chris was left with bronze. He looked up at the crowd to see Valeria right there watching then he looked to where the judges were getting up from. There he saw Alexei walking away from the audience seats that were right behind the judges, until the man narrowed his eyes at Viktor, clearly giving him the signal that he has to pay up soon. He snuck through the crowds and slipped through any wandering eyes as he reached the room where Alexei would be waiting for him as he entered the room.

"I assume you have the money now?" Alexei asked with amusement as Viktor glared at him while digging in his pocket to hand the man a check.

"Here's your damn money for those two nights," Viktor muttered as he looked down, having to do this sort of business was too shameful.

Alexei only chuckled as he placed the check in his pocket, "Don't be so done Viktor, you're making me richer while you're ensuring that your little secret is kept quiet, you still have your fiance, and you'll have my slutty wife who can satisfy you if Yuuri Katsuki can't."

Viktor's eyes narrowed as he glared at Alexei, "Yuuri is the only man I love, nothing will change that."

"Hmmm," Alexei sighed in disappointment, "And yet you're standing in this position right now." Listening to that comment only caused Viktor to look back down in his shame, clearly to Alexei's satisfaction. With that, he left the room as he added one more piece of information. "Since you and Valeria have a plane to Russia to catch tomorrow, you two can keep your hands off each other for tonight...It's a pleasure doing business with you, I can ensure that yours and your fiance's careers are far from failures."

The moment Alexei left the room, Viktor punched the wall out of anger that was building up in him. Without much of a choice, he left the room as well to continue the rest of this event with smiles and laughter. Once the interviews he had were over, he finally headed back to his hotel room to slam himself on the bed in exhaustion and frustration. He then reached for his phone since it was vibrating which revealed to be Yuuri who was calling him. He hesitated for a moment before he pressed the _'Answer'_ button as he held his phone against his ear as he answered, "Hello, Yuuri~"

"Viktor, congrats on winning gold and qualifying for the Grand Prix Finals!" Yuuri greeted with the same happiness and innocence. "I knew you could do it."

"Thank you Yuuri," Viktor smiled as he looked down and whispered, "I really miss you."

"I know Viktor," Yuuri's voice softened with understanding, "Makkachin and I miss you back here but I think he misses you more than me. Poor boy didn't want to sleep unless he slept in your spot in bed."

"Aw, Makkachin is already replacing me?" Viktor playfully cried out in fake pain. "Makkachin~ Where's you love for papa?"

"He just misses you Viktor, but at least he's softer to cuddle with," Yuuri laughed.

"You wound me Yuuri," Viktor sighed as he chuckled, "Don't get used to it for too long Yuuri, I'll be coming back to take my rightful spot in bed and be the only one who can cuddle with you."

"I wish I could be there but Yurio and I have to get going tomorrow to Moscow for the Rostelecon cup." His softened tone soon turned to a bit of sadness, "I'm sorry, I really wanted to welcome you home and make you feel better without having to make you wait for me for a longer time."

"Yuuri," Viktor realized that Yuuri must have begun to cry at this point as he quickly reassured his lover, "You don't have to cry or be sorry, you just do your best and I'll be willing to wait for you to come to my arms so I can spoil you rotten."

Yuuri chuckled from the other line, "You really shouldn't be throwing your money around like that you know."

"I know," Viktor laughed, feeling a little better. "But I would buy the world for you Yuuri."

"No need to get dramatic again Viktor," Yuuri commented with a sigh. "You don't have to go crazy and buy crazy gifts. Near me or far, away in different countries, just stay close to me. That's all I need."

Viktor felt his eyes getting watery as he wiped them away quickly, "What did I do to deserve you, Yuuri?"

"You didn't have to do anything, you were just being yourself," Yuuri answered until he softly yawned, "Sorry, I guess I'm really tired from practice today."

"Then you should get some rest love, you don't have to be sorry for anything." Viktor insisted despite being disappointment that their conversation had to end. "I'll call you as soon as I can."

"Mhmm, alright...Goodnight Viktor," Yuuri whispered.

"Good night Yuuri," Viktor purred and with that, their call had ended too soon as he laid in bed alone in the silence.

If Viktor thought his guilt couldn't have gotten worse, he was proven wrong the moment the conversation began. Remembering Yuuri's words, repeating themselves over and over again, his guilt just kept building up. He hugged his pillow as he allowed his tears to fall while he was mentally scolding himself. _Yuuri trusts me too much and he wants me to stay close to me...He doesn't know, he can't know...It'll crush him so bad that I don't even want to think about it! God, why didn't I say no to that woman the first night...Why?_

* * *

"I hate to say this but Yurio is right," Chris sighed as he, JJ, and Isabella were walking to their hotel from the ice rink. "We've been keeping a close eye on him ever since the end of the free skate and he's already doing things suspicious that I didn't think would occur."

Earlier, when Viktor thought he managed to sneak into one of the judge's rooms without anyone noticing, he failed to see that JJ and Chris were hot on his trails after they received a call from Yurio and Otabek a couple hours ago. They couldn't move in closer to listen without risking getting caught so they remained in their spot until the door opened and they heard the Russian judge state:

 _"It's a pleasure doing business with you, I can ensure that yours and your fiance's careers are far from failures."_

It took all their willpower not to leave their spots to confront the man as they remained in their spots only to finally see Viktor step out of the room with a face full of anger and regret as he walked away with his hands in a tight fist ready to punch something. However, the early statement that they've heard was still fresh in their minds as they tried not to jump to crazy conclusions as to what was going on. First, they see this lost fan getting to supporting and close to Viktor the past few days and now they're hearing this!

"What kind of business do you think Viktor and that man are doing that involves his and Yuuri's careers?" JJ asked cautiously, hoping that Chris wasn't thinking about the same theory he was. "You don't suppose that he's...After all these years..."

"I refuse to believe that Viktor is doing any sort of bribe to the judges of the Grand Prix Finals," Chris replied in a whisper so no one would hear. "I've known Viktor for a long time and he isn't the kind of man to do something that low to make sure he or Yuuri wins...He usually works hard to earn his medals and make sure Yuuri is trained as good as he can. Besides, from the looks of it, that man he was with looks new."

"Then what can we assume?" JJ questioned which only led to bitter silence as they entered the hotel and went inside Chris's room to try to think things through until they both heard Isabella gasp out loud in realization.

"Oh my, I just remembered!"

"What is it, dear?" JJ asked with concern while Chris gave her a curious glance.

Isabella took a deep breath until she pulled out her phone and revealed some recent pictures. These pictures were of Viktor with his back facing the camera coming out of the hotel with a paper in his hand and a woman following him. "I was going to talk to you about this earlier but the free skates made me forget but this morning I was going out from this hotel from getting lost and asking for directions until I saw Viktor coming out of the elevator holding that paper while this girl followed him."

JJ and Chris inspected the pictures more until the Canadian skater gasped, "Wait a sec, isn't that the fangirl who got mixed airplane tickets or something and staying with Yakov and Viktor...Valeria Babkin I think her name was."

"Babkin?" Chris whispered the last name with curiosity as he was in deep thought until it finally clicked, "Wait, I just remembered that one of the judges for this year's Grand Prix Finals is a newbie and has the last name Babkin!" He pulled his phone out, researched the name Babkin and sure enough, the figure skating website with the page of judges pulled out the named **Alexei Babkin** printed in the list of the judges of the Barcelona competition. They even saw a profile picture and sure enough, it fit their visual of the man they saw in the rink earlier. "I'm assuming Valeria has some kind of relationship with this Alexei Babkin."

"But if Alexei Babkin is here and he clearly is in some business with Viktor, how come Valeria didn't go seek him for help?" Isabella questioned as she placed her hand on her forehead in confusion. "They obviously have some connection, but this doesn't add up."

"We know," Both JJ and Chris replied at the same time.

"One's thing for sure," Chris concluded as he got up and looked at the blank space, "We're definitely going to have to confront Viktor about this issue, and if push comes to shove, we might have to include Yuuri into whatever mess Viktor has gotten himself into."

* * *

 **Chris: Wow, never thought JJ and I would make quite the detective team. *smirks* So interesting indeed.**

 **Me: You guys are the only friends that Viktor knows**

 **Viktor: *still in corner sulking* just make them kill me now, end my suffering.**

 **Me: No way Viktor.**

 **Yuuri: Midnight, stop -_-**

 **Yurio: *sighs and looks at audience* midnight hopes you enjoyed this chapter and to review, favorite, and follow to see if Chris and JJ managed to crack the case and what will happen to Viktor when he's alone in Russia.**

 **Viktor: Just kill me.**

 **Yuuri: Viktor, no.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank you so very much for the reviews, favorites and your interest in this story! Now as an award here is a new chapter for you guys!**

 **Viktor: That is it! *stand his ground* I WILL NOT BE A CRY BABY! I WILL FIGHT MIDNIGHT! AND IF I WIN, THEN SHE WILL DELETE THIS STORY AND NEVER MENTION IT AGAIN!**

 **Me: *sips from my cup of iced tea* That's really cute, the characters from the other fandom said the same thing and look at those HTTYD stories. *puts on my shades* So bring it on Nikiforov.**

 **Yuuri: Midnight, please.**

 **Yurio: Midnight yes!**

 **Yuuri:*facepalms* Why do I even bother...*turns to audience* Midnight hopes you enjoy this chapter and to remember that she does not own us or the anime, just her OCs.**

* * *

The flight back to Russia was an awkward one. Well, at least for Viktor that is.

How was it awkward you ask?

Viktor was seating away from Yakov and somehow ended up sitting next to Valeria who was being too clingy to his arm which could attract unwanted attention but luckily for him, everyone in the flight was too busy not to mention that he finally pushed her away. "I have a fiance ma'am so I would appreciate it if you keep your hands off my arms and respect my personal space," Victor coldly stated when Valeria pouted at him. "I'd like to respect my promised marriage to my Yuuri thank you."

"There's no need to be rude," Valeria whispered, still pouting. "Remember, you are under my husband's control now Vitya."

Victor's eyes narrowed but he had to keep his temper under control as he growled at her in a hushed tone so no one could hear, "Don't ever call me that."

"Getting nasty are we," Valeria chuckled as she smiled devilishly, "Great, your new attitude is making me feel very hot, so you must take responsibly tomorrow when the plane lands you can take a break tonight...Lucky you Yuuri is gone in Moscow."

With that, Viktor got up from his seat and moved to another empty seat that Yakov was sitting next to leaving Valeria to scoff and look away. He had an angry expression as he looked out the window and ignoring Yakov's concerned looks. _I have to do what that woman tells me to do..._ Viktor reminded himself in frustration. _I have to keep this secret as far away from Yuuri as I can...I can't be the reason why a judge would unfairly destroy Yuuri's chances of winning._ The plane ride was dragging on longer than he expected and pretty soon he found himself falling asleep with his head leaning against the window.

Unbeknownst to Viktor, Yakov or Valeria, there were two certain skaters and engaged Canadian fangirl sitting in plane seats in another plane that was leading to the same destination but just hours away from them.

* * *

"Where's my grandpa? He's supposed to be picking us up here," Yurio sighed as he tried to look through the crowds in the Moscow airport that happened to be swarming Yuri Angels fans and Yuuri's fans as well.

"How can we see if we're surrounded like this?" Yuuri asked as he had to sign several autographs for the rapid fans.

"I know that! Crap, how can we escape them?" Yurio growled with frustration as they looked so helpless.

Yuuri's expression brightened as he pointed towards the opposite direction while shouting: "LOOK! Is that Otabek Altin over there by the baggage!?"

"NO WAY!"

"REALLY?!"

"WHERE!?"

"Otabek?" Yurio squeaked in shock and within seconds the fangirls turned their heads away to while some ran to see if the claim was true. But Yurio didn't have the chance to see since Yuuri seized this chance to grab his hand and get out of the airport before they were spotted!

By the time they were out of the fans sight, Yurio kicked Yuuri as he hissed,"What the hell pork cutlet bowl!? I didn't see Otabek, why did you say that?!"

"Well one, it was to distract our fans long enough for us to escape," Yuuri explained as he got up to recover from the kick."And two, in one of your fan sites, Otabek is apparently pretty famous to your fans ever since that incident in Barcelona."

Yurio grimaced at the statement, "That was two years ago! What the hell is with them and that one time!?"

"Well you two are pretty close," Yuuri pointed out. "Especially since you two hang out a lot now."

Yurio's face flushed as he looked away and pointed to an old car parked across the street, "Oh look! Grandpa is here, come on idiot!" Yuuri chuckled at how the teen changed the subject to avoid talking about any of the details as Yurio's grandfather stepped out of his car to greet the two skaters. After shaking hands and hugs, they got in the car and drove to Yurio's house as they enjoyed some freshly baked katsudon pirozhkis then began a conversation with an awkward start.

"So where's that future husband of yours Yuuri?" Yurio's grandfather asked with a chuckle, "Last year Viktor was waiting for you here before you two showed up since he misses you so much."

At that moment both Yuris' realized that Viktor was the kind to pull that stunt again but this time, after a recent phone call, he was staying in St. Petersburg until the actual Grand Prix event. Yuuri was disappointed at first but he was able to brush off the disappointment as understanding while Yurio only had his suspicions increase by a long run.

Yurio broke the small silence, "The geezer apparently decided that he'd fly back to St. Petersburg to rest from the stress he had from the competition in Paris."

"Strange, that doesn't sound like Viktor at all," Nikolai (Yurio's grandpa) commented with surprise. "I didn't think he would be the kind to use that sort of excuse and he's obsessed with you Yuuri."

"Tell me about it," Yurio nodded, "Throughout their whole separation period, I haven't gagged once because of their stupidity and that's usually common!"

"I'm sure Viktor just overdid the skating a bit too much," Yuuri reassured as he tried to keep his doubting thoughts at rest. "I can't always rely on him to be in every competition I go to."

"Or else it'll be that hugging incident all over again," Yurio gagged, and with that, the trio shared a good laugh as they enjoyed some more pirozhki as they drove their way to the destined house to get some rest before the competition the next day. Once they arrived, they unloaded their suitcases, got settled in the small house as they helped Nikolai cook dinner that they happily ate that night. It was soon getting late as Yuuri headed to sleep in the bed in the guest room while Yurio pulled his grandfather to talk to him outside the house so the Japanese skater wouldn't hear them.

Yurio explained all the details to his concern to his grandfather as he looked down to conclude his thoughts,"I know I don't usually worry about the pork cutlet bowl but after everything that has happened so far...tThe geezer hasn't even called him or answered any calls Yuuri made to him before dinner, and the old man should have been in Russia by now! I feel as though at this moment, Viktor is committing an act that could hurt Yuuri and see the pig hurt is the last thing I want to see. I don't know anymore grandpa."

Nikolai was shocked upon hearing what has happened and was a little happy to hear how much Yuri cared about the Yuuri. "Yurochka," He finally responded as he placed his hand on his grandson's shoulder, "I know you're worried about your friend and frustrated with everything that has occurred but we can't assume that Viktor is doing something horrible without the right evidence. Even though spying is wrong, I'm glad you had those two skaters watch over him, maybe what they discover can put our concern at rest. Viktor is a respectful man as far as I know, he doesn't seem like the kind to wander like that. "

"I really hope your right grandpa," Yurio sighed as he looked up at the bedroom window Yuuri was sleeping inside.

"But for now, we need to make sure Yuuri doesn't assume the worst for now," His grandpa continued as he looked down with concern, "God knows Yuuri will need your support for whatever might happen. But if I have, to be honest, Yurochka, I really hope Viktor isn't doing something that could break everything that was made." _I seriously hope our suspicions have been for nothing..._

 _Viktor Nikiforov,_ Yurio thought to himself at the promised threat. _If we catch you doing anything that harms the piggy and you're as good as dead._

The next day Yuuri received a call from Viktor who was wished him and Yurio good luck at the short program, saying that he was very sure that Yuuri was going to take gold this time. The call was short since they had to leave early to go practice at the rink, Viktor was practicing for the Grand Pix Finals, and the two Yuris' were practicing for the competition that first day. Yurio made sure Yuuri was distracted by other fellow skaters who were competing like Phichit, Michele, Otabek (he arrived a couple hours ago), and Emil wit friendly conversations so the Japanese skater wouldn't worry too much about Viktor.

As Yurio was changing into his costume, his phone rang a notification as he checked to see that he received from Chris. At first, he was feeling irritated since he thought it was another sex joke until he read the text causing him to throw his phone across the room with anger. _That idiot is bribing now?! They better get better evidence and talk to him before I fly there and rip the answer right out of brains!_

* * *

Meanwhile, Viktor was getting himself ready to watch the short program since it was pretty too late to take a train ride or plane to get to Moscow in time to watch from the audience as he happily opened his laptop to watch until the doorbell rang. He got up, opened the door open to be pounced o as the door was quickly slammed shut in an instant! He fell on the floor then looked up to see who was sitting on top of him and his eyes widened to see that it was Valeria who was on top of him as she gave him a seductive smile.

"I told you that today you'll take responsibility, even if it's during your fiance's short program" She purred as she leaned down for a kiss.

And as they continued in the bedroom, the short program has begun and ended within hours that has gone unnoticed by the two adults.

Unfortunately, he also didn't notice his phone buzzing with Yurio's number being the caller. Yurio, on the other hand, was getting more pissed off when he sees that the man who was supposed to be calling Yuuri right now was not making any calls despite the fact that the Japanese skater was currently in first place. Not to mention how those doubts were crawling their way into Yuuri's mind.

* * *

 **Viktor: *on the ground, defeated***

 **Me: *wipes my glasses* I won so this story shall go on**

 **Viktor: *cries* Nooooooooo...**

 **Yuuri: Oh boy. *hugs Viktor***

 **Yurio: Midnight hopes you enjoy this chapter, and to review because next chapter is when things esculate for Viktor for the worse.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Thank you so very much for the reviews, favorites and your interest in this story! Now as an award here is a new chapter for you guys!**

 **Viktor: *plucks petals from a random flower* I will die today, I will die tomorrow,** **I will die today, I will die tomorrow,** **I will die today, I will die tomorrow...**

 **Me: Oh for the love of Thor, Yuuri, your fiance is acting dead again!**

 **Yuuri: *comes in with katsudon* Geez, I wonder who's fault is that.**

 **Me: Don't sass at me! *facepalms* someone just says the disclaimer already.**

 **Yurio: Don't look at me**

 **Me: -_-**

 **Mari: *walks in* Midnight hopes you enjoy this chapter but don't forget that she doesn't own any of us or the anime and she only has ownership of her two OCs.**

 **Me: Thank you!**

* * *

Yuuri knew that Viktor could be busy, possibly very tired from practicing and the flight back from Paris but he was finding it strange that he didn't receive a call from him after he performed his short program. Sure the first time Viktor didn't call right after a competition was when he had to fly back to Japan to check on Makkachin and not to mention that the man was on a plane heading back to see him again. He knew he shouldn't let this put him down, especially since he has the free skate to worry about tomorrow but he missed hearing Viktor's voice reassuring him that he'll do fine.

But he didn't get to hear Viktor's voice tonight, he tried calling him but he only received the answering machine as he sighed and watched the other skater's performances to keep himself distracted. By the end of the event, he was still in first place with Yurio trailing behind in second and Phichit was in third but all the skaters still had a chance to get to first with tomorrow's free skate. He had to calmly tell himself that Viktor loved him, that he's going to win gold tomorrow as he looked down at his gold ring as he sparkled in the light.

At least he had some piece of Viktor's love with him to calm him down.

Everyone was busy getting interviewed or being swarmed by fans who wanted autographs until Phichit and Otabek noticed how Yuuri was feeling down. Not to mention that they watched how Yurio was at the other side getting pissed off at his phone since he's been trying to call someone but that person apparently wasn't answering any of his calls.

"Hey Yurio, what's got you so angry?" Phichit asked with a small smile as he and Otabek approached the Russain tiger when Yuuri had to go answer a phone call from his family. Minako was at least there with him to cheer him on but she then wandered to the group of skaters with her concerns.

Yurio huffed as he showed his phone which revealed that he was trying to call Viktor. "The stupid geezer didn't call Yuuri after the short program or at all after this morning he promised to call him again...For someone who is crazy for Yuuri, he shouldn't have forgotten and ignore all the calls."

"That can't be," Phichit pulled his phone up and dialed Viktor's number but only to get the answering machine. "He's not answering any calls...Oh, I get it! Viktor might be flying his way here to personally congratulate him."

"If that was the case then he'd normally give one of us a call ahead of time," Otabek pointed out, "Viktor always wants one of us to go pick him up ahead of time without Yuuri getting suspicious."

"Hate to interrupt boys but this kind of situation is sounding very good," Minako sighed as all of them stared at her. "I've been in several relationships here and there in my youth and as much as I hate to say this...But this sounds all too familiar to an affair kind of situation."

"An affair?" Phichit gasped, but loud enough for the media to hear. "That's crazy, Viktor would never cheat on Yuuri, they're engaged after all."

"It was just a crazy suggestion," Minako explained as her eyes narrowed, "But Viktor has been acting too strange from what you've told me...He may have passed the test of earning the approval of the entire Katsuki family without interrogation seeing how nice guy he is but it's just a warning I'd like you to give to him when you see him...If he ends up hurting one member of the Katsuki family, then he'll have hell to deal with from all the members."

"I'll make sure to drill that into his stupid skull," Yurio nodded as he looked over to see Yuuri still talking to his family. "But I'm hoping that this situation doesn't involve any disgusting affair at all...For all our sakes."

* * *

Viktor never felt so miserable in all his life.

Valeria had left early in the morning through the back door of the apartment as she went back to her hotel, leaving Viktor alone to drown in his guilt. He hadn't realized what time it was until the morning sun hit his face, waking him up as he sat up. He knew right there that he missed Yuuri's short program, hell, he didn't even call his fiance to tell him how happy he was no matter what place he was in. But what made him feel worse, was how he had the nerve to allow Valeria take him and made love to each other that night on the same bed that he and Yuuri shared. The bed that was only meant for him and Yuuri to sleep and cuddle together until their promised wedding night came.

He got up from the bed, removed the bed sheets and took them to begin to wash all the filth that he knew was lingering there. The filth that was haunting his very soul as he watched the washing machine spin the sheets clean as if nothing happened to them. When he pulled the sheets out and placed them in the dryers, his phone rang from a notification as he reached for it. When he opened the screen, he saw so many missed calls and messages, however, the one message that stood out was the message from the damn woman who somehow got his number.

 ** _"I can't wait to discuss more business with you Viktor."_**

Without a second thought, he threw his phone across the room in anger, startling Makkachin as the process while he trudged his way to grab the bed sheets from the dryers. When he finished setting the bed up, he then grabbed his phone to see who was else was calling him and it turned out other than Yuuri, Yurio was trying to call him countless times along with Phichit and Otabek. Even Minako tried to call him!

Then with a heavy sigh, he sent a quick text to Yuuri, congratulating him for placing first so far and wishing him luck for the free skate before he changed into new clothes then headed out to the ice rink to practice. However, the moment he stepped out of his apartment, he found himself faced to face with Alexei who only gave him a fake smile as he held his hand up for a shake. Viktor had no choice but to reluctantly shake it back as he glared at the man, "What do you want now? I already gave Valeria the payment if you were wondering."

"Oh no, it's not that," Alexei chuckled as he pulled out an envelope out of his pocket and handed it to Viktor. "I've already gone to inform your coach about this, but me being a fan of yours I have willingly invited you to come to early to Barcelona to not only be involved in an interview but to have the rink to yourself to practice on along with other fellow skaters who have automatically qualified, we are missing three more participants. Your plane tickets are in the envelope I gave you, you leave in an hour at the latest."

Viktor's eyes widened in shock. "But the Rostelecon Cup free skate is tonight! H-How did you convince Yakov do agree?!"

"I have my ways of pulling the strings with the other judges since I'm new and all...Besides, you're Viktor Nikiforov, the living legend deserves the best treatment especially these rare occasional ones," Alexei smirked as he patted Viktor's shoulder, "Look at it this way, you get to have more private _business_ with me and especially my wife." With that, he walked away, leaving Viktor alone to stand alone in the doorway as his hand was shaking with the envelope still at hand.

How much longer can he handle this without destroying himself slowly day by day without his Yuuri by his side?

* * *

"Your coach got the same envelope?" JJ asked Chris as he entered the Switz skater's apartment with an envelope in his hand.

"Yes," Chris nodded as he examined the plane tickets with curiosity. "The judges were sure that you, me, and Viktor will participate in the finals but they have never done something like this after all these years of skating. This is new."

"Or it could have something to do with what we've heard," Isabella suggested as she looked inside JJ's envelope. "We have to confront Viktor about this right now, but according to this, we leave tomorrow so we have time."

Chris placed his envelope in his pocket as he grabbed his jacket. "Let's go!"

...

"Huh? You're looking for Viktor?" Georgi asked when he and Mila were surrounded by the two skaters and engaged woman. Since the trio first went to see Viktor at his apartment, they waited for about fifteen minutes but only to see that Viktor was obviously not home so what better place to look than the ice rink.

"Yes, have you seen him or at least Yakov?" Chris repeated.

"Sorry but Yakov and Viktor left an hour ago to catch a plan to Barcelona after getting a letter and envelope from one of the judges," Mila answered as she opened her bottle to drink from her bottle of water. "We don't go until two days later."

Strange, this was strange indeed. Without warning, Chris slammed his fist against the wall as he pulled out his phone while stating with all the seriousness he possessed, "Pack your things, we're going after Viktor."

They suddenly heard Isabella gasp in shock as she added with concern,"We better hurry then." She the showed them an article she had found from the social media on her phone with a blurred picture which obviously showed Viktor handing a stranger something while they were hiding in a dark corner. Apparently, it made it seem like Viktor was paying someone for something to be done and according to the article, it was assumed to have something to do with the Grand Prix Final. "The media is beginning to spread rumors of a possible cheating scheme..." Georgi and Mila took a good look at the

Georgi and Mila took a good look at the online article and blurred photo, their feelings hoping that their eyes must be deceiving them but their mind knew that they were indeed looking at that article.

"We need to talk to Viktor before the media beats us to it," Georgi whispered as his eyes were still glued to the screen.

"If you think that's bad," Mila replied as she turned the screen of her phone on to go to her contacts, where Yurio's number was. "God help us all if Yuuri finds this article right now."

* * *

Yurio was more than pissed, he was so infuriated that he might actually kill a man after he received that phone call from Mila. He and Yuuri were already in the rink to begin practice just a few hours before the free skate so the Japanese man wasn't on his phone at the time. Yurio snuck in the changing room, looked through Yuuri's bag to find the phone as he opened the screen to see the notification with the article name.

 _Mila told me to make sure Yuuri doesn't read this until they talk to Viktor..._ His eyes narrowed angerly as he was struggling so hard not to throw the phone across the room. _THAT'S BULL! What's the point of doing this!_ He recalled the reasons Mila gave him, _"Yuuri needs to stay focused on his free skate without having these rumors holding him down and clouding his concentrating...You of all people know how anxious Yuuri can be."_ He was hesitant but he finally regretfully deleted the notification and blocked all sorts of notifications from any social media.

When he was done, he turned off Yuuri's phone and placed it back in the bag like nothing happened. Before he headed back out, he tilted his head up to see the ceiling as he growled under his breath, "You better be able to explain everything Viktor, you're playing with very deadly fire."

* * *

 **Viktor: *still depressed in the corner* Please end my misery.**

 **Yuuri: *hugs him* Come on Viktor, I'm still here.**

 **Me: Don't worry Viktor, it'll get better...Hopefully.**

 **Yuuri: Not helping -_-**

 **Yurio: Midnight hopes you enjoyed this chapter and make sure to review to get fast updates and to see what how much longer Viktor can last with this secret.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Thank you so very much for the reviews, favorites and your interest in this story! Now as an award here is a new chapter for you guys!**

 **Viktor: *being hugged by Yuuri* You know I will never cheat on you right? You're my only love, right? You understand right?**

 **Yuuri: *hugging Viktor back* It's okay Viktor, I still love you and I know you'd never cheat on me.**

 **Me: Welp, you're going to need more tissues Viktor, just a warning.**

 **Yuuri: Not helping -_-**

 **Chris: Midnight hopes you enjoy this chapter and to make sure to remember that Midnight does not own anyone or the anime except for her two OCs that she had created. *hands Viktor a box of tissue* Midnight told me to give this to you.**

 **Viktor: *sobs* WHY MUST YOU WOUND ME!?**

* * *

Viktor had to have his phone off during the flight to Barcelona, the guilt was building up as his mind was in a battle of what he should he do. The whole affair was a mistake that he found himself paying the price for, and by he is suffering. He had no idea how much longer he could last with these heavy secrets that are making him break small promises he made for Yuuri and not to mention that he had missed both nights of the Rostelecon Cup.

He doesn't even know if Yuuri qualified for the Grand Prix Final.

When the plane finally landed, he and Yakov checked in their hotel as they went to their separate hotel rooms to get some rest. That was when Viktor turned his phone on only to see several notifications on the articles site. First one he saw was that he missed some called from Yuuri, and Yurio again and then he saw that Yuuri had won second in the Rostelecon cup while Phichit placed third and Yurio was first. Turns out Yuuri, Yurio, and surprisingly Otabek has qualified as the last three competitors for final six skaters competing in the Grand Prix Finals.

"At least Yuuri made it to the Grand Prix Final," Viktor sighed in relief as he then clicked the notification from the article site at long last. What he saw froze time and cause panic.

 **'Viktor Nikiforov Caught In the Middle of A Private Scheme?'**

He read the article that had the rumor that he might be making deals with someone that has to do with figure skating. Some of these accusations are that he might be bribing one of the judges with money. Others accused him of hiring someone to get rid of the competing skaters. But from the lack of evidence, the judges of the GPF have made no comment concerning what they plan to do.

Viktor couldn't believe that someone has caught him giving Alexei a check as payment, he was trembling in fright. _Did Yuuri read this?! Did anyone read this?!_ Then there was a text that appeared; it was from Chris.

He read the text but just reading it only brought more guilt, panic, and fear.

 ** _"JJ and I have seen that article about you Viktor. We managed to convince everyone and Yuuri's family to not say a word to Yuuri and to not to jump to any crazy assumptions. JJ and his fiance even made sure to call off the media and reassure them that it was all a misunderstanding. Yurio made sure Yuuri didn't find the article anytime soon. But we're on our way so you better have a good explanation for all this! "_**

Viktor didn't know if he should feel grateful that Chris has got his back, or afraid since he doesn't know how he could possibly explain the situation with a lie without revealing the affair.

* * *

The next morning, they headed out to the rink to begin practice in the ice rink, Viktor was being awfully quiet during the walk. Yakov sensed that something has been eating Viktor up ever since they left Paris as he tried to use this chance to approach him and talk. Especially since he found this very suspicious article about Viktor and those crazy rumors and accusations, about the legendary skater, possibly cheating at the Grand Prix Finals.

However, before he could have a chance to talk to him, Alexei came out of nowhere as he placed his arm around Viktor as he smiled and greeted, "Good day Yakov, I hope you don't mind but I'm going to need to pull your star skater aside for a private discussion concerning these rumors that have been going around. But no need to worry, I'll make sure we find some understanding and clarification in this matter."

Yakov was hesitant but reluctantly nodded with a heavy sigh, "No I don't mind, take your time."

"Oh thank you very much Yakov," Alexei gently shook the older man's hand as he then turned his attention to Viktor, "Now Mr. Nikiforov, let's go to one of the judge's rooms where we can discuss these matters." With that, he and Viktor walked out of the rink and into one of the private rooms of the judges

With that, he and Viktor walked out of the rink and into one of the private rooms of the judges, they were both in silence as they walked. Once they entered the dark room, with the door shut as the lights turned on and to Viktor's surprise, Valeria was there sitting on top of the mahogany desk.

"I assume you saw that article," Alexei began as he poured coffee and sat on the chair in front of the desk. "Not to mention that there are a lot more articles coming their way with those rumors."

"Why else would you have brought me here?" Viktor responded bitterly.

"Fair point," Alexei chuckled as he took a sip from his cup before setting it back down. "Now, you know that if there is any skater caught bribing a judge, it could mean an immediate disqualification for that skater and that judge to get fired...And I'm sure neither of us wants that, after all, Viktor, what would your Yuuri think of you if he learns that his lover has gone so low as to paying judges to ensure a win."

Viktor looked down, he had no words to describe what could happen.

"I thought so, and I know that the last thing you would want to do is admit the truth to the whole world," Alexei continued and then he smiled as he folded his hands while Valeria was twirling her hair around her finger. "But I have a possible solution to clear your name and keep your little secret between us...You see all you have to do is lie to everyone and say that you've been meeting with me to give me love advice after I came to you in need for that advice to save my marriage with my wife. So we've been meeting and you've been giving me written advice as I put them to use and gaining great results."

Hearing this, Viktor looked up in shock as he muttered, "What's the cost for this?"

"Glad you brought that up," Alexei chuckled once again, "You're going to have to pay me a little extra and then you're going to have to meet with my wife every night throughout the Grand Prix Final, not to mention that you'll have to send her gifts as she does the same."

"You seem to be letting me off so easily," Viktor mumbled with an irritated tone.

"Seeing you like this is very entertaining Viktor Nikiforov," Alexei simply stated and began to laugh, "It's especially so amusing how naive Yuuri Katsuki is if he still hasn't accused you anything after you've ignored him for how long now? Man, Yuuri must be so desperate and weak if he chooses to keep his trust on you, makes me wonder how managed to get you to be his lover...Was it out of pity?"

At that point Viktor's eyes narrowed as he got up and slammed his fist on the table, causing Valeria to flinch. "I can take you insulting me..."Viktor whispered, and then he glared into Alexei's eyes with fury, "But I will not stand for you insulting my fiance! I love Yuuri, he's the one who taught me life and love! He is not weak! Hell, I know he is the most loyal person...He is the only one for me and now that I think about it...Why am I still in your control?"

"Because will your Yuuri still feel the same way the moment he discovers your betrayal? Will he forgive you after you broke your promise?" Alexei countered, instantly causing Viktor to shut up and fall back to his seat defeated.

"Well, let's hope you can meet with my wife without your fiance finding out," Alexei continued as he held a folder, "After all, he is coming here for the finals so let's see if you can manage with Yuuri in the same room with you." He pushed forward another written document he made along with a pen, "So, I assume we have another deal then, let's sign this new paper and you can keep this one as well...Just as a reminder."

Viktor was in a hurricane at this moment.

Could he really sign this and go through more guilt?

Could he honestly say more lies to not only his friends but to Yuuri?

Could he honestly lie to Yuuri's innocent face?

Could he?

"If you don't sign now, your fiance might end up getting disqualified, " Alexei threatened as waved the pen. "Like I said, I have my ways to pull the strings."

Viktor knew he couldn't allow that to happen! Yuuri has worked too hard to get this far!

So with pained regret, he snatched the pen from Alexei's hand and signed the damn paper.

* * *

 **JJ: OHHHH MAN! Viktor how could you?!**

 **Viktor: *sobs* I WOULD NEVER DO THAT! *curls up* Oh god, end me now!**

 **Me: Calm down Viktor.**

 **Viktor: DON'T TELL ME TO CALM DOWN! *pulls Yuuri for a hug***

 **Yurio: *ignored them* Midnight hopes you enjoyed this chapter and make sure to review to see what happens in the next chapter. Will Viktor go through with this or crack? *reads slip I handed him last minute* Also, a hint of what the next chapter will be about..."It's going to be based off the song"Hurricane".**


	10. Chapter 10

**THANKS FOR THESE AWESOME REVIEWS, I SERIOUSLY APPRECIATE THEM! ;D**

 **Viktor: *blows into tissue* I want this torture to end!**

 **Me: No worries, the real torture is just beginning because my good man...*stands up with pride* THIS IS THE CHAPTER WHERE YOU MAKE YOUR FINAL DECISION!**

 **Viktor: That's even worse! *cries more***

 **Yuuri: Viktor, how many times am I going to have to tell you that I love you? *hugs him***

 **Viktor: Until Midnight makes it up to us somehow!**

 **Me: Later! Now, on to the disclaimers!**

 **Yuuri: *rolls eyes* Midnight hopes you enjoy this chapter and remember that she owns no one or the anime except for her two OCs.**

* * *

Yurio was boiling with anger as he looked down at the screen of his phone with the list of gossip articles concerning that one damn blurred photo of Viktor giving someone something while trying to be secret. The situation was already getting out of hand as he and Yuuri were getting ready to head to the airport, packing their suitcases in separate rooms. "That idiot is now is Barcelona..." He growled, and when he didn't see any updates from Chris or JJ, he made up his mind. "I'm going to Barcelona right now!"

On cue, his phone buzzed with a phone call as he looked to see that it was Chris who was calling. "Finally," He muttered as he answered the call, "What are you calling for? This better be good !"

"We just got to Barcelona and found the hotel Viktor is staying at with Yakov and oddly enough we found that judge we told you about trailing behind him," Chris explained and then added with a concerned tone, "And we've seen Viktor with that same judge and his wife in Russia...It's looking like a bribing scheme so far but we're going to wait to get our answers."

"I'm going to Barcelona to interrogate that bastard," Yurio insisted.

"No, you're not Yurio," Chris responded sternly and before Yurio could protest, the older skater cut him off, "Look, I know you want answers and worried about what's going on but right now we need you need to stay by Yuuri's side and fly to St. Petersburg until you two are called to fly to Barcelona for the competition...He's going to need someone to go to if things escalate too far and heaven forbid if Viktor ends up breaking his heart."

"You can't be serious! Look, Yuuri has Georgi and Mila to have by his side!" Yurio protested..." Yurio was then silent, he felt his rage making his hands shake as he finally sighed and replied, "Alright fine! But you better get those damn answers, I don't care if you have to interrogate and torture Viktor...Get him to talk and get answers by tomorrow morning or else I'm flying to Barcelona with Yuuri that afternoon! You got that!"

"Yeah about that..." Chris chuckled sheepishly which only got Yurio to instantly understand what happened

"Those two are with you, aren't they?" Chris's silence only confirmed his suspicions as Yurio was then silent. He felt his rage making his hands shake as he finally sighed and replied, "Alright fine! But you better get those damn answers, I don't care if you have to interrogate and torture Viktor...Get him to talk and get answers by tomorrow morning or else I'm flying to Barcelona with Yuuri that afternoon! You got that!"

"Alright, but only if you don't hear anything by tomorrow morning," Chris promised with a heavy sigh, "And remember Yurio, be there with Yuuri." With that, they both ended their call as Yurio screamed in his pillow to let out his frustration. He honestly had no idea why he was allowing himself to go through with this as he turned on the screen of his phone to see those damn articles again.

"Yurio?" Yuuri suddenly walked in his room, already ready to leave for the flight. "Are you ready? Your grandpa is waiting for us."

Yurio managed to turn off the screen on his phone just in time as he turned to Yuuri, the man who was already going through enough worry and oblivious to the situation. He got up from his bed and finally replied, "Yeah...Let's go."

* * *

Viktor trudged back to practice, he skated the same way but his mind was occupied with so many thoughts while his body ached.

After all, he was gone for at least three hours before coming back.

Soon after he signed that stupid paper, Alexei told him he had to pay him on the spot. Then, before Alexei left, he left Viktor alone with Valeria, commanding him to take in her body once again in that small room. Alexei made sure to lock the room and leave a key for them on the desk.

So there he was, skating with so much guilt in his veins that he was surprised that he still practiced very well without falling or messing up a jump at all. Yakov asked him if he was alright and when Viktor reassured him that he was fine. They were silent as they finally decided to call it a day and head to the changing room for Viktor to catch his breath and changed.

Then the coach then asked, "What do you have to say about that article and picture in it? Don't play dumb with me Viktor, you know exactly what article I'm talking about." Especially when the entire social media is being filled with all these different rumors that are making you look bad.

Viktor was silent as he took off his skates and put his sneakers on. He had the lie Alexei told him to tell but despite how effective it could be, he just couldn't allow him to tell more lies. He needed time to think. So he got up, gently patted Yakov's shoulder as he whispered, "I'll explain everything after I get some time to myself...I need to think and some air." With that, he walked out of the rink, leaving Yakov alone much to his concern and confusion.

* * *

"Where is he?" Chris asked as he, JJ, Isabella, Mila, and Georgi stood by his hotel room with impatience. "He should have been back by now."

"I don't like this," Mila gulped while Georgi was looking just as concerned as her. "Let me try calling him-

"And what are all of you doing here?" An older voice demanded as everyone jumped and turned around to see that Yakov was standing right behind them! He had his same annoyed face as he had his arms crossed and giving them the same glare of impatience. Everyone was quiet, they didn't want to tell him anything out of the fear of seeing his reaction until finally, Chris stepped forward.

"We've come to get answers from Viktor," He pulled out his phone to show the article. "We want to know just what Viktor is up to so we can put our worries to rest, and especially Yuuri's."

"So Katsuki saw it?"

"Not yet sir," Mila replied as she rubbed her hand through her hand. "I kinda called Yurio and told him to make sure Yuuri doesn't find out about it until we get answers from Viktor until tomorrow morning."

"And why until tomorrow morning?"

"Because if we don't then Yurio already swore that he was flying straight to Barcelona with Yuuri tagging along," JJ answered quietly, even the king is terrified of Yakov's glares that he was receiving.

Yakov was angry as he heavily sighed until it finally clicked in his mind, "Wait, are you saying Viktor isn't in his room?"

"Yes," Everyone replied.

"That's impossible, he should be here by now," Yakov muttered as he pulled out his phone and tried calling the man but received no answer! That only caused more worry amongst the group as Yakov then used the spare hotel key to get in the room only to see that it was empty! "That idiot! Where did he run off too?!"

* * *

That night, Viktor went to a different hotel, picked out a different hotel room where he can be by himself without having to face JJ and Chris just yet. If he did, he would have to lie to them! And he couldn't, he couldn't lie to them.

And he couldn't, he just couldn't lie to them.

He's to everyone for far too long as he sat on his bed with his hands on his head, pulling his hair out of frustration. This situation felt like he was in the eye of a hurricane with no means of escape and yet he still hasn't drowned. He couldn't seem to die. It brought so many memories of those twenty years of loneliness and quiet that he had to live through, even the years before that!

Viktor recalled that very first ice skating competition he ever entered, the mixed emotions and anxiety he felt that day. He thought that he was going to lose and wash all his hard work down the drain that day. That day where he had to prove to his parents that ice skating was not just a hobby to him, that he can handle the competition and have a career in the ice. He skated his way out of those doubtful thoughts, he skated to the best he could and even did the advanced jumps Yakov forbade him to do for this competition. And he won that day, he proved the people who doubted him wrong.

A couple years later, when he had his long hair was the time when he found himself in that hurricane again. He was a lost of how he could once again surprise the audience after reading a stupid article claiming that he was losing his fans from lack of surprises. He knew that this was just another bully reporter trying to put him down, the first time he skated his way out, and this time he grabbed a pair of scissors that were lying on the counter. It took all the will and courage to finally bring the silver scissors close to his long hair and in an instant, he cut the first strands of his hair. Strings of silver falling to the floor, snip after snip. The world indeed was surprised when he appeared on the ice rink to perform, with his new look, he skated his way to the top once again and it stopped the reporter from making those remarks again.

After winning his fifth gold medal, that banquet night when Yuuri got drunk and took his hand to dance with him. When Yuuri asked him to come to Hasetsu and to coach him it made his heart fly miles away! That night brought life and love into his dull life, but the next day he found him in that same hurricane again. He couldn't seem to forget that night, especially Yuuri...He realized that he had fallen for the Japanese skater, and now he was standing between the choice of dropping everything to coach him or to continue on his career. It was until he saw the viral video of Yuuri skating to his program, seeing him skating had convinced Viktor to make his final decision. He left to Japan and proceeded to coach Yuuri, which was the best decision of his life. After everything they've been through, all those obstacles, the competition, the anxiety, and patience, he and Yuuri ended up engaged with the promise to stay by each other's side.

He had to face those damn hurricanes so many times when it came to proving himself to people who doubted, to satisfy the audience and himself with surprises, and surviving the challenges he faced to earn the love he and Yuuri have created. It was all skating, or figure skating- related, but it was skating that brought him out of those hurricanes and getting the satisfaction he worked hard to get. Skating saved him so many times, whether it was him who was the one skating or just watching Yuuri skating.

 _Wait for it...Wait for it...Wait for it..._

And now, this hurricane was waiting for him to drown again. This situation will not get any better if he continued on with the stupid act of innocence. Everyone is waiting for him to give them their answers. He knew that those damn rumors will not be put to rest unless he says something. Skating got him out before, but now, he had to be the one who forces himself out without help.

 _Wait for it...Wait for it...Wait for it..._

The whole world will have their eyes and ears on him...

His coach, friends, and even Yuuri's family have their trust on him...

And Yuuri...

Yuuri entrusted his love, his heart, his soul, his life, loyalty, and trust to him...

Viktor couldn't go through these lies anymore, he couldn't allow Alexei and Valeria to pull the strings and control him with fear. He couldn't allow them to ruin his ad Yuuri's careers. He will not allow those devils to make him lie anymore!

 _Wait for it...Wait for it...Wait for it..._

He finally got up from the bed and marched his way to the small table where he left his bag and phone. He opened his bag where he had the two papers he signed, where he even had small letters of poetry Valeria left for him every night which he stashed away with anger. Then he had his phone on in the messages app where he received past texts from both Valeria and Alexei.

It was all the proof he needed.

 _Wait for it...Wait for it...Wait for it..._

His hands were trembling, butterflies were beginning to swallow up the pit of his stomach as he then pulled up the number of the reporter who started the rumors and published the first article with those rumors which had his contacts at the end of the story. He knew what he was about to pull, he knew that the results of this action will be disastrous. Hell, he didn't know if Yuuri was going to stay with him, or if anyone was going to trust him ever again after what he was going to do.

"Yuuri," He whispered as he slowly dialed the number. "I'm so sorry..."

 _Wait for it...Wait for it...Wait for it..._

He pressed the call button, waited for what it seems like an eternity until he heard the voice of the reporter:

"Hello? What is your business?"

Viktor then answered back with a serious tone, "This is Viktor Nikiforov, and I'm calling you for something of importance."

He ignored the shocked and stammering tone of the reporter as he gasped, "V-Viktor N-Nikiforov? What is it you want from me? I do not regret writing that article after taking that picture! You are up to something!"

"That's why I'm calling," Viktor replied.

"Pardon?"

Viktor took a deep breath, this was the moment of truth...

 _Wait for it...Wait for it...Wait for it..._

"I want to call for a full press conference with the Grand Prix Final Judges, you, and any reporter who wants answers. If you want the truth behind that photo you took, arrange that press conference for tomorrow morning. I'm willingly going to tell you all everything in public."

 _Wait for it...Wait for it...Wait for it...WAIT!_

"That can but arranged Mr. Nikiforov."

* * *

 **Me: And thus all hell will break loose in the next chapter.**

 **Viktor: *lies in the corner weeping* I want you to end me now!**

 **Yuuri: *comforts him* Viktor, I'm still here. It's going to be okay.**

 **Me: Besides, that story Yurio's and Mari's job to end your story you later on.**

 **Viktor: *sobs more***

 **Yurio: *ignores us* Midnight hopes you enjoy this chapter, make sure to review, favorite, and follow to see what will happen in the press conference and everyone's reactions.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Thank you so very much for the reviews, favorites and your interest in this story! Now as an award here is a new chapter for you guys!**

 **Viktor: *in tears and eating katsudon* Is this the end for me?**

 **Yurio: Stop moping around *reading recent reviews* at least your fans want to skin the story you alive.**

 **Viktor: *slams face on the table***

 **Yuuri: Not helping Yurio.**

 **Phichit: Midnight hopes you enjoy this chapter and to keep in mind that she owns nothing from this Anime or the musical except for her two OCSs that everyone wants to kill.**

* * *

It was morning when he walked out of the hotel and headed to the ice rink where the GPF was supposed to take place in a few days. He turned his phone to see that Yakov, Chris, Mila, Georgi and even JJ were trying to call him. Viktor pressed the call button that was addressed to Yakov's phone number as he pressed his phone against his ear to hear that his coach answered and was beyond furious with him of course.

"Just where were you, Viktor!?" Yakov demanded loud enough that there wasn't any need for the call to be on speaker. "You were supposed to be back at the hotel and right now you should be at practice! Yesterday we couldn't find you anywhere! Christophe and Jean-Jacques Leory were waiting for you along with Mila and Georgi so care to explain what is going on!? You've been acting strange ever since we came back from Paris!"

"Yakov-

"And don't even think that I didn't notice that Valeria crawling around the planes lately!" Yakov interrupted with more fury. "You are enjoying going to march your way to the hotel to explain everything to me and your fellow skater friends! Or at least that what you should have done because now I've been getting notifications from the media saying that you've called for a conference with reporters and the Grand Prix Final judges!? Viktor-

"If you want answers Yakov, then you and the others are going to have to attend that conference I called for because that is the only place I plan to explain everything!" Viktor finally responded with a stern voice. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have a conference to get to in the ice rink in the conference room!" With that, he ended the call and continued to walk over to the rink.

"THAT IDIOT!" Yakov screamed when he tossed his phone across the room while the rest of the group who was listening to him stared in confusion. With a heavy sigh, he turned to them as he reached for his coat, " Viktor has arranged a news conference with the media and the judges of the Grand Prix Finals, saying that he's going to explain everything there."

"Then what are we waiting for?" Chris replied as he got up and grabbed his jacket. "Let's head over to this conference and see what Viktor has to say about all this mystery."

* * *

Yuuri put his jacket on as Makkachin was running around full of energy as he laughed how adorable the poodle was being, "Okay, okay Makkachin, we'll go out for your walk soon, just let me get ready." Didn't take long for Yuuri to grab his phone and keys as he opened the door to head outside with Makkachin as he rubbed his hands on his fur and teased with mirth, "We're going to have to scold Viktor for leaving you all alone here with no one to give you walks and hugs, don't we boy?"

Makkachin only replied with a bark and then gave Yuuri a slobbery lick on the cheek before they both proceeded to take their walk through town. Yuuri was invited to join Phichit and all the other skaters (who somehow flew over here for some reason) were hanging out at one of the cafe's near the ice rink but he insisted that he give Makkachin a walk through town before he joins them. If he had, to be honest, he would rather be alone with Makkachin right now taking a nice calm walk in the morning to clear his mind out of thoughts and doubts. It was the second option he had ever since he moved to St. Petersburg, he really couldn't go to Ice Castle to skate in peace, and the ice rink here wasn't considered to be home just yet.

Unfortunately, Yuuri failed to notice that his phone was on all night so now it was turning off from being drained from the very last battery percentage in his pocket.

Meanwhile, Yurio and Otabek were entering the cafe in hopes of being alone since Yuuri told them that he was going for a morning walk with Makkachin and wanted to be alone much to Yurio's regret but they respected his wishes. However, being alone was not what they once they opened the door and saw that all the skaters including Minako and Lilia were in there as if there was some party going on!

"What's going on here?" Yurio demanded in confusion.

"I invited everyone to meet up here to celebrate the qualification of the last three skaters for the Grand Prix Final!" Phichit cheered as he led the couple to a table, "I managed to get everyone to agree to come here and I was so excited and busy preparing everything that I haven't had time to look through my notifications on my phone! And I made sure no one else was able to either!"

"Trust us," Leo sighed as he rubbed his head, "We've tried to go on our phones but Phichit dragged us to do other stuff that we couldn't check our social media."

"Well, we're here and Yuuri won't be here for a while so..." Yurio sighed as he felt a sudden vibration from his phone as he pulled it out to see that there was a notification on the screen. He pressed on the notification, read it and in an instant his happy mood transformed into a foul mood that could murder as he marched his way to the cafe TV, asking the person on the counter to hand him the remote!

Everyone was confused as Otabek walked up to Yurio, placing his hand on his shoulder, "Yura? What's wrong?"

Yurio remained silent until he finally made it to the channel where it showed an empty interview table and all the reporters buzzing, he turned to Otabek and muttered under his breath, "Viktor has called for a press conference where he plans to explain everything that is going on concerning those rumors we've been reading about."

"A press conference?!" Everyone gasped all at once, hell, even Lilia and Minako spit out their coffee in shock. It didn't take long for them to turn up the volume, the celebration mood was turned down to a serious mood as silence roamed the room. Yurio and Otabek sat down at the front table as the teen was tapping a random spoon as they watched the television where Viktor appeared with a face full of regret as he ignored the flashing cameras.

* * *

"Over here Viktor! Can you tell us about these rumors spread from the media due to one blurred picture?"

"Do you have any comment about the rumors being spread?"

"Mr. Nikiforov we hope you have a good explanation for all this!"

"Quiet and let the man speak!"

Viktor sat down at the chair that was in the center, in the audience he could see Alexei and the rest of the judges in the front row watching him as all the reporters in the room shushed themselves to hear what he has to say. The doors to the exit were shut with security guarding every exit as live streaming cameras were on and facing him as he pulled out his folder of evidence.

He didn't notice Yakov, Chris, JJ, Isabella, Georgi, or Mila entering the room as they went through the crowds to find a good seat to watch. He took a deep breath to calm down, to collect his thoughts, to expect any future reactions that he was sure to receive he was done. He cleared his throat and began to talk, "For the past few days, there have rumors spreading that has begun with that one blurred photo and so I'm sure you're all here to know what was I really doing there...But I can assure you that it has nothing to do with cheating, or bribing to get first place in the Grand Prix Final. And you know, just yesterday I was given the option to tell a ridiculous lie but honestly, I cannot continue on with the lies!" On cue, he glanced over to where Valeria and Alexei were sitting, who were giving him shocked eyes of disbelief.

"It began in Paris when I came there for the Trophee de France," He paused when there was collective whispers and murmurs as he then continued, "I've gotten caught in a mess and it resulted in me to make payments to Judge Alexei Babkin in order for him and his wife to stay silent."

"Stay silent about what Viktor Nikiforov?" One of the reporters asked as every had their eyes on him.

"About my real crime, I have committed. I had an amorous affair with his wife, Valeria Babkin for a considerable time with his knowing consent" Viktor replied with a shaky voice as he looked down at his ring that seemed to have lost its glow. He then pulled out the evidence from the folder and held up the two documents, the letters, and printed paper of his text messages. "I was threatened by Alexei to not only be exposed as a cheating fiance, but he also threatened to interfere with the career of my fiance, Yuuri Katsuki by making sure he lost every competition and give unfair scores. So I acted upon fear and allowed myself to follow his terms, payment and to continue my affair with Mrs. Babkin while I was absent from the eyes of my coach, friends, and even my very own fiance."

The moment he said he short explanation, cameras flashed as reporters stood up in shock as they kept asking him question by question, mainly for the details which he had provided:

"What made you begin this affair with Valeria Babkin?"

"She courted me, escorted me to her bedroom, extorted my sexual desires, and her seduction spell has gotten the better of me I'm afraid. "

"And Alexei allowed you to continue this affair with his wife?"

"Yes."

"When have you been meeting with this woman after the first night?"

"Nearly every other night, most of them in hotels. Then in Russia in my very own apartment and most recently, yesterday."

"You mean while Yuuri Katsuki was in competing in the Rostelecon Cup and in the very bed you and your fiance shared?"

"Yes, that is correct."

"So that picture is you handing Alexei a check for the nights you and his wife made love?"

"That is the case."

"So while you have this affair, we can assume that you haven't been talking with Yuuri or see him skating in the competition?"

"...Yes, that's unfortunately, true..."

"And of course you have been hiding all this from your fiance Yuuri Katsuki?"

"I'm afraid so."

"On the bright side Viktor Nikiforov, you have cleared your name from being a cheater in the competition."

The questions were endless as he answered every one of them with regret ad guilt. It was at that moment when he saw Alexei and Valeria being detained by security and GPF judges but when he looked at the row behind, he saw his coach and friends stare at him with betrayal. With anger, horror, shock, and even disbelief. Yakov didn't even look him in the eyes, he had his head down in disappointment as he shook his head. Georgi was on the verge of tears as he was being held back by Mila from doing anything crazy! Isabella was crying into a tissue since JJ and Chris were both being held back by Yakov now, both skaters wanted to approach Viktor so badly.

Chris has seen so many stupid stunts Viktor had pulled, but never before he had witnessed this kind of confession, hell, he couldn't believe what he had just heard right now! _TO THINK WE TRIED OUR BEST TO MAKE SURE YUURI DOESN'T FIND OUT WHEN ALL THIS TIME VIKTOR HAS BEEN CHEATING ON HIM!_ He wanted to punch Viktor very hard right now, but suddenly it dawned on him the moment he looked at the recording cameras. _Oh god, did Yuuri watch this conference? We had Yurio turn off his notifications...Who is watching this now?_

* * *

Everybody in the cafe was dead quiet in shock the moment they heard the word 'Affair' coming out of Viktor's mouth. They sat there, listening to every damn word that came out of Viktor's mouth as they watched chaos erupt in the television, their eyes wide open and mouths opened wide.

Minako had to step out of the room to answer a phone call that was coming from Yuuri's family. They have watched the interview as well.

No one dared saw a word until they heard the deafening sound of a piece of metal break and fall down to the floor with a loud _CLANG_! Otabek turned to see that the spoon Yurio was holding was broken in half out of the rage that was threatening to spill from the ice tiger's body. Yurio's eyes narrowed at the TV as he glared at the image of Viktor as the reporters behind the camera have voiced in and began their damn narrations and recaps of what has just been announced to the entire media, hell, what has been just announced to the whole world!

The silence was dragging on until Yurio abruptly got up from his seat and threw the other half of the spoon to god knows where. When one of the reporters mentioned Yuuri once again, that was when he finally realized... _Yuuri hasn't seen the conference...He doesn't know and now that those damn stupid reporters and the whole world know-_ That were when he grabbed his jacket and sprinted out of the cafe as he shouted, "WE HAVE TO FIND YUURI NOW!"

* * *

 **Me: OHHH SNAP! I am quite pleased with this so far.**

 **Yuuri: Midnight, you're crying right now.**

 **Me: *tears fall* shhh, don't say that.**

 **Viktor: WHAT A CRUEL WORLD!**

 **Yurio: *shakes his head and turns to audience* Midnight hopes you enjoyed this chapter, and to review to see how Yuuri finds out, his reaction and what Viktor will be coming home to and who he will be facing after his confession.**

 **Viktor: JUST END ME NOW!**

 **Me: Neeeeeeeeever.**


	12. Chapter 12

**THANKS FOR THESE AWESOME REVIEWS, I SERIOUSLY APPRECIATE THEM! ;D**

 **Viktor: kill me now *lays on the floor*  
**

 **Me: No way, this is the chapter where Yuuri finds out!**

 **Viktor: *sobs* THAT MAKES IT WORSE!**

 **Yuuri: *hugs Viktor* Midnight, you're not making this any easier.**

 **Me: *shrugs* I'm just saying.**

 **Mari: *walks in* Midnight hopes you enjoy this chapter and to make sure to remember that she owns no one or the anime except for her two OCs that the whole world wants to kill.**

* * *

The judges were looking through the evident Viktor presented, even reading the two signed documents out loud as they went to the corner to make their final decision. That was when one of the older judges of the GPF took the mic and announced while glaring at Viktor, Valeria, and Alexei. "Due to these circumstances of one of our fellow judges being involved in this scandal and the evidence presented to us...The Grand Prix Figure Skating Final is now officially canceled! We will not reschedule, all skaters will have to wait until next year to compete again."

Once he announced that, he turned to Alexei as he ripped the metal name badge from his suite. "As for you Alexei Babkin, I hope your little blackmail and money making scheme was worth all this! You are fired! I do not care where you go but I would make sure you could judge in any other competition so I do hope you have another job to support you and your wife."

He then turned his glare directly for and only for Viktor as he harshly continued, "Viktor Nikiforov, we've agreed to not disqualify you, or take any of your medals that you have earned from the Cup of China and the Trophee de France and also we've agreed to not ban you from any future competition but do not think we are doing you a favor...Your real consequences will be waiting for you in Russia and Japan, so for all of our sakes, go home and away from our faces until the next Grand Prix Figure Skating Finals. We rather you face those consequences and not add any more to it than what you're about to receive. With that, he turned away from Viktor and walked away with the rest of the judges who sent him looks of disappointment.

All Viktor could do was remain silent, unwilling to look at the older judge in the eye as he then looked up to see Alexei and Valeria being escorted out of the room while they were glaring at him, but they were also smirking. They were mad that Viktor turned them in, but they smirked knowing that Viktor will suffer pretty soon.

He remained silent as he finally reached the exit and went through that door to be blinded by the dim light of the blinding sun and the flashes of more cameras of reporters who were waiting for him outside. Viktor tried to stay firm, unfazed by the comments people were making until he felt his hand being grabbed and dragged away from the crowd as he was led away from them!

He didn't have time to figure out who took him away from the crowd until they turned the next corner and was face to face with his coach Yakov, Chris, and JJ who were staring back at him with anger, then there was Isabella, Mila, and Georgi who only looked at him with disappointment.

Before he could say anything, Chris grabbed him by the collar of his coat and shoved him to the brick wall with full on rage but Viktor still remained silent. Chris's eyes narrowed down with a cold glare at Viktor's blue eyes as he growled, "What the hell Viktor?! Do you have any idea how much worry and doubt Yuuri was feeling when you hardly talked to him?! Do you have any idea how hard it was for all of us to cover for you to make sure he doesn't do anything stupid! And now we're hearing that this whole time you were making love to this other woman! WHY!?" Viktor remained silent as he looked down.

He pulled him back from the wall before shoving him back against the wall, "Why did you do this to him? HUH?! You're engaged to Yuuri for Christ's sake and yet you still wandered away from him to some other woman?! Hell, you even had the damn nerve to shut us all away throughout this whole time...Just how long did you plan to keep having this affair if that damn picture wasn't taken huh?! Could it be that you no longer love Yuuri?! Is he no longer interesting enough for you?"

Viktor's eyes widened at the accusation, he rose his head up as he finally found his voice as he shouted, "NO YOU'RE WRONG! I LOVE YUURI WITH ALL MY HEART AND I STILL LOVE HIM, NOTHING HAS CHANGED!"

"' _I_ _still love Yuuri'_ my ass Viktor! I'm sure Yuuri will definitely understand all that crap!" JJ mocked as he was ready to throw a punch at him but Isabella held him back.

"JJ, NO!" She cried as she wrapped her hands around his chest, pulling him back with the help of Mila and Georgi.

Chris was about to say more angry remarks, Yakov finally grabbed him and pulled him away from Viktor, who fell down on his bottom on the hard concrete floor as his coach mumbled, "That's enough of this."

"But Yakov-

"I SAID THAT'S ENOUGH!" Yakov shouted to shut Chris up then he addressed the entire group including Viktor, "We are going back to St. Petersburg _right now_ , so I don't want to hear any more of this until we get there! AM I UNDERSTOOD!?"

Everyone (minus Viktor) groaned and mumbled in agreement, "...Yes..."

Yakov then turned to Viktor, his icy cold glare brought shivers down his spine as the coach growled, "Don't think for a second that I'm helping you Viktor because the moment we get St. Petersburg, _everyone_ is going to and are allowed to address you, including me. Your actions are not brushed off lightly without any consequences so don't expect any sympathy from me for whatever might happen between you and your ex-fiance."

* * *

Something strange must have happened while Yuuri wasn't looking because while he and Makkachin had their walk past the town, there was hardly anyone outside on the streets like every normal morning. The streets were empty with only a small handful of people but their eyes were glued to their phones while they had their earphones on. They both walked all the way to the beach to enjoy the sound of seagulls singing and the waves of the water crashing against each other, not to mention the bitter aroma of salt and water in the air.

"I wonder what Viktor is up to right now Makkachin?" Yuuri whispered to himself as he sat down on the sand while his hand was petting Makkachin's head.

After an hour of walking by the sea shore, Yuuri finally decided that they had enough walking time not to mention that he had to meet up with everyone else at the cafe by the skating rink. "Phichit is going to get upset if we miss out," Yuuri chuckled as he and Makkachin walked back to the city but the moment they entered the interior of the once empty streets, they were surprised to see more people outside at once while they whispered to one another while holding their phones close to their friends to look at the screen.

As they walked past people, some strangers gave him a look of pity before gossiping into their friend's ear. Seeing how more people were doing the same thing was making Yuuri feel a little anxious. _Why is everyone looking at me like that?_ _Did I do something wrong that I didn't know about? What's going on?_ He signaled Makkachin to walk a little faster before the pitied eyes of strangers staring at him makes him break down in the middle of the street.

That was until he felt someone tap his shoulder from behind him as he turned around to see a random stranger who seemed like a fangirl as she asked, "You're Yuuri Katsuki right? Did you see the press conference?"

"What press conference?" Yuuri blinked twice with confusion.

The fangirl's eyes widened as she then gave him the same eyes of pity as she shook her head, "Nevermind, please excuse me." With that, she walked away with her friend as he heard what she whispered to her friend's ear which only caused more fear and confusion. "Poor guy is probably in a state of shock."

"What was that all about?" Yuuri whispered to himself as Makkachin only barked in response as they continued their way to the destinated cafe while his mind was filled with questions concerning what that fan mean by _state of shock_. He decided that maybe some recent notifications that the phone should have might explain a few things, or at least call Viktor to see if he knew anything but when he tried to turn his phone on, it showed that it was already dead. So much for finding answers.

The more he walked by groups of people, the louder he could them whisper to each other as they looked away from him with those damn eyes of pity:

 _"That's Yuuri Katsuki."_

 _"Do you think he knows?"_

 _"He should know by now."_

 _"Everyone knows about the press conference."_

 _"Poor guy, he didn't have a clue."_

 _"I wonder if he's going to retire?"_

 _"Who wouldn't after that?"_

 _"Have you seen the press conference?"_

 _"Oh, that poor fiance."_

Hearing all those small comments was slowly building his anxiety up as he began to speed walk until he saw the ice rink in sight! _Good, I'm almost there to the cafe._ He thought to himself in relief. _Maybe Phichit and Yurio might know what's going on._

However, before he could get any step closer, he suddenly saw an entire swarm of news media reporters, interviewers, fans, and bloggers rushing towards him with cameras flashing and recording, coming towards him at rapid speed! Before he could try to get away, he found himself surrounded by the huge crowd who was shoving one another, holding recorders or their notepads as they shouted random question after question as the cameras flashed!

"Yuuri Katsuki! Have you seen that Barcelona Press Conference?!"

"Do you have any comment about what has been said in the Press Conference in Barcelona?!"

"What were your previous comments about those rumors articles were spreading?"

"Mr. Katsuki, what are your thoughts about the affair?!"

"Are you still planning to remain engaged with Viktor Nikiforov?!"

"How does it feel to be engaged with an Icarus?"

"Will you still compete in the next Grand Prix Final?"

"Do you blame yourself for anything?"

The questions were so bizarre and ridiculous to even give a proper answer to each of them, especially when most of them didn't even make sense! All he could do was try to push some reporters back who were interfering with his and Makkachin's personal space as he tried to get some clarification,"Wait, what rumors? What press conference in Barcelona? I'm sorry but I have no idea what you're talking about..."

That only caused more chaos to explode as they pulled up their phones to reveal those said articles with rumors which had a blurred picture of Viktor handing somebody something. Yuuri couldn't really read them very well since they were being waved in his face so fast that the words were blurred for his eyesight. Some of those rapid reporters even began to talk to one another which only made the situation more confusing:

"He doesn't know?!"

"Viktor really has done what it took to hide all this from him!"

"Do you think Yuuri was being played with this whole time?"

Yuuri was more confused than ever, but more concerned when Viktor was being mentioned! _WHAT'S GOING ON!?_ He asked himself with fear as his confused and scared face was ignored by more stupid confusing questions that they wanted him to answer. That was until one of the reporters finally got everyone to shut up as he showed Yuuri his tablet that had the latest articles that revealed a clear photo of Viktor in Barcelona having a press conference along with an unplayed video of the conference. Yuuri looked up at that one reporter's pitied glance him, the photo and unplayed video didn't look very reassuring at all!

"Mr. Katsuki, didn't you know?" The reporter finally spoke up as he took the tablet back but still made sure the screen was seen by Yuuri's eyes.

"Didn't I know what? What's with all of this going on because I honestly don't have a clue!" Yuuri asked nervously, his anxiety was close to its breaking point as Makkachin was whining from the cold atmosphere that looming in the air between Yuuri and the reporters.

The reporters gasp as that one reporter took a deep breath before he answered with regret, "Viktor Nikiforov had a torrid affair and he admitted all the details in that press conference."

 _Viktor Nikiforov..._

 _Torrid affair..._

 _Viktor!?_

 _Affair!?_

Those words did not belong in the same sentence but he heard them loud and clear as the reporters played the video's of the press conference, pushing those screens closer to his face. He watched that conference, his eyes widened in shock the moment he listened to what Viktor had said in that conference.

 _ **"About my real crime, I have committed. I had an amorous affair with his wife, Valeria Babkin for a considerable time with his knowing consent. I was threatened by Alexei to not only be exposed as a cheating fiance, but he also threatened to interfere with the career of my fiance, Yuuri Katsuki by making sure he lost every competition and give unfair scores. So I acted upon fear and allowed myself to follow his terms, payment and to continue my affair with Mrs. Babkin while I was absent from the eyes of my coach, friends, and even my very own fiance."**_

 _"What made you begin this affair with Valeria Babkin?"_

 ** _"She courted me, escorted me to her bedroom, extorted my sexual desires, and her seduction spell has gotten the better of me I'm afraid. "_**

 _"And Alexei allowed you to continue this affair with his wife?"_

 ** _"Yes."_**

 _"When have you been meeting with this woman after the first night?"_

 ** _"Nearly every other night, most of them in hotels. Then in Russia in my very own apartment and most recently, yesterday."_**

 _"You mean while Yuuri Katsuki was in competing in the Rostelecon Cup and in the very bed you and your fiance shared?"_

 ** _"Yes, that is correct."_**

 _"So that picture is you handing Alexei a check for the nights you and his wife made love?"_

 ** _"That is the case."_**

 _"So while you have this affair, we can assume that you haven't been talking with Yuuri or see him skating in the competition?"_

 ** _"...Yes, that's unfortunately, true..."_**

 _"And of course you have been hiding all this from your fiance Yuuri Katsuki?"_

 ** _"I'm afraid so."_**

At that moment, Yuuri's world suddenly turned black and white, everything began to look blurry as the rest of the reporters were back to asking their questions and demanding for his answers! But he didn't pay attention to them, he doesn't want to be there now! His thoughts were getting clouded by those dark thoughts as he felt overwhelmed by what he had just seen. _Viktor had an affair while we were separated...He made love to another..._ ** _Nearly every other night, most of them in hotels. Then in Russia in my very own apartment and most recently, yesterday._** _Then what was the engagement about...Why? Why would he do that? Why?! Was he really in love with me!?_

"Mr. Katsuki, your response to all this?!"

Yuuri didn't want to answer them, he wanted to run away from them but they were surrounding him and Makkachin, there was no way out! _Calm down! I HAVE TO CALM_ DOWN! But nothing was calming him down as he felt his chest twist and rip in fiery pain like someone was ripping his heart to pieces ad sticking them with sharp needles!Any longer and he might break down right there until he heard familiar voices shouting through the crowds as the reporters were either being shoved away or kicked away:

"MOVE IT, GIVE HIM SOME DAMN SPACE!"

 _Yurio?_

"GET OUT OF HERE AND LEAVE HIM ALONE!"

 _Otabek?_

Before Yuuri could react, he felt several hands grab his arm as he was pulled out of the crowd as Makkachin chased after them, running as far away from the rapid crowd who began to chase after them!But he didn't pay any mind to anything that was going on around him, he was too shocked to even comprehend who was rushing him away from the crowds. He didn't notice how they stopped midway as Otabek pulled his motorcycle out from a corner. He didn't notice that Otabek helped Yurio lift him up to take a seat on the motorcycle as the three of them plus an oversized poodle rode as far away from the press.

He remained unresponsive, his eyes were still wide from the shock he was going through that he didn't realize that heavy tears have finally made their way down from his eyes as Yurio cursed under his breath. Yurio felt incredibly stupid for not realizing that those damn news press people would ambush Yuuri like this, idiotically tell him, and now they arrived too late.

Yuuri has found out.

"Oye! YUURI JUST BREATHE! BREATHE!" Yurio yelled the moment they finally stopped in front of Lilia's house. He didn't like seeing Yuuri in such an unresponsive state like this, and now Yuuri was definitely having a panic attack! "Please Yuuri, just breathe with me!" They got inside only to see that Lilia, Minako, Celestino, and all the other skaters looking up as their eyes widened to see the state Yuuri was in, how they got in was none of his concern.

Phichit soon ran forward to Yurio as they both tried their best to help him calm down and breathe. At long last, they finally were able to get Yuuri to breathe as they sat him on the living room couch where he finally burst into heavy sobs, clinging on to Yurio and Phichit who tried their hardest not to cry for his sake.

That was when the front door was burst open with great force as another familiar voice came rushing inside with Minako trailing behind her, trying to catch her breath as this new guest was pushing her way through the other skaters. "Out of my way, that's my baby brother right there!"

"Mari Katsuki?" Celestino gasped out loud, but not loud enough to disturb Yuuri. "What are you doing here?"

"I was originally supposed to come here for a surprise visit and to accompany Yuuri to the Grand Prix Final," Mari replied with a stern voice as she looked at the state her brother was in. "But when I got off the plane at the airport here, I hear about all the bull crap that has happened with Viktor and so I came rushing to here as fast as I could to check on Yuuri."

"Mari nee-chan?" Yuuri finally gasped through his sobs as he looked up to see his older sister when she finally approached him, looking like a complete wreck as she didn't hesitate to pull Yuuri into a comforting hug as he sobbed and trembled like a leaf on her shoulders. "Why did Viktor do it nee-chan? Why did he do it? It hurts nee-chan, it hurts so much! It hurts so badly!"

Mari felt her eyes being stung by tears as he only held on to her brother even tighter as she whispered, "I don't know Yuuri...I don't know...Shhh, I know it hurts...I know..." Her anger towards Viktor Nikiforov only boiled the more Yuuri sobbed along with Yurio's anger.

* * *

 **Me: If you think that's worse, just you wait until the next chapter! It's going to be "Burn" themed**

 **Viktor: *hugging Yuuri* I didn't want to hurt you Yuuri! I'M SORRY!**

 **Yuuri: Viktor I know that, please stop crying**

 **Yurio; *rolls his eyes* Midnight hoped you enjoyed this chapter and to review to see what will Yuuri do in the next chapter now that he found out the whole scandal.**

 **Viktor: *still sobbing* WHAT IS LIFE!?**


	13. Chapter 13

**Thank you so very much for the reviews, favorites and your interest in this story! Now as an award here is a new chapter for you guys!**

 **Viktor: *depressed state* Give me your worst Midnight...End my misery please  
**

 **Yuuri: Viktor please calm down.**

 **Yurio; *Reads this chapter's script* Well I see that it's going to involve a lot of stuff burning.**

 **Me: I know right! This chapter is just so perfect.**

 **Yuuri: *rolls his eyes* Oh god, *turns to audience* Midnight hopes you enjoy this chapter and to make sure to remember that she owns nothing except for her two OCs.**

 **Viktor: *hugs Yuuri* I don't want Yuuri to suffer anymore!**

 **Me: Too bad because you both will! *turns to audience* P.S: Not only I was listening to the song Burn but I also was listening to a different mashup version called "Burn The Years | A Hamilton Mashup (ft. Phillipa Soo/Christina Perri)"**

* * *

If Yuuri could, he would have cried for the rest of his life and even in the afterlife with no hope of ever recovering from this strong betrayal of trust. He was always afraid of never being good enough for Viktor, that he would leave him all alone. Every time he would even think about that, he would get anxious and break down but Viktor was always there to comfort him, to let him know how he meant to him.

But now, knowing that Viktor had that affair, that he had flown too close to the sun. Yuuri had no idea what to think anymore, and even if he could, it would just make the pain that was aching his heart worse than he ever imagined.

He was back in the apartment that was once shared between him and Viktor, where their love had once begun to bloom. When he finally stopped crying in his older sister's arms, he was still hurting but he wanted to be alone so he could think about what to do now. Mari, Yurio, and the others were a little hesitant about leaving him alone especially in that apartment that surely would hold so many painful memories for Yuuri to handle and when his anxiety has reached its peak.

"I just want to be alone to think before I make a decision," Yuuri reassured them as he tried to make a fake smile but that proved to be impossible. "Please, I swear I'm not going to do anything reckless...I got some stuff back in the apartment that I want to check on."

They reluctantly agreed as Mari and Yurio helped escort him and Makkachin back to the apartment in silence, his eyes were already red from the tears as they finally arrived. He opened the door as Makkachin went in as he thanked Mari and Yurio for walking with him as they waved farewell then he watched them reluctantly walking away. Well after he reassured them that he would call them when he makes his final decision.

As Mari and Yurio walked back to Lilia's place, heavy rain began to pour down as they exchanged a glance and only looked up at the cold gray sky.

"I'm really sorry," Yurio finally spoke as he looked down, away from Mari's eyes. "If I had known at the time...If I could have done something other than listening to those idiots then Yuuri wouldn't be...Then Viktor wouldn't have..." He felt his tears nearly finding their way out of his eyes as he tried to wipe them away.

"It's not your fault," Mari finally replied as she pulled Yurio close to a hug. "You're still a kid who shouldn't have gotten mixed into this, besides no one could have anticipated all this. You did what you could, and so I don't blame any of you. The only to blame is Viktor..." She made a dry chuckle as the raindrops hit her face. "Damn, to think I originally came to visit to tease Viktor and Yuuri about their wedding, I guess the stupid traitor had second thoughts about his choice of lovers."

Unfortunately, they didn't realize that at the nearest airport, there was a plane on its way back to St. Petersburg

Back inside the apartment, Yuuri was wandering through the rooms, all the lights were off with only the dim light of the gray clouds to light the room as he found himself crying once again the moment he walked into their bedroom. During his crying session at Lilia's place, he managed to get his phone recharged thanks to Phichit as he now pulled up his fully charged phone where the articles that described what has been said during that conference to read over them. Some of those articles even published the letters that woman has written to him, the two deals that Viktor has signed to protect their careers.

What made it worse was that Viktor admitted to making love to that woman on their bed during the time he was in Moscow...It only made the pain grow worse as his hand clenched onto his chest as he leaned against the room entrance, slowly sliding down from his trembling. He just couldn't go back to that bed. He didn't want to think about what Viktor and that woman were doing on that bed.

 _It's all my fault!_ He told himself in despair as he looked down at his hands. _Why didn't I just decide that I was ready and not make him wait..._ He thought to himself, remembering how they both had the talk and how he told Viktor that he didn't want to do it because he didn't feel ready just yet. Viktor had promised to wait until their wedding day. He promised he'd wait... _Did he suddenly just decided to stop waiting and allow himself to get seduced by her!?_

 ** _She courted me, escorted me to her bedroom, extorted my sexual desires, and her seduction spell has gotten the better of me I'm afraid._**

 _Was that it? Did Viktor only want to satisfy himself before tossing me away just as he did to that woman?_ He managed to get back up as he trudged towards the drawers where he kept his clothing where underneath all the clothing was a black box. He pulled it out as he removed the lid to reveal all the posters he had of Viktor back in Hasestu and the medals he had won in the competitions and Grand Prix Finals during the time Viktor was his coach and after.

Among the medals was the small trophy that he received when he won the skate off against Yurio in order to keep Viktor as his coach. This small trophy of a chibi version of a samurai was the start of the resurrection of his figure skating career with Viktor by his side. He placed the small trophy back down as he found himself going to YouTube and rewatching their first pair skating. Rewatching their second pair skating. They were supposed to represent their love for one another as he replayed those videos over and over until he found himself watching the viral video of himself skating to "Stay Close to Me", the video that brought Viktor to Hasetsu.

He threw his phone across the room as he flipped through every poster he had in his hand, each one has Viktor's signature at the top right corner with a small message that described his love to Yuuri that ended with a heart. Those signatures and messages were added on when Yuuri moved to St. Petersburg for the first time to live with Viktor, one of happiest days of their lives. He remembered how Viktor was helping him unpack and stumbled upon the box of posters that Mari seemed to have snuck in his suitcase before he left, oh god, he was so embarrassed and red when he saw the posters in Viktor's hands.

Yuuri thought that Viktor would find him weird or creepy for having all those posters but he didn't. Instead, Viktor pulled Yuuri in a hug as he commented about how adorable Yuuri was for having those posters and that it only made their love stronger. So Viktor spent the rest of that day signing all the posters and writing little messages as he read them out loud to Yuuri to make him blush. The words felt as though Viktor has built beautiful palaces and cathedrals and flooding his senses that made him feel so defenseless.

The small memory made him smile for a moment before that smile turned into a frown as the tears that were once dry suddenly were refilling his eyes. Yuuri tried rereading those messages, trying to see if there wasn't any mistake that he could find if there was something that could explain all this. He then threw the posters to the side, making them scatter all around the floor as the medals fell from the box.

 _It's all my fault...I was too naive and foolish to even think for a moment that Viktor really loved me! He's way out of my league and he deserves someone who could truly satisfy him!_ He picked up the posters and placed them back in the box along with the medals as he set them to the side. _One thing's for sure, he sure did a good job with messing with my heart before shattering it to pieces! ...But he's not going to be here to see what a well good job he had done!_

With that, he got up to grab his suitcase, opened in on the floor as he grabbed all of his belongings to stuff them inside. He picked up his phone, went to his photo gallery that had a lot of photos of him and Viktor, smiling with no care in the world. Seeing those stupid pictures only made his eyes sting with tears as he gathered all the courage to delete every last one of them!

Once that was done, he went to the apartment to gather anything that he had brought in or that could remind Viktor of him which was mostly the kitchen utensils he brought from Hasestu and photos of him skating that Viktor bought. Once all of that was collected, he made sure they were in the trash cans outside as he went back inside. He made sure to send Yurio and Mari a message so they would know what he was going to do. It probably took a few hours but he was just about ready to leave this apartment that he had once called home until he realized that the posters and medals were still intact, not to mention his ring.

His ring!

Yuuri had forgotten all about his ring until now as he looked down at the golden band that had the sacred promise between him and Viktor. It seemed to have lost all of it's shine as his eyes narrowed in anger at it. Just as he was about to go back to the room to grab his suitcase and the box, he suddenly heard the door burst open as he turned around only gasped in horror to see who had managed to come here as the person cried out!

"Yuuri!"

"V-Viktor?!" He blinked twice in shock to see Viktor huffing and puffing, probably from running as he nearly forgotten what he was going to do until he remembered that press conference and the whole affair in an instant. He turned away from his gaze as he whispered bitterly, "So how was that press conference in Barcelona?"

Viktor was taken aback from the bitterness as he walked over to Yuuri to pull him into an embrace, "I-I can really explain Yuuri, I'm so sorry...I never wanted any of this is happen or get out of hand..." Viktor was hoping that he could have made it time to Yuuri to tell him but it was hard when the flight took forever and when he had to get away from Yakov and the others before they had their chance to take their anger on him. So of course by now Yuuri found out, which only made his guilt raise. "Just let me explain Yuuri."

Yuuri pushed Viktor away as he shook his head, he wasn't going to listen to any of Viktor's stupid excuses. "You have nothing to explain to me, you already told the whole world how you brought _her_ to our bed just to clear your name..." He made a dry chuckle, unwilling to look at Viktor. "Funny, I didn't know anything about it until I was mobbed by stupid reporters who found out. To think I was trying so hard to believe that you wouldn't do something like that...I guess I was wrong. Those reporters were right about you being an Icarus, you've flown too close to that sun."

"No, no, no, Yuuri," Viktor grabbed Yuuri's arm, in hopes of getting him to look at him in the eyes. "Please, I-I didn't mean to do it! I didn't want things to go too far!"

"But you did," Yuuri whispered as he ripped himself away from Viktor's grasp. "I don't want to hear any of your excuses...Save them for your next naive lover you plan to capture in your deception."

"But you're the only one I love Yuuri!" Viktor pleaded as Yuuri backed away and headed to their bedroom. "You were the only one who I truly loved! The one who showed me life and love!"

That only made Yuuri stop on his trails, he was beginning to tremble at the words. The damn words that would always make him feel so defenseless, so helpless but he wasn't going to allow them to get to him! Yuuri's back was still facing Viktor as he raised his voice in accusation, "I DON'T BELIEVE YOU! That Valeria Babkin seemed to have been doing a better job showing you that than me since you fell under her seduction spell..." He continued to walk to their bedroom, and when he entered, Viktor's eyes widened to see the packed suitcase and box ready to be taken.

"Yuuri...W-What are you doing with that suitcase?" Viktor gulped the moment Yuuri grabbed the handle of the suitcase. "Where are you going?"

Yuuri was silent for a moment until he finally replied with an emotionless tone, "...I'm leaving...I can't stay engaged with a famous figure skater who can easily deceive his lover for another. You made it clear that I am not the one for you...And you are probably right...I can never be satisfying to you, so I hope you can find someone who can truly satisfy you and not fail as I did. I never want to see your face again, but don't worry, the world won't hear what I have to say about this, the damn world has no right to my heart or to your bed. And don't worry about me retiring, I'm not going to give you that satisfaction!" He grabbed the box in one hand and the suitcase in the other as he tried to get out the room but Viktor blocked his way, much to his dismay and growing anger.

"Viktor," He mumbled in irritation, "Let me through...Don't make it harder than it has to be."

"NO! I WON'T LET YOU GO!" Viktor pleaded as he and Yuuri began to have the struggle to overpower the other to get out of the room. "Please hear me out! I didn't mean to hurt you, I didn't want to make love with that woman! Please, I can't live the life without you in it! You were the one who made my life worth living, you were the one who brought me happiness! Please don't leave me, I don't want you to leave! I love you so much!" At this point, Viktor was on the verge of tears that were overwhelming his eyes. "Please just stay with me lyubov moya!"

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!" Yuuri shouted as he pushed Viktor back with such strong force. "JUST SHUT UP AND LET ME LEAVE! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW PAINFUL IT FELT TO LEARN ABOUT WHAT YOU'VE DONE!? YOU BROKE MY HEART INTO PIECES, YOU SHATTERED EVERY LAST BIT OF IT, AND THERE'S NOTHING YOU CAN DO TO FIX IT! YOU ALREADY HURT ME ENOUGH! WITH YOUR LIES, YOUR EMPTY PROMISES, AND YOUR BETRAYAL! I DON'T WANT TO HEAR THIS SO JUST LET ME LEAVE AND LEAVE ME ALONE!"

However, Viktor managed to gather all the strength he had to pull Yuuri into a strong embrace as he continued, "I-I'm so sorry Yuuri! I'm so sorry! If I could go back in time then I would have never done it! I never wanted to hurt you! You know that I never wanted to hurt you in any way or form! I don't our love to end here! I've always wanted to marry you, and to have our whole lives continue with happiness! Please Yuuri, please just stay with me...You are the only love for me!"

"LIAR!" Yuuri screamed with tears beginning to fall rapidly from his eyes as he pulled himself away from his embrace and walked further away with the box and suitcase as Viktor went after him. " **YOU ENDED OUR LOVE THE MOMENT YOU MADE LOVE TO THAT WOMAN!** JUST TELL ME THAT YOU WERE TOYING WITH MY FEELINGS SO YOU CAN SUCCESSFULLY FINISH OFF BY ADDING MORE TO MY SUFFERING! JUST TELL ME THAT ALL THIS TIME SPENT SKATING WITH YOU, BEING COACHED BY YOU WAS A WASTE OF YOUR TIME! THAT OUR LOVE WAS JUST A **LIE**!"

"I will never say that! You know that's not true, you know that I love you with all my heart!" Viktor pleaded as they reached the living room. "You know that our time spent together wasn't for nothing! Our love wasn't a lie, it was all real! Love is what brought us to our happiness and successes! Please believe me!" At this point, he was on his knees, holding on to Yuuri's legs as he felt that his tears were about to burst any moment now! "I was stupid, I was so inconsiderate! Just please forgive me Yuuri. I LOVE YOU AND ONLY YOU!"

Yuuri remained silent as he stood still in his spot as he looked down at the groveling man on the floor. He couldn't stand seeing Viktor upset, but right now, that man deserved all the hate he was getting. _If I go like this...Then Viktor would just remember me and I'll just have these damn memories haunting us both forever!_

He released his hold on his suitcase as he placed the box on the counter that was by the exit as he walked away from them and door, giving Viktor a small speck of hope that maybe Yuuri has decided to stay. Viktor got up from the floor only to see Yuuri go into the kitchen, open a drawer as his eyes widened when he saw a box of matches were being held by one hand and a metal container that was probably a trash can in the other hand of his lover!

"Yuuri?"

Yuuri remained stone silent as he came back to the entrance of the door as he placed the metal trash can on the ground, the matches on the counter next to the box that he picked up and removed the lid. "These are all my memories of you Viktor," He whispered through his tears. "All those posters you signed and written on that made me fall for you more...And the medals that I've won ever since you became my coach, especially the silver one from the very first Grand Prix Final together...All those medals that were won because of 'love'." Viktor was about to speak, but Yuuri dumped the posters in the small trash can after he ripped them all at once into pieces. "These things may have redeemed you to the world, but like I said, the world has no right to my heart, the world has no place in this home...They don't get to know what I said!" He set the box to the side as he grabbed the matches, turned one on as it glowed with the haunting flame. "So I'm erasing myself from your story."

"No, Yuuri, please stop, you don't know what you're doing!?"

"I KNOW PERFECTLY WELL WHAT I'M DOING!" Yuuri paid no heed to Viktor's pleas as he dropped the burning match into the metal can as the flames began to consume the ripped posters and grow as it burned! "Let them wonder how Yuuri Katsuki reacted when you broke his heart like ice!" He grabbed the box once again as he picked up the small trophy of the samurai and then dumped it into the flames to burn. "I'M BURNING ALL THE DAMN MEMORIES! BURNING EVERYTHING THAT EVER REMINDS ME OF YOUR LOVE! BURNING EVERY STUPID MEDAL THAT WAS WON DUE TO OUR FAKE LOVE!"

Then one by one, he dumped each medal into the can as Viktor pleaded for Yuuri to stop as the flames roared and grew within every medal!

"YUURI PLEASE STOP IT!" Viktor pleaded as he ran forward to stop Yuuri from dumping the last medal, the silver medal that was won on their first Grand Prix Final together but he was harshly pushed back to the ground.

"DON'T TOUCH ME! I ONCE TRUSTED YOU, YOU BARGED INTO MY LIFE AND GAVE ME HOPE WHEN I WAS THE EDGE BUT AFTER WHAT YOU HAVE DONE, IT JUST SHATTERED EVERYTHING!" Yuuri shouted as he began to sob, waving the silver medal around before he tossed it to the flames, **"YOU FORFEIT ALL YOUR RIGHTS TO MY HEART, YOU FORFEIT THE PLACE IN MY MEMORIES! YOU'LL SLEEP ALONE IN THIS APARTMENT INSTEAD WITH ONLY THE USELESS STUPID MEMORIES OF WHEN YOU WERE MINE!"** With his on tears falling into the flames, Yuuri gathered all the will and courage to pull the ring out of his finger despite the burning throbbing he felt within his chest!

The ring that represented their love.

The ring that reminded him of those blissful memories.

The ring that showed the whole world that he and Viktor were going to get married.

The ring that symbolized how far they've come and how hard they worked.

The ring that is now useless to him.

 **"YUURI!"**

Before Viktor could plead one last time, Yuuri threw the golden ring into the can of flames as they both watched it disappear into the inferno with no reassurance of it ever being revived!

Viktor's widened eyes created more tears that fell as he trembled at the sight, looking up at Yuuri one last time visibly pleading for Yuuri to stay.

Yuuri just looked away from him as he grabbed the trash can that had dying flames burning itself to the bottom and opened the door where the rain was heavily falling that night. Without hesitation, he tossed all the burnt content outside without any care or regret of their value as they were being cleansed by the heavy water from the dark sky. He finally grabbed his suitcase, pulling it to follow him as he walked out the door with tears streaming down from his eyes as he took one last look at who was once his lover as he faintly whispered,

"I hope that you burn...Viktor Nikiforov."

Without another word, he stepped outside into the rain, slamming the door shut to leave Viktor alone in his grief but he didn't move from his spot just yet. Yuuri looked up at the darkened night sky that made the heavy rain fall on his glasses as he felt his tear still falling from his eyes. _It's really over, isn't it?_ It took a moment for him to begin to walk away from the apartment, ignoring the badly charred medals that were scattered but he didn't make it pass a couple steps when a small gleam of light hit his eyes as he looked down at where his shoes were stepping on.

Yuuri stepped down, making sure not to wet his pants as his hands dug through the muddy ashes of what must have been the posters that had burned. His eyes widened in shock to see that underneath the wet ashes were the ring!

His ring.

It didn't look badly burnt, some of its edges were melted into an uneven curve but it was still intact! By some crazy, unnatural miracle, his ring hadn't turned into ashes from the burning heat of the fire! However, seeing the ring only caused Yuuri to begin to tremble and his lips quivered. _I can't take it anymore!_ His mind shouted as he fell down on his knees, no longer caring about the mess his clothes were going to get as he held the ring close to his chest as he sobbed out loud in the rain as the sound of thunder roared over his cries.

 _I HATE MYSELF!_ He sobbed as his hands trembled with the ring still in his hands. _I hate myself because...Because...Even after all the crap, Viktor has done! Even after he played with my feelings and crushed my heart..._

"I-I...I-I still love him..." He whimpered before he sobbed his heart out, even more, feeling hopelessly helpless.

* * *

 **Yuuri: *in corner crying* I'm sorry Viktor, I didn't want to break your heart! I didn't want to!**

 **Viktor: *crying and pulls Yuuri into a hug* Don't be sorry, I deserved that! I deserved all of that!**

 **Yuuri: But...But the ring...Everything...**

 **Viktor: Shhh, I deserved it.**

 **Me: *blows into tissue* Geez I didn't think I'd make Yuuri cry. Welp, your suffering isn't over yet guys, at least for you Viktor I'm afraid, just wait until the next chapter.**

 **Yurio: *rolls his eyes and turns to audience* Midnight hopes you enjoyed this chapter, don't forget to review so you can find out what happens in the next chapters to see if Viktor will remain alone in his own shame or will Viktor and Yuuri be able to mend their love.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Thank you so very much for the reviews, favorites and your interest in this story! Now as an award here is a new chapter for you guys!**

 **Yuuri: *depressed state* ...I don't deserve to live...**

 **Viktor: *hugging him* Don't say that Yuuri. I should be the one suffering, not you Yuuri!**

 **Me: *shrugs* Well you both are suffering.**

 **Yurio: I don't think I've ever seen those idiots so depressed. *reads this chapter's script* Huh, I have a duet with someone?**

 **Me: Yep! This chapter will be great, now on with the disclaimers**

 **Phichit: *turns to audience* Midnight hopes you enjoy this chapter and as a reminder, she does not own any of us except for her two OCs. Also that this chapter is based off the Hamilton song "Congratulations" starring Mari Katsuki and Yuri Plisetsky!**

 **Viktor+Yuuri: *depressed sarcasm* ...Oh, joy...**

* * *

Seeing Yuuri come back wet and muddy from the rain outside with tears streaming down his face was never a good sign for Mari Katsuki, after all, she was his older sister who knows him better than anyone else.

Sure she got his early text that informed her that he was ending the engagement, moving out of Viktor's apartment, and going back to Hasetsu until he could figure out what's next for him, but she prayed that Yuuri was able to leave without having to confront Viktor. Unfortunately, the moment he entered Lilia's house where she, Minako, Lilia, and Yurio were waiting for him after the other skaters were forced to leave and go back to their homes or hotels, she knew he ended up having to confront the bastard from the looks of his rapid tears and ringless hand. Yurio was the first to approach Yuuri, only to be utterly speechless when her brother embraced the teen tightly, silently sobbing as he trembled once again.

"What happened?" Yurio whispered as he gently patted Yuuri.

Yuuri only sobbed as he tightened his hold onto Yurio as he finished replied with a raspy voice that was draining from yelling earlier and sobbing in the rain, "I-I was packing and was about to leave b-but...But V-Viktor came back and w-when he tried to explain, I-I just snapped..." Yuuri proceeded to describe what has occurred between him and Viktor, from the words that were exchanged to what he had done with the posters, medals, and engagement ring.

However, Yuuri didn't tell them the detail that the ring survived the inferno and that he still had it in his pocket as he felt more tears fall as he whimpered, "I-I hurt him so bad...I-I don't know if I did the right thing...I just left him there alone, but even after everything he did, I-I still love him! H-How can I still love him, he'll never love me again after what I've done and I don't even know if I could ever forgive him! I feel as though that this whole mess is all my fault..."

"It's not your fault!" Yurio reassured as he separated himself from the embrace, his hands firmly gripping onto Yuuri's shoulders as his blue-green eyes were looking deep through the bloodshot brown pupils that were wavering from the tears that filled them up. "You're not the blame for anything, you didn't know that Viktor would do such a thing and trick us all! It's Viktor's fault and his fault alone for being stupid and wandering away from his promises, he was damn lucky that you had so much faith in him...He deserved everything you've done tonight, you had every right to react the way you did!"

He then pulled Yuuri back into an embrace as the young man continued to sob. Minako then stepped up as she tried to comfort her student as well, "We're all here for you, it doesn't matter if you don't forgive him...Viktor doesn't deserve your damn forgiveness after what he has done...We'll help you move on."

Mari listened to the exchange as she approached the three, joining them in the embrace while Yuuri clung to her once again. His words were repeating themselves in his mind, " _I just left him there alone, but even after everything he did, I-I still love him!"_ That sentence kept repeating itself in her ears as she felt her chest twist and rip apart as she felt the warm tears soak her shirt. Even after all the crap Viktor has pulled, her baby brother still loves him that it's tearing him apart with guilt and pain she wished he never had to experience again! _Oh Viktor Nikiforov, you have no idea just how broken you left my brother!_ Her grip onto her brother only tightened to keep him safe in her arms.

At long last, Yuuri went silent as his uneven breaths slowly got even as she looked down to see that he had finally cried himself to sleep. Mari and Yurio were silent as she carried him to one of the guest rooms Lilia led her to, placing him in bed and tucking him in as she wiped the last straying tear. They quietly stepped out of the room as she gently shut the door then headed to the living room where Lilia and Yurio were waiting for her.

"Yakov lost track of Viktor the moment the plane landed, he was forced to return to the rink with the others to avoid more trouble," Lilia explained after she received a text message. "Are you planning to leave with Yuuri Katsuki first thing tomorrow? The sooner the better before Viktor decides to go after him and make things worse."

Mari was silent, her anger was boiling at the mention of Viktor but Lilia was right. There will be no doubt that Viktor will go after Yuuri and pull off that cliche rushing to the airport to stop lover from leaving stunt until she finally made her decision as she turned to Minako. "Minako, you're going to have to go take Yuuri to the airport to catch the first flight to Japan by yourselves."

"What about you?" Minako asked, then her tone got darker at her next question, "And Viktor?"

That was when Mari placed her hand on Yurio's shoulders, stating her answer with eyes flaming with anger, "I'm going to catch the second flight...Yurio and I will make sure Viktor doesn't follow Yuuri, the bastard has done more than enough."

All Lilia could do was nod while Yurio's fists were tightening.

* * *

"Mari nee-chan isn't coming with us?" Yuuri asked that following morning as he stood outside of Lilia's house with his packed suitcase and Sensei right beside him. The other skaters, their coaches, and even Yakov were crowded in front of the house as they were ready to say their goodbyes, well except for Yurio. "And Yurio's gone too?"

"Don't worry about them," Yakov reassured as he shook Yuuri's hand. "Mari Katsuki had to go help Yuri handle some unfinished business but she'll catch the second flight. You'll reunite with your sister soon, don't worry about it."

"Okay then," Yuuri sighed as he faced the rest of the skaters as he made a small smile, "I guess this is goodbye until the next competition."

The goodbyes were so full of tears, smiles, and promises to visit one another as everyone hugged Yuuri to death. Georgi and Mila had to reluctantly promise him that they won't give Viktor a hard time since they were rink mates after all, hell, even Yakov had to promise him that he wouldn't treat Viktor any different since it would be unfair to be cruel to the skater just because of this situation. As for the other skaters, they too had to make that same promise even though they all claimed that it was going to be tough to do so.

And with that, Yuuri and Minako got inside the taxi that was waiting patiently for them after he said his final thank you and drove off down the road until everyone had lost track of where the vehicle was. Yuuri was looking out the window as he felt his eyes sting with tears but he kept them at bay, his hand was deep inside his pocket as it held on to the tainted ring.

* * *

Viktor was laying on the ground, his tears have dried up but his eyes were red and puffy while ignored Makkachin's constant whining as the poodle resting on top of him, begging him to get up. He messed up big time as he finally gathered the strength to get up to reach for his phone to see the time that it was early in the morning before he searched the flights to Japan only to see that there weren't any flights last night but there was the first flight right now in that is ready to depart in an hour! "

"I have to catch up to him!" Viktor shouted to himself as he put his shoes on, ignoring the confused looks Makkachin gave him who just barked in approval. "I don't care if I get pushed, yelled at, or even threatened, I can't let Yuuri leave with things left like this!" He forgot to grab his coat but he didn't care, all he wanted to do was get to Yuuri and find some way to convince him that he still loved him, to convince him to stay! He just knew Yuuri couldn't have meant the things he said last night, he just couldn't.

However, the moment he swung the door open, he was greeted by an unpleasant kick in the guts that sent him flying back in the apartment and falling down to the ground as he heard several footsteps enter while the door was shut. When he looked up, his eyes widened in shock at who was standing before him:

"Yurio? Mari!?"

Mari only smiled as she helped Viktor back up as she first greeted with an unnatural friendly tone, "Good morning Viktor...And where are you off to in such a hurry you naughty boy?"

Viktor gulped as he answered, "I-I'm going to find Yuuri and bring him back."

Before Viktor could continue, that friendliness instantly melted into a dark, demonic tone as her grip on his shoulders got strong enough to possibly break his bones, "I know what you did and you are not going after him, you bastard." She then shoved Viktor away as she glared down at him with her anger boiling to the brink of explosion.

"Congratulations you asshole," Yurio spoke up as he stepped forward, his cold eyes were glaring knives at Viktor as he took over, "You've invented a new kind of stupid, a damage you can never undo kind of stupid," He made a dry chuckle as he continued, "An open all the cages in the zoo kind of stupid, a feeding Makkachin steam buns kind of stupid..." He then shouted at his face, actually causing Viktor to flinch! "Clearly, you didn't think through your actions that damn night, kinda stupid! Honestly, what the hell was going on in your stupid little mind of yours?!"

"Hell, you took in a random woman who pretended to be distress, who led you to her hotel room and you just allowed yourself to fall into her arms!" Mari growled as she poked her fingers on his chest, with every poke, the force got stronger to shove Viktor around. "You allowed yourself to be manipulated by that woman and her husband and instead of telling anyone anything in private the moment rumors began to spread, you refuted it all by telling the whole world about your damn affair! Did you know that Yuuri was the last of us to find out, and how did he find out?"

She pulled out her phone and revealed one of the latest articles posted that was all about how Yuuri Katsuki was oblivious to everything! "By being swarmed by stupid reporters who don't give a damn about the situation at hand! They didn't care that Yuuri was going to have a panic attack right there in front of them!"

"Yakov warned you that day..." Yurio whispered as his fists tightened up. "He filled me in yesterday of when it all started, and he fucking warned you not to let that woman get close to you and what did you do? You ignored that warning and ended up having an affair! So why the hell didn't you stop, end it that first night? Who knows, but hey good news, now you've redefined your story and you drove your fiance away, congratulations!"

"I only agreed to their terms as an act of sacrifice to spare Yuuri's feelings and to keep his career safe from that man!" Viktor shouted in defense which only brought Yurio and Mari into a dangerous moment of silence.

Yurio finally broke the silence as he grimly whispered, "Sacrifice? Are you going seriously going to tell me that what you did was an act of sacrifice? Sure, you gave up a season of your career to coach Yuuri Katsuki instead of me, you left everything behind in Russia to go all the way to Japan, you were willing to go back on the ice and be his coach at the same time..." He then pushed him away as he shouted, "BUT YOU DON'T KNOW THE FIRST THING ABOUT REAL SACRIFICE!"

"I could have easily allowed Yuuri to win that first Grand Prix Final, let him retire after he wins the gold so he wouldn't bother me and get in my way of winning future competitions ever again but I didn't," Yurio continued as he looked down, "I made sure he won silver and made him stay with you! I could have easily found ways to separate the both of you for being too stupid and gross and make you coach me inside of Yuuri but I realized that it wouldn't be right! I gave my body and soul to Lilia's training so I could win, I had to move away from Moscow, away from my grandpa to win...I could have refused that competition in Hasetsu and dragged your sorry ass back to Russia but I accepted it instead."

"When we were kids, I had to skip class every day to make sure Yuuri didn't get bullied by other kids older than him and it only got me to barely pass college and get a suitable job," Mari began, those memories flowing into her mind. "I could have moved away from Hasetsu, use my degree to get a better paying job maybe get famous but I stayed and worked in my family's hot springs for my brother's sake, he needed the support when he starting his skating career... I had to let him go for five years, and then a year later I had to allow him to get coached by you..."

Her fists were visibly showing as she continued, "I refrained myself from interrogating you since our parents were okay with you since Yuuri always told me that you were not the kind to harm him. I had to refrain myself from killing your ass for making him cry at the Cup of China because I knew Yuuri would blame himself if anything happened to you! Then I had to accept that he had to go live with you as your fiance, separating us for good!"

"Hell, most of my decisions and actions I've done recently were to make sure Yuuri didn't lose sight that you loved him, to make sure that your love for one another didn't break," Yurio commented, "And you know, right now, I could have easily just let you go on your merry way to find Yuuri and try to get him to forgive but now that I think about it...You don't deserve him or his forgiveness!"

Mari was circling around him, her glare was still as cold as ever while he tried his best to avoid them, "You don't know my brother the way I do! I know my brother like I know my own mind and quite frankly, you'll never, for the rest of your life, find anyone as trusting or as kind as he was! He always thought about you and your career while you coached him, never allowing himself to look like failure out of fear that he'll make you look bad...Hell, he even admitted to me that even after all that bull you pulled off, he still loves you! You'll never be able to find someone as loyal as he was!"

She walked away from him as she continued, "And a million years ago, I can still remember that moment he told me that he had fallen for you, that he was moving away to live his engaged life with you. And I just stood by as I allowed him to get engaged to you and get taken away but do you know why?!" At this point, she had tears falling from her angry eyes as she turned back to face him, "I love my brother more than anything in this life! I WILL CHOOSE HIS HAPPINESS OVER MINE EVERY DAMN TIME! AND SEEING MY BROTHER IN THE MESS HE WAS YESTERDAY TORE MY HEART TO BITS, KNOWING THAT YOU WERE THE ONE WHO CAUSED HIS PAIN THAT I HAVE TRIED TO MAKE SURE HE NEVER EXPERIENCE! AND YET HE'S EXPERIENCING THAT PAIN, HE'S BROKEN SO BADLY THANKS TO YOU!"

Yurio kicked Viktor's knees as the older man winced from the pain. "Do you have any idea what Yuuri said last night when he came back from this place, and what he said this morning?"

He didn't give Viktor time to answer when he proceeded to describe both events, "He still loves you, but he blames himself for everything that has happened, he blames himself for making you wait so long...And this morning, Yakov texted me, telling me that Yuuri had him, Georgi, Mila, and all the other skaters promise to not treat you any different, to treat you as the same old friend we used to know, and not to give you a hard time because of our personal feelings..." He ignored Viktor's shocked, widened eyes that were feeling up with tears. "Yuuri was truly the best thing in all our lives, and still is! You deserved to watch all of those precious things burn last night, you so rightly deserved that..."

Viktor soon had tears rapidly falling from his eyes once again, just processing what Yurio and Mari have repeated. _Yuuri still loves me?! He still loves me and yet he's still suffering all because of me!_

"I hope to god that you never lose sight of the fact that you have been blessed with the best fiance!" Yurio continued as he grabbed Viktor's shirt and pulled him closer now. "Congratulations, you've lost your rights to ever deserve him!"

At last, Mari grabbed Viktor from Yurio as her tears were still falling as she growled at him, "My brother is going through hell because of you, and take my advice Viktor and **_STAY AWAY_** from Yuuri...I do not want to find you going after him in the airport, or chasing him down to Japan, you are forbidden to meet with my brother ever again. I don't care what happens to you, or whoever you try to fall for next, but I don't want to see you anywhere near my baby brother, or our home so long as I am alive! And if you end up disobeying me, I promise you that you will experience the fury the Katsuki family has for you after what you have done and we will make sure you don't ever hurt Yuuri ever again! I hope your few days of making love to the woman was worth it all Viktor Nikiforov!"

With that, she released her hold on him, pushing him to the ground as she slapped him so hard that it showed a red mark as she shouted, "CONGRATULATIONS!" Then she got up, left through the door as she slammed it shut, leaving Yurio with Viktor.

Before Viktor could even speak to Yurio, the teen took the liberty to slap him on the other side of his cheek as he grimly whispered, "Congratulations Viktor, this damage you have created will never be undone...You've lost everything you love after that first night when you didn't say 'No' to her." Yurio then walked away from him, opening the door and slamming it shut as the room shook from the strong force.

Viktor found himself on the floor once again, drowning in his own tears while Makkachin came back from hiding underneath the couch and laid his head on top of his owner's legs as he whined. As for Viktor, he suddenly lost all of his energy, and motivation to go outside while his mind was repeating the words Yurio and Mari have told him, having no idea that at this moment, Yuuri had already boarded his plane and was flying back home.

Both lovers with broken hearts that seemed unfixable.

* * *

 **Me: And done ^.^**

 **Viktor + Yuuri: *in tears* STOOOOOP PLEASE!**

 **Me: Nope.**

 **Yurio: *turns to audience* Midnight hopes you enjoyed this chapter, please review to see what happens now that Yuuri is gone and Viktor in regret mode.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Thank you so very much for the reviews, favorites and your interest in this story! Now as an award here is a new chapter for you guys!**

 **Yuuri: *depressed state* ...Just end me...Make it quick...**

 **Viktor: *sobs and hugs him* Yuuri no!**

 **Yuuri: ...Yuuri yes...**

 **Yurio: That's getting old now!**

 **Me: *facepalms* Oh god I think I broke them! *opens imaginary wallet* And I'm too broke to replace them!**

 **Mari: *walks in* Midnight hopes you enjoy this chapter, she apologizes for the delay because she has been doing a history report that took most of her times and her sleep this week. Not to mention rewatching the anime and doing hours of research about the figure skating competitions that come after the Grand Prix finals and what it takes to qualify, but now back to business. She does not own any of us or the anime except for her two OCs.**

* * *

The first week after Yuuri has left Viktor was a blur.

Viktor stayed inside, moping around as while his thoughts were hoping in vain that maybe this was all a bad dream and if he tried hard enough, he'd wake up sleeping by Yuuri's side. That they could spend the rest of the days running down the shores of the beach with Makkachin just being happy without a care in the world, forgetting about all the bad people in it as well. He wanted to wake up and just hold on to Yuuri, keeping him close while he could spend the rest of those days forgetting this nightmare.

But he knew that this was no nightmare he could wake up from and just forget about. He tried calling Yuuri with hope the somehow in some crazy way that he'd answer, but with every call he made, he only received the answering machine from the other line.

He tried calling Yuuri with hope the somehow in some crazy way that he'd answer, but with every call he made, he only received the answering machine from the other line. However, he did get a lot of messages from his fans, Yuuri's fans, and the other skaters, mainly angry and disappointed ones from most of them except for some of his fans. Viktor's hand shook as he read the messages that those fans thought were encouraging but in fact quite the opposite.

 _ **'Don't be upset Viktor, you'll find some woman better than Katsuki.'**_

 _ **'It's that idiot's fault for not understanding that you're a man who needs to be satisfied.'**_

 _ **'Still your number one fan, you'll find a better lover.'**_

 _ **'Your fans will always root for you!'**_

 _ **'Yuuri Katsuki was out of your league, to begin with anyway, you'll find someone better.'**_

His phone ended up getting a cracked screen after hitting a wall.

By the end of the week, his phone was still working by some miracle when he decided that evening that he should try his rotten luck again. He waited patiently for some response to answer on the other side until someone answered after what seemed like an eternity. His eyes widened with disbelief and surprise as his heart skipped a beat while being filled with hope that Yuuri has decided to give him a chance.

However, his short moment of hope was extinguished when he didn't hear Yuuri's voice answering in the other line.

"What the hell do you want Viktor Nikiforov?"

Viktor paled at the acidic tone he had as he gasped, "Y-Yuuko? Why do you have Yuuri's phone? Where is he?"

"It's none of your business where he is or what he's doing," Yuuko replied with annoyance, "He doesn't know that you've been calling him, but if I were you, I'd stop calling and leave Yuuri alone! You've done enough as it is!"

"Please just let me talk with him even for a second," Viktor pleaded, ignoring the whines Makkachin made due to the distress in the air, "I know what I did is unforgivable but I still love him, and I want to make things right...Please, I want to fix what I broke.'

"You're not going to fix anything Viktor," Yuuko hissed. "You've broken Yuuri to the point that it'll be impossible to fix him or your damn love...You're lucky Takeshi and the triplets aren't with me, then you would be hearing the full wrath of the Nishigori family. "

"Give me your wrath then!," Viktor challenged as his tone lowered to regret, "I know I hurt him but give me a chance Yuuko, you of all people know how much I love him and willing to earn his love."

They were both silent disappointment until she finally sighed in disappointment, "You know something, as children, I was the one who introduced Yuuri to figure skating, to the great Viktor Nikiforov and ever since then, he always admired you, idolizing you, wanting to compete on the same ice as you. When you showed up to Hasetsu, and when Yuuri won that skate off, I've never seen you both getting along so well, or Yuuri being so happy in all those years...When we saw that kiss at the Cup of China and then heard from Mari that you two were engaged, I was so happy for Yuuri, we thought that maybe you were the one who had showed him the true meaning of love that he was too afraid to see in the beginning."

"Yuuko-

"But we were wrong," Yuuko interrupted with anger, "We were so wrong...That moment we watched that conference and heard about that Valeria, you have proven all of us wrong. You've proven Yuuri's faith in love was nothing but a waste of time. I don't want you to call Yuuri ever again because honestly, a phone call apology is just a cheap tactic any spoiled famous celebrity would do and quite frankly I rather not have you cause Yuuri any more distress than he already is. So before you try to chase after Yuuri for his forgiveness, really ask yourself Viktor Nikiforov, who do you really love? And how far are you willingly to play this stupid game?"

Before he could give her his answer, the call ended, leaving him alone in silence as he tears began to fall once again.

* * *

It's been a week since Yuuri came back to Hasetsu, when he first arrived he spent that evening crying while being embraced by his parents as if he was once again a child. His mother was whispering soothing words any mother would tell their child as she kept her tears at bay while his father remained stone quiet, probably from the boiling anger that was growing. After a few hours, he ended up crying himself to sleep on his mother's shoulders and then he found himself waking up in his bedroom the next morning. For the first couple of days, he spent them locked in his room to mope around while he just stared at the messed up ring that he held on to while trying to gather his thoughts.

His sister would leave food for him outside his bedroom door but he only ate half of his meals, not in the mood to stuff his face. Yuuri's phone was off the entire time he spent locked in his room so he wouldn't check the social media or any updates that could make him feel worse than he was already feeling.

Yuuri only laid in bed, his eyes never looking away from the ring. He didn't want to hold this destroyed ring of heartwrenching memories on his hands for any longer than he had to but he didn't want to get rid of it. He just placed it back in his pocket as the pain was still growing especially when he had the acknowledgment that he still loved Viktor but he couldn't forgive him and forget it all happened! _What is love now?_

It wasn't until the near end of the week he finally decided to come out of his room to ease the worries he was causing for his family and help them around in the inn to try to clear his mind. However, seeing the worried glances his parents would give him, neighbors asking him if he was going to be okay, and customers reassuring him that he'll get through this wasn't helping him clear his mind. In fact, it just made him worse as he tried to bottle all his emotions inside throughout the day until he finally decided that he had to go outside and skate. After grabbing his bag, his phone, and telling his parents where he was headed, he ran outside just as the sun was setting and headed to the one place that was always his sanctuary.

Ice Castle.

When he entered through the front doors, as usual, he saw Yuuko organizing the ice skates until she turned around and gasped in surprise to see him standing there in silence. She didn't hesitate to jump over the counter to pull him in an embrace as Takeshi and the triplets came in from the ice rink only to rush towards them and have a huge group hug. The hug lasted for a while until Yuuri gently pulled himself away from the embrace, excusing himself as he went to put on his skates.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Takeshi asked when he entered the room once he saw Yuuri looking down, not daring to get up just yet.

Yuuri only shook his head as he took a deep breath to calm himself, "Not yet...I just need to clear my head..." However, his questions were still fresh in his mind. _What is love now that I know that those who I love are capable of hurting me this much? That I could be betrayed at any moment now?_ "I just need time I guess."

Takeshi nodded as he patted Yuuri's back, "Take all the time you need, remember that we'll always have your back."

With that, Yuuri got up as he proceeded to head towards the ice rink and began to skate across the ice in silence. He failed to notice that his phone was one vibrate while Yuuko was holding on to his phone and glasses. He failed to notice that she walked out of the rink while his phone was vibrating on her hands, leaving Takeshi and the triplets there to watch him with concern.

His mind was just constantly repeating the same questions in his mind while at the same time, being filled with countless memories. _What now? What is love if those who we hold close to can betray trust so easily?_ He was losing sight of the true meaning of love as his mind was getting filled with the doubt and anxiety that he once had before meeting Viktor, but unlike before, those feelings were morphing themselves into an inner rage that slowly turned into realization as he landed another quadruple flip. _What is love? Is it just a weakness that many have that breaks a person the moment loved ones betray them? Do they want to see me weak?_

 _No! I can't allow them to see me weak! I can't let Viktor have the satisfaction that he succeeded in destroying me..._ When he made a final twirl as he looked up at the lights the ceiling gave off. His thoughts finally drew the final confusion that answered his questions, completely shutting away his heart, his pain, his innocence self who once believed in love. _What is love? ...There's no answer to that..._

 _Because love is dead._

* * *

 **Yuuri: *cries* Love's not dead...No..I can't take this...**

 **Viktor: *hugs Yuuri* Shh, it's going to be okay, please listen. *glares at me* Midnight how long do you plan on torturing us?**

 **Me: Welp, *looks through my imaginary script* There is so much torture ahead before the happiness shows up.**

 **Yuuri+Viktor: *Both crying and hugging* Nooooooo!**

 **Yurio: *rolls his eyes* Idiots...*turns to audience* Midnight hopes you enjoyed this chapter, don't forget to review to see what will this lead to now for Viktor and Yuuri.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Thank you so very much for the reviews, favorites and your interest in this story! Now as an award here is a new chapter for you guys!**

 **Okay so this is just re-upload ed cuz thanks to one you guys, I found out that I wrote done the wrong competition, it should have been the World Figure Skating Championships not the Four Continents, sorry for the inconvenience**

 **Yuuri: *still depressed* ...Hello, darkness my old friend...**

 **Viktor: *depressed right next to him*...I've come to talk with you again...**

 **Yurio: They're definitely broken now -_-**

 **Me; *shrugs* Don't say I didn't warn them.**

 **Chris: Midnight hopes you enjoy this chapter while keeping in mind that she does own any of us or the anime. She only owns the two hated OCs of the fandom. *looks at the gloomy corner Viktuuri are in* And pray for our lover's recovery.**

* * *

It's been months since Yuuri left Russia since Viktor seen or heard from him. The only thing he heard from the news media was that Yuuri

The only thing he heard from the news media was that Yuuri decided not to retire and was going to compete in the Japan Figure Skating Championships to be able to qualify for the World Figure Skating Championships. That seemed to be the only source of hope Viktor decided to hold on to when he finally left his house to train to win the Russian Nationals to qualify for the World Figure Skating Championships to reunite with Yuuri. While his sadness and loneliness were getting morphed by his guilt, he stayed determined to hold on to this one chance of hope. For the next couple of months, he only spent time either training at the rink or at home to cuddle Makkachin as he scrolled through his phone's gallery that had the precious memories of when he and Yuuri were together. In spite of that, he couldn't bring himself to smile at the cameras that welcomed him in the ice rink, hell, he was confused as to why he wasn't getting beaten up by Mila or Georgi every single time he came to practice.

Until he recalled what Yurio told him, _"_ _Yakov texted me, telling me that Yuuri had him, Georgi, Mila, and all the other skaters promise to not treat you any different, to treat you as the same old friend we used to know, and not to give you a hard time because of our personal feelings..._ "

It only made him feel worse, he longed to just jump on a plane, fly to Hasetsu, find Yuuri and pull him into a tight hug, he didn't care if the rest of the Katsuki family wanted to kill him, he just wanted to stay close to Yuuri. Viktor wanted to be there to encourage Yuuri, to help get through those anxious moments and let him know that he was the best figure skater but how can he even do that if he harmed him. _Will Yuuri just breakdown if he sees me? Will he have a panic attack? Go on a rampage?_

His questions were constantly repeating themselves as he practiced while the sorrowful music playlist he created played, wondering to himself if there was some way he could earn Yuuri's forgiveness, trust, and were not the same even with that promise to Yuuri, there were times when Yurio would just snarl at him while making a negative comment under his breath before he skated away. There were times when Mila would just shake her head at Viktor's direction before she proceeded to pretend that she had done no such thing. As for Georgi, well Viktor didn't get anything negative from him yet, but he did get the looks of pity and disappointment at certain occasions.

He never wanted things to end this badly.

If he could turn back time, he would have stood his ground. He would have honored the golden ring on his finger and kept his promise to wait for the destined wedding day after the Grand Prix Finals. He would have kept his promise to his beloved Yuuri about waiting for him to feel ready. He would have cursed the wicked woman who tried to seduce him in her spell.

But he didn't, oh lord, he didn't.

He sat down on his cold empty bed, in his empty apartment where all the light and happiness used to be as he stared at the golden ring he still had. Tears were slowly streaming down his face, his day was full of angry and disappointed looks from his coach, reporters, and even his rink mates. Makkachin seemed to be the only one who tried to provide comfort but Viktor didn't deserve it. He doesn't deserve a damn thing after what he has done to Yuuri.

The months dragged on as he wondered to himself, _What was Yuuri doing right now? Is he still hurt? Has he moved on?_ Seeing no activity in his social media wasn't reassuring about how Yuuri was doing.

Soon he found himself in the Russian Championships, skating to two of his songs that were supposed to be used for the Grand Prix finals and to his surprise, he actually managed to win. He didn't really say much in the interviews he was caught in, his mind was focused on Yuuri. About another week later, he set a time where he would leave practice early to go home and watch the Japanese Championships however, he didn't realize that Yakov had kept him busy with training and practice, just to keep him from trying to do what he had planned to do until he looked at the ring that was still on his hands.

The Japan Figure Skating Championships!

The one where Yuuri would be competing to right now as he breathed, but he found it more difficult to escape practice when Yakov kept a close eye on him along with Yurio, Mila, and Georgi. By the time training was over, it was already night time, way passed the event but that didn't stop him from racing back to his apartment to pull out his laptop and search up the results of the competition.

He felt his tears sting out of anger with himself for allowing himself to miss this out of all things, his mind was going crazy about the results. Viktor knew that when Yuuri was anxious at a bad point, he would mess up on his skating, it happened to him before after all.

However, his eyes widened in shock and surprise to see that Yuuri has placed first place, taking home the gold for those championships!

Viktor was happy indeed to see that Yuuri managed to win but the fact that it was just months after their breakup, that Yuuri came to that competition without a new coach, he was beginning to feel afraid. He found the videos of Yuuri's short and free programs, needless to say, they were not the Eros or the Yuri on Ice routines, in fact, they were just old routines he has done in the past before they encountered one another! To add to his worry, he noticed that those were the only videos of Yuuri from out of all those sources he searched, no interviews or just fan interactions, nothing but those two videos and the picture of him on the podium holding the gold medal.

But Viktor suddenly noticed the emotionless expression in Yuuri's eyes from that photo, there was no smile or emotion to show how he felt about the gold. Just a dead corpse standing tall with a gold medal, as if all the life and love was drained out of him. _Yuuri?_

* * *

 _Love is dead...Love has and always been dead..._ Yuuri kept repeating to himself as he left the ice rink, making sure he avoided any reporters wanting to interview him but he did manage to stop for a few moments to sign autographs for several fans before he ran out. He was glad that Minako and Takeshi were able to accompany him to this competition as they were waiting patiently for him, pulling him in an embrace to congratulate him for winning. _Love is dead...There is no point in believing in something that could kill you in the end..._

The hug didn't last long when he pulled away, claiming that he just needed some air to breathe and take it all in. But truth be told, Yuuri was already a wreck when he realized that he was going to have to face Viktor at the World Figure Skating Championship, who knows what that man would try to pull to make him turn back to that weak, pathetic, and helpless Yuuri. _Love is dead..._

"Don't worry about the championships," Minako reassured him as they walked to the taxi that was going to lead them back to Hasetsu. "You're going to win it while avoiding Viktor at the same time, we'll make sure of that."

 _Love is dead...Just a sign of weakness and pity..._ Yuuri shook his head at the comment his sensei made as he whispered, "Thanks but no thanks Minako-sensei, I can't keep crying and hiding away from Viktor, that's just pathetic...What kind of figure skater would I be if I can't handle the existence of a competitor? I'm winning gold while looking straight on, without hiding." _Love is dead, love won't make me a professional skater._

"Alright if you say so," Minako sighed as she watched how Yuuri just blankly look out the window of the passenger seat, seeing how distant he was getting. _Yuuri...Are you really okay? You're suddenly changing into someone we never saw before..._ Truth be told, she and Takeshi thought Yuuri was going to have a nervous breakdown during the competition but to their surprise, he didn't. He just has his eyes narrowed at the competitors, on the ice until he steps in and skates the way they never thought he could skate to, changing so many easy jumps to the difficult types!

When they finally arrived at his parents' hot springs the entire place was packed with fans, friends, and neighbors all celebrating and congratulating him for a job well done at the competition and qualifying for the World Figure Skating Championships. The celebration was endless while he made sure he wore his best smile but inside, he was in no mood to celebrate so he excused himself from the celebrations.

"I'm a little tired from training and the competition so I'll just head to bed now," He explained with a small smile, "You guys can keep celebrating, no need to end it because of me."

"Are you sure?" His mother asked as she was holding an empty bowl, "You're not going to at least stay to eat your well-deserved pork cutlet bowl?"

"Yeah, I'm just very tried," Yuuri reassured, "And I'm not really hungry right now, I'll probably eat some tomorrow..." He then waved as he walked away from the celebrations, "Goodnight everyone."

 _Love is dead...Remember that it's dead..._ Yuuri reminded himself as he entered his room, shutting and locking the door as he plopped down on his bed. He could feel his tears sting his eyes as he violently wipes them off, repeating the same three words over and over to himself. It wasn't until his right hand decided to grab ahold of a necklace made of simple string that wasn't noticeable to anyone and lifted it up to reveal that hidden underneath his shirt was the melted golden ring that only had a dim glow on it but it still made a decent center for this necklace.

A necklace that is supposed to remind him that love is dead, that he couldn't love anyone anymore unless he wanted to end up hurting so much as he did when Viktor broke his heart. But looking at the ring only reminded him of the pain as a stray tear fell, he wasn't sure how long he could last in those future competitions where he'll have to see Viktor before he breaks.

* * *

 **Me: And done, yep next chapter will have the World Figure Skating Championships then the new upcoming Grand Prix Final, at this point it's been a half a year since our couple has been separated.**

 **Viktuuri: *deep depressed mode* ...Hello darkness my old friend...**

 **Me; *facepalms* Oh geez I really got write faster if I want them to get revived.**

 **Yurio: Geez, *turns to audience* Midnight hopes you all enjoyed the chapter, make sure to review to see what happens next at the Four Continent Championships. *reads slip I handed him* Also, if any of you have some suggestions for a short and free program for story Yuuri to skate to that isn't Burn then please leave your suggestions along with your review.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Thank you so very much for the reviews, favorites and your interest in this story! Now as an award here is a new chapter for you guys!**

 **Shout out for those of you guys who suggested songs for Yuuri's short and free program, unfortunately, none of them were chosen. However, they were chosen for the other skater's programs and those songs led me to the song for the short program.**

 **Yuuri+Vikor: *eating their fifth bowl of katsudon* We won't stop eating until the torture finishes**

 **Me: But you like pork cutlet bowls *confused* besides you might gain weight *looks at my fat* not that it matters really...**

 **Yuuri: *glasses glows* I'm buying the katsudon with your saved money that was stashed away.**

 **Viktor: It was labeled 'Midnight's Cash'.**

 **Me: WHAT?! NOO! NOT MY SAVED BIRTHDAY, CHRISTMAS, AND NEW YEARS MONEY FOR THE NEXT COMIC CON AND FOR BOOKS! *drops to floor dead***

 **Yurio: Calm down geez. Why are you acting like it's the end of the world?**

 **Me: ...Cuz I'm not a rich world class medal winning figure skater like you guys...*returns to being dead***

 **Yuuri: *continues to eat katsudon***

 **Viktor: Midnight hopes you enjoy her chapter and to remember that she does not own any of us or the anime except for her two OCs who I want to burn and destroy.**

* * *

The Worlds events couldn't have come any sooner and somehow the odds were in Viktor's favor when he found out that this year the nationals were going to take place in Tokyo, giving him another excuse to go to Hasestu if he could.

However, not everyone was pleased with this piece of news the moment the list of participants for the World Figure Skating Championship were posted for everybody to see. Yurio had tossed his phone across his room, probably scratching it at the process when he picked it back up to see the upcoming articles trying to predict what might happen if Legendary Viktor Nikiforov and ex fiance Yuuri Katsuki meet once again after breaking up. That only got Yurioooo pissed off.

Chris was back in Switzerland, looking at his phone to see that his name was obviously on the list but his eyes narrowed when he saw Yuuri's and Viktor's names on that same list. Seeing videos of Viktor's skating from the Russian Nationals, he was surprised that Viktor won gold despite his emotions were more sorrowful than he had anticipated. However, he was more surprised when he saw Yuuri's performance in the Japan Nationals, there was no shine in his eyes but the young man by some crazy miracle has somehow managed to nail every single jump and even changed the easy ones to more difficult ones! Seeing the photo of Yuuri on the podium, he suddenly felt a sudden cold chill crawl down his spine as if something in Yuuri Katsuki has changed.

"All hell is going to break lose in these competitions," He sighed as he turned on the screen of his phone as he picked his feline cat to pet, "Knowing Viktor, he's definitely going to throw his arms on Yuuri and do whatever it takes to win him back."

His phone then vibrated as his cat jumped out his arms so he could pick it up to respond to the call and greeted, "To what do I owe this call Yurio?"

"You saw the posted list of competitors didn't you," Yurio began, not even making his statement sound like a question but more of like an announcement. "The stupid geezer is going to go after the pork cutlet bowl and hell knows how things are going to end up with his anxiety and Viktor's stupid antics."

"We're going to have to make sure Viktor doesn't go anywhere near Yuuri during the Worlds," Chris replied back with seriousness, but he then asked, not sure if he was asking Yurio or himself, "But why would Yuuri want to go to the championships when he knows that Viktor is going to be there? It's been months sure but have you seen the quick improvement Yuuri has done during the nationals?"

Yurio was silent, he had noticed that somehow Yuuri had abnormally improved for someone who has gone through a heartbreak. "You got a point...But whatever the reason that might be, we have to keep that cheater away from Yuuri...Better safe than sorry."

 _-TIME SKIP TO THE WORLDS CHAMPIONSHIPS-_

"Yuuri, are you sure you're going to be alright?" Minako asked as they walked in the skating rink where he'll have to do the warm ups with Takeshi and the triplets. "We can always go to some other rink to warm up and still make it back here for the competition."

Yuuri shook his head as he removed his glasses, pressing his hands against the door entrance, "I'll be fine sensei, I'm not going to run and hide from Viktor Nikiforov for the rest of my career." With that, he entered through the doors and towards the locker room to put his skates on, not noticing the concerned looks Minako and Takeshi sent him. As for the triplets, they were too busy looking amazed at the scenery of the place, taking as many photos as they could.

However, they were also keeping a good eye out for any signs of Viktor since that was one of major reasons why they convinced their parents to let them tag along. Mari and Yuuko couldn't make it because they had to stay behind to watch over the inn and Ice Castle but they did in struck Takeshi and Minako to make sure Viktor doesn't approach Yuuri to do anything stupid.

Meanwhile, Yuuri was tying the laces of his ice skates while he felt a little relief that he didn't bump into Viktor just yet but the chances are high now, especially when they're competing now. Knowing Viktor, he would probably go out his way to try to give him apologies and excuses, begging him to come back. Or Viktor might have already moved on and he'll just end up seeing the new partner Viktor probably has by now. After all, Viktor is the living figure skating legend so of course the famous legend could replace the nobody Yuuri was in a snap but it hurt. It hurts to know that maybe Viktor moved on and forgotten everything... _Remember, love is dead, love is dead..._ Yuuri reminded himself to calm his nerves as his right hand rose up to cling to his sweater on the spot where the ring was hanging within.

 _I can't be thinking about what Viktor is doing, it's none of my business about how his love llife is doing now...I won't lose, I'll win gold and show him that I don't need love to win! I'll show them all._ Yuuri told him as he got up to head out until he suddenly felt a tall presence approaching and then out of nowhere wrapping their strong arms around him! The sudden contact instantly caused Yuuri's anger to boil as he then found himself instinctively bending slightly down to tip the intrude forward before using his hands to remove the arms from him and sending the person flying to the pile of gymnastic mats that happened to be in front of him for a different event.

He didn't realize what he just did until his eyes widened in shock to see who he just sent flying all because he was being hugged from behind. "PHICHIT!?"

Getting up from his landing was Phichit who chuckled while running the back of his head, " Ouch Yuuri, I didn't think you would be this strong and sensitive to hugs."

"Oh god, Phichit Im so sorry!" Yuuri rushed over to quickly help his friend up as he bowed up and down multiple times as he continued to apologize, "I am so sorry, I'm sorry, oh God I am very very sorry Phichit! I don't know what got into me, I'm so sorry!"

"Hey no worries Yuuri," Phichit reassured with a smile, "No need to apologize, it's also my fault for sneaking up on you like that. Especially during a competition."

"But still..." Yuuri whispered, looking down while waiting to just hear Phichit tell him off. For his own best friend to just put him down.

"I said no worries," Phichit repeated, patting Yuuri's back, "Besides it's a good thing I'm not competing in this year's championships so you didn't do anything wrong." Seeing how Yuuri still didn't look convinced, Phichit grabbed Yuuri's hand and led him to the rink, "If you really feel that bad and insist on making it up to me, why don't you show me your moves during warm ups, eyes only on me and Celestino. We figured you could use the support."

"O-Okay then," Yuuri nodded as he followed Phichit's led, completely unaware that the moment they stepped out through one door, Viktor practically burst through the entrance door of the locker room, his hair a mess while he was trying to catch his breath.

The plane ride took forever and traffic was terrible of his way to rink so he practically ran here and got to the hallway until the Nisihgori triplets surrounded him and were taking nonstop fan photos of him! He snuck passed Minako and Takeshi untik he finally reached the locker room with hopes to see Yuuri before warm ups began. Unfortunately, seeing how empty the room was, Viktor knew that reuniting with Yuuri was going to be an even tougher battle than he thought it would be.

* * *

He didn't think, he now knew that the other skaters were doing everything in their power to make sure Viktor didn't even get an inch closer to Yuuri!

When Viktor stepped out of the locker room, he saw how Phichit turned his head silently around, glare as him before wrapping his arms around Yuuri while leading the Japanese skater away from his direction. Even during the warm ups when he tried to skate closer to Yuuri, taht was when Chris and JJ skated around him to distract him! Meanwhile, Otabek was, by some miracle, began a conversation with Yuuri to keep him distracted and attention away from Viktor.

It wasn't until he had enough when Viktor decided that he had to call out to Yuuri but before he could, he yelped as he ducked from the sudden stuffed animals and crumbled papersthat were being thrown his way! Viktor looked to the sidelines only to see that the triplets were grinning devilishly as they prepared the next patch of stuff to toss as him.

At last, warm ups were over as the announcer called for all the skaters except for JJ who was starting first, to step out of the rink once the mess was cleaned up. Viktor ceased this chance to pick up his speed and run towards Yuuri, ready to call him and to say his heartfelt apology he had practiced saying when the chance came.

Chris saw how fast Viktro was approaching Yuuri as he prepared to pull the crazy man out of a arms reach from Yuuri then make an excuse. He succeeded in pulling Viktor away but they were both struggling to overpower the other while making sure Yuuri didn't hear them, who someone still had his back facing them.

That was when they both froze at the cold statement Yuuri growled in a low tone the moment they made it to the room where the others were busy stretching and listening to their music, "I know what you've both been up too so I'm going to kindly ask you both to stop what you see doing right now. Chris, you and others stop trying pretend that Mr. Nikikorov is nonexistent, and as for you Mr. Nikiforov...Stop wasting your time acting like an idiot and leave me alone!"

Without another word, Yuuri walked away from the both of them, his cold shoulder still facing them.

* * *

 **Me: *still dead* soo broke**

 **Viktuuri: *still eating another bowl of katsudon* You keep torturing us!**

 **Yurio: Midnight hopes you enjoyed this chapter, make sure to review and she apologizes that it came so late and probably poorly written since she had to type it in her phone since her week was busy with schoolwork, homework, and clubs.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Thank you so very much for the reviews, favorites and your interest in this story! Now as an award here is a new chapter for you guys!**

 **Shout out for those of you guys who suggested songs for Yuuri's short and free program, unfortunately, none of them were chosen. However, they were chosen for the other skater's programs and those songs led me to the song for the short program.**

 **Yuuri+Vikor: *still tied up but now in separate chairs, backs to each other* MIDNIGHT!**

 **Me: *shrugs* You guys deserve it. *gets on my knees, depressed* All my savings are gone and down your selfish stomaches...For that, you shall suffer dearly with no mercy.**

 **Viktuuri: Oh god! 0.0**

 **Chris:*turns to audience* Midnight hopes you enjoy this chapter, remember that she does not own any of us or the anime except for her OCs. *winks***

 **Me: *turns away from Chris, possibly blushing* For god sake Chris why must you be like this.**

* * *

Viktor couldn't concentrate on the competition as he tried to do some of his stretching exercises Yakov was nagging him to do after he and Chris silently came back to where the other competitors. He couldn't shake out at how Yuuri has lost some more fat than usual, those words Yuuri has said to him in that cold tone that sounded like the man had lost traces of life, with nothing to life for anymore.

 _"...As for you Mr. Nikiforov...Stop wasting your time acting like an idiot and leave me alone!"_

Mr. Nikiforov.

Not Vicchan.

Not Vitya.

Not Viktor.

Just Mr. Nikiforov.

Viktor didn't know just how sky high guilt can go but it has gone above and beyond that moment as he restrained himself from shedding tears. He couldn't cry without attracting attention from the media and then drag Yuuri down with those reporters stupid questions and accusations. But his heart throbbed with pain that it felt as though it was getting penetrated by millions of tiny pin needles just recalling how cold Yuuri called him ' _Mr. Nikiforov',_ as if their love has been forgotten and all Yuuri saw in him was just a stranger now.

He couldn't find Yuuri anywhere, he was feeling anxious because despite seeing how Yuuri won the nationals, he was worried that Yuuri was somewhere having anxiety and breaking down slowly at every passing moment! Yuuri doesn't even have a coach for the competition only Minako, and Takeshi but they were keeping their distance from Viktor while they sent him dark glares. Viktor was considering to just drop everything and search for Yuuri to comfort him from any kind of anxiety he must be feeling even if he was being hunted down by the other skaters.

"Are you sure you're not feeling a bit anxious?"

Viktor's eyes widened as they turned to his right where just across that hall was Minako walking Yuuri down that hall who didn't look anxious at all! He watched how Yuuri has his back turned toward his sensei and everyone else, his attention to the wall as he practiced some step sequence. Minako on the other was looking very concerned for Yuuri as she watched how his eyes were narrowing, probably shimmering with dry tears that he quickly wiped away before anyone noticed.

"I'm alright Minako-sensei," Yuuri reassured but he still didn't turn to give her a reassuring smile or anything as he sat on the floor to stretch his legs. "I'm not going to let anxiety get the better of me during a competition." He then whispered soft enough for Minako and even Viktor could hear, "It's pathetic to be anxious, especially for someone like me...I've been skating for so long, I should be over it now and stop acting like some weakling..." _Love is dead, it's what gave me anxiety but I'm not going to lose,_ Yuuri told himself, _With love dead, I should be able to show the world that some stupid affair won't get to me or make me weak..._

Viktor has to avert his gaze away when he saw that Minako was looking over his direction but he couldn't shake off what he had just heard. _He's still using that dead nonchalant tone... It's something that sounds so familiar but I didn't know that I harmed Yuuri this much that he's like this..._ His eyes looked down at the ground to hide those shimmering tears he had to wipe away. _Yuuri, you're not pathetic...You're not a weakling...Oh god, Yuuri if only I had the strength to say No to that woman..._

"It's nearly your turn Viktor," Yakov's voice snapped, bring him out of his thoughts. "Stop distracting yourself and focus. It won't do you any good if you focus on the past to mope around about and not on what you need to do." _For once in your stupid life, listen to my orders and realize what I'm trying to tell you._ Yakov thought to himself, not sure what he was trying to say with that. If he had, to be honest, he did feel some remorse at how miserable Viktor was feeling but he knew that the idiot deserved it to realize his mistakes and how much it harmed Yuuri. Then maybe if it's in heaven's will, Viktor would instinctively know what to do and not just plan a stupid cheap apology.

"Yuuri, you should start getting ready too," Minako instructed to her student. "You're right after Nikiforov after all."

"...Yeah..."

* * *

Viktor's short program finished in a flash as he found himself at the Kiss and Cry with Yakov seeing his high scores displayed which places him in first place. He ignored the cheering fans as he watched how Yuuri entered the rink, skating to the center.

Viktor ran to the sidelines to watch how Yuuri was skating to the old skating program from the nationals, watching how he once again changed the simple jumps to advanced ones! He could hear the crowds gasp, the new judges were spellbound by the step sequence that they saw before them as fans were cheering and fangirling at this birth of a newly born star rising from a fall. However, something seemed off as Viktor watched, feeling his heart burning with a sudden new feeling of guilt beginning to grow. He saw a major difference in Yuuri's performance, unlike those other times that enchanted him into the spells of love Yuuri trapped him in, he didn't see that spark of light in Yuuri.

Sure he noticed this when he first saw Yuuri's performance at the nationals but seeing this in person made him see that Yuuri has reborn into a new person. Everyone else might see it as a good rebirth of Yuuri Katsuki, the blossom of a skater who will surpass Yuri Plisetsky and Viktor Nikiforov. A skater who has overcome grief in such a short amount of time. But this new person was someone who Viktor did not want Yuuri to become, he didn't want him to shut down his life and reject love and life. Not like the Viktor during those twenty years before Yuuri came to his life!

He could hear Yuuri's message as loud as sirens ringing down his ear drums.

 ** _'Love is dead.'_**

At that moment, as he watched Yuuri jumped _two_ quad flips throughout the program, he knew that the statement was being repeated in Yuuri's thoughts. He was silent by the end of the program, he was silent when Yuuri's score was announced, placing in first place leaving him in second. He didn't see Yuuri anywhere as the triplets were making sure he didn't try to look for him. Viktor was silent as he was dragged away to the hotel to rest for the next day to perform the free skate.

The next day has blurred for him, he remembered watching the other skaters skate their free program and how he managed to perform his free program despite his mind being at a blank at what to do. He did pay attention to Yuuri's free program, watching him change those jumps and step sequence again and even doing risky jumps that he somehow nailed without falling! But the message was still clear as ice, while the fans and audience thought Yuuri was skating to that old theme, Viktor knew that in Yuuri's mind, that was not the case.

It was clear enough that Yuuri was telling Viktor that life and love were dead to him, that his heart was too shattered to heal, that no matter Viktor did...No matter what he tried or how many times he'll apologize.

Nothing will fix it, ever.

 _ **'Love is dead.'**_

 _No...No, it can't be!_

By the end of the Championships, Yuuri left that rink with gold, leaving Viktor behind with bronze and a heart that has been shattered to tinier pieces of glass that have been hit with hopelessness. Yuuri didn't talk to interviewers, he didn't smile, all he did was walk away once the time at the podium was over. He didn't both to acknowledge that Viktor was beside him, even though it was hurting Yuuri on the inside so badly. His heart was in so much pain trying to fight his anxiety and restrain the urge to allow love to re-enter, Yuuri just couldn't allow himself to love after being such a failure. He just walked away so he could be alone to find some way to hold his emotion, he just couldn't handle all these people surrounding him.

Viktor didn't run after him like he had planned for many weeks, sure it could have been because the Nishiogori triplets and Takeshi were keeping a close eye on him along with the other skaters who were glaring daggers at him...But it was more than that.

It was fear, hopelessness, and even anxiety he never knew he had as those words he could hear Yuuri say, repeat themselves in his mind.

 _ **'Love is dead'**_

* * *

 **Yuuri: *aura draining and looking mentally dead* what is life...I think I see the afterlife...Goodbye dark cruel world...**

 **Viktor: *still tied and trying to turn his chair to see Yuuri* Yuuri I'm right here please don't die on me now!**

 **Chris: *reads ahead of the script with his glasses on* Huh, looks like you two are in for a lot of hell before 'It's Quiet Uptown', well mainly for Viktor. I almost feel sorry for him.**

 **Viktor: MIDNIGHT WHAT'S IN THE SCRIPT!?**

 **Me: *glasses glow* My soul has been put in that script and for the sake of your sanity in the future, I advise not to look ahead in this script.**

 **Yurio: *turns to audience*Midnight hopes you enjoyed this chapter, make sure to review to see the next chapters that will lead up to the Grand Prix Finals, meaning a year after the breakup and seeing if Viktor will give up or keep going to restore his stupid love.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Thank you so very much for the reviews, favorites and your interest in this story! Now as an award here is a new chapter for you guys!**

 **Shout out for those of you guys who suggested songs for Yuuri's short and free program, unfortunately, none of them were chosen. However, they were chosen for the other skater's programs and those songs led me to the song for the short program.**

 **Yuuri: *Tied up in a chair still slowly dying from being separated from Viktor* ...Hello, darkness my old friend...I've come to your cruel arms once again...**

 **Viktor: *tied up in another chair* Yuuri! Speak to me, I'm still here! *glares at me* damn you Midnight, how long does this punishment have to last?!**

 **Me: Until I say so *smirks***

 **Viktor: Damn you...**

 **Phichit: *turns to audience*Midnight hopes you enjoy this chapter, remember she doesn't own us or the anime except for her two OCs**

* * *

Yuuri refused another pork cutlet bowl that evening he came home. He just wanted to be alone but it wasn't easy when he was surrounded by his friends and family who were all celebrating his gold medal he won at the Worlds. They were all so proud of him, raising their cups high as they congratulated him for an incredible job with bright smiles and laughter.

"Yuuri dear, are you sure you don't want some katsudon?" Hiroko asked her son with concern, sitting down next to him as the others were busy getting drunk and having fun. "You won gold and you earn it more than ever, it's not like you to pass on your favorite meal."

"I'm just not in the mood to eat," Yuuri whispered in response and forced a small smile. "But I'll eat some katsudon next time."

Hiroko didn't look convinced, the first time he said that he'd eat her special katsudon the next day but the bowl remained untouched much to her growing worry and disappointment. So she grabbed the chopsticks, picked a small portion of rice, egg, and pork with them as she brought it close to Yuuri's mouth, "You haven't eaten anything ever since you came back from the Worlds, I'm starting to get worried...At least eat some bites for my sake, please."

Yuuri could see the concerned look she had, there was no way he could allow his mother to look so upset on his account. He could handle making himself upset with himself, but if he upsets his mother, then it was practically the end of the world! So he softly sighed as he reluctantly opened his mouth to accept the small bites of katsudon his mother fed him. It felt a little comforting, it reminded him of those days as a child who would get fed katsudon because he would always make a mess by himself but that feeling instantly vanished as he recalled how delicious it tasted.

How delicious it must have had tasted for Viktor all those times he would order a bowl.

How Viktor's eyes would light up and sparkle with delight from the mouth watering taste.

How Viktor would shout out "VKUSNO!" every time.

How Viktor supported Yuuri's idea of portraying Eros to Katsudon.

How that Eros of katsudon won the skate off so Viktor could stay as his coach.

From there he and Viktor's relationship only soared...

There were just so many memories that one bowl of katsudon contained that only caused his chest to throb while his stomach began to twist into tight knots and his throat suddenly burned, having the urge to throw the content out! Yuuri abruptly got up from his spot, muttering apologies under his breath towards his mother, "I'm sorry, I'll be right back." With that, he sprinted out of the room to get to the bathroom with his hand clamped over his mouth to restrain himself from getting sick before he made it as he entered then slammed the door shut.

From there, he threw up the content of the katsudon he ate while making sure he didn't make any noise at the process. His throat burned as he vomited into the toilet as those painful memories kept flashing through his mind along with the new memories of how Viktor looked like when he saw him during the Worlds.

Depressed, hurt, and even remorseful.

Time seemed to drag on until he finally stopped throwing up, flushing it down the toilet as he fell on his hands to catch his breath. His breathing was shaky but he forced himself to get up to head back to his room. _There's no way I could go back to them after I ran away like that..._ Yuuri sighed as he entered his dark room, shutting the door behind him as he laid down on his bed, hoping that he could maybe calm down this way but he couldn't.

He just thought back to those memories before he left, before the damn affair happened! They used to be so carefree to the world, smiling like they had an eternity to spend together, showering each other with their love...

But that was all dead now.

Yuuri could feel his own guilt rise within his chest as he felt his tears beginning to fall. That night he left Viktor would always haunt him, it was the night he hurt Viktor the most when he made him cry. That damn night when he found out when he burned everything their love has worked so hard to earn throughout the time they spent together. Remembering that only made the ripping sensation in his chest much worse as the words he shouted at Viktor echoed through his mind.

 _"I'm leaving...I can't stay engaged with a famous figure skater who can easily deceive his lover for another. You made it clear that I am not the one for you...And you are probably right...I can never be satisfying to you, so I hope you can find someone who can truly satisfy you and not fail as I did. I never want to see your face again, but don't worry, the world won't hear what I have to say about this, the damn world has no right to my heart or to your bed. And don't worry about me retiring, I'm not going to give you that satisfaction!"_

 _"LIAR! **YOU ENDED OUR LOVE THE MOMENT YOU MADE LOVE TO THAT WOMAN!** JUST TELL ME THAT YOU WERE TOYING WITH MY FEELINGS SO YOU CAN SUCCESSFULLY FINISH OFF BY ADDING MORE TO MY SUFFERING! JUST TELL ME THAT ALL THIS TIME SPENT SKATING WITH YOU, BEING COACHED BY YOU WAS A WASTE OF YOUR TIME! THAT OUR LOVE WAS JUST A **LIE**!"_

 _"I KNOW PERFECTLY WELL WHAT I'M DOING! I'M BURNING ALL THE DAMN MEMORIES! BURNING EVERYTHING THAT EVER REMINDS ME OF YOUR LOVE! BURNING EVERY STUPID MEDAL THAT WAS WON DUE TO OUR FAKE LOVE!"_

 ** _"YOU FORFEIT ALL YOUR RIGHTS TO MY HEART, YOU FORFEIT THE PLACE IN MY MEMORIES! YOU'LL SLEEP_ ALO** _ **NE IN THIS APARTMENT INSTEAD WITH ONLY THE USELESS STUPID MEMORIES OF WHEN YOU WERE MINE!"**_

 _"I hope that you burn...Viktor Nikiforov."_

 _"I know what you've both been up too so I'm going to kindly ask you both to stop what you see doing right now. Chris, you and others stop trying to pretend that Mr. Nikikorov is nonexistent, and as for you Mr. Nikiforov...Stop wasting your time acting like an idiot and leave me alone!"_

His guilt was growing moment by moment as the tears couldn't stop falling while he was shaking like a leaf. Yuuri knew that deep inside he still cared about Viktor, he stilled loved him but after everything that has happened, he knew he didn't deserve Viktor. As painful the truth was, he made it clear that he doesn't want to have anything to do with Viktor so he had no choice but to continue playing his new role. _Love is dead...Love is dead...Love is dead...Love is dead..._ He repeated to himself to calm his anxiety. But no matter how many times he'll repeat that phrase to himself, those memories only got in the way as he felt his heart shattering into more pieces that he didn't think were possible.

 _Love is dead...It's dead to me..._ Yuuri shook, curling into a small ball of sadness. _It has to be dead to me! I don't deserve the right to feel love...I have to move on, I already made it clear to Viktor that I don't love him anymore, but it hurts...Because...Because..._

"I still love him," He whispered to himself once again as he removed the necklace, holding it in front of him where he saw the destroyed ring right in front of him. His new beginning as the rising star of Japan did not feel accomplishing, winning gold at the Worlds didn't feel victorious, it all didn't seem to mean anything when he had to lie to both Viktor and himself about his emotions. But he couldn't forget what Viktor has done either, it was something that was unforgivable and that he could just brush underneath the rug like it was nothing.

Viktor's actions reflected just how Yuuri was just a naive fool to believe in love.

 _I have to move on...I have to show everyone that I moved on and rose up as a new person!_ Yuuri told himself as he placed his necklace back on around his neck. He couldn't allow himself to be seen as that untalented. worthless, anxious skater he was in the past before Viktor coached him, it only proves that he just relies on him too much. He had to show everyone that he's still the same talented skater without Viktor, one who will surpass that living legend to prove that the affair, the breakup, and moving away did not affect him as a competitor.

 _Love has to be dead...At least for me, it is._ The last of his tears finally stopped as he got up from his bed, sat down on the chair of his desk to open his laptop up. He scrolled through the selection of music until he decided to message the composer of "Yuri on Ice" he had for his free program. _And I'm going to prove it by winning gold at the next Grand Prix Final...But the only way I could win is to train nonstop no matter what until my new programs are perfect and worthy of gold._

* * *

Viktor was back in St. Petersburg, back in his apartment, in his room hugging Makkachin closely with his bronze medal on the floor. He should be happy that Yuuri won gold, even if he was stuck with bronze and JJ with silver, but after seeing just how much Yuuri has changed only made him feel worse.

 ** _'Love is dead'_**

He shook his head as he felt fresh tears pouring from his eyes as he held on to Makkachin even tighter. _No, it can't be true! The Yuuri I know would never say that! He's not the type to throw it all away like this-But I was the cause of everything..._ He realized although it was a painful truth he had to come to know. _I was the one who chose to make love to that woman, I was the one who chose to lie and deceive Yuuri until he found out in the very end but not from me._ Viktor knew just how anxious Yuuri was, how doubts could easily cloud his judgment, and how fragile his heart was like glass and to hear the news that his fiance had another affair only made those insecurities come true.

That brought back memories of the first Grand Prix Finals he had with Yuuri, appearing at a coach to his precious love than a competitor. The memory of how he witnessed how Yuuri allowed himself to get consumed by his anxiety for the free skate at the Cup of China, how he shattered his skater's heart into pieces. Watching how he made Yuuri cry when he shattered it the first time and having no idea how to respond to him crying.

 _"Just have more faith that I'm going to win than I do! And you don't have to say anything just stay close to me Viktor!"_

Hearing this echo through his mind just made him realize that he broke that promise. He didn't show that he had faith in Yuuri's capability of winning when he didn't bother to answer any of the calls he got, or even calling Yuuri during the competitions to remind him that he knew that he was going to win. He didn't stay close to Yuuri both physically and mentally when he allowed himself to make love with Valeria Babkin. It was he who broke the promise their rings have displayed to the whole world, it was he who brought this situation to himself.

It wasn't Alexei's or Valeria's fault for any of this.

It was all his own fault, he made the choice, he didn't try harder to say 'No', he allowed himself to get manipulated. He didn't tell anyone the first night to ask for help, he didn't tell Yuuri the truth. Such a choice that led to the pain and suffering Yuuri is going through, there was no excuse that could explain his actions, no excuse that could make Viktor innocent. He was guilty as charged and there was no denying it.

He deserved the reaction he received that night, he deserved to suffer the way he was!

But Yuuri doesn't deserve to suffer for his actions! But he was, and it was all Viktor's fault with no ways of repairing the damage he has caused. And cheap apology wasn't fix anything as he sat up to slap himself for his stupidity. _Idiot! A stupid 'I'm sorry' isn't going to change anything! Yuuri is hurting and doing that only makes it seems that it was all a joke! Like I was mocking him!_ He looked at his golden ring, it still hurts knowing that he was the cause of the pain his love was feeling. _I just wish everything could go back to the way it was, where those damn Babkins didn't exist!_

Viktor suddenly remembered what Yakov told him during the Worlds before his short program.

 _"Stop distracting yourself and focus. It won't do you any good if you focus on the past to mope around about and not on what you need to do."_

 _...On what I need to do..._ He repeated to himself as he got out of bed to wander to the kitchen to think about it more while Makkachin was following him. The quiet in the apartment was haunting for the both of them as Viktor's phone suddenly buzzed from another fan message. He didn't read the notification when he turned his phone on, he found himself replaying the song 'Yuri on Ice' again for the hundredth time.

 _"You don't have to say anything just stay close to me Viktor! "_

Yuuri's heart has been shattered beyond repair, hell, it might be impossible for it to be repaired but Viktor wasn't going to allow things to end this way. He wasn't going to allow Yuuri love the rest of his life without love and only a broken heart, not on his count! As much as he loves Yuuri, Viktor doesn't deserve forgiveness for what he has done, but he was willing to bring the love and life back in Yuuri. He knows that words cannot heal what has been broken, he had to show it, he had to show and act on instinct to get his emotions out for Yuuri to see and be the judge to decided whether or not he should accept them.

With that, he grabbed his skates opened the door with Makkachin right behind him as he headed to the ice rink to practice. To be able to qualiify for the next Grand Prix Final, to skate on the same ice with Yuuri and prove himself worthy.

Viktor knew what he needed to do.

* * *

 **Me: See Viktor, your story self is starting on his path to be forgiven**

 **Viktor: Please just end my suffering!**

 **Yurio: *turns to audience* Midnight hopes you enjoyed this chapter and to review to see what happens next. Also to see what will happen to in the grand prix finals**


	20. Chapter 20

**Thank you so very much for the reviews, favorites and your interest in this story! Now as an award here is a new chapter for you guys!**

 **Shout out for those of you guys who suggested songs for Yuuri's short and free program, unfortunately, none of them were chosen. However, they were chosen for the other skater's programs and those songs led me to the song for the short program.**

 **Viktuuri: *Sill tied up in chairs***

 **Yuuri: *Tied up in a chair but somewhat alive* Is the suffering over yet?**

 **Me: Is my wallet full? *shows him and Viktor my wallet***

 **Viktuuri: *looks in* No.**

 **Me: Then the suffering is not over yet.**

 **Viktuuri: YOU'RE EVIL!**

 **Viktor; *turns to audience* Midnight hopes you enjoy this chapter and to remember that she doesn't own us or the anime except for her two OC villains that everyone hates. *whispers* Thank god she doesn't own us though.**

 **Me: I HEARD THAT!**

* * *

"What?" Yakov gasped, staring at Viktor with confusion due to the strange request the skater has asked of him. "You want me to call Yuuri Katsuki to ask permission for you to use his free program music for your free skate for the next Grand Prix Final?"

"Not exactly," Viktor quickly corrected, "I am going to use the song, yes but I was planning on modifying the music to fit the theme I'm aiming for. Please, I need to have this permission to use his song, this free skate is something I need to be sure that it has reached perfection."

Yakov saw the burning determination in Viktor's eyes, one that he hadn't seen light up ever since Yuuri left. So with a heavy sigh, Yakov reluctantly nodded as he ushered Viktor to go back to the rink, "I'll see what I can do, but for now stop slacking and get back to practicing!" For once, Viktor listened without causing a scene or difficulty much to Yakov's surprise indeed. As he watched Viktor practice, he sensed an angry presence behind him as he turned around to see Yurio right there looking very annoyed as usual.

"What's the idiot up to that he wants to use Yuuri's free skate program music?" Yurio growled, looking at how Viktor was practicing the jumps again. "Is he trying to make a viral video or something?" _If you are Viktor then you're a bigger idiot than I thought...Just because the pork cutlet bowl's viral video convinced you to fly all the way to Hasetsu to see him doesn't mean that he'll do the same._

"No, he wants to make some changes to the music," Yakov corrected and on cue, Yurio gave him a confused look.

"And what does he hope to accomplish by doing that?"

Yakov remained silent for a bit before answering as he walked out of the ice rink, "I honestly don't know." With that, Yakov was out through the doors, leaving Yurio to just stand there looking confused until he decided to just go practice as he ignored Viktor again. The old coach pulled out his phone, scrolled through the contacts until he found Yuuri's number then clicked it as he waited for the skater to answer his call.

...

Yuuri sighed with frustration as he rewatched the video of himself practicing back at Ice Castle for his short and free program. "I'm so stupid," He muttered as he repeated the part when he fell from trying to do the triple salchow. "I'm going to have to go back to practice tomorrow and focus on my jumps...Hopefully, Yuuko will let me stay at the rink for a little longer." The only reason he was back home was because Yuuko told him to stop practicing nonstop and to take a break for a while which lasted half the day now.

That was when his phone suddenly began to vibrate.

He paused the video then reached for his phone that had a familiar number on it, answering it as he sighed, "Hello?"

"Yuuri Katsuki, this is Yakov."

"Yakov, its been a while," Yuuri commented until he realized that Yakov was Viktor's coach, and Viktor was probably somewhere on the other line this very moment, "So what are you calling for? If this is Viktor's plan to get you call me for him to talk to me, it won't work."

"Calm down, this is about Viktor but it's not what you think," Yakov reassured in a calm tone. He could sense just how Yuuri changed ever since the affair situation just by hearing the tone of voice and from the way he was skating during the Worlds. "He wanted me to call you as his coach to ask your permission for something since he knows that calling you himself will be a bad idea."

Yuuri was mentally relieved to hear that but that only sprouted his curiosity even more. If Viktor didn't want to talk to him in hopes of apologizing, then why was Yakov calling on behalf of the idiot, it just didn't make any sense now. "And just what does Mr. Nikiforov want my permission for?"

Yakov took a deep breath, releasing it so he could finally request what Viktor wanted, "As you know, the next Grand Prix Finals are nearly a year away now ever since the last one was canceled and Viktor has decided to prepare himself for the competition ever since the Worlds. He doesn't have the short program done, but he does have his free program figured out."

"And what does any of that have to do with me?"

"For his free program, he wants to use your free program music 'Yuri on Ice' to change it up to fit his theme," Yakov answered, causing Yuuri's eyes to widened with shock. "I don't know just what theme he is thinking of that needs your free program music to be modified but that's why I'm calling. He wants me, as his coach, to ask you for your permission to allow him to use 'Yuri on Ice' for his free program for the upcoming Grand Prix Figure Skating Finals. And if you refuse, I will fully understand, it's your choice."

Yuuri was silent, he could feel his heart rapid beating as those beats echoed through his eardrums as he restrained him from panicking out loud with the phone still on. _Viktor wants to use my music that I used for the theme of Love? Why?! That song is about love, something that we both lost a long time ago so why would he want to use it now? Did he move on? Did he already find another to show his love for? Or he does he want to use that song to show everyone just how he got to me? Is this some sick joke to make me not want to go compete?_ His eyes narrowed as he looked up at the top of his desk to see the old DVD with the written'Yuri on Ice' on it, gathering dust on the lid from the time it was ignored. _He's not going to get the satisfaction that he won! LOVE IS DEAD!_

"Mr. Katsuki?"

 _Oh right,_ Yuuri realized that Yakov was still waiting for his response so he cleared his throat and gave that answer, "Mr. Nikiforov has my permission to use that song and do whatever he wants with it, I don't care...Now if you don't mind Yakov, I'm kinda in the middle of figuring out my short program so I'm going to have to hang up soon."

"Alright, thank you for your time Yuuri."

With that, the call ended as Yuuri threw his phone across the room to hit the wall then land on the bed without a scratch. He got up from his seat, reaching for his pillow as he buried his face in it to scream in it with rage for a good minute. _Love is dead!_ He reached to grab the DVD from its spot, not bothering the wipe the dust that covered the entire lid. _This song is useless to me now! Its theme is in love and since it's dead, I have no use for it anymore! It wasn't even a winner, to begin with, it just made me weak and vulnerable, getting me nowhere in the competitions! Does Viktor want to lose the competition on purpose now with this garbage of a free program song? Just what is this idiot's plan? ..._ _Or maybe, he's trying to reach out to me..._

Without a second thought, he tossed the DVD into the small trash bin he had in the corner since it no longer had any value other than painful memories. He suddenly felt his eyes sting with tears as he quickly wiped them away as he held a tight grip on the hanging ring on his necklace. _Calm down! Remember love is dead, I don't deserve to love anymore! LOVE IS DEAD SO PLEASE JUST STOP THINKING OF STUPID LIKE THAT! The burnt ring is supposed to remind me that I have no chances of ever being with Viktor, that all the time we spent together was nothing, that love to me is dead!_

It took a moment before he finally calmed down as he turned on the screen of his laptop since it turned off, seeing that he received an email from the composer. He opened the email to see that it was the completed short program music as he made a sad smile. _This is going to be the new music that'll get me to the podium holding gold._ Suddenly the sadness turned into a sinister smile as he muttered under his breath, "I'm going to beat Viktor Nikiforov and prove that the song he has chosen is nothing but trash. That love is dead."

...

Viktor was nearly leaping with joy when Yakov told him that Yuuri has given him permission to use the song, nearly, because he knew that Yuuri must have easily given up that song since love is dead to the man. Using this song was only the first step, so he quickly rushed back to his apartment as he reached for his phone to call a singer he knew who at some occasions helped him with the music selection.

"Viktor Nikiforov?" A voice answered from the other line. "To what do I owe this call? Do you need me and my wife to sing for the music your next programs?"

"Something like that," Viktor answered with urgency, "I actually need you to incorporate some singing into this music piece I picked for the free skate, do you think your wife could do it?"

"That depends on your theme and what you are looking for?"

"Don't worry, I have my theme," Viktor reassured.

* * *

As the months dragged on, it soon becomes clear that a year has gone by in an instant.

Nearly a year since Viktor made the mistake of a lifetime.

A year since Viktor and Yuuri's engagement ended.

A year since Yuuri left Russia.

A year since Viktor even interacted with Yuuri.

The Grand Prix Finals were only a few months away from now, the events are just a month from now as Viktor finished up the choreography for his short program in the skating rink, finally perfecting it to fit the short program music he found. He was thrilled when he received the modified version of 'Yuri on Ice' from his composers, listening to it nonstop every night, however, due to the lyrics that was sung in the music, he had to change the name of the music to better fit it. He was quite surprised when Yakov told him that Yuuri had once again given him permission to change the song name, only increasing his concern for him while at the same time, he prayed that he was going to make things go right.

Yurio, Mia, and Georgi all watched how concentrated Viktor was at practice, repeating the free program routine over and over again but he seemed to be having trouble doing his signature move at the very end due to his lack of stamina. _How did Yuuri get enough stamina to pull this off?! Hell, I was lucky enough to even jump off the ice at all!_ But he still got right back up to try again, ignoring the eyes that stared at him.

 _That idiot has a lot of nerve!_ Yurio huffed as he skated to the programs that Lilia has created for him. _He's not going to win gold because I'm going to be the one to win gold and put an end to his stupid stunts! If he hurts Yuuri again, I'm going to kill him..._

 _ **SOMETIME LATER...**_

"THE GRAND PRIX ASSIGNMENTS ARE FINALLY OUT!"

That was loud enough for the entire world to wake up to as everyone everywhere was checking the competitions the competing skaters will be placed in. Viktor, Mila, Yurio, and Georgi were practically racing to Yakov practically impatient to hear where they'll be competing in. Yakov released a heavy sigh, clearly, his team of talented skaters was a bunch of idiots for not bothering to check themselves but he still pulled out his phone to see the list.

"Mila, you're at the Skate Canada and the Rostelecon Cup," Yakov read then he turned to the three male skaters. "Georgi, you're at the Cup of China, then the NHK Trophy. Yuri, you're in the Skate America, and then in the Rostelecon Cup once again." He was finally faced to face to Viktor, seeing how nervous the older skater was in all his years in the competition. "Viktor, you're in the NHK Trophy and then you'll in the Rostelecon Cup with Yuri..."

His tired face soon turned to a death glare aimed only at Viktor, "I hope you don't do anything stupid in the NHK Trophy like you did during the worlds."

...

"Yuuri, the assignments are out!"

"Congrats on qualifying, you didn't even need to go to Chugoku, Shikoku, and Kyushu Championship!"

"Of course he didn't, he won the nationals, the four continents, and Worlds!" (yeah he competed in the Four continents, sorry, forgot to add that in one of the chapters)

"Well, Yuuri, which events are you going to compete in this year?"

"Everyone calm down!" Minako shouted as everyone grew quiet as she turned to Yuuri who had his laptop out to reveal the assignments. "Alright Yuuri, let's hear where you'll be competing in now."

"Let's see then," Yuuri sighed from all the enthusiasm that was surrounding him, making him feel a little nauseous but he had to pull himself together as he opened up the list for everyone to see. He looked for his name which landed on his two destined events, "Look's like I'll be in the first event Skate America, then the fourth event the NHK Trophy...That's great, it'll be great to be a little close to home at the fourth event."

"Hold on, who else will be skating at those events?" Mari asked, feeling her anger and the urge to protect her baby brother was beginning to boil. Even if it has nearly been a year now, she still knew that Viktor will be the stupid fool to try something stupid again.

"At the Skate America, Yuuri will be going up against Phichit Chulanont, Guang-Hong Ji, Kenjirous Minami, Leo de la Iglesia, and his arch nemesis Yuri Plisetsky," Axel announced after she and her sisters took over.

"And what about the NHK Trophy?" Hiroko asked with excitement as she clapped her hands together.

"For that, Yuuri will be competing against Christophe Giacometti, Michele Crispino, Georgi Popovich, Emil Nekola, and-" Axel suddenly stopped her announcement of the names when she read the last one. Her sisters took a peek as well as they gasped to see the name. There was just no way they could say _that_ name without worrying about the reaction Yuuri might have, sure he didn't react at all when competing at the Worlds but that was because they were there to keep the problem away.

"Who's the other person girls?" Minako asked in a playful way, "Is is a newbie like Minami?"

"No..." Loop replied as she showed everyone the name of the last skater, bringing everyone to a tense silence.

However, Yuuri broke the silence with a nonchalant tone, "So I'll be competing against Viktor Nikiforov right before the actual Finals...That won't be much of a problem, he's just like all the other skaters; all competing for the gold I'm going to win." With that, he got up from where he sat to head out the door of the inn to go for a quick jog, leaving the costumers who were there relieved with his calm reaction, but his family and friends were only looking back with worry. They had seen the theme Yuuri has chosen for this year, the music he'll be skating too which only increased their fear of losing the Yuuri they knew.

Yuuri, on the other hand, stepped out of the inn for his jog but only so no one would see his tears beginning to fall once again. _Damn it, I was hoping I didn't have to compete against him before the actual finals but now I have to...I have to go through it and just skate my programs like I did during practice, I have to prove that I am a whole new person..._ His tears finally stopped as he continued to jog while his emotions were slowly tucked away in a void. _Who cares? I've trained too hard to just let my stupid feelings get in the way!_ _Viktor has to face that love is dead, that Yuuri Katsuki is dead...I'm going to beat Viktor Nikiforov and go from a useless pathetic pig to being the rising star skater no one expected to see._

 _..._

No sooner than a week later, the skaters have announced their themes for this year's Grand Prix Finals, however, everyone seemed to be paying more attention to the themes that Yuuri Katsuki and Viktor Nikiforov have announced:

Yuuri Katsuki: _Acceptance_

Viktor Nikiforov: _Lost and Found_

Yes, this year's finals will be very interesting indeed.

* * *

 **Viktor: Midnight please tell me that this chapter marks the end of our suffering.**

 **Me: Not a damn chance, we're not even close.**

 **Yuur: You're cruel**

 **Me: I know. *turns to audience* Hey guys so yeah you see the themes and so far I only have the songs for Viktor's short and free program, and for Yuuri's short programs but I still need a free program song to match his theme. So if you guys have suggestions please make sure it matches Yuuri's theme and it's at least 3 minues and 40 seconds or less but at the 3 minute bar at the least**

 **Yurio: And she hopes you enjoyed this chapter and make sure to review to see what songs are used and how the Grand Prix Finals will go. Keep in mind at what happened before It's Quiet Uptown**

 **Me: SHHH, don't give them spoilers!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Thank you so very much for the reviews, favorites and your interest in this story! Now as an award here is a new chapter for you guys!**

 **Shout out for those of you guys who suggested songs for Yuuri's short and free program, unfortunately, one of them were chosen. However, they were chosen for the other skater's programs and those songs led me to the songs for the short and free programs.**

 **Viktuuri: *Sill tied up in chairs* *looking drained***

 **Yurio: Geez Midnight, how did the characters from the other fandom survive your stories?**

 **Me: *shrugs* honestly no idea.**

 **Yurio: -_- Of course.**

 **Mari: *turns to audience* Midnight hopes you enjoy this chapter and to remember that she doesn't own us or the anime except for her two OC villains that everyone hates. Also, this chapter might be fast paced since the major drama is the actual finals**

* * *

The Skate America has breezed through and the results shocked the entire audience including the competing skaters.

Upon arriving at the skating rink where the competition will take place, Yuuri only had Minako to accompany him as his dance coach, and Mari who was going to be in the audience cheering for him but he still didn't bother finding an actual coach for himself. He didn't smile much when he reunited with Phichit especially in those selfies the Thai skater took in fact, he was too focused on the competition itself to realize how worried the others got. The only time he did smile was when he had to force one for Minami who was the same fanboy as always but this time he was embracing Yuuri into a tight hug with tears falling since he heard about the affair and broken engagement. It took a while for Yuuri to assure Minami that he was over the incident and moved on but Yurio could tell that he was lying, however, he stayed silent since this was not a good time or place to make such comments out loud.

The short programs went by with a blast, sure Minami was a nervous wreck but thanks to Phichit, Guang-Hong, and Leo, he was able to calm down, well not until Yuuri reassured him in a calm tone that no one has heard him say! However, everyone's mouths were wide open when Yuuri performed, his step sequence was so enchanting with the music that no one could look away! Hell, he didn't even fall or mess up a single jump and by the end of the short programs for everyone, he was currently in first place! The crowds cheered loudly, believing that Yuuri had finally become the rising star the world didn't know he would become, but what they didn't know was that it was the eternal pain he was feeling all this time that consumed his very reason of enjoying life anymore.

If that wasn't enough, in the free program, Yuuri's skating along with the music was just as powerful enough to trap everybody into his spell, believing that his theme of acceptance was all about becoming stronger after a breakup, but in reality, Yuuri was accepting to the new truth: Love is dead.

In the end, Yuuri won gold for the Skate America without a falling back or flaw, leaving Yurio with silver, and Phichit with bronze!

Yuuri only stuck around to sign some autographs, join in some selfies until he was out the door before any interviewers could ask him any questions, leaving everyone to wonder where he could have gone. However, Yurio did manage to catch up to him but it nearly took all the air out of him as he tossed Yuuri a bag of katsudon pirozhki, saying congrats for winning gold. But he didn't even get to ask any personal questions when he suddenly pulled into a hug that lasted for a brief few seconds until Yuuri waved for a cab, got in, and disappeared to head to his hotel, leaving Yurio alone with confusion.

It was as if that brief moment in that embrace was some kind of call for help Yuuri was trying to transmit but give on in those brief seconds.

...

Mari's phone was ringing, and she alone in the hotel room that she and Minako were staying in for the first event to support Yuuri. At first, she tried ignoring it since it wasn't the ringtone she set up if Yuuri or Minako were calling but the caller kept calling back. She then groaned as she reached for her phone, but her mood soon darkened as her eyes narrowed the caller's name that was on her phone screen.

' _Viktor Nikiforov'_

 _What does that idiot want?_ She asked herself with anger as she reluctantly answered the call and greeted, "Hello you bastard, what reason do you possibly have that involves you calling a member of the Katsuki family? Tread on your words lightly."

"My reasons are simple but complicated," Viktor replied, not even reacting to the acidic tone Mari used at him. "But I'm just going to give a head ups for you to prepare whatever ways of torture you have in store for me."

Mari's anger was already visibly showing when she punched the wall, growling at Viktor, "Do you honestly think you're worthy to even try to get Yuuri's forgiveness back after all this time? I told you this before Viktor Nikiforov, stay away from my brother unless you have a death wish, I'm not going to let you hurt him again. And even if you get passed me, how the hell are you going to make it all up huh? This isn't a game, what you've done was real and unforgivable! Do you have any idea how much Yuuri has changed because of you? He barely smiles anymore, he only makes fake ones just so he could lie that he's okay, he been doing nothing but train nonstop! I can see through his skating the kind of acceptance he is willing to embrace, I've lost my brother because of you! So do you honestly think I'm going to let you near him now? You're going to have to convince me that you're worthy of approaching my brother but that's a fat chance so you could just drop whatever stupid stunt you plan on pulling!"

"Then get ready to be convinced that my love is only for Yuuri and I will do whatever it takes to earn back his trust," Viktor answered, trying everything in his will not to cry after hearing what Yuuri is going through!

She only chuckled at the statement, "Good f%#king luck with that Mr. Nikiforov." With that, she ended the call.

...

The NHK Trophy came and as usual, Yuuri didn't want to interact with anyone as he isolated himself to focus on his skating and winning gold while proving that love doesn't win. He didn't realize how Mari and Minako were keeping a sharp eye on Viktor throughout the whole event as the skaters were getting ready after getting changed into their designed attires.

Yuuri noticed that Viktor was approaching him, eyes dead set on his as the older man called out, "Yuuri!"

 _Didn't I tell him to leave me alone and stop trying.._.Yuuri's eyes didn't narrow, he didn't make any expression to show what he was feeling but he did make it clear to Viktor that he didn't want to be disturbed from his concentration when he walked away from Viktor, ignoring his existence as he did to everyone else. _He's wasting his time with me...I'm not going to let him mock me, I'll show him that I'm just the top skater who is going to surpass him. He won't get the last laugh._

However, Viktor just doesn't know when to quit.

"Yuuri! Let me at least talk to you for at least thirty seconds, please!" Viktor pleaded as he managed to escape from the distracting grasp of the 'Protect-Yuuri-Squad' consisting of Mari, Minako, and basically the other skaters in the competition.

Yuuri felt himself stop on his trails, his mind was practically scolding him right now. _Why did I stop?! Just walk away, don't even look at him!_ He didn't walk away yet, but his back was the only thing that greeted Viktor's eyes. He soon found himself talking in a cold tone, his back still turned, "Only thirty seconds Mr. Nikiforov and make it fast, you're distracting me."

Viktor took a deep breath, then saying what he wanted to say, well more like a promise, "You may not believe me, but my eyes will only be on you when you're skating today...Only you."

There was a tense silence as Yuuri flinched at the promise made, his eyes were wide with shock to hear that but he quickly had to remind himself, _It's just a stupid lie he made just to throw me off! Focus Yuuri! Remember, love is dead! LOVE IS DEAD!_ Besides, the last time he heard that same damn promise, Viktor was really making love to Valeria while he performed that night. Yuuri remained silent for a moment until he responded in his cold tone once more, "You're right, I don't believe you Mr. Nikiforov so you can stop it with those stupid promises. I'm not an idiot to fall for those tricks again, just leave me alone." With that, he walked away, his eyes never looking back to see Viktor's pained eyes.

For the short program and even the free skate the next day, Yuuri performed without a flaw once again, even changing some of the jumps to more difficult ones for more points as he ignored the crowds that cheered. Everybody was in a trance when they watch Yuuri skate to the music but what Yuuri failed to notice was that near the Kiss and Cry, Viktor was right there, watching without looking away for both programs those two days. Maybe it was because he forced himself not to notice or he just was so focused on convincing himself not to believe in love anymore.

However, when it was Viktor's turn for the short program, and even the free program, Yuuri walked away from the ice rink, avoiding any TV to show the programs as he made sure he had his earphones in his ears so he wouldn't listen to the music that was playing in the rink.

In the end, Yuuri won gold once again, Viktor had silver and Chris won bronze.

Yuuri disappeared the moment the time at the podium was over.

...

The events have flown by so fast that after the NHK Event, soon the Rostelecon Cup event was the event until the actual Grand Prix Final. In the Rostelecon Cup Viktor managed to win gold, with his short and free program managing to surprise everybody just as much at Yuuri's performance, Yurio was left with silver again and Otabek had bronze.

However, during that event, Yuuri didn't bother watching the event at all when he was back at Hasetsu but it mainly because he was busy practicing in Ice Castle, distracting himself from the temptation of watching or even eating right now. He couldn't really bring himself to see what kind of programs Viktor was skating to especially if he was using 'Yuri on Ice' for his free program but what really kept Yuuri on the edge was that it was now a year around this time when Viktor began to break promises he made and beginning the damn affair. Just remembering that only made his chest burn and rip as he tried to hold in his emotions while memories just kept invading his mind. He had to shove all the emotions down in the void, shut his heart down from feeling any remorse as he continued to practice

The others back at the hot springs had a rush of new customers grabbing their attention to even remember to watch the event, not that the Katsuki family wanted to watch it in the first place. But when the event was over, the next day they watched posted videos of the skater's performances except for Viktor's while getting the results which didn't surprise them, only disappoint them.

Mari, however, was curious as what Viktor must have performed that got him to first place, wondering what does his theme 'Lost and Found' have anything to do with earning forgiveness. The theme itself has nothing to do with Love, to begin with, but she was too stubborn to allow her curiosity to make her watch Viktor's programs as she only assumed that it just some fancy step sequence for the short program and a new choreography step sequence with her brother's music he announced to be using for the free skate. After all, she did manage to avoid watching them the first time. Even Yuuko was a tough choice on whether or not she should watch the posted videos on Viktor's performance, her daughters didn't want to watch his performance since they're still mad at the mess he created and ruining their favorite shipping.

Pretty soon, the six finalist skaters were announced to advance to the Grand Prix Finals taking place in Tokyo ironically.

1\. Yuuri Katsuki

2\. Viktor Nikiforov

3\. Yuri Plisetsky

4\. Phichit Chulanont

5\. Otabek Altin

6\. Jean-Jacques Leory

Tickets to the event sold like hot cakes, but many of the fans who bought tickets didn't care about the other skaters, what interested them more was the fight for gold between Viktor Nikiforov and Yuuri Katsuki.

* * *

 **Viktuuri: *still dead***

 **Me: Ohh the next chapter will be great because next chapter will reveal the two short program music Viktor and Yuuri will be skating to for their themes. *turns to audience* Super sorry but this is kinda like a filler chapter**

 **Yurio: *turns to audience* Midnight hopes you enjoyed the chapter, make sure to review to find out what happens next and to see the music used and what is Viktor planning**


	22. Chapter 22

**THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS GUYS! I LOVE YOU ALL SO MUCH!**

 **Viktuuri: *still tied to the chairs* Kill us now**

 **Me: No way, this is the chapter where things get to more drama!**

 **Viktor: *sobs* THAT MAKES IT WORSE!**

 **Yuuri: Midnight stop making this worse! *sobs* please stop the torture**

 **Me: *shrugs* Not a damn chance.**

 **Mari: *walks in* Midnight hopes you enjoy this chapter and to make sure to remember that she owns no one or the anime except for her OC characters that the whole world wants to kill. *Reads slip I handed her* Please bare in mind that Midnight is no expert in composing the actual skating program of jumps and such so please bare with her.**

* * *

"Where's Yuuri?" Minako asked as she and Mari finally entered the hotel where the six finalists were staying in through the huge crowds of fans and reporters swarming the place. "I think we lost him and I have his phone!"

"What?!" Mari turned around from checking their rooms in with shock. "Are you sure? Have you looked everywhere?"

"Everywhere as in where the fans haven't touched then yes," Minako sighed, ignoring the said rapid fans fangirling and fanboying over the skaters, "I can't find him anywhere I think he ran off to avoid the fans."

"Great," Mari groaned as she facepalmed, "Looks like we're going to have to find him as soon as we bring our stuff in our rooms then." Before Minako could agree to the terms, they suddenly heard the Russian team coming in and already were in trouble with their coach.

"Yuri! Mila! Where the hell did Viktor go!?" Yakov demanded when he only found two out of the three Russian skaters with them.

"I have no idea," Mila sighed as she rubbed the back of her head. "I think he snuck away from us with all the fan chaos."

"Then let's find the stupid geezer before he does something stupid," Yurio demanded, already taking a head start to find Viktor, or maybe even find Yuuri to keep him away from the stupid Russian man. "He seriously needs to know when to quit."

"Damn it," Mari groaned the moment she heard that exchange as she handed her suitcase to Minako, "You go ahead, I'll go find him before Viktor decides to use this chance to corner Yuuri!"

...

"I should have got my phone from Minako-sensei instead of leaving like that," Yuuri sighed as he walked through the city with his scarf covering his mouth to avoid anyone recognizing him. The only reason he decided to ditch them was to avoid those interviewers in the hotel, he didn't want to answer any of their questions since he's sure they're going to be related to last year's incident. Just thinking about the questions he was asked last year when he was swarmed by those reporters in St. Petersburg only increased his anxiety as he breathed in and out to calm down.

"Calm down...That's in the past," He whispered to himself. "Focus Yuuri, focus...Remember, love, is dead..."

"I beg to differ, Yuuri."

Yuuri gasped as he turned around to see that Viktor was right behind him! _Does this guy not get it when I said 'Leave me alone'?! What does he want now? To mock me? To brag?_ "You?" His eyes only narrowed as he turned away from Viktor's gaze,"Didn't I make it clear that I don't want to have anything to do with you Mr. Nikiforov, to stop wasting your time here and to just leave me alone!?" When Viktor didn't say anything to respond to that, Yuuri took that as an opportunity to walk away and try to forget that he ever bumped into him.

However, before he could even walk three steps, Viktor grabbed his right hand as he pleaded, "Please just hear me out Yuuri, let's just talk."

"I have nothing to say to you!" Yuuri growled under his breath, snatching his hand away from Viktor's hold. "Nor do I want to listen to anything you have to say, it's been a year already, just let me go already. I don't care about your stupid excuses so just leave me alone and go find some other idiot who'll fall for your charms and stupid excuses." _I'm sorry...But even if I still love you, I can't just forget everything that happened,_ He mentally shook those thoughts away, now was not the time to get all emotional and regretful!

"You of people know that love isn't dead Yuuri," Viktor began, ignoring how Yuuri looked away from him with a 'tsk'.

"What do you know?" Yuuri interrupted, his back still turned at Viktor so he wouldn't see how his fist was clinging on to the ring necklace that was underneath his jacket and shirt. "As far as I know, it's dead and it just made me weaker, but without love, I'm stronger." They were silent once more, the streets were thankfully empty so no one was around to witness the tension.

"Wanna bet on it then?" Viktor broke the silence.

Yuuri's eyes widened with confusion at that statement, this wasn't the response he expected as he turned his head around to glance at Viktor. "What?"

"A bet, more like a wager," Viktor explained, "We could the Grand Prix Final, we'll skate to compete against each other to prove to see who's right. The one who scores higher than the other, or whoever wins gold is the winner and the winner gets whatever they want from the one who loses. If I win Yuuri Katsuki, then all I ask is from you is a chance to talk to you, alone without you running away, so we can listen what we both have to say."

 _A wager huh?_ Yuuri thought about that deeply, although it still shocked him that all Viktor wanted from him was to talk and not force him to get back together with him like how he expected. He turned completely around to face Viktor, his eyes still cold as ice when he glanced at him, "Alright then, if I win then you'll leave me alone for real this time, to move on from me, never try to talk or even think about getting back together with me, and admit that I'm right when I say that love is dead."

The stakes were high for both sides now but regardless of what Yuuri had said, Viktor held his hand out, "It's a deal then, we'll both skate to prove who's right."

"Don't get too full of yourself just because you're a living legend Mr. Nikiforov," Yuuri hissed as he stretched his hand out to shake Viktor's to confirm their deal, "I'm going to win, and prove to you that love is dead."

"I'm afraid I won't let that happen," Viktor calmly countered, "I'll prove to you that love always win."

Yuuri's eyes narrowed once again at that statement as he pulled away from the handshake, walking away from Viktor, "Do whatever you want, I don't care. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to get away from your presence before anyone sees us." As he walked away, he muttered to himself, "God knows what the media will do if they see us together."

 _I won't lose!_ Viktor announced to himself with determination, his body filled with new energy. _I'm sorry Yuuri but I cannot let you win gold this time, not when you're skating to a belief that you know is not true._

Meanwhile, Yuuri's mind was racing at what he just did! _Oh god, now I really have to win! Even if it means crushing Viktor's spirits, even if it means destroying love for him, I have to win...I can't go through with talking to Viktor about last year without breaking down, without losing it!_ The harsh memories of the mob of reporters surrounding him, demanding answers from him for something he was oblivious about until he watched the damn video from one of them came rushing into his mind as he quickly began to run to the nearest park or somewhere isolated so no one would see him.

 _"Yuuri Katsuki! Have you seen that Barcelona Press Conference?!"_

 _"Do you have any comment about what has been said in the Press Conference in Barcelona?!"_

 _"What were your previous comments about those rumors articles were spreading?"_

 _"Mr. Katsuki, what are your thoughts about the affair?!"_

 _"Are you still planning to remain engaged with Viktor Nikiforov?!"_

 _"How does it feel to be engaged with an Icarus?"_

 _"Will you still compete in the next Grand Prix Final?"_

 _"Do you blame yourself for anything?"_

 _"He doesn't know?!"_

 _"Viktor really has done what it took to hide all this from him!"_

 _"Do you think Yuuri was being played with this whole time?"_

 _I didn't know alright!_ Yuuri continued to run, trying to put those past questions down the drain but it felt as though he was back in that situation, cornered with no idea what those people wanted from him! _I didn't what I know now!_ He suddenly felt today's breakfast bubbling inside his stomach, swaying back and forth, wanting to get out through his throat as it burned, feeling the content making its way through it right now! _Oh no! Not now, any other time but now!_ Without much time to lose, he picked up speed until he finally made it to the shores of a beach and to a spot where no one was wandering around.

It took a moment for him to empty the content from his nauseous stomach into the water as he tried to catch his breath from the running and panic. _I have to win, I have to win gold! As long as I win then Viktor can move on, and he can stop suffering because of me._ After about a half hour of calming himself down, he finally decided that by now it would be a good time to head back to the hotel. The ocean had too many memories to stick around there anyway.

* * *

Neither of Yuuri or Viktor told anyone about their wager, they didn't want the pressure or their reactions especially when that information can get out to the media and when most of the skaters hated Viktor's guts at the moment. It was the next day, the first day of competition for the Grand Prix Final, meaning that it was time for the men's short programs to be performed then tomorrow would be the free skate.

Yuuri was doing his stretching exercises, ignoring the world around him with music so he could focus and forget about all his anxiety and worries. As for Viktor, he was on the other side of the room, wishing he could see Yuuri but he was having a hard time doing when the other skaters made sure he stayed miles away from him.

The first up was JJ, skating to his usual theme along for a new personal best to make up for losing his nerves two years ago but he managed to get a decent score even though he was using the same theme and song again. Up next was Otabek, after being sent off with a "Davai" from Yurio, he was skating to the theme of classical music but with a different music piece as always, earning him a score a few points below JJ's score. Then came Phichit on the ice with the theme of 'Fun', skating to new music from other ice skating themed movies he watched over the year, but his mind was worried about Yuuri's well-being since he noticed how thin his friend was suddenly getting. By the end of his program, he scored a personal best, skyrocketing him just above Otabek's and JJ's scores.

However Yurio even the odds with his theme of "Madness and Calm", skating to his personal favorite song, "Welcome to Madness, while it earned him the highest score above the rest, he was just ten points away from breaking his own record, Yakov and Lilia were still pleased with the results. As for Yuri's Angels, well let's just say many of them have fainted from the blood loss they got from the nosebleeds.

Then it was Viktor's turn to take the ice, and Yuuri's cue to distract himself from watching, but despite what he repeated to himself, he couldn't walk away from watching just what the idiot was going to do. In the audience, even Mari somehow didn't find herself leaving the audience, maybe a part of her wanted to see just how Viktor plans to convince her that he is worthy but she stayed put.

"Viktor Nikiforov will be skating to "Experience, by composer Ludovico Einaudi to compliment his theme, "Lost and Found"." ( **Since Links don't work just search up: Ludovico Einaudi- Experience | Luke Robson)**

As the music played, all Viktor could think about as he skated was the sweet memories of the times he spent with Yuuri, how lost he felt without him by his side. How he was lost in the darkness once more the moment he allowed Yuuri to slip through his fingers. _( **a/n: Please bare with me here okay, so sorry about the lack of detail in this skate).**_

While doing his jumps, he fell on one of them, surely hurting his scores but he continued on, he didn't want to give up like this. _I already lost you Yuuri, and I have no one to blame but myself...I was the one who lost my honor, my loyalty to you, your love, and your trust but I will do everything in my power and beyond to earn it all back if you'll just let me._ Once he was done with his jumps, he was looking up at the ceiling to catch his breath. In the end, his score was only a point higher than Yurio's placing him in second place and probably in first depending on how Yuuri does.

 _You're such an idiot Viktor,_ Yuuri commented as he stepped onto the ice when his name was announced, he was the last skater to perform. _Do you think a performance like that was going to make me feel sorry for you? You're just wasting your time and making me sick to my stomach, those memories are long gone down in the forgotten void, move on already! You exaggerate too much!_

"Up next is Yuuri Katsuki, after just a year of leaving his fiance after hearing the news of that affair, it amazes us just how far he got despite the odd. For his short program, he'll be skating to "Shattered by Trading Yesterday" for his theme, "Acceptance"." ( **a/n: okay for this one search up "Shattered" by trading yesterday but it's only the last 2 minutes and 40 seconds since that part is what really inspired me, again, I didn't really know how to make the step sequence just use your imaginations).**

The music began to play as Yuuri began to skate, lost in his own thoughts while capturing everyone's attention including Viktor's as well. ( ** _bold italics= song lyrics,_** _italics=Yuuri's thoughts)_

 _ **And I've lost who I am, and I can't understand**_  
 _ **Why my heart is so broken, rejecting your love**_  
 _ **Without, love gone wrong, lifeless words carry on**_  
 _ **But I know, all I know, is that the end's beginning**_  
 _ **Who I am from the start, take me home to my heart**_

 _"It's true really, after hearing what you've done Viktor, I seriously had no idea what to do with myself...You broke my heart to pieces and for that, I'll never forgive you or accept your stupid excuses."_

 _ **Let me go and I will run, I will not be silent**_  
 _ **All this time spent in vain, wasted years, wasted gain**_  
 _ **All is lost, hope remains, and this war's not over**_  
 _ **There's a light, there's the sun, taking all shattered ones**_  
 _ **To the place, we belong, and his love will conquer all**_

 _"I want you to stop whatever is you're planning Viktor, just accept that I've moved on from you, that all the years we spent together no longer mean anything to me. It hurts, I don't even know how I'll move on but I'm just going to."_

 _ **And I've lost who I am, and I can't understand**_  
 _ **Why my heart is so broken, rejecting your love**_  
 _ **Without, love gone wrong, lifeless words carry on**_  
 _ **But I know, all I know, is that the end's beginning**_  
 _ **Who I am from the start, take me home to my heart**_

 _ **Let me go and I will run, I will not be silent**_  
 _ **All this time spent in vain, wasted years, wasted gain**_  
 _ **All is lost, hope remains, and this war's not over**_  
 _ **There's a light, there's the sun, taking all shattered ones**_  
 _ **To the place, we belong, and his love will conquer all**_

 _"This part's really what cracks me up, I don't want love to help me conquer anything. It was love that conquered me at my weakest point, making me pathetic but I'm going to kill it by winning gold."_

 _ **Yesterday I died, tomorrow's bleeding**_  
 _ **Fall into your sunlight**_

He didn't notice how Viktor was watching him the entire time, with tears of regret in his eyes.

In the end of the short programs that night, Yuuri was in first place by two points higher than Viktor.

* * *

 **Me: Ahhh who will win the bet I wonder?**

 **Yuuri: How should we know, you're the satan writer of this hell story! *cries* I don't want to win.**

 **Me: On the bright side, we're getting closer and closer to "Stay Alive Reprise"**

 **Viktor: And what's that song about? *struggles to break ropes but fails* Midnight I swear to god if you pull something devious-**

 **Me: Oh you'll see if I let you know it'll only spoil the surprise...MUAHAHAHAHA*thunder claps and lightning flashes***

 **Viktuuri: She needs help.**

 **Yurio: *turns to audience* Midnight hopes you enjoyed this chapter and make sure to review to see what happens next and pray for the sanity of this satanic writer.**

 **Me: HEY!**


	23. Chapter 23

**Thank you so very much for the reviews, favorites and your interest in this story! Now as an award here is a new chapter for you guys!**

 **Shout out for those of you guys who suggested songs for Yuuri's short and free program, unfortunately, one of them were chosen. However, they were chosen for the other skater's programs and those songs led me to the songs for the short and free programs.**

 **Viktuuri: *Temporarily brought back to life***

 **Yuuri: I'm scared about you'll write here *tears up* I don't want to win**

 **Viktor: *hugs Yuuri* It's all okay Yuuri, it's going to be okay**

 **Me: Haha, you guys wish it was going to be okay!**

 **Phichit: *turns to audience* Midnight hopes you enjoy this chapter and to remember that she doesn't own us or the anime except for her two OC villains that everyone hates. Also, this chapter might be fast paced since the major drama is the actual finals and be prepared for awesomeness**

* * *

Yuuri knew he should have used the bathroom in his hotel room instead of the one in the ice rink after the scores were up but he didn't and now he was trying his best to hide from the reporters who were swarming the area interviewing the other competing skaters. _Oh great, if I don't get out of here, they're going to just ambush me again like before...I have to leave now,_ He told himself as he tried his best to avert attention away from himself but the odds are never in his favor in these situations.

"Hey! There's Yuuri Katsuki!"

"It's about time we catch up to him!"

"I can finally have that interview!"

 _Crap!_ Yuuri panicked as he quickly picked up the pace, his head turned away from them in hopes that they'll get the message that he maybe didn't hear them at all and that he was busy. Unfortunately, his plan wasn't really a good one because before he knew it, he was all of sudden surrounded by the reporters with no ways of escape as they waved their cameras, recorders, and phones around as they asked question after question. Yuuri had no intention of answering any of these questions out loud except for his mind but also since the next question came rolling in less than three seconds.

"Yuuri Katsuki how does it feel to be in first place after the first event?"

 _Honestly, it sucks._

"Do you believe that you'll finally win gold at this Grand Prix Final?"

 _I have to win, not for my sake but for Viktor's sake as well..._

"Are you nervous for tomorrow's free skate?"

 _Can't say I'm not..._

"Do you have any comment on the short program your ex-fiance Viktor Nikiforov skated to?"

 _I don't want to make any comment._

"Speaking of Viktor, are you avoiding him after a whole year has passed?"

 _Please just don't bring that up._

"Do you still feel any resentment towards him after he betrayed your trust?"

 _I don't know..._

"Since when did you leave St. Petersburg?"

 _I don't want to tell you that..._ Yuuri suddenly remembered that night he snapped, the images of everything that was held dear to him and Viktor burning in the flames that he created after he threw them in. _It's too much..._

"Between the two of you, who do you blame more for that affair?"

 _Me? Viktor? I don't know!_

"Do you think that maybe it could be your fault as well for what has happened?"

 _I-I don't know okay! Please just stop asking these questions...Just stop!_ Yuuri could feel his stomach doing the flips back and forth, the questions were just making him feel more nauseous but with no way of escape, he had no choice but to listen to their accusations! _Please, just shut up...I don't know anymore!_

"What are your comments on the current accusations that if you paid more attention to Mr. Nikiforov's needs then the affair could have been avoided?"

"Was there anything you could have changed that could have prevented the broken heart?"

Before another question could have been asked, Yuuri's eyes widened when out of nowhere, Viktor stepped towards the crowd of reporters as the Russian skaters shouted loud enough for every reporter to hear, "LEAVE HIM ALONE! The one who should hold complete fault in all that is me! Yuuri had nothing to do with any of that, so I'd appreciate it if you stop making him look like the villain and let him go in peace! You're disturbing his personal space and asking too many questions that do not concern the present day."

Yuuri's eyes widened in shock to hear something like that coming out of Viktor's mouth, in all honesty, he was just expecting to hear some lame excuses that could cover up his actions, but there wasn't any. His stomach stopped being nauseous for some reason as he felt a small spark in his chest, however, that only brought a new set off panic in him! _NO! Stop feeling these stupid emotions!_ His stomach then started to get nauseous again. _I'm not allowed to love him, I just can't! Not when I know that he could hurt me again at any point._ He didn't realize that he was backed up against the wall until his back hit against it, sparking the realization that he beginning to act like that coward who allowed love to break him! And he was allowing Viktor to be the hero to come save his sorry ass, well he was not going to allow himself to be looked down upon as a weakling who still needs Viktor to protect him. _Yes, I can say it's my fault so you can stop defending me Viktor...I won't let you catch me in this state just to satisfy yourselves, I have my own voice to speak with..._

His mind went in a blank as his eyes narrowed with the small light from that spark distinguishing in a flash as he cleared his throat, using his arm to shove the reporters out of his way. His cold tone sent chills down their spines as he first addressed Viktor, "I appreciate the small gesture Mr. Nikiforov but these reporters haven't been disturbing me at all...I was just going to excuse myself before you came here, now if you'll all excuse me, I have to rest to be ready for tomorrow's free skate. I can't have all you distracting me."

With that, he walked away from the crowd of stunned reporters who all forgot to even record what they just heard! As for Viktor, he stood in shock, ignoring the shouts from Yakov as the reporters decided to turn their attention to the other skaters who all saw what just occurred! However, the only skater who wasn't present was Otabek, only people who knew where he was going were the rest of the skaters except for Viktor of course. The moment the reporters had their backs completely turned from him, Viktor turned to run to the direction that he had hoped Yuuri would be taking.

Meanwhile, Yuuri was walking to the hotel he was going to stay in but he found himself running with a twisting stomach from all the unnecessary memories and pressure that were piling on his shoulders, to the nearest alley with a pile of trash where he threw up the water he drank earlier before his short program. He thought he was alone until he suddenly felt somebody patting his back, causing him to grab the person's arm, turn around and slam him against the wall, ready to throw a punch at the intruder. However, his eyes widened in shock as he got a better look at the intruder he was about to attack.

"Otabek?!" Yuuri gasped as he quickly released the said person from his grip, bowing his head down with remorse. "S-Sorry I didn't know it was you! I thought you were someone else and so I had to act on self-defense...I'm so sorry."

"Don't worry about it," Otabek calmly responded as he wiped the small pieces of dust on his coat. "The only thing you should worry about is yourself right now, and after seeing you look so unwell, you might have to watch out for your health too."

"Why did you follow me?" Yuuri asked, ignoring the statement that was made. "Don't you need to go back to Yurio, he's going to get worried. I can take care of myself."

"Actually it was Yurio who told me to follow you," Otabek replied, "He's worried about you and from the way you handled the press back there, I don't blame him. Is there something you want to say?"

Yuuri only looked down, unwilling to look into his eyes as he felt his emotions ready to burst from being too locked up for too long but he couldn't allow them to be released, not now!"Only that I'm going to win gold so I can end Viktor's stupid antics...I'm tired of this."

"Did you run into Viktor before the short program?"

 _Damn it! Why does Otabek know everything!?_ Yuuri's eyes widened with disbelief as he swallowed then nodded, he really didn't have a choice when he thought about it carefully. "Yeah, I did...It's just so stupid of him to try in the first place."

"You think you can share why you're so dead set on winning gold so badly and how that's going to stop Viktor from pursuing you?" Otabek asked.

With a heavy sigh, Yuuri explained in a low voice, "Viktor and I made a wager that involves the Grand Prix Final...We agreed that whoever won gold or have the scores higher than the other will win and the loser has to listen to what the winner wanted. If Viktor wins, he wants me to meet with so we can both talk alone, to try to see if we understand each other I guess. And if I win, he has to leave me alone for the rest of our lives and move on from me for good."

Otabek's eyes, for the first time in his life, widened with shock to hear that. "And you're winning, but are you sure with yourself that your request is what you really want if you win gold? To force Viktor to let you go while you grieve over him for the rest of your days? Do you think that it will fix anything?"

"IT HAS TO!" Yuuri exclaimed, only to then lower his voice from his outburst. "It has to be this way. I have to beat him, it's for the best."

"But will _you_ be satisfied Yuuri?"

The tears didn't fall, instead, Yuuri punched the wall behind him as he shook, breathing heavily as he cried out, "I have to, for Viktor's sake I have to go through this for him! He's suffering way too much because of me, because of the guilt, because he wants me back! B-But I can't, not after that affair, I can't trust myself to try again knowing that he might hurt me again...That I might mess up and drive him away from me. So I have to win, so that way, he can move on from me, it'll spare him the pain...Sure, I'll be honest, I won't be satisfied with myself to make him go through this, hell, I still love him, but I can't be a burden to him with this pain any longer than he already has!"

"Yuuri..." Otabek whispered, watching one of Yurio's friends beating himself so down like that.

"I just wish I was a better partner to Viktor! That everything could just go back to normal, back to the days where we were just happy but I know it won't! If I wasn't so naive or kept him waiting for so long..." Yuuri whimpered, his eyes narrowing down to keep the tears in. "Then maybe none of this would have happened, maybe we would have been still together...I just want him to be happy, without me in his life! Even if it hurts me, even if I have to watch him fall in love with another, he deserves a better chance and life."

All Otabek could do was listen as he awkwardly pulled Yuuri in a stiff hug because sometimes, all people needed was for someone to listen. Honestly, he had no idea that after all this time, Yuuri still cared about Viktor's well being and will do anything to keep him from any pain even if it breaks the poor man's, heart.

Little did they know, hiding at the side of the alley, listening to everything that had been said was Viktor with his head leaning against the stone wall as a stray tear fell down his cheek. To think that the request Yuuri had asked for the case he won the gold medal was to make sure Viktor could move on and be happy. But Viktor couldn't just move on, he loved Yuuri too much to let him go. _I have to win,_ Viktor told himself with new determination. _Yuuri doesn't deserve this torture!_

* * *

The next day was the Free Program, the rink was packed with fans, other fellow skaters, and the media all dying to see the drawing conclusion of the Grand Prix Final after the last one was canceled entirely. The other skaters have skated their free programs, making the crowds go wild and points rising leaving Yurio to currently be in first place, Phichit in second place and Otabek in third, leaving JJ in fourth but the results are truly justified until Viktor and Yuuri skate.

Viktor was up next as he felt anxiety piling up at the pit of his stomach but then he recalled what he heard from Yuuri last night, making him find his calm. He couldn't let Yuuri win, not when that gold will just hurt him.

 _"Stop distracting yourself and focus. It won't do you any good if you focus on the past to mope around about and not on what you need to do!"_

 _"You don't have to say anything just stay close to me Viktor!"_

He knew what he had to do, he wasn't going to leave Yuuri to suffer alone, he was going to prove that love isn't dead, and he will win gold, for Yuuri's sake.

"Up next on ice is Viktor Nikiforov!"

* * *

 **Me: Next chapter will be the moment of truth, well kinda, there's still a lot more to expect!**

 **Viktor: Can't wait, PLEASE just fix this!**

 **Yuuri: Let story Viktor win and story me just forgive him already, then everything will be alright with no more suffering.**

 **Me: *begins to sweat *Oops**

 **Viktuuri: What did you do? *pales***

 **Me: *turns to audience* Welp guys I hope you enjoyed this chapter and review to see what happens next especially when "Blow Us All Away" and "Stay Alive Reprise" are just a few chapters away! Because I definitely don't have any more slices of hell for our couple here that will have to do those songs since they have no idea what happens in those songs!**

 **Viktuuri: MIDNIGHT WHAT DID YOU DO! WE KNOW YOU'RE LYING!**


	24. Chapter 24

**Thank you so very much for the reviews, favorites and your interest in this story! Now as an award here is a new chapter for you guys!**

 **Shout out for those of you guys who suggested songs for Yuuri's short and free program, unfortunately, one of them were chosen. However, they were chosen for the other skater's programs and those songs led me to the songs for the short and free programs.**

 **Yuuri: Midnight Viktor has to win! Please tell me he wins and just end out torture!**

 **Me: I wish I can assure you that**

 **Phichit: *turns to audience* Midnight hopes you enjoy this chapter and to remember that she doesn't own us or the anime except for her two OC villains that everyone hates. Also, this chapter might be fast paced since the major drama is the actual finals and be prepared for awesomeness.**

* * *

As the announcer announced Viktor's name, Yuuri only huffed as he continued his stretches in the skater's room where the television showing the free skates was. _I'm better off watching whatever crap Viktor has created using that stupid song._ He suddenly felt a tug of guilt, after all, he had been ignoring Viktor's routines from at every competition so he had no idea what the man was planning. He was the only one stretching as his eyes were on the screen watching how the fans went wild as Viktor was probably getting some last minute tips from Yakov before heading to the ice.

 _He's going to lose even if he landed the jumps perfectly,_ Yuuri sighed, knowing that it was probably for the best anyway. _I will give him credit for trying..._ However, his eyes blinked in surprise to hear the next statement the announcer had to say:

"For Viktor Nikiforov's theme "Lost and Found", he will be skating to "History on Ice", a modified version of the original music "Yuri on Ice" composed and choreographed by Japanese figure skater Yuuri Katsuki."

 _History on Ice? Just what is that idiot up too?_

...

"History on Ice?" Phichit repeated as he and the others were sitting down in empty seats away from the audience. "What is Viktor trying to say with that title? That he and Yuuri's relationship are now history?" His eyes narrowed grimly at the Russian skater below. "The nerve of that man."

"I don't think that's it," Yurio answered as his eyes focused at the ice rink where Viktor would be showing up at any time now. "You haven't seen him when he practicing back at the St. Petersburg, it's something completely different from what your mind is thinking up of. But the question is, will Yuuri pay attention and see the message for himself?"He ignored the confused glanced Phichit gave him as he still looked at the ice. _After what Otabek told me about his encounter with Yuuri yesterday, I'm not sure who I'm rooting for anymore..._

"Whether he watches it or not, I don't care," JJ huffed as he crossed his arms, but then his expression softened when he recalled the first time he saw Viktor skating this piece on the ice during the events. "I just hope he can clear his name to all of us."

...

"Huh? You're going to watch the free skate, Mari?" Minako asked in surprise as she and Mari were sitting down at the best spot where they have the better view. "Why that sudden decision? I thought you hated Viktor."

"I do hate the bastard," Mari growled but then released a heavy sigh as her eyes narrowed at the rink. "But I already watched his short program and that only sparked my curiosity to see just what that idiot is planning with that song 'History on Ice'." _But I really want to see how you plan to convince me to allow you to even breathe the same air as my baby brother with you showing off an advanced choreographed program that will only make things worse._

 _..._

Viktor released a short breath before he skated to the center, praying for Yuuri to be watching him until finally, he heard the piano beginning to play. **(Song is called: "History on Ice-Celica Soldream(Yuri on Ice Piano Theme Cover)")**

 _Alright Viktor, just as you practiced over and over. Sure, you failed at the quad flip during the events but you trained and practiced until you finally brought it to perfection..._ He told himself as he began to sequence, having that small hope that maybe his message might be able to be heard by Yuuri... _Yuuri, I really hope you are watching, whether in the audience or just from the screen, I want you to hear me._

He made his first jump combination.

...

"What?" Minako nearly choked on air when she saw the first jumps, mainly after recovering from her shock at the very beginning, "No way-"

Mari tried as much as she could not make a single reaction to disrupt her silence.

...

"He's doing the same routine Yuuri made?" Phichit gasped since he too decided not to even watch Viktor's skating during the events at all. "But that's crazy, there's no way he could make the last jumps!"

...

"You idiot!" Yuuri found himself shouting at the screen of the TV the moment he got up from his stretches the moment he realized that Viktor was doing the same choreography. "You won't have enough stamina left to even finish the program, especially-" He stopped midway with a sharp gasp, realizing that he was worried, worried for Viktor and his well being as he watched Viktor skating the same routine as he suddenly heard background voices of a woman singing, no really saying any words yet but the audience knows her singing presence. _Was that how you modified the music? Did you add a singer?_ Watching how every jump was nailed, seeing the exhaustion in Viktor's eyes, he could almost hear what the man was telling him.

...

 _Yuuri, I know you hate me for what I've done to you and there is no excuse to hide what I've done._ Viktor wasn't sure why, but as he skated, it was as if he was having a conversation with Yuuri right now. _Nothing will erase what I've done and deserve all the torture and pain you're feeling now. I deserve your anger, your hatred towards me, your family and friends hatred towards me. I don't deserve any of their forgiveness, not even yours. I don't deserve the damn royal treatment my fans, the media, and even this world is giving me while you're the one who is left to suffer. You shouldn't have been the one to suffer because of my stupid actions, you deserve to live a happy life, full of love._

"A quadruple salchow!"

 _I did promise you that I'd watch your skating, and not once, ever since the Worlds, have I missed a single program you skated to. I don't care if you hated my presence while I watched, but I'm willing to do whatever it takes to earn your trust back. To earn your love back. You were right, I forfeited everything the moment I said 'Yes' to that woman, but I'm more than willing to prove that I still love you Yuuri. I love you and only you Yuuri Katuski!_

 _..._

 _No! Stop it, love is dead, love is dead, love is dead! I should stop watching!_ Yuuri was about to force himself to look away but some reason, he just couldn't. His eyes were just drawn to the music, the way Viktor skated only enchanted him for the first time in months. _Love is dead! It has to...But no matter what I tell myself, I can't look away! NO! JUST WALK AWAY NOW!_

He finally forced himself to turn away but his eyes widened the moment the intermission music part of the program played.

 _..._

 _Are you watching me Yuuri? I'm sorry but I can't let you win gold this year. Not while you're carrying the burden of the pain you're feeling all because you want to protect me from that feeling. I won't allow you to continue to lie to yourself about love being dead when I know that deep down inside, you know that it isn't true, no matter what you tell yourself. I'll say it again if I have to, I love you Yuuri!_

 ** _Oh yes,_**

 ** _We were born,_**

 ** _To make history._**

 ** _Born to make History_**

...

Yuuri started to run.

...

 _I treasure all the memories we had together, none of our time together was a waste Yuuri. I was never toying with your feelings, our love was not a lie. I loved you the moment we met at the night of the banquet, that magical night when we danced together. That night, when you asked me to be your coach._

 _..._

Yuuri had no idea why he running down the hall to the skating rink as he listened to the music play, he had no idea why he was trying to pick up his speed. He had no idea why his heart was suddenly racing so fast.

 _I have to see this with my own two eyes, not on the screen but live!_ He told himself as he reached the entrance to the rink, where he would see Viktor with his own two eyes. He just needed this reassurance that what he was seeing wasn't a lie, the Viktor Nikiforov was really going to skate to the exact choreography to the very last detail and jump! _I have to know if what he's saying is true!_

 _..._

 ** _Don't stop us now_**

 ** _The moment of truth_**

 ** _We were, born to make history_**

 _I want to win, so I can help you Yuuri. I want to fix your shattered heart,_ Viktor continued as he skated. _I want to pick up the pieces I broke and bring them back together but only if you'll let me Yuuri. Our memories together are more than enough to convince me that I love you. Yuuri, you were the only one who showed me the true meaning of life and love. If you force yourself to believe that love is dead, you're only killing yourself in the process. I cannot allow you to do that to yourself!_

 ** _We'll make it happen_**

 ** _We'll turn it around_**

 ** _We were born to make history!_**

Yuuri finally reached the sidelines of the rink, his eyes wide with disbelief to see how Viktor was doing the same jumps from his routine, not one single change. _Viktor, if you keep this up, you won't have enough strength or stamina to make it to the end! Just change some of the jumps, better yet just skip them!_

 _I'm not going to skip or change any of these jumps,_ Viktor told himself, unaware that he was replying to Yuuri's thoughts. _I'm going to skate your entire routine to the very last detail, no matter how exhausted I am, no matter how much stamina I have! I'm going to keep skating until I help you find love again, to find your colors and light Yuuri! I'm going to find your heart and when I do, I will do everything in my power to make sure it doesn't get shattered ever again._

 _Please just forget me and move on Viktor! I'm not worth it!_ Yuuri felt frustrated as he watched how Viktor was stubbornly continuing on, despite the exhaustion. _I don't deserve your love or even the right to be near you._

 _I'm not going to leave you all alone Yuuri,_ Viktor responded through his skating. _I'll stay close to you even if you'll send every army in the world after me! I'm going to prove that love is still alive! You're worth everything in the world, I will never forget you, I won't move on! You deserve to feel love again, even if you don't want to be my lover, even if you want me to burn. I want you to be able to love again and live on happy without the pain I have caused you._

 ** _We were_**

 ** _We were_**

 ** _We were_**

 ** _We were_**

Yuuri felt his heart throbbing within him, his hand clutching to the ring underneath his clothing. _Are you seriously going to risk injuring yourself trying to pull those last jump? Please, just stop. I still love you but you're going to find it harder to even get close to me without more obstacles. Will you be able to keep up? I don't want you to waste your time with me, you'll just hurt._

 ** _We were_**

 ** _We were_**

 ** _We were_**

 ** _We were_**

 _For you Yuuri, I'll go run through the flames of hell to stay close to you. I don't care how difficult it'll be, I won't leave you alone, never again. I don't care if I get hurt, I'll stay close to you, I won't stop until I prove to you that our love was real, it wasn't a waste of time._

 ** _Born to make history_**

...

"Yura?" Otabek asked as he looked at said person who was sitting next to him. "Are you crying?"

"What? NO!" Yurio sniffled as he quickly wiped his eyes. "It's just sweat! Besides, you have some too!"

"Ah young love," JJ purred, "When's the wedding you two?"

"WE'RE NOT ENGAGED IDIOT!"

...

 _ **Born to make history**_

 _What is this strange feeling?_ Yuuri asked himself, not sure whether to be afraid or curious wth this sudden warm feeling that was filling his chest. _Love is dead! It has to!_

 _ **Don't stop us now**_

 _Love is not dead Yuuri! I know you can hear me, I know you're close by! Watching me, and I'm going to prove to you that love is still alive! Our time together was the most precious time I ever had, and nothing will change that!_

...

Mari's eyes widened as she sprung up from her seat shouting, "Oh don't tell me he's gonna-

...

 _No! Don't you dare Viktor!_ Yuuri panicked, feeling his heart pounding. _You won't make it! You don't have enough stamina! You're exhausted, just don't do it!_

 _ **The moment of truth**_

 ** _We were, born to make history_**

 _Watch me, everyone, especially you Yuuri,_ Viktor responded before taking off to make the final jump. _This jump is for you, not me but for you only. I want to make history on ice with you by my side, even if we're not lovers, I just want to stay close to you. I love you Yuuri._ As he spun through the air, his ocean blue eyes met Yuuri's widened chocolate brown eyes midway, seeing that small spark of light deep in those eyes. Hope filled his chest, new hope that maybe his message might get to Yuuri if he saw him watching right now on the sidelines.

"HE LANDED THE QUAD-FLIP!"The announcer shouted with shock, "Even though he must be completely exhausted and fell on that jump for the last two events, he managed to pull off his signature move at the very end!"

...

"He landed it?" Yuuri whispered, releasing a breath of relief that he hadn't realized he was holding as he eyes were starting to get watery as he watched how Viktor continued to flawlessly skate despite how exhausted he must have felt. The similar heat in his chest only grew as he bit his lips, there was no way that this familiar strange feeling was coming back. _Damn it, how come I understand what you're trying to tell me..._ "Y-You i-idiot."

...

"I didn't expect him to actually pull it off," Mari gasped as she felt her eyes water but she quickly wiped them away. "Is he serious about everything?"

"From the looks of how he was actually stupid enough to pull a stunt like that, he is very serious," Minako commented as her eyes watched Viktor until she suddenly noticed who was standing on the sidelines of the rink. "Yuuri?" _What is he doing here? He still had time to stretch._

 ** _We'll make it happen_**

 ** _We'll turn it around_**

 _I don't expect you to accept me right away,_ Viktor was relieved that he actually managed to pull off the jump as he was wrapping up the final parts of the routine as the music and singer still could be heard. _But for you, I'll wait for however long it takes. Let my actions convince you Yuuri, not just my words, I want you to be the only judge of whether or not I deserve love._

 ** _We were born to make history!_**

He doing the final spin, his eyes knowing exactly where he was going to pose his final stance at the very end seeing how Yuuri wasn't moving from that spot. _You're going to hate me for this, but I will find you and I'll break the chains that you're trapped in. I will set you free from the pain I caused. Just know that my love for you has never changed._

The final bits of the lyrics were being sung as the music slowed down as his eyes once again landed on the direction Yuuri was at.

 ** _Born to make History_**

For Viktor's final pose, his arm was extended as his fingers were outstretched as if they were reaching for the person they pointed to. Well, in all honesty, Viktor was reaching for someone, he was reaching for Yuuri, who was just several feet across from where he stood. Yuuri had no idea why, but he couldn't stop trembling as his eyes just couldn't stop shedding small tears even when he brought his arm up to cover his gaze at Viktor.

" Damn it you idiot," Yuuri whispered as he lowered his head to just look at the floor. _There's no doubt that you've already won this beat._

* * *

 **Me: Whew that was a lot of writing and stress of making this perfect. Next chapter will have Yuuri's free skate along with his mind's response to the performance Viktor made...Not to mention that next chapter might be "Blow Us All Away", just a warning.**

 **Yuuri: Yes I just know Viktor has won! *tears falling***

 **Viktor: I would do whatever it takes to protect Yuuri from harm!**

 **Me: *begins to sweat* Uhmmm too bad you can't do that right away, I mean sure. sure you do that Viktor.**

 **Viktor: Midnight *pales* what did you do?**

 **Me: Nothing you can't prove**

 **Viktor: Midnight I swear if you-**

 **Me: *interrupts him and turns to audience* So hey little notice, so this week might barely have any other updates because this week I have so much stuff to do for clubs including several presentations so I gotta prepare for that. Also, I hope you enjoyed the chapter, make sure to review to see what happens in the next chapter!**

 **Viktor: MIDNIGHT!**


	25. Chapter 25

**Thank you so very much for the reviews, favorites and your interest in this story! Now as an award here is a new chapter for you guys!**

 **Shout out for those of you guys who suggested songs for Yuuri's short and free program, unfortunately, one of them were chosen. However, they were chosen for the other skater's programs and those songs led me to the songs for the short and free programs.**

 **Me: IT'S TIME FOR "BLOW US ALL AWAY" PEOPLE!**

 **Yurio:*reads script* You'd think either me or Makkachin should have been the ones who got-**

 **Me: *taping his mouth* Shhhhhh, no spoilers for the audience**

 **Viktuuri: *pales* Midnight, what did you do? What's going to happen?**

 **Me: You'll find out _very_ soon.**

 **Viktor: That doesn't sound very reassuring. T-T**

 **Phichit: *turns to audience* Midnight hopes you enjoy this chapter and to remember that she doesn't own us or the anime except for her two OC villains that everyone hates (spoiler alert, those bastards will appear soon).**

* * *

Viktor stepped out of the rink, his ocean eyes facing Yuuri's chocolate eyes until the young man looked away within seconds. Yuuri didn't want to look Viktor in the eyes now, not after that performance that clearly surprised him. It wasn't that he was angry, more like he had so many mixed feelings piling up in his chest that are contradicting his motto, _Love is dead._ He didn't know what to feel as he prepared to get on the ice but the moment he looked away from Viktor, he heard the said man stop at his trails and declared in a soft tone that Yuuri could hear:

"I'll be watching you skate Yuuri, I won't look away."

 _Don't pay attention to him, don't listen to his words!_ He tried telling himself but his mind only flashed back to that free program, to how Viktor was stupid enough to attempt every jump, and land them despite the state of his body. _Just focus, focus Yuuri! Maybe I can still win_ gold...He made a heavy sigh, knowing that he was just talking the impossible now. _Who am I kidding, Viktor has won the moment he landed that jump but maybe there's still hope..._

He snapped out of his thoughts when he heard the announcer's voice echoing while Viktor was with Yakov at the Kiss and Cry, holding the results and score of that free program not to mention what place he would be in. At that same moment, Viktor couldn't help but hear his heart pounding in anxiety to hear the score, to know how he did if he had the chance. Everyone nearly fainted dead away at the results they heard.

"The score for Viktor Nikiforov after his flawless performance in his free program is...Unbelievable! His score is 221.60! Beating the Men's Free Skate world record score of Japanese skater Yuuri Katsuki by 0.02 points, allowing him to jump right to first place!"

Viktor felt tears filling up in his eyes, trying to contain them despite his overwhelming joy. He was in First Place, he did feel guilty for breaking his Yuuri's record but if that was what it took to get the highest score to win and save Yuuri from himself, then it was worth it. But he knew that he hadn't won anything yet especially since Yuuri was the last skater to perform a free program with the possible chances of beating him. All Viktor could do was watch now, and wait to see the results that will follow after the final skate.

...

"He broke Yuuri's record?!" Phichit gasped, not sure whether to feel joy or anger. _His performance was awesome sure but after what happened last year, I don't want him near my best friend._ "I mean sure it's good as a competitor but-

"He's winning the bet," Otabek whispered, loud enough for Yurio to be the only one to hear.

...

 _Damn it, there goes all hope of winning gold,_ Yuuri mentally groaned the moment he heard the score, trying to bury the growing happiness he was suddenly feeling to replace it with his emptiness feelings. _Why should I feel happy? He's in First place and I'm going to lose the bet. Okay so he got a high score and he used my song but that doesn't mean anything!_ He sighed as he stepped on the ice. _It's my turn now..._

"On the ice is Japanese figure skater who has been surprising everyone through the whole competitions after last year's Grand Prix, Yuuri Katsuki!"

He reached the center, waiting for the music to begin until it finally did. thus beginning his routine as Viktor watched and listened. **(A/N: Chosen song: Skyscraper by Demin Lovato)**

 ** _Skies are crying, I am watching_**  
 ** _Catching teardrops in my hands_**  
 ** _Only silence, as it's ending_**  
 ** _Like we never had a chance_**  
 ** _Do you have to make me feel like_**  
 ** _There's nothing left of me?_**

 _I was supposed to be able to skate this music to prove that I can still keep going without love and life to help me, without the burden love offers but hell after that performance the idiot made, I don't know anymore. I might be able to perform this perfectly but it wouldn't be enough to beat you Viktor,_ Yuuri thought to himself as he made his first jump. _You made it clear that you're too stupidly stubborn to give up on me...If I'm going to win, I have to change the last jump and remove a few small jumps to have enough stamina._

 ** _You can take everything I have_**

 ** _You can break everything I am_**

 ** _Like I'm made of glass_**  
 ** _Like I'm made of paper_**  
 ** _Go on and try to tear me down_**

"You can actually pinpoint exactly what Yuuri is accepting," Yurio whispered to himself as he watched Yuuri make another jump. _He is supposed to accept that love is dead to him, and accept that he could never trust anyone, that he doesn't deserve happiness._ His eyes narrowed down at the sidelines where Viktor was watching from after he got out of the Kiss and Cry. _But now, I think he's having trouble trying to tell that to himself...Could it be that he actually saw Viktor's performance?_

 _..._

Minako studied how her student was skating to the music, his body being as flawless as ever but she could tell that he was losing touch to the message he was trying to tell himself. _Yuuri, you know you can't accept that love is dead. Not after what you saw how much Viktor was willing to prove that he wants to find your love again, I have to give it to that bastard, he might be able to redeem himself, but I'm not sure yet._

 ** _I will be rising from the ground_**  
 ** _Like a skyscraper, like a skyscrape_** ** _r_**

 _Yuuri...I'm willing to be stubborn and never give up on you,_ Viktor watched with interest, seeing how Yuuri didn't make two small jumps. _Yuuri what are you planning right now? Please tell me what you are feeling, don't shut yourself out. I need to hear you._

 ** _As the smoke clears, I awaken_**  
 ** _And untangle you from me_**  
 ** _Would it make you, feel better_**  
 ** _To watch me while I bleed?_**  
 ** _All my windows still are broken_**  
 ** _But I'm standing on my feet_**

Yuuri only made one jump instead of two during the verse as he swallowed the urge to make a face of disappointment to himself as he mentally groaned. _What's wrong with me? Why am I suddenly feeling all these emotions?! I can't lose, I can't let him see me like this!_ However, the warm sensation crawled back in his chest as he tried to bury it down again but it proved to be harder than he had thought it would be.

 _..._

 _No matter what Yuuri, I won't look away from you,_ Viktor could see the frustration Yuuri had, the inner debate on what to feel and what love is now. _I'm sorry but I cannot allow you to force yourself to shut down...I want you to break free from this burden you gave yourself because of me._

 ** _You can take everything I have_**  
 ** _You can break everything I am_**  
 ** _Like I'm made of glass_**  
 ** _Like I'm made of paper_**  
 ** _Go on and try to tear me down_**  
 ** _I will be rising from the ground_**  
 ** _Like a skyscraper, like a skyscraper_**

 _I have to blow this audience away with my performance,_ Yuuri reminded himself as he went for another jump, this time it was a triple salchow. _I have to make all of Japan proud of me, I'm the weakling from before who embarrassed everyone in Hasetsu...I have to prove to myself that I cannot love anymore, but then, the way I saw Viktor skate to my routine-NO! Don't think about it! I have to focus...But I don't know what to feel anymore, I can't shake these emotions away. Viktor, do you seriously mean every word you managed to tell me? I want to believe you, but how do I know if I can handle another heartbreak again._

 _..._

Mari watched her younger skate while she was making glares at Viktor's directions despite how mixed her feelings towards the bastard after that performance. She couldn't help but worry about how Yuuri was dangerously pushing himself throughout his routine, she remembered how back in Hasetsu when he was practicing in Ice Castle, he was trying the more complicated jumps. One of them that he couldn't land no matter how hard he pushed himself was the Quad Axel, it was a difficult jump, to begin with, that even Viktor hasn't made such a jump yet.

She made a heavy sigh, fearing that Yuuri might try to pull that jump any moment now just to surpass the score Viktor scored but even if he pulled it off, she knew the older skater has this win in the bag. Before Mari could just return her complete focus on her baby brother, her eyes suddenly averted to a strange figure dressed all in black sneaking away from their seat and through the distracted crowds of fans cheering. _Who is that?_

 ** _Go run, run, run_**  
 ** _I'm gonna stay right here,_**  
 ** _Watch you disappear_**  
 ** _Yeah-oh, go run, run, run_**  
 ** _Yeah, it's a long way down_**  
 ** _But I am closer to the clouds up here_**

 _I'm not going to allow myself to lose my grip in my focus...I can't be nervous about it now, no matter how small it is, I can't show it._ Yuuri told himself with determination when he made his last simple jump as he skated through the rink, ready to make his final jump. _I'm going to have to take the chance and make the jump, the quad axel...I just need to get all the courage I need, look at everyone in the eye and take this jump with pride!_

 _..._

The dark figure vanished from Mari's site, who only groaned with frustration as he eyes scanned for the stranger but when she had no luck finding that person, she got up from her seat and walked away without a word said to Minako. _I'm going to need to get security's attention to this, I might be sounding paranoid but that stranger has extreme danger written all over him._

"Mari? Where are you going?" Minako called out, but she did not receive an answer as the elder sister disappeared through one of the exits.

...

The figure's presence was found once again but this time by the eyes of a certain Thai skater and Russian Tiger as their eyes narrowed down at the figure in suspicion toward the dark stranger sneaking into the sidelines.

They were unaware of the weapon the trenchcoat carried inside.

 ** _You can take everything I have_**

 ** _You can break everything I am_**

 _1_

Yuuri paid no heed to who was on the sidelines, well except when for Viktor since he could sense his presence watching his routine. _Viktor, you want to talk to me, but how do you plan to use your actions to prove that you are trustworthy? Can you handle the hard work?_

 ** _Like I'm made of glass_**

 _2_

 _I already told you the answer to that Yuuri,_ Viktor found himself making a small smile, it wasn't a surprise to hear that Yuuri would still doubt his worth. _I'll tell you this every day, every second, I don't care how difficult it'll be, I'll stay close to you. Win or lose, I still love you and will do everything in my power and beyond to bring love back into your life, even if it isn't romance, I'll make sure you are loved, whether you like it or not._

 ** _Like I'm made of paper, oh-oh_**

 _3_

 _Stupid Viktor, you're such an idiot to think repeating stuff like that will help...I don't want you to get hurt, but if you're willing to just take it then don't expect any mercy from me! I'm not going to hold back, even if it's you! Looks like I'm going to do the quad axel, win or lose,_ Yuuri thought to himself as he prepared himself. _You never cease to surprise me._

The dark figure made it to the sidelines, hiding behind whatever would hide his or her presence as their hand reached in their trench coat. "Yuuri Katsuki," The figure mumbled with pure rage as something click within the coat. "We finally meet."

 ** _Go on and try to tear me dow_** ** _n_**

 _4_

Yurio's eyes widened with shock as he and every other skater around him got up from their seats, his throat suddenly feeling dry as sandpaper with no voice to shout or scream any words.

...

Yakov, Lilia, and even Minako suddenly felt cold blood rush through their bodies as their eyes widened with fear at the sight. They were unaware that their facial expressions were ignored by the audience well who could blame them, their eyes were distracted by Yuuri Katsuki's performance.

 ** _I will be rising from the ground_**

 _5_

"Looks like Yuuri Katsuki is preparing to make a quad axel! A last minute change to his program but can he pull it off?"The announcer announced with surprise.

Viktor suddenly felt a familiar sinister presence that was hidden in the sidelines as a dark chill run down his spine. He had the urge to look behind him, to see who was around that was causing this uneasy feeling but he didn't look behind him. Instead, he saw Yuuri preparing for a jump as his eyes widened with horror when he saw the figure at the other side pointing something towards a certain direction!

That was when the audience nearby that figure began to panic.

 ** _Like a skyscraper, like a skyscraper_**  
 ** _(Like a skyscraper)_**

 _6_

Yuuri made his final decision as he leaped up to make his final jump, a quad axel, unaware of the danger, unaware that his sister came to the sidelines with security right behind her, not sure why he suddenly heard screams, or why he suddenly heard someone call out his name until it was too late. Midway through his final jump, the haunting sound echoed through the rink:

 ** _Like a skyscraper, like a skyscraper_**

7

 **BANG!**

The world suddenly became a blur as he felt something being shot through his hips causing immense pain to overflow through his body as he found himself crashing onto the ice below him, face down as he hit his head. The last things he could hear were the horrified shrieks of the audience, and Viktor's voice of fear and terror shout his name:

" **YUURI!** "

Before he knew it, the whole world turned black.

* * *

 **Viktor: MIDNIGHT!**

 **Me: *whistles away* I did nothing wrong...**

 **Viktor: MIDNIGHT GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE RIGHT NOW *starts chasing me with a shit ton of weapons* YOU DID NOT JUST DO WHAT I THINK YOU DID! MIDNIGHT ANSWER ME!**

 **Me: *tears of joy/sadness?* I regret nothing! *happily runs away***

 **Yuuri: -_-**

 **Yurio: *turns to audience* Midnight hopes you enjoyed this chapter, make sure to review to see who was the shooter and if Yuuri lives or dies.**


	26. Chapter 26

**Thank you so very much for the reviews, favorites and your interest in this story! Now as an award here is a new chapter for you guys!**

 **Me: IT'S TIME FOR "STAY ALIVE REPRISE" PEOPLE! SOMETHING IS GONNA DIE!**

 **Yurio:*reads script again* Midnight as much as the piggy annoys the hell out of me, this is harsh.**

 **Me: *patting him* Now now Yurio it's not harsh...IT'S BRILLIANT!**

 **Viktor: *holds Yuuri and hisses* You're not killing my katsudon again!**

 **Me: I beg to differ *smirks**

 **Yuuri: *pales* Oh god help us all.**

 **Chris: *turns to audience* Midnight hopes you enjoy this chapter and to remember that she doesn't own us or the anime except for her two OC villains that everyone hates.**

* * *

*line break*

" **YUURI**!"

"SOMEONE HELP HIM! PLEASE!" Viktor was at a full-blown panic the moment he saw that bullet shoot Yuuri as the skater fell and hit his head! He didn't care if the shooter was still out there but he ran faster than he could have ever run in his lifetime, his heart pounding, mind swarming with so many thoughts as he ran towards the ice without his skates on ignoring anyone who was yelling at him to stay back! However, that proved to be harder since a couple of security guards grabbed his arms to hold him back from making one step into the ice! He ignored their reassurance that the medics will arrive very soon, that help was on its way, but how long? How long would it take for that help to arrive before it was too late? He didn't want to just stand there and do nothing! He had to know that Yuuri was alive, that his heart was still beating!

With all the strength he could muster, he fought back shoving security away from him as a burst of adrenaline rushed through his body as he ran forward, away from their shouts. He wasn't aware that he didn't have his skates on even if he somehow managed to run on the ice without slipping and falling, clearly defying any logic and science, his eyes were on the unconscious figure on the ground!

He had to get to Yuuri!

At last, he finally reaches Yuuri, falling on his knees, feeling nauseous at the sight of blood, Yuuri's blood on the ice from his hip along with a gush of blood from his forehead! It didn't take a genius to realize that Yuuri was losing blood and could lose much more if he didn't get out of the ice soon!

"You're going to be okay alright Yuuri! Everything's going to be okay please just stay alive," He desperately whispered as he carefully at a quick pace as he could, lifted Yuuri's limp body up in bridal style and rushed him out of the ice! He used one of the hands to repress the blood that was seeping out of Yuuri's hip, to prevent any more blood from coming out. With a stroke of luck, he was able to race out of the ice with Yuuri in his arms without the shooter shooting anymore as he made it out to see the paramedics rushing towards him with a stretcher, oxygen masks, and other things he couldn't name but seem necessary.

"Sir we'll take it from here," One of the paramedics stated as he and his team took Yuuri away from him arms, talking to each other about blood loss, a risk of death, and rushing to the hospital! Words he never wanted to hear in the same sentence when it comes to Yuuri! Withing seconds after strapping Yuuri into the stretcher, they rushed him out of the arena through the exit as Viktor grabbed one of the paramedic's arms who wasn't with the team.

"Please let me come with you," He begged, his heart was still pounding. "I need to be with him! Please, I have to know if he's going to live!"

The paramedic sighed then nodded as he motioned Viktor to follow him. Viktor couldn't have felt more grateful for that as he followed the paramedic through the exits, but before stepping out of the door, his eyes took a glance where most of the security guards were and saw who was the one who shot Yuuri and was currently getting punched by Mari.

Valeria.

Only looking at her for a split second made Viktor's blood run cold but he had to ignore the urge to punch that woman right now! He had to be by Yuuri's side, there was nothing more important than being with him now! He didn't care if he gets hell from Mari and the other skaters after all this for being close to Yuuri but this was too important and life threatening to just follow their terms!

...

Mari felt fear, anxiety, anger, and hell, even the thirst for the blood of the bastard who shot her baby brother that she ignored the fact that Viktor had rushed to ice, she ignored how the security with her was calling for her as she sprinted towards the figure who held the gun out again! Her eyes narrowed as she finally reached the person and punched them to the ground as she shouted, "WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE!?"

The sunglasses on the person's eyes flew out as Mari pinned the person to the ground, throwing the gun across the floor far from arms reach as she removed the hood that covered that person. The moment Mari saw the familiar face of the woman who caused Viktor to turn his back on Yuuri, the woman who caused her baby brother to go through hell, that woman name Valeria pinned to the ground who had just shot her baby brother during his routine, her eyes went from the looks of shock, to the looks of fury withing seconds.

"You!" Mari shouted as she lifted Valeria and hit her against the wall, sending a punch along with that. Ignoring the security guards who were telling her to calm down and let them handle Valeria. "YOU B$%!H! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?! WHY DID YOU SHOOT MY BABY BROTHER! IF HE DIES THEN YOU'RE DEAD, HELL YOU'RE DEAD EITHER WAY! I'M NOT GOING TO LET YOU GET AWAY WITH THIS!"

"I want Yuuri Katsuki dead," Valeria answered with a grim smile. "He took Viktor from me...He was engaged with Viktor, but the one who deserves that hot bachelor with the gold medals is me, not that useless waste of space. Viktor belongs to me!"

Another punch was sent. "YOU'LL REGRET EVERYTHING YOU'VE DONE!" Mari shouted with rage. "YOU HEAR ME! YOU WON'T AWAY WITH HURTING MY BROTHER! I WON'T LET YOU! OR SO HELP ME, I WILL KILL YOU RIGHT NOW AND SEND YOU TO HELL MYSELF! VIKTOR DOESN'T BELONG TO SCUM LIKE YOU! YOU DON'T KNOW MY BROTHER, YOU DON'T KNOW JUST HOW VALUABLE HE IS! HE'S NOT A WASTE OF SPACE, THE ONLY WASTE OF SPACE HERE IS YOU!"

"Mari! Stop it or the security will have to arrest you!" Minako shouted as she along with the other skaters rushed towards her. Chris (who was watching from the audience), JJ, and Otabek separated her from Valeria, holding the enraged sister back from trying to throw another punch as security took Valeria away. Surprising enough, Valeria made no move of resistance as she giggled with the satisfaction that her work here was done but her time giggling didn't last long when she suddenly felt a fist hit her in the stomach with strong force!

She moaned in pain, looking down to see that it was Yurio who was the one who punched her the gut! Otabek mentally scolded himself, realizing that he should have held Yurio back as well since the teen was most likely going to throw a punch but now it was a little too late for that. Yurio's eyes were burning with just as much fury as Mari's as he growled harshly at her, "B!$%h I hope you rot in hell!"

With that, security had to rush her out before any of the other skaters decided to hit Valeria as the group could only watch her getting taken away through the same exit Yuuri was taken out of with the paramedics moments earlier. Once they were out of sight, the three men finally released Mari who then punched the wall as tears were threatening to fall from her eyes. Before anyone could say anything, she broke that tense silence, "We have to get to the hospital..."

...

 _Please be okay, please be okay...Please god don't take Yuuri away, please save him!_ Viktor pleaded in the ambulance as he felt helpless, watching the paramedics getting Yuuri to breath, repressing the blood from bleeding, seeing how pale he was getting from the blood loss as the ambulance hurried through the streets until they finally reached the hospital. They finally opened the back doors of the ambulance, the paramedics pulled the stretcher out with Yuuri still unconscious and pale as they rushed inside the emergency room where more doctors were swarming him!

Viktor rushed with them, his warm hand wrapped around Yuuri's cold hand as he whispered to him despite the skater being unconscious. "Yuuri please stay strong, please just stay alive...Please..." He couldn't hold on to his hand for long as the doctors separated him from him and moved Yuuri to another stretcher, rushing ahead of Viktor towards an operation room.

He was about to rush towards them, some of the nurses were already holding him back from taking a step further as he struggled to get past them. He was only shouting for Yuuri's name, watching those doctors shut the operation door with only the glass window left for anyone who was allowed in the area to see. Viktor didn't want to just wait for results, he had to see for himself, he had to stay by Yuuri!

"Sir you have to wait here," The nurses tried to reason with him as he tried to break free from their hold. "No one is allowed in the operation room!"

Viktor ignored their commands, their reassurances as he finally freed himself from their hold, sprinting forward to the operation room, his mind still praying to the heavens above to save Yuuri. _Please be alright...Please stay alive! PLEASE! Yuuri, please don't leave me alone here, not like this! Not when I promised to bring love back to life for you!_ He reached the doors of the room until his eyes widened at the scene he saw before him the moment he peeked through the small window at the door.

Doctors in their sky blue uniforms and masks hovering over Yuuri who had the oxygen mask on but still pale as ever as the heart monitor was beating at an alarmingly slow rate! Their Latics gloves coated with crimson blood, nurses talking through their masks, alerting the doctors about Yuuri's condition while the ones at work were focusing Yuuri's hips, where the bullet had struck. It wasn't until there was a sudden sound of a flatline alarming everyone in the room:

 ** _BEEEEEEEEEP_**

"YUURI!" Viktor panicked, feeling all the air in his lungs escape at he trembled at the sound of that flatline! _NO! NO! YUURI DON'T YOU DARE DIE! YUURI!?_ He watched the doctors shouting for something called the defibrillator as nurses rushed it forward in such haste, seeing how the doctor removed the blue clothing on Yuuri to reveal his chest as the other doctors rubbed two devices together as they approached Yuuri with those devices. Viktor knew all too well what they were going to do, he saw it happen in movies as a child and even as an adult, he never thought he had to witness this scene with the love of life inside that room.

"CLEAR!"

"One. two. three!"

"CLEAR!"

The devices were pressed on Yuuri's chest, his body jolted up from the impact but there was still no result or that flatline changing! _Please, please Yuuri stay alive!_ Viktor pleaded, his fist banging the window, desperately wanting to enter the room until he felt several strong arms grabbing him from behind. He turned around to see that there were more nurses but with other off-duty doctors who were dragging him away from the room. He took one last look to see those two devices being lifted again to press again Yuuri's chest once more but that was all he could see as he was forced away from the hall while pleading that he had to stay.

He was hauled to the room where the patients' relatives and friends had to wait and to his shock, he wasn't the only one who was going to be there. In that room stood Mari, Minako, Yurio, and practically every skater and their coach as they all stared at him with confusion mixed with anxiety. They all wanted to know how Yuuri was, especially when they saw how horrified and broken Viktor appeared.

"Viktor, what were you doing there? What happened?" Chris finally asked, his voice choked a bit from the overwhelming fear they were all feelings.

"IS HE ALIVE!" Mari cried out.

"Is Yuuri breathing, is he going to survive!?" Phichit demanded as tears were falling rapidly from his bloodshot eyes.

Tears were finally spilling like a waterfall as Viktor fell on his knees and cried, "H-He flatlined! Y-Yuuri flatlined in the operation room! T-They're doing a CPR procedure but I-I don't know if that worked! I don't know!"

However before anyone could even respond to what Viktor had told them, a desperate voice was heard from the other end of the hallway as the owner of that voice cried out, "NO!"

Everyone turned, or in Viktor's case looked up and to their shock, Yuuri's parents, Hiroko and Toshiya Katsuki running in the room. They arrived in Tokyo in hopes of surprising their son when he made it to the podium but instead, they witnessed their own son getting shot during his routine from the screen of a phone Yuuko lent them! So without hesitation, they raced across the city to reach the hospital and now hearing what Viktor had told the other skaters, the desperate mother kneeled down to Viktor's level as her eyes were practically pleading. "Where's my son? Who did this to my Yuuri!? Did you know!? Please tell me that my baby didn't flatline! Tell me he's going to survive this! That he's alive! Please!"

All Viktor could do was remain silent, his head lowering even more as Mari helped her mother up as she answered the only question she knew the answer.

"The person who shot Yuuri was Valeria Babkin," She growled under her breath us to saying that cursed name. "They have her in custody now..."

Hiroko's eyes perked up a little at the sound of that name. "Valeria Babkin? You mean-

"The damn whore who seduced Viktor and hurt Yuuri," Mari confirmed as her right hand tightened up into a fist once more. "I should have punched that b!h a couple more times...She said she wanted Yuuri dead so she could have Viktor to herself."

That only caused Hiroko to hold onto her elder daughter as tears rapidly fell, silently praying for some miracle. As for Viktor, he was so lost in his thoughts, his mind trailing to what Mari had told her mother... _Valeria wanted him dead...She was aiming to kill him._

"That b***h will never have me," He whispered harshly, not sure if he was telling himself this or to the people in the room but thankfully no one made any response.

Hours dragged on as they waited in the room with tears falling or tears stained bloodshot eyes. Within those hours there was a security guard who came to keep watch on Viktor to keep him on the check so he doesn't try to go to the operation room. Viktor was forced to sit down, his hands folded with his head looking down on top of his knees, his eyes widened with fear as he felt sweat drenching his forehead, the images of Yuuri in that room was still fresh in his mind. They no longer had no idea what time it was, or what had happened in the Grand Prix Finals since all the skaters are in the hospital instead of the rink. But they rather miss the results or any sort of announcement than abandon their precious friend and fellow competitor.

For what seemed like an eternity, a doctor finally arrived at the group with a clipboard as he called out: "Yuuri Katsuki's friends and family."

In an instant, everyone looked up with their eyes practically pleading for any good news, even if it's small, something that could give them hope. Hiroko and Toshiya got up and approached the doctor, claiming to Yuuri's parents as they asked the one question everyone was anxious on.

"Is Yuuri alive?"

The doctor said nothing as he motioned for the two to follow him, "We nearly lost him but thankfully we managed to get his heart to beat again. He's alive, but I want the two of you to come with me to see him yourselves...I'm afraid there has been some permanent damage and I think it's best for you two to go to your son." He gestured to a nurse who was next to him, "His nurse will escort you to and explain everything."

Hiroko and Toshiya exchanged worried glances before they hurried themselves to follow the nurse to get to their son, disappearing through the doors. As the doctor was about to follow them but he felt someone grab his arm as he turned to see that Viktor was the one who grabbed his arm.

"Doctor, what kind of permanent damage are you talking about?"He asked with great caution and fear of what might be said.

The doctor said nothing until Mari stepped up and added with concern with a hint of growing anger. "What happened to my brother?"

There was a tense silence until the doctor made a heavy sigh and gave everyone in the room the answer, "I regret to inform you that from the hit on the head from falling after being shot gave Yuuri Katsuki a concussion and until he wakes up we can't tell if any memory could be affected. As for the major wound to his hip, he had to undergo surgery to remove the bullet and to stop the bleeding. The bullet was hit several big nerves in the muscles of his hips, shatter several bones and as for the actual permanent damage...I'm sorry, but I'm afraid that Yuuri Katsuki is paralyzed from his waist to his legs, chances of him being able to walk again are small."

Everyone felt their heart skip a beat at the doctor's next statement:

"One thing is for certain, he will never be able to compete in figure skating ever again."

In other words, Yuuri Katsuki's life on the ice, his dreams of winning gold, his only sanctuary is now dead, with no way of ever recovering.

* * *

 **Yuuri: *too shocked to even make a response* *basically looks dead***

 **Viktor: NO! THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING! NOT MY YUURI! I DON'T KNOW WHICH IS WORSE NOW, DEATH OR THAT! MIDNIGHT WHY MUST MY YUURI SUFFER LIKE THIS! WHY CAN'T I BE THE ONE WHO DIES OR GETS HURT!**

 **Me: Because Yuuri is the perfect character for this *sips tea***

 **Viktor: YOU'RE DEAD MIDNIGHT!**

 **Me: *shrugs* Better wait in line then.**

 **Yurio: Idiots. *turns to audience* Midnight hopes you enjoyed this chapter, make sure to review to see who was the shooter and if Yuuri lives or dies.**


	27. Chapter 27

**THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS GUYS! I LOVE YOU ALL SO MUCH!**

 **Yuuri: *still dead***

 **Viktor: *taped to the wall but struggling to break free* MIDNIGHT COME FACE ME AND FIGHT LIKE A MAN! YOU'LL PAY DEARLY FOR WHAT YOU'VE DONE TO MY YUURI!**

 **Me: No way, this is the chapter where things get to more drama!**

 **Viktor: *sobs* THAT MAKES IT WORSE!**

 **Yurio: Midnight stop making this worse! *sobs* please stop the torture**

 **Me: *shrugs* Not a damn chance.**

 **Yuuri: *still shocked from the last chapter to even speak***

 **Mari: *walks in* Midnight hopes you enjoy this chapter and to make sure to remember that she owns no one or the anime except for her OC characters that the whole world wants to kill.**

* * *

"In here," the nurse directed as Hiroko and Toshiya entered the room feeling the dreaded fear no parent wanted to feel to see their boy in the hospital bed with tubes, an oxygen mask, the heart monitor beeping, and strips of bandages wrapped around his head, the blanket covered his waist down so there was no telling how the actually affected spot was. Their hearts just shattered as Hiroko rushed be beside her son, holding the urge to cry but failing to, not after what the nurse has told them, it just wasn't fair. She knew just how hard and long her son had worked to work his way to the tops in figure skating and now to have all that hard work go down the drain because of one damn bullet, it wasn't fair, not after the suffering Yuuri has been through for the past year.

"I'll leave you two with him, if he wakes up at any point please call me or the doctor," The nurse instructed as she slipped through the door, gently shutting it to leave the distressed parents with their injured child.

However, those words didn't reach Hiroko or Toshiya as they sat beside their son's bedside, unwilling to move a muscle. Their warm hands wrapped around Yuuri's cold pale hand, offering all the comfort they could offer. Their thoughts wandered to memories of when Yuuri was just an innocent child born in the world filled with all the life and love the world offered, watching him grow as they supported them in every way they could. How Yuuri found love with his idol Viktor, both of them engaged and so happy without a care in the world.

Where did that happiness go?

It disappeared within Yuuri when he came home to Hasetsu after finding out about the affair, crying in their arms from the pain he had to hold in. They could never comprehend why Viktor would do such a thing, try to keep it a secret from Yuuri and not tell him at until the whole world found out before him! She couldn't understand why her own son had to suffer like this. She could only hope that the news doesn't take away what's left of her son but something deep down inside her knew that the news will shatter what was left of Yuuri's chances of ever being happy. All they could do was wait for their son to wake up.

...

Everyone was quiet, the doctor has left them alone in their thoughts, not wanting to make the tension worse than it already was. Mari's eyes were watering, those dreadful words were being repeated in her thoughts, unwilling to believe that her baby brother could never skate again, let alone walk! Anger boiled within the pit of her stomach as she fought the urge to punch Viktor right now and blame him for everything. _It's Viktor's fault! It's his fault my brother can't skate anymore, that he can't even have the chance to win gold at the Grand Prix Final, not anymore!_ _I don't care about the damn free program he skated to that almost convinced me anymore!_ She suddenly realized as the anger slowly merged with the drops of worry. _And if Yuuri can no longer skate, let alone walk...What use does he have with Viktor now? He can't even win gold anymore to be worthy of Viktor...Hell, what now? Is Viktor just going to leave Yuuri now that he's in this weak state?_ She then glanced over at Viktor, who fell on his knees from the shock the moment the news finally reached his brain to comprehend what it meant. Just looking into his ocean blue eyes that were coated with pain, she couldn't tell if he was upset over Yuuri or the fact that her brother no longer worth his love.

She turned around, away from Viktor but before she stepped away from him, she harshly whispered loud enough for him to listen, "So what now Nikiforov, do you still want my brother? Now that he could never offer you that Grand Prix Final Gold medal, do you still want to pursue my brother's love?"

No one could answer her, their minds were just too overwhelmed to even respond.

She didn't bother to look at Viktor in the eyes, but she didn't realize that Viktor's eyes blinked in horror to those questions she asked, she just didn't bother to check. Giving Viktor no time to respond, she walked away, ignoring the concerned looks everyone gave her until she finally stepped outside, in the cold of the night as she pulled out a cigarette then lit it up.

Her mind was too overwhelmed as she blew out the first breath of the foul smelling smoke, dropping her cigarette and stomped on it. Her teeth clenched as she trembled like a leaf, forcing herself not to cry but every moment passed when those damn words repeated in her thoughts over and over again! She had no idea what to feel right now as she felt heavy tears pouring out from her eyes when she looked up at the dark sky of gray darkness. Anger? Guilt? Sadness? Fear? Acceptance? Frustration? The fear that even though her baby brother is breathing now, he's still dead? She painfully knows that the moment Yuuri wakes up, he'll never be the same again, not with his anxiety and stress over the past have control of his mind.

"Why him? Why does it have to be my baby brother?" She whimpered, not really sure who she was asking up to this point.

 ** _*THREE DAYS LATER*_**

The first thing Yuuri noticed was an irritating repetitive sound of a constant beating that was slow and steady, not to mention the unpleasant aroma of paper that was soaked. _A hospital?_ He wondered to himself. _Who's in the hospital? Did someone get hurt?_ _Why am I here?_ He had no idea why he heard hospital related machines and smell when he was surrounded by darkness that was beginning to slowly open to the light. His eyes squinted from the dim light that was piercing through that darkness only to see the plain white colors of a ceiling that were covered in the shadows coming from the windows. _Where am I? What's going on?_

He blinked once, twice only to realize that he had some kind of clear mask over his mouth and nose as he breathed fresh air through that mask, looking to his right to see that the irritating beating sound was from the heart monitor. _Am I the patient?_ From the looks of the dark cloudy atmosphere outside through the windows and the fact that he was laying in a hospital bed, dressed in a blue hospital gown with an IV on his right hand, he was. However, he couldn't quite understand why he was in this position, his mind was all fuzzy from the last thing he remembered. _Why am I here? Did I get in an accident? Everything's a blur but the last thing I remember was-_

"Yuuri?"

Yuuri's head perked up, turning to his left to see his parents waking up from sleeping on the chairs they were sitting on with small tears welling up. Before he could even say anything, his mother got up and gently embraced him as she whispered, "Oh Yuuri, I was so worried about you, I was afraid you wouldn't wake up!."

"Okaa-san? Otou-san? What's going on?" Yuuri blinked again, everything was so confusing. _What happened to me? Why are they here? HOW did they get here from all the way from Hasetsu?_ However, before he could allow either of them to give him an answer, his eyes scanned the room only to see that his parents were the only people in the room, no one else. That only pile the overwhelming confusion he felt as he asked with curiosity. "Where's Viktor?"

Hiroko's eyes widened at the sudden question as she gasped, hoping that she had heard her son wrong. "What?"

"Where's Viktor?" Yuuri asked once again, "Is he here?"

"Yuuri," She began, trying to not to allow her panic take control of the tone of her voice, but it only darkened when she said his fiance's name. "Viktor can't see you right now."

"Is Viktor still in Barcelona then," Yuuri tried to guess, oblivious to the shock in his parents' eyes. "Does he know I'm here? Wait, what happened about the Grand Prix Finals, did the judges have to withdraw me from the competition?" That was when he realized that he was no longer wearing his gold ring! He lifted his hand up as his eyes widened, "What happened to my ring? Where is it? Do the doctors have it? What's going on?"

"Yuuri, we're going to need you to answer us as honestly as you can," His father instructed as Yuuri nodded, his confusion was slowly molding to concern. "What's the last thing you remember?"

"Last thing I remember?" Yuuri repeated, blinking twice once again as his mind traced back to the very last piece of memory he had. "Oh yeah, the last thing I remember was coming back to St. Petersburg from the Rostelecon Cup after qualifying for the Grand Prix and that Viktor was heading to Barcelona because of this offer he was given to have extra days of practice before the finals. I was getting ready to go for a walk to the beach with Makkachin but that's all I remember."

Before his parents could even respond to what he had just recalled, the doctor and nurse entered the room as they approached the trio, the doctor apologizing for the out of nowhere intrusion. "We came as soon as we heard that Yuuri Katsuki was awake, is everything okay?"

"Doctor, my son doesn't remember the past year at all," Hiroko informed as small tears fell. "He doesn't remember this past year at all..."

"It's most likely from hitting his head too hard on the ice when he shot," The nurse concluded as she scribbled something onto the clipboard she was holding. "Looks like he did forget several things after all so he will most likely not recall what has happened the day of his accident and the damage done."

"Does he know yet?" The doctor asked the parents, who only shook their heads.

Meanwhile, Yuuri just stared at them with confusion as to what they were talking about. _Remember the past year?_ _Accident? Shot? How did my head hit the ice very hard? Had damage done? What's going on?_ But what was very confusing was how his mother's voice darkened when she said Viktor's name, as if it was a curse or something she hated. It couldn't be right though, his mother, hell, his entire family adores Viktor so he couldn't understand what happened.

"Doctor, how can we explain the paralysis to his waist down to the patient then?"

Hearing that was when Yuuri realized that for despite being able to move his hand, arms, and head, he felt this uneasiness when those were the only limbs he felt. He didn't want to believe what he just heard the nurse said, it just couldn't be true! There was no way that he his legs could no longer move. His eyes then concentrated on his legs, that were oddly laying very still as he focused on trying to move at least a toe.

Nothing. There was no movement.

He felt his face pale as he struggles to move his other leg, then both but nothing! Hell, that was when he suddenly realized that his hips were heavily wrapped in bandages but it still couldn't explain anything! One moment he remembers being in St. Petersburg and the next thing he knows, he seems to have forgotten a year worth of memories, his parents look like they loathe Viktor, and he suddenly couldn't move his legs! How was he going to skate and compete? Hell, how is he ever going to walk again?!

"What the hell is going on? I can't feel my legs..." He whispered out loud, earning everyone's attention with their eyes overflowing with pity towards him as he managed to sit up at least until his eyes landed on the counter near him. It was those large orange wrapped packages that usually carried the items patients had on and before anyone could stop him, he reached forward for it, opening the package to see that only one thing was in it as it fell on his lap. A string that was tied with something gold and badly bent to be considered a perfectly round object that it looked like it was probably burnt badly!

His ring!

Picking it up to inspect, he couldn't help but wonder what happened that caused his ring to end up in this bad condition! However, after a moment of inspecting it, in an instant, his mind was suddenly brought bits of his memory of the past year, mainly consisting of that night.

 _"I'm leaving...I can't stay engaged with a famous figure skater who can easily deceive his lover for another. You made it clear that I am not the one for you...And you are probably right...I can never be satisfying to you, so I hope you can find someone who can truly satisfy you and not fail as I did. I never want to see your face again, but don't worry, the world won't hear what I have to say about this, the damn world has no right to my heart or to your bed. And don't worry about me retiring, I'm not going to give you that satisfaction!"_

 _..._

 _"I-I'm so sorry Yuuri! I'm so sorry! If I could go back in time then I would have never done it! I never wanted to hurt you! You know that I never wanted to hurt you in any way or form! I don't our love to end here! I've always wanted to marry you, and to have our whole lives continue with happiness! Please Yuuri, please just stay with me...You are the only love for me!"_

 _"LIAR!" Yuuri screamed with tears beginning to fall rapidly from his eyes as he pulled himself away from his embrace and walked further away with the box and suitcase as Viktor went after him. " **YOU ENDED OUR LOVE THE MOMENT YOU MADE LOVE TO THAT WOMAN!** JUST TELL ME THAT YOU WERE TOYING WITH MY FEELINGS SO YOU CAN SUCCESSFULLY FINISH OFF BY ADDING MORE TO MY SUFFERING! JUST TELL ME THAT ALL THIS TIME SPENT SKATING WITH YOU, BEING COACHED BY YOU WAS A WASTE OF YOUR TIME! THAT OUR LOVE WAS JUST A **LIE**!"_

...

 _"I'M BURNING ALL THE DAMN MEMORIES! BURNING EVERYTHING THAT EVER REMINDS ME OF YOUR LOVE! BURNING EVERY STUPID MEDAL THAT WAS WON DUE TO OUR FAKE LOVE!"_

 _Then one by one, he dumped each medal into the can as Viktor pleaded for Yuuri to stop as the flames roared and grew within every medal!_

 _"YUURI PLEASE STOP IT!" Viktor pleaded as he ran forward to stop Yuuri from dumping the last medal, the silver medal that was won on their first Grand Prix Final together but he was harshly pushed back to the ground._

 _"DON'T TOUCH ME! I ONCE TRUSTED YOU, YOU BARGED INTO MY LIFE AND GAVE ME HOPE WHEN I WAS THE EDGE BUT AFTER WHAT YOU HAVE DONE, IT JUST SHATTERED EVERYTHING!" Yuuri shouted as he began to sob, waving the silver medal around before he tossed it to the flames, **"YOU FORFEIT ALL YOUR RIGHTS TO MY HEART, YOU FORFEIT THE PLACE IN MY MEMORIES! YOU'LL SLEEP ALONE IN THIS APARTMENT INSTEAD WITH ONLY THE USELESS STUPID MEMORIES OF WHEN YOU WERE MINE!"** With his on tears falling into the flames, Yuuri gathered all the will and courage to pull the ring out of his finger despite the burning throbbing he felt within his chest!_

 _ **"YUURI!"**_

 _Before Viktor could plead one last time, Yuuri threw the golden ring into the can of flames as they both watched it disappear into the inferno with no reassurance of it ever being revived!_

 _Viktor's widened eyes created more tears that fell as he trembled at the sight, looking up at Yuuri one last time visibly pleading for Yuuri to stay._

 _Yuuri just looked away from him as he grabbed the trash can that had dying flames burning itself to the bottom and opened the door where the rain was heavily falling that night. Without hesitation, he tossed all the burnt content outside without any care or regret of their value as they were being cleansed by the heavy water from the dark sky. He finally grabbed his suitcase, pulling it to follow him as he walked out the door with tears streaming down from his eyes as he took one last look at who was once his lover as he faintly whispered,_

 _"I hope that you burn...Viktor Nikiforov."_

That was all he could remember, nothing else that happened before or after that memory...Only that night.

He didn't understand what his past self-meant by Viktor making love to another, or how Viktor deceived him, but all he knew has he hurt Viktor the worst way possible and there was no way he could forgive himself for this...

 _I deserve this suffering..._ He thought to himself, suddenly finding all the colors in his life to be gone, just left in dullness that even his parents saw that the light in his eyes was completely extinguished. _I have no rights to deserve love._

* * *

 **Me: Oh yes, this is going to be great! "It's Quiet Uptown" is almost near now! *rubbing hands together, glasses glowing***

 **Viktor: Please just end Yuuri's suffering, he doesn't deserve this! *hugs Yuuri a little too tight***

 **Yuuri: Viktor...Can't...Breathe! *starting to turn blue***

 **Me: Viktor release Yuuri or his suffering just might permanently end right now!**

 **Yurio: Idiots. *turns to audience* Midnight hopes you enjoyed this chapter, make sure to review to see if there is any hope for the two idiots to make up again.**


	28. Chapter 28

**Thank you so very much for the reviews, favorites and your interest in this story! Now as an award here is a new chapter for you guys!**

 **Me: IT'S NEARLY TIME FOR PART ONE OF IT'S QUIET UPTOWN! ARE YOU READY!  
**

 **Viktor: You have to make this up Midnight!**

 **Yuuri: For his sake please don't torture him -_-**

 **Mari: *holding a bat* Yeah, you seem to be having _too_ much fun with my brother there, and I have no problem breaking a few bones**

 **Me: Bring it on!**

 **Yuuri: Mari no**

 **Mari: Mari yes!**

 **Chris: *turns to audience* Midnight hopes you enjoy this chapter and to remember that she doesn't own us or the anime except for her two OC villains that everyone hates.**

* * *

No one allowed Viktor to enter the room and despite how much he wanted to see him, Yuuri felt that it was for the best for both their sakes. How could he? All he could remember was that night, seeing clearly how he had hurt Viktor the worst possibly way for something he had no idea why he was angry about in the first place but all he could tell was that Viktor made love to another. However, that couldn't be right, he probably saw the wrong signs and ended up hurting Viktor because of that jealousy and suspicion? Yuuri couldn't really wrap his mind around that topic but he knew that the way he acted that night was completely unforgivable and a complete over reaction.

For the past few weeks being in the hospital, his memory did not seem to come back even if his parents, his sister, his friends, and even the other skaters except for Viktor, have told them everything that had happened that past year. Details of how Viktor cheated on him and made love with another during the competitions, paying one of the judges to keep it a secret, and how he announced the affair to the entire world. Every last detail and perspective of the story, the reassurance that with what he did that night was justified only went down the void of things he wanted to forget. With every visit he got, he remained quiet as he sat in that hospital bed with his legs just laying there useless now that he could never walk, his mind just swarming with regret, shame, and guilt while his darkened eyes looked down at the destroyed gold ring he kept in his hand.

Yuuri didn't want to believe this, he didn't want to believe that he had the right to hurt Viktor like that and that this situation probably wouldn't have happened if he hadn't kept him waiting. Just waiting for that long could bring anyone to a breaking point that they had to find someone to satisfy what Yuuri has failed to do, Viktor was no exception. His brown eyes no longer had the dim light that was slowly trying to spark, no, that spark had been extinguished as well as his desires to even try to find the love and life in front of him. How could he? He doesn't deserve love, he deserves to be crippled this way, to see his dreams flush down the drain, he deserves to be alone with this guilt building up inside of him.

His friends and family were getting worried about his condition, especially since he never speaks after waking up, he doesn't smile, his eyes look like a dead corpse, and he just simply wore a blank expression. The doctor told them that he'd go through depression but they knew that the injury wasn't the only thing that was causing Yuuri to shut everyone out. Despite their efforts to reassure him that everything will be okay, that he'll recover and find happiness again, he should no change in mood.

 _I don't deserve to be near anyone..._ He told himself that night in the empty room after the nurse ushered everyone to leave so he could rest but he couldn't. Even if it was the last night he'll be in the hospital before he'll be discharged and living life in a wheelchair. _I'll only hurt them more than they're hurting now, I can't be this burden to them...I've hurt Viktor before, and even if I try to apologize to him, what can I offer him?_ Tears stung his eyes as he wiped them away. _I can't skate to win gold anymore, hell, I'll be a bigger burden to him than I was before. He deserves better, they all do...I'm nothing to them._ He blinked a few times, trying to get rid of those damn tears as he looked out the window where the moon shined above the lights of Tokyo, his mind making his final decision. _It'll be better if I just leave and live somewhere else, away from everyone so they won't have to be burdened by me...I can take care of myself, somehow._

 _..._

Viktor couldn't sleep these past weeks while Yuuri was in the hospital recovering, not after he learned that not only his love could never skate or even walk again but he had lost every memory of what has happened last year that the only thing he remembered was that night. He had no idea what Yuuri was going through, but he knew that he was suffering and Viktor just wanted to go run to Yuuri's side to comfort him in a tight hug. Unfortunately, because Yuuri had lost a year's worth of memories, everyone made sure Viktor wasn't even near Yuuri's room out of the suspicions that this situation will be taken advantage of, at least that was what Yurio explained to him after he talked to the Katsuki's.

However, the only times he actually managed to sneak past doctors and nurses to Yuuri's room very late at night when everyone else left to their hotel to try to get at least a few hours of sleep. At that time though, Yuuri was already asleep but Viktor didn't mind that as he sat down beside his love, his eyes watering when he noticed how red and puffy Yuuri's face was which told him that there were tears shed. What actually was curious to Viktor was how Yuuri's right hand was clenching onto to something with a tight fist, as if he was afraid to lose whatever it was that was in that hand. After about a few hours, he had to force himself to leave the room so no one would notice that he was here and also, so he wouldn't wake Yuuri up and cause him any panic.

So all he could do during the day was sit in that same room he was waiting in since the beginning with only Yurio and Otabek beside him for god knows why but he was grateful to have some company. However, the trio only sat there in silence while Viktor just hung his head low, his eyes closed in hopes of keeping the tears at bay as he muttered so many regrets that he wished he could have changed.

Seeing Viktor at this state could have disgusted Yurio, but after what Otabek had told him about what Yuuri confessed, seeing that free program, and even watching the old geezer was practicing all these months, he felt some kind of sympathy for him. Something he never thought he would feel for someone who hurt Yuuri Katsuki so badly but he was feeling it. Taking a deep breath, Yurio finally asked a question that he had in his mind ever since they found out about the memory loss for all these weeks that have dragged on, "Were you going to do it?

"What?" Viktor blinked, looking up at Yurio, surprised to see that the young teen was actually talking to him.

"Were you going to take advantage of Yuuri's memory loss and lie to him about everything just so you could have him back?" Yurio clarified, his eyes not meeting Viktor's. "I mean, this is a perfect opportunity for you to just get him to be with you again but you couldn't...But would you if you weren't restricted?" He then added more which only brought more shock to Viktor, "We saw you sneaking into is room late at night, you could have woken him up, use those chances to easily convince him that you didn't cheat on him, that everyone else was wrong...But you didn't, you just sat there in silence.."

Viktor was silent, his mind collecting his thoughts until he gave his honest answer ever, "Why would I? Lying to him the first time only hurt him more than I could ever imagine, why would I want to hurt him again? It wouldn't be fair to him, he deserves to know the truth and has every right to be angry with me, to reject me, and even hate me. Using this situation for selfish acts like that isn't love, it isn't how I want to earn his trust...I would never, and I don't even plan on taking advantage of his memory loss, it isn't fair for Yuuri. All I can do is watch him, I didn't want to give him anymore lies, he's suffering enough as it is, I don't him to get hurt again. And even if he moves on, finds someone else who makes him happy, I wouldn't curse myself for not taking advantage of this, he deserves an honest, happy life."

"So if you had that chance to talk to him, would you tell him everything you've done?" Yurio questioned, hiding his shock to the first answer. "Even with the chance of him leaving you forever."

Viktor gave Yurio the most serious expression he had ever seen, ocean blue eyes piercing down the greenish blue as he answered, "I'll tell him everything, I wouldn't leave any detail out. This was something I should have done from the very beginning, no lies will be told and like I said, as long as Yuuri finds his happiness even if it's not with me, I wouldn't mind it."

Yurio and Otabek only looked at him with surprise at such an answer, too stunned to even respond to this but unbeknownst to any of them, Phichit was listening to their conversation at the side, using the wall and shadows to hide his presence while looking just as shocked at such a response.

 _Maybe we all should give Viktor a chance..._ He thought to himself that night. _But will Yuuri allow it?_

 _..._

"Yurio told me what you told him last night," Mari stated from out of the blue when she entered the hospital and approached the chair Viktor was sitting at in the waiting room, causing the man to jump. "Are you seriously that dead set on being my brother's lover again or are you just that stupid?"

"I guess I'm of both," Viktor replied, dark bags were under his eyes from the lack of sleep.

"You want him back even if he can't walk? Even if he doesn't talk back to you or speak at all?" Mari added with more aggression as she glared down at him. "Even if he hates your guts or when he's depressed? Do you still want him, and think carefully about this Viktor Nikiforov because you just might change your mind when another hot woman or man walks in your path."

"I wouldn't care even if he could no longer move at all, he's still the Yuuri who brought love and life back to me," Viktor replied without hesitation, "I'll still pursue him and bring back love and life to him...And if he finds that without me then-

"Stop, I already know what you're going to say," Mari interrupted as she released a heavy sigh as they stayed there in silence until she finally looked at Viktor straight in the eyes, "Look, don't think that I'm forgiving you or accepting you but...Since my parents and I are here to bring Yuuri home then maybe this time, you can actually see and speak to my brother until we get out of here but I'll be keeping an eye on you!" Quite honestly, Mari had no idea why she was allowing Viktor to be close to her brother, but after what Yurio told her, she couldn't keep the man away for long. If he managed to sneak into Yuuri's room late at night, hell, she knew that he would literally stop at nothing to be given a chance to talk to her brother.

Viktor perked up the moment he heard those words come out of Mari's mouth, pinching himself to see if he wasn't dreaming and he wasn't.

This was real!

He didn't hesitate to get up and follow the Katsukis' down the hallway, making a few turns before they were standing right in front of Yuuri's room. The room where Yuuri would be awake, where he could actually see him again even for a brief moment. There were so many thoughts, and words that he had planned to say if he was given this chance, so many scenarios running through his mind that they might all slip through the moment he entered the room.

However, the moment they entered the room, their eyes widened with horror to see that all the machines were off, the counter was empty, and the bed didn't have anyone occupying it, it was just empty with no Yuuri in sight! Yuuri's parents didn't hesitate to rush in, frantically looking for any clue that could tell them what the hell was going on! Just one small clue to tell them what happened to their son! Mari called for a doctor, or even a nurse but Viktor stood at the doorway in shock, his mind wishing that his eyes were playing tricks on him but they weren't! Yuuri was nowhere to be found!

It didn't take long before the doctor came in with a confused expression when he saw the frantic family, "Why are you here?"

"We're supposed to be picking Yuuri up!" Mari snapped, not in the mood to deal with clueless doctors.

"That's not what the patient has told us," A nurse chimed in as she pulled out a paper from a clipboard. "Early this morning Yuuri Katsuki confirmed that he was heading home by himself after being discharged so he got on his wheelchair, called for a ride and left. We insisted that he should have waited for you but he reassured that you all knew so he took his belongings left."

"Are you telling us that Yuuri could be anywhere out there right now as we speak?" Viktor gasped, the lone thought of Yuuri being out there all by himself in his state was terrifying enough as it was already!

From the grim nod they received from the doctor and nurses, it only raised their fears.

* * *

 **Me: Oh yesss, this is soo brilliant!  
**

 **Viktor: MIDNIGHT WHERE IS YUURI?!**

 **Me: No worries, you'll find him.**

 **Yuuri: But I'm right here -_-**

 **Yurio: *turns to audience* Midnight hopes you enjoyed this chapter, make sure to review to see who finds Yuuri first.**


	29. Chapter 29

**Thank you so very much for the reviews, favorites and your interest in this story! Now as an award here is a new chapter for you guys!**

 **Me: IT'S NEARLY TIME FOR PART ONE OR TWO OF IT'S QUIET UPTOWN! ARE YOU READY?! *slams hand on table* LET'S SEE IF VIKTOR FIND YUURI!  
**

 **Viktor: Can you just delete this story?! You're torturing us too much even if you ended your other story T-T**

 **Yuuri: For his sake please don't say anything that'll trigger him**

 **Me: There's no way I'll delete this story Viktor, this story is so brilliant and perfect! Besides, this story is close to its end as well so you have to just man up and take the torture like a woman!**

 **Yurio: Don't you mean man?**

 **Me: Nope woman!**

 **Viktor: *soul left him***

 **Yuuri: *panics* VIKTOR!?**

 **Phichit: *turns to audience* Midnight hopes you enjoy this chapter and to remember that she doesn't own us or the anime except for her two OC villains that everyone hates and pray for Viktor's soul to return to us**

* * *

Hasetsu was the first place that came to their minds and even though they couldn't be sure that Yuuri was heading their, they had to take their chances.

Well, that and the fact that when Mari phoned Yuuko to tell about what has happened, the triplets have heard them so they took it upon themselves to do some hacking to track Yuuri's phone that was surely being carried by the owner. As luck would have it, Yuuri was on a train heading to Hasetsu, but they couldn't understand why he would go to the easiest place where he could be found? Did he have unfinished business to do? Or was he really planning on coming home by himself? Quite honestly, they didn't have time to even work up a good explanation for this since they rushed out of the hospital as fast as they could along with the other skaters who showed up confused at the commotion.

Seeing Viktor racing through the halls like a mad man, something has gone wrong so they had to follow the Katsuki's as Minako explained to them everything that has happened. Within seconds, everyone was racing to out of the hospital, some skaters hitching a ride in cars their coaches owned and offering a ride to the Katsuki's and the others who didn't have cars yet. However, Viktor was so blinded by his worries for Yuuri's well-being that he ran towards the train station, bought a ticket and rode the next train to Hasetsu, ignoring the bewildered faces the others gave him when he ran past them, ignoring their offers to let him ride with them.

 _Please be Hasestu when I get there Yuuri,_ Viktor begged while he was sitting down, his frantically feet tapping as he felt time running very slowly. _Please be there, there is so much that you deserve to hear from me..._

* * *

Yuuri was surprised he managed to get on board the first train to Hasetsu so early in the morning while being restrained in a wheelchair but he couldn't help but feel a little self-conscious from the glances of pity he could get from passengers who entered the train. It was sickening. He began rethinking his decision about going to Hasetsu but he knew that he'd probably never see his hometown ever again once he really leaves to go somewhere else so he needed to take this chance to see home one last time so it could remain fresh in his memories. However, he knew that by now his family might be freaking out right now and probably called everyone back home to keep an eye out for him so he had to be careful when he steps out of the trains.

He had to make sure no one in Hasetsu recognized him and thankfully he had his credit card to buy some shades, a hat, and a scarf from a nearby store that was opened near the train station to cover his face upon his arrival. As much as it pained him to leave his friends and family like this, he knew that it was for the best for all their sakes. _I can't be that burden to them...I'm not worth it._

"Last stop, Hasestu Station."

 _Only for a few hours..._ Yuuri reassured himself as he wheeled himself out of the train, ignoring the glances of pity people have been giving him but thankfully with his disguise no one recognized him. The last thing he wanted was the entire world to start ambushing him with questions about his injury from an accident he can't even remember. _I'll only be in Hasestu for a few hours and then I'll_ leave...He wheeled himself to the nearby road that led to the neighborhood where he'll surely pass by his family's hot springs inn. _I_ _don't know where, but as long as I'm far away from my family, friends, skating competitions, and especially far from Viktor, I'll be_ _okay_...

Unfortunately, his throbbing heart didn't agree with him.

He reached the inn, the sign that spelled out in **"Yu-topia"** was the first thing he spotted as he sat there in front of his home. He could tell it was closed since his entire family was back at Toyko, wasting their time watching over sitting in his wheelchair, he just stared at the small inn where past memories of his childhood that were spent in there flashed through his mind. Sweet memories, before the confusions, have occurred, before the whole crazy story of the previous year, he has been hearing before he ended up being a living burden.

He felt his eyes sting with tears but he quickly wiped them off, now wasn't the time to cry, he had to stay strong and not be a weakling. With little hesitation, he pulled his phone out of his pocket, remembering too well that the Nishigori's might have gotten involved now so in the case if the triplets somehow tracked him with their crazy skills, he'll be able to give them a false lead. _Goodbye..._ He placed it at the front doors of the inn and without another word, he turned away to head down the lonely path as dark gray clouds began to devour the beautiful sky while small snippets of memory were slowly making its way through his mind.

* * *

Viktor didn't bother to answer any calls sent to him from anyone, hell, he didn't even bother to ask if they know where in Hasetsu Yuuri could be hiding in, all he had in his mind was to find him and bring him back to his family safe and sound. That is if he finds him first, and Viktor didn't care how long it would take, or if he had to turn over every small stone and grain of sand in Hasetsu, he just had to find Yuuri. This whole mess was Viktor's fault, no one else but his own.

"Please be safe," Viktor whispered to himself as time continued to drag on. What seemed like forever even though it's only been at least two hours, he practically jumped from his seat the moment he heard the train intercom announce:

"Last stop Hasetsu Station."

He wasted no time bolting out the doors as he ran down the road, ignoring the shocked faces of passersby who either recognized him for his fame, or for his betrayal of his lover. Viktor pushed passed several people, not bothering to apologize to them as he eyes scanned the neighborhood, the homes, and the homes he ran by as he rushed towards Yu-topia, realizing that the inn was closed but his eyes found something laying on the ground of the front doors. He bent down and to his horror, he instantly recognized the blue case with small poodles decorating the blue, it was Yuuri's phone! The same phone the triplets were tracking Yuuri from but if it was here then that means that digitally tracking him wasn't an option anymore. But Yuuri had the phone and since it's here, then he must still be in Hasetsu, hiding somewhere away from everyone. Placing the phone in his pocket of his coat, Viktor ran to the first place he knew Yuuri would go to whenever the young skater had too much on his mind as the rain began to pour from the dark skies above. The only sanctuary he knew Yuuri would turn to at times of crisis.

Ice Castle.

Yes, he knew that the moment he enters that ice rink he'll have to face the burning fury of the Nishigori's since they're close friends of Yuuri and will do anything to avenge their harmed friend but now, he didn't care. He'll go through whatever hell they have in store for him but his priority was making sure he finds Yuuri safe and sound before anything bad happens to him. So without hesitation, he burst through the doors of Ice Castle, crying out for Yuuri which would surely alarm the Nishigoris' pretty soon but when he received no answer, he went through the doors where the ice rink was.

The ice was empty, there was no one on the sidelines, nor at the seats where an audience would sit at. Nothing, there no signs of Yuuri as he felt his breath shortening from his panic as he tried to calm down, he had to calm down and focus!Without a second thought, he turned towards the exit to continue his search for Yuuri but just before he reached the doors, he heard a familiar feminine voice shout out in anger and accusation:

"VIKTOR NIKIFOROV!? WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?!"

Viktor didn't stop running as he swung the doors open to exit from while shouting back in response, not really looking at Yuuko, "Sorry Yuuko no time to talk, gotta run and find Yuuri! You can kill me later though!" With that, he was gone much to Yuuko's growing frustration.

"Where else could he be?" Viktor asked himself as he ran past people who only pitied him as the rain continued to fall. "Where else could Yuuri be to calm himself down and think? A place that's quiet, calm, without anyone to bother him...Somewhere comforting other than the ice..." He was so busy talking to himself, trying to think if there was any other place Yuuri could have gone to that he lost balance, then slipped from the slippery road from the rain, fell out of the road and landed on the wet soggy sands of the beach.

Wait...Beach?

"Of course!" Viktor gasped in realization as he got up, not caring how the soggy sand dirtied his clothes. The sea shores of Hasetsu, where the comforting sounds of seagulls would remind Yuuri of his home back in St. Petersburg, reminding him of the calm beach, easing those moments when he just felt homesick! The same beach where Yuuri told Viktor that he just had to be himself, nothing different, nothing new, just plain Viktor!

Without a second thought, he ran across the shores of the beach, his eyes searching for Yuuri as the waves crashing against the shores were getting wild from the rain that was pouring. "Please be here Yuuri," He pleaded, his eyes starting to sting from the rain but also from tears that were ready to burst any moment now. "Yuuri, please be here..."

Suddenly, he stopped in his tracks with his eyes widened with relief and surprise at the same time at the sight of someone sitting calmly in a wheelchair was just a few feet away from him! It took a moment for him to finally snap out of his trance as he burst with adrenaline, the rain already soaking his hair and his clothes but he didn't care, he just wanted to reach the person he had searching for after so long.

* * *

Yuuri didn't move from his spot as he stared at the ocean that was slowly getting disturbed by the pouring rain, his darkened eyes with no light that was hidden behind some shades but he still stared at that ocean. He didn't know how long it has been since he arrived at the shores of Hasetsu to take a long moment to remember this side of the home before he leaves but he was sorta glad he came to these shores. His mind has managed to recover some more memories of the past year, but those only consisted of his terrible behavior towards Viktor and a certain deal that was made.

 _"I know what you've both been up too so I'm going to kindly ask you both to stop what you see doing right now. Chris, you and others stop trying to pretend that Mr. Nikikorov is nonexistent, and as for you Mr. Nikiforov...Stop wasting your time acting like an idiot and leave me alone!"_

 _..._

 _"Focus Yuuri, focus...Remember, love, is dead..."_

 _"I beg to differ, Yuuri."_

 _Yuuri's eyes only narrowed as he turned away from Viktor's gaze,"Didn't I make it clear that I don't want to have anything to do with you Mr. Nikiforov, to stop wasting your time here and to just leave me alone!?"_

 _"Please just hear me out Yuuri, let's just talk."_

 _"I have nothing to say to you!" Yuuri growled under his breath, snatching his hand away from Viktor's hold. "Nor do I want to listen to anything you have to say, it's been a year already, just let me go already. I don't care about your stupid excuses so just leave me alone and go find some other idiot who'll fall for your charms and stupid excuses."_

 _"You of people know that love isn't dead Yuuri," Viktor began, ignoring how Yuuri looked away from him with a 'tsk'._

 _"What do you know? As far as I know, it's dead and it just made me weaker, but without love, I'm stronger." They were silent once more, the streets were thankfully empty so no one was around to witness the tension._

 _"Wanna bet on it then?" Viktor broke the silence._

 _"What?"_

 _"A bet, more like a wager," Viktor explained, "We could the Grand Prix Final, we'll skate to compete against each other to prove to see who's right. The one who scores higher than the other, or whoever wins gold is the winner and the winner gets whatever they want from the one who loses. If I win Yuuri Katsuki, then all I ask is from you is a chance to talk to you, alone without you running away, so we can listen what we both have to say."_

 _He turned completely around to face Viktor, his eyes still cold as ice when he glanced at him, "Alright then, if I win then you'll leave me alone for real this time, to move on from me, never try to talk or even think about getting back together with me, and admit that I'm right when I say that love is dead."_

 _Viktor held his hand out, "It's a deal then, we'll both skate to prove who's right."_

 _"Don't get too full of yourself just because you're a living legend Mr. Nikiforov," Yuuri hissed as he stretched his hand out to shake Viktor's to confirm their deal, "I'm going to win, and prove to you that love is dead."_

 _"I'm afraid I won't let that happen," Viktor calmly countered, "I'll prove to you that love always win."_

 _"Do whatever you want, I don't care. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to get away from your presence before anyone sees us."_

 _..._

Yuuri only felt more guilt for the terms he had requested if he won the bet, how he just snaps at Viktor with so much anger and how he was going around saying the love is dead...Well, if he had, to be honest, surely love is truly dead now when he knows that his actions could never be forgiven or even have another chance of being worthy to anyone. He held on the ring that hangs from the necklace he wore a little tighter, it was the only piece of memory he had left of the life he burned away, of the days when he wasn't the enormous mess he was now.

"YUURI!"

His eyes suddenly widened, turning his head to the source of the voice as he removed the shades he had to try to see if they weren't playing tricks on him or something. Running towards him with a face full of relief and remorse, clothes soaked from the rain that fell, dirty from soggy sand, and wet silver strands of hair, this crazy person who he didn't deserve to see was... _Viktor?!_

Yuuri couldn't really run, he was stuck in a wheelchair, completely useless and vulnerable to even go anywhere that could take him away from Viktor! The closer Viktor got, the more he felt his anxiety rising up deep within him. _What's he going to do? Is he mad? Upset? What is going to do to me?!_

Before he could even process what has happened, Yuuri found himself staring in utter confusement and shock at the display in front of him. Because the very moment Viktor was only inches away from him, the legendary figure skater dropped down on his knees, his head bowing and facing the ground right in front of Yuuri as he cried out at the top of lungs, "THE ONLY ONE WHO DOESN'T DESERVE LOVE BECAUSE OF THE ACTIONS MADE IS ME! NOT YOU YUURI! JUST ME! IM THE ONE WHO BURDENED YOU WITH THIS PAIN, NOT THE OTHER WAY AROUND! I DESERVED EVERYTHING YOU'VE DONE AND SAID TO ME LAST YEAR AND THIS YEAR!"

Yuuri blinked once, then twice. _What?_

This was not what he thought Viktor would tell him, let alone display in the middle of a beach during a rain shower.

Viktor took a deep breath, raising his head up as he started with a face full of guilt as tears threatened to fall from his eyes, "You deserve to hear the entire truth from me, and that's exactly what I'm going to tell you..." And without hesitation, the horrendous truth that should have been told from the very beginning has been told, from start to finish.

* * *

 **Me: YES NEXT CHAPTER IS DEFINITELY GOING TO BE IT'S QUIET UPTOWN! SIT TIGHT GUYS! So sorry if Viktor found Yuuri too soon but honestly U decided to cut him some slack.**

 **Yuuri: Let my story-self forgive Viktor already! T-T**

 **Me: Only time will tell Yuuri, my good friend**

 **Yuuri: Not fair!**

 **Viktor: *still dead***

 **Yurio: *turns to audience* Midnight hopes you enjoyed this chapter, make sure to review to get the real "It's Quiet Uptown" chapter that she fails to write other than filler ones.**

 **Me: HEY!**


	30. Chapter 30

**Thank you so very much for the reviews, favorites and your interest in this story! Now as an award here is a new chapter for you guys!**

 **Me: IT'S TIME FOR PART ONE OR TWO OF IT'S QUIET UPTOWN! ARE YOU READY?! *slams hand on table* LET'S SEE FORGIVENESS IS POSSIBLE FOR OUR VIKTUURI!  
**

 **Viktor: Please end our suffering T-T**

 **Yuuri: For his sake please just listen! PLEASE! Let me forgive him already!**

 **Me: Not a damn chance guys!**

 **Yurio: damn it**

 **Otabek: *turns to audience* Midnight hopes you enjoy this chapter and to remember that she doesn't own us or the anime except for her two OC villains.**

* * *

"And that's everything that happened to us this year, and end up here," Viktor concluded while he sitting down on the soggy sand beside Yuuri, his eyes glanced over at Yuuri's to see that his eyes still didn't have any light in them or made any reaction to what was sad through the few hours he spent explaining everything that has happened. "I caused you so much pain and suffering so I deserved all the hate you've given me, and the protectiveness from your friends and family..."

Yuuri didn't know what to make of the story he had just heard, sure hearing from Viktor himself that he had an affair with another and lied to him only shut down his heart even more. He doesn't know what to do now, here they are alone together on the beach while it rained just being told about the unimaginable that he wanted to deny has happened to them in one year. Despite hearing the truth from Viktor, it still hurts knowing that he did it, but also that he has given Viktor such a hard time even though he knows why. However, he was curious about the free program Viktor mentioned but didn't describe for this year's Grand Prix, only to the important details of how this Valeria Babkin snuck in and shot him, leaving him bound to this wheelchair.

 _But it was still my fault..._ Yuuri heard his doubts crawling in his thoughts as he looked down at his hand that was still holding on his ring which probably looked like he was clenching onto his chest. _Either way, I still made him wait. He deserves better, he doesn't deserve to settle with someone pathetic as me..._

"Look at where we are," Viktor suddenly started, bringing Yuuri out of his thoughts. "Look at where we started, it was this same beach where we got a better understanding with each other...Remember that?"

 _I rather not,_ Yuuri told himself but that memory wormed its way into his thoughts as he fought to keep his tears at bay.

"I know I don't deserve you Yuuri," Viktor continued much to Yuuri's confusion. "But hear me out this once, that would be enough."

 _You got it all wrong Viktor, it's me who doesn't deserve you,_ Yuuri thought sadly, but his eyes glanced down, meeting Viktor's ocean blue eyes from the bottom, the rain still pouring, soaking them. _But I'll listen, just this once..._

"If I could spare you from the pain," Viktor continued, his voice was wavering from nearly choking from his tears but he kept them at bay, there was no point in crying for what he has done. "If I could trade my entire life, my medals, my career, just so you could walk again...You'd be standing here instead of being forced to remain in a wheelchair because of my stupid actions. You'd smile and not have to go through this pain, and that would be enough."

 _Stop it, you don't know what you're talking about..._

"I don't pretend to know the challenges and suffering you're facing," Viktor sighed, he knew that words will not be enough to earn trust. "I know there's no replacing what you've lost and you need time. You need all the time you need in this world...And I'll wait for you Yuuri, for however long it takes."

 _Didn't you say that you'd wait for me in the bed?_ Yuuri looked away, recalling that one evening where he wouldn't stop crying because he didn't want to make Viktor wait but was reassured by said person that he'd wait for however long it took. Yeah, look how great that turned out to be. _You know you can't wait, so why do you even try? You have so many other options to choose from, just move on from me..."_

"But I'm not afraid to try again, to try to earn your trust again," Viktor firmly confirmed, as if he had just read Yuuri's mind. "I know who I'm engaged to and exchanged promise rings with..." He gently leaned his head against the wheelchair Yuuri was on. "Even as a friend or just an acquaintance you don't want to acknowledge, please just let me stay here by your side to take care of you..." He only allowed one tear to fall. "And that would be enough."

 _I don't want either of us to get hurt because of love...Not again._ Yuuri's lips quivered but he didn't allow himself to shed any tears, he shed enough of them and he didn't want to look more pathetic than he was already so he turned his head completely away from Viktor. He didn't want to hear any more of those words of empty promises but he couldn't really shake his head to painfully reject Viktor when the booming sound of thunder frightened him enough to flinch, leaning on one side of his chair but the extra weight nearly tipped over with his wheelchair!

Nearly.

Yuuri expected to be on the ground covered in wet sand but he didn't, instead, he felt strong comforting arms stop his fall, Viktor's arms! His eyes widened in surprise as those arms gently lifted him back to his wheelchair then Viktor walked behind the wheelchair, only to gently push it along the sand while Yuuri was still confused as to what was going on as they headed out of the beach.

"Let's at least get you home Yuuri," Viktor gently suggested as he got Yuuri to the sidewalk, continuing to push the wheelchair along the concrete road. "Your family's worried sick about you, and so is everyone else." Yuuri didn't even realize that his sunglasses weren't on until Viktor placed them on over his eyes but he was able to use his scarf to cover the rest of his face, mainly the sudden blush that was appearing for some reason. _Maybe I'll let Viktor hang around just for a little while..._ Yuuri finally agreed to himself as Viktor bought an umbrella to protect Yuuri from the rain. _He did kinda win the bet we made anyway, it's only fair._

* * *

Once they arrived at Yu-topia, they were ambushed by Yuuri's relieved family and the other skaters as they were led inside to dry up from the heavy downpour they were stuck in earlier. Well first, it took Viktor quite some time to convince Yurio, Mari, and Yuuko that he didn't hurt Yuuri in any way other than telling the truth until Yuuri reassured them with a simple nod and written response. He still refuses to talk to anyone.

"You must be so exhausted from your trip," Hiroko turned to her son, taking him to his room as she gently whispered, "I'll help you change into dry clothes and then you eat some katsudon." Before Viktor could step forward to offer any help, Hiroko gave him a deadly glare that clearly told him to back away right now, so to avoid any more trouble for the Katsuki's, he stayed where he stood.

...

Hiroko knew Viktor meant well in trying to help and try to heal her son but now wasn't the time for him to just jump in to try to fix anything. _I don't want that man to hurt my baby boy again...Not until he proves himself to Yuuri that he is a changed man and earns all of our trust._ She didn't know what would become of her son as she helped him get out of the wet clothes and into new dry ones from the closet. The memories of her son running to her that day he came to Hasetsu ith a broken heart, holding her close as he cried so much, asking her questions they couldn't answer, wishing things turned out different, and what haunts her was when her son told her that he still loved Viktor so much that it's more painful to even move on.

But things have changed over the year, she saw it all through their skating despite her small numbers of knowledge on the sport, she could hear their messages in their skating. She made no comment when she placed a new shirt on her son and spotting the damaged gold ring that was supposed to have been destroyed by the fire that Yuuri had told her about last year. _My baby boy still loves that idiot..._ She then helped Yuuri out of his chair and tucked him into bed, shutting down any protests that he was about to make.

"You need to rest and save your strength Yuuri," She firmly instructed as she removed his glasses and placed them on the counter beside his bed. "You had a long day and went through a lot."

Yuuri had no choice so he listened to his mother, his eyes slowly closing since he was tired anyway and from everything he just heard from Viktor, everything that has happened, he just wanted some quiet. But Viktor's words repeated in his mind again, he wasn't really sure if Viktor was going to live up to those stupid promises and was serious. He'll just have to wait and see what happens in the near future as he fell into a dreamless sleep.

"Remember that it's your choice whether or not you want Viktor in your life again," Hiroko whispered, caressing her son's hair for a brief moment before getting up, shutting the lights off and closing the door to leave her son to sleep in peace for once. But the moment she was gone, Yuuri opened his eyes to reach for his phone to pull up video's he had to see, he had to see for himself just what Viktor skated to this year.

...

"You're crazy," Yuuko stated bluntly as she struggled to push Viktor out the doorway. "If you think you can barge in here again and just say you're staying here to take care of my best friend then you're more delusional than I thought! So now that you're done playing around with Yuuri's feelings more than you have, get out of here and go back to your lavish life as a figure skater!"

Before Viktor could say anything to counter her statement, Yurio cut him off from out of nowhere as the young teen quickly stated, "But I was kinda thinking about staying here for a while, you know to see how Yuuri is doing and get some practice done in the ice rink at the same time but I do need the old geezer's help and the only he could that is if he stays."

Yuuko blinked once while Mari blinked twice.

"Y-Yeah us too," Phichit voiced in as he wrapped Yurio in his arms, "We all want to stay here and help you guys any way we can but Viktor has to stay too to kinda help us with our routines."

Viktor could only look at them in confusion since he knew that Phichit threatened to kill him so many times last year and got away with one punch. Since when did they decide to defend him?

"Are you seriously defe-

"Let them go Yuuko," Mari firmly stated her hand on Yuuko's shoulder to calm her down. "If they want Viktor to stay with them then so be it, they're just concerned friends and paying customers for the inn." She then turned to Viktor, her eyes glaring at him with stone coldness. "I'm only letting you stay because Phichit and Yurio are Yuuri's friends and want you to stay...My family and I are going to be too busy catering all you fools and other guests so I guess you can take care of my brother for awhile, but only if Phichit or Yurio helps you. Am I understood?"

Viktor nodded firmly, then bowing down, "I understand completely."

"Don't make me regret this," She grumbled as she led the others to their rooms while Yuuko was still processing what just happened.

 _You won't..._ Viktor assured.

* * *

Yuuri was absolutely sure that Viktor was bluffing about the whole 'staying to take care of you' thing but waking up seeing Phichit, Yurio, and Viktor, all them declaring to be his assistants of the day certainly proved that it was no bluff. It was really embarrassing to have them remove his clothes to put new ones but Phichit and Yurio made sure Viktor stayed out of the room for that part, they still didn't trust him. They didn't question the ring that hung in the necklace, only making attempts to open up a conversation with Yuuri but those efforts only received quietness.

Once they were done, Viktor helped move Yuuri down the hallway and to the dinner table to eat some breakfast. That was when he noticed how Yuuri barely touched his food, tired eyes only staring at the food as if they were poison or something. Unwilling to let Yuuri starve himself, Viktor picked up a spoonful of Yuuri's breakfast and held it in front of Yuuri's mouth so it would open and accept it.

However, he didn't expect Yuuri's eyes to widen only to instantly narrow as he snatched the spoon then turn away from Viktor's gaze to eat his breakfast. No one said anything, their eyes looking the other way to avoid making the tension worse than it already was although they were quite curious to the reaction Vikor would make to respond. Yuuri instantly felt guilty for behaving in that matter towards Viktor, after all, the man was only trying to help but only got rudeness in return. _I wouldn't be surprised if Viktor gives up on me right now or just make a sad face to make me feel worse..._

"Sorry."

Yuuri blinked once, then twice as his eyes glanced over to Viktor.

"I should have asked if you wanted to be spoon fed," Viktor continued, looking very apologetic. "You're still trying to get the hang of the changes here but you're strong so I know you'll pull through soon. You're more than capable of doing things yourself. I shouldn't make you feel so useless like that."

 _I did not expect that..._

* * *

"Did you hear about the results of that Grand Prix Final?"

"Yeah, the judges had to place Yuuri Katsuki last and Viktor Nikiforov won gold."

"Seriously now Katsuki is forced to retire early now."

"So upsetting to know that he retires only to be placed dead last, typical."

Yuuri listened to those two male tourists pass by while they gossiped about him, clearly not giving a damn that their conversation was loud enough for the entire marketplace to hear as he looked down at his paralyzed legs that were covered by a blanket. It's been two weeks since all the skaters stayed in Hasetsu in Yu-Topia while he had three assistants who wouldn't leave him alone. They were supposed to be there to pick up some things for his family's inn and since Mila and Georgi managed to bring Makkachin to Hasetsu, the poodle was with them as he growled at the tourists. Phichit, Yurio, and hell, even Viktor tried their best not to fire back at them or even pick a fight with the bastards for the sake of staying with Yuuri and not leaving him alone. However, the conversation got louder, nastier, and more towards Yuuri as the two tourists grinned eagerly.

"Not even making it to silver."

"Guess he needed Nikiforov after all."

"A shame he left him when he found out that Nikiforov found some whore to please himself with."

"Guess Katsuki couldn't satisfy his needs if he managed to drive his fiance from being gay to straight."

"Too bad the shooter didn't shoot his chest, she would have ended his misery right then and there."

"Then he wouldn't have to be a burden to the real skaters."

Hearing them laugh only made Yuuri beginning to roll his wheelchair by himself and away from those tourists and his _helpers_ clearly not wanting to break down anytime soon. His eyes narrowed to control the stinging in his eyes, considering the words that have been said. _Maybe they're ri-_

"Yuuri Katsuki had every right to leave a man who betrayed him, he didn't drive anyone away, in fact, he managed to have the courage to stand up for himself. He's won more gold in a span of one year from the Worlds, the Four Continents and even the events during the Grand Prix Finals," Viktor spoke up, his eyes were looking down at the ground. Hearing that sudden statement made Yuuri stop on his trails, looking back at Viktor with disbelief at what he had just heard.

"Had he not been shot and executed that quad-axel, he would have won gold with flying colors and just because he's forced to retire doesn't make him weak or a burden. The skaters aren't just his competitors but we're his friends and a part of his family, well, except for me, but that doesn't matter, a family is no burden, especially when it comes to helping a member. Every life is precious and deserves a chance to live it with love..." At this point, Viktor was glaring at the stunned tourists who were too speechless to make any retort, "So if you don't mind gentlemen, everyone here would appreciate it if you stay quiet, respect everyone here, and see your way out of here, you wouldn't want the entire town of Hasetsu to make you pay dearly for verbally attacking their precious member of their family."

On cue, Makkachin threateningly barked at the men as they quickly made a run for it to not get mauled by the vicious poodle and face the wrath of the marketplace that had shoppers and store owners readying their utensils to give them a whacking but since they were gone, there was no need for that. Once the two bastards were gone, everyone applauded Viktor for fighting with words instead of violence as he turned to show Yuuri his best sincere smile as he stated, "I meant every word."

Once again Yuuri's unlit eyes widened but instantly narrow at Viktor again as he turned away from him, rolling the wheels of his wheelchair to see find the next item on the list of things they needed to buy.

* * *

"I promise I'll be back in an hour, and I'll text you every five minutes," Viktor reassured as he and Yurio stood in front of Yuuri's bedroom door after helping Yuuri get to bed to rest for the afternoon with Phichit by his bedside, it's been a month since he was staying but that meant Yakov was nagging at them to go to Ice Castle to practice. "Makkachin will keep you company and when I come back we can go for your evening stroll around the beach alright?"

Yuuri only stared at him before turning away to face the wall, avoiding Viktor's eyes while he remained silent like he always has.

"I know the last time I made promises like that, I broke them and hurt you," Viktor whispered with understanding with Yuuri's actions. "But I won't break my promises to you, not again." With that he and Yurio were out of the room, making their way to Ice Castle, leaving Yuuri and Phichit as they tried to get some rest, at least one of them did.

Phichit had to hold on to Yuuri's phone so his best friend could rest for a bit and to his surprise, every five minutes, the phone receive a text every five minutes! The first few times were sweet, but then it just started to get annoying that Phichit's annoyed sighs woke Yuuri up when the hour was nearly up. He held his hand out to see why his friend had his phone, his eyes widened from seeing so many messages!

 _ **5:30 P.M**_

 _ **-Halfway to Ice Castle, nearly got lost, wish I had your sharp memory**_

 _ **5:35 P.M**_

 _ **-Yuuri, I finally arrived at Ice Castle with Yurio, we're getting yelled Yakov and I'm getting evil glares from Yuuko and Takeshi. Rest well beautiful katsudon.**_

 _ **5:30 P.M**_

 _ **-Yurio nearly landed another quad-flip, he fell and I fell on my butt T-T, it still hurts. Send me strength Yuuri~**_

 _ **5:45 P.M**_

 _ **-Yakov is yelling at me not to slack off, how come he likes you better? Maybe you're very talented in making friends.**_

 _ **5:50 P.M**_

 _ **-Running out of breath, need a break...I need your godly stamina Yuuri**_

 _ **5:55 P.M**_

 _ **-Yurio threatened me with his knife shoes, save me T-T**_

 _ **6:00 P.M**_

 _ **-Too late he threw them at me 0.0**_

 _ **6:05 P.M**_

 _ **-I survived and Yakov is yelling at us again.**_

 _ **6:10 P.M**_

 _ **-Yuuri are you sleeping well? I hope you are, remember you're a strong katsudon.**_

 _ **6:15 P.M**_

 _ **-Yurio called me old again just cuz my hair looks thin T-T It's not my fault that I look as wonderful as you do Yuuri.**_

 _ **6:20 P.M**_

 _ **-Practice ended at last! I want to take care of you**_

 _ **6:25 P.M**_

 _ **-I'm nearly back!**_

Yuuri couldn't believe he was seeing this, every five damn minutes there was a text from Viktor that was random or just compliments him! He honestly didn't believe Viktor would remember to do that, usually by the second text he'd forget but this time was different. But surely by the time Viktor gets home he'd forget about the evening stroll due to his exhaustion. By 6:30, his bedroom door burst open as Viktor ran in with his hair all messy while he tried to catch his breath from running so much until he gasped out. "I-I'm back and right one time! Just as I promised."

He smiled right at Yuuri as he helped him up to take a seat in the wheelchair. "Now, let's go for our stroll in the beautiful beach, da?"

All Yuuri could do was look away to hide the sudden redness that was starting to show and he didn't know why.

* * *

It was the middle of his fourth month in Hasetsu, most of the skaters had no other choice but to go home since they had upcoming competitions, leaving Viktor to take care of Yuuri for the time being. This morning, Yuuri didn't feel like going anywhere or doing anything besides laying in bed with his anxiety taking over his mind as he held onto his pillow closer to his chest. He hated mornings like this, his mind was being filled up with so many negative thoughts doubt, and self-hate towards himself that he was unaware that he eyes were watering up.

Viktor peeked into the room to see if he was awake only to see Yuuri in such a state that he couldn't allow those awful thoughts to consume his katsudon so as quietly as he could, he opened the door further out so he could allow Makkachin to get in. As the poodle hoped on Yuuri, he was being pulled into cuddles already as Viktor slipped away to the kitchen.

Yuuri was sure he had his bedroom shut tight but he was glad Makkachin came in, he needed something to cuddle with and hold on to for comfort but that still didn't stop his seeds of doubt and anxiety from growing. A few minutes later, Viktor came in with a mug of hot chocolate he prepared along with some pancakes he made in hopes it would make Yuuri better, for once, he was allowed to spoon feed him.

"We don't have to go anywhere today Yuuri," Viktor reassured, resisting the urge to touch Yuuri, he didn't earn that trust yet. "We can just stay here for as long as you want us to."

The rest of that afternoon they remained in Yuuri's room as he continued to cuddle with Makkachin while Viktor put on some of Yuuri's favorite movies to watch. As comforting as those were, that didn't stop those ugly thoughts. _You're nothing...Don't even go anywhere, you'll mess up. You're useless...You're such a loser! Just go die and free everyone already! You'll never find love ever again! You don't deserve anyone...You're pathetic...You stole Viktor from the world again! You'll only hurt him! You're nothing but a crippled man who couldn't even win gold at the Grand Prix Finals...So untalented and incompetent to be considered a figure skater...A fat pig like you doesn't deserve happiness!_

Those thoughts only made him feel worse by dinner time until Viktor came in with a tray of katsudon as he set it on Yuuri's lap. As Yuuri slowly ate his dinner, Viktor complimented with a smile as if he heard those thoughts that were Yuuri's mind. "You're something special, even when you mess up you still find a way to get up and stay strong for yourself. You're a winner and you're not keeping anyone from being free, with you alive we're happy. You'll find love, no, you have love from your friends and family, you rightfully deserve them. You're not pathetic, you never stole anyone from anything, you freed me, you never hurt anyone. You're Yuuri Katsuki, the most talented figure skater in the world who has won the hearts of his fans which are more worth than gold. You're talents and competent to be considered a figure skater. You're a handsome prince who deserves happiness."

"Look around, look around Yuuri," Viktor continued. "You're important to everyone, even me."

Yuuri didn't look away from him in a harsh mode, instead, he just continued to eat but he did nod, the doubts finally leaving him. By the time he finished eating, they were both on their regular evening stroll down the beach once again.

* * *

The sixth month was when the nightmares began.

Yuuri would wake up to them all shaken up and terrified since he couldn't walk or run anywhere! He couldn't calm himself down nor could he speak out any words out of fear that he might say the wrong words and anger someone. Suddenly, he felt a gentle hand rest on his as he snapped out of his moment of fear, looking up to see that the lights were on and there was Viktor, holding his hand to comfort him with ocean eyes filling the brown eyes with relief.

"Will it be alright if my hand held on to yours while you sleep, maybe it'll help," Viktor suggested sheepishly, "You don't have I mean..."

However, Yuuri once nodded once as he held onto Viktor's hand a little longer, realizing that he missed his touch after so long. So that night, he still held onto Viktor's hand, never letting go which actually brought more relief than fear.

By the end of that month, the nightmares stopped.

* * *

It was the ninth month, and Viktor wasn't going to any competition anytime soon or even planned on leaving as long as he paid for his stay. Not that he was complaining, he would rather stay in Hasetsu for an eternity if it meant helping Yuuri recover in any way possible. However this particular day when Yurio, Phichit, and Chris came to visit, Mari insisted that they'd take care of Yuuri for the day because she had to discuss something very important with Viktor, but it wasn't just her.

Yuuri's parents, Mari, Minako, and even the Nishigoris' except for the triplets who've gone with Phichit and the others to spend a nice time in the park were all sitting on one end of the table while Viktor was sitting at the other end. This sort of atmosphere is all too familiar as Viktor prepared himself to face whatever questions might come his way but he was sure that he was going to get it big time.

"What are your intentions towards our Yuuri," Hiroko was the first to ask. "Are you planning to break him again?"

"I plan to make sure he's happy and I don't ever want to make him go through such pain ever again for as long as I live."

"And if Yuuri finds himself another lover, would you accept it?" Takeshi went next.

"As long as that lover gives him a better life with no pain then I'll accept. He deserves to be happy."

"You know Yuuri can't walk or even compete, even if he does forgive you, will you handle having to take care of him for the rest of your lives?" Yuuko demanded, "You've proven to be very picky when it comes to commitment."

"If I managed to take care of him for this long, then taking care of him for the rest of our lives wouldn't be a task but a privilege."

"You do realize that if you hurt our son in any way then you'll be paying heavy consequences?" Toshiya added.

"Hurting you son is the last thing I'd ever want to do, especially when I saw first hand what it could do...I don't plan on harming him like that ever again."

Mari delivered the final question, "And if he says no to you for an eternity, what then? Will you give up on him?"

Viktor looked at everyone straight into the center of their eyes, "I'll keep trying for however long it takes, we don't have to be lovers if he has one but I want him to be happy again, that's all that matters."

They let him go after that.

That night, they looked through the window as they watched Viktor strolling Yuuri's wheelchair down the road as the two headed to the beach for their evening stroll, he was having a conversation with him despite not receiving any replies back from the quiet one.

"Do you like down here at the beach tonight Yuuri?" Viktor asked even though he wasn't going to get an answer. "It's very quiet and peaceful."

* * *

The twelveth month, a whole year has passed by once again but this time Viktor and Yuuri were not apart, at least by distance. Yurio had won gold from the recent Grand Prix Final, leaving Phichit with silver, and Otabek with bronze much to everyone's joy when they were watching the programs in the inn. Unfortunately, Yuuri still didn't speak a single word but Viktor wasn't going to lose any hope especially when he spotted a faint smile on Yuuri's face when they saw the GPF results after so many months. Pretty soon, every skater came over to Yu-topia to celebrate the winnings and to see how things were doing for Yuuri and Viktor, seeing that the man hasn't left his side at all.

They spent the day running errands for Yu-topia and then going to Ice Castle every day since Viktor promised that he'd show Yuuri his new step sequence as he skated only for the man he loved. He didn't realize that as he skated, Yuuri never took his eyes off him as he made a small smile just watching the flawless performance from a new step sequence that Viktor dedicated entirely to him. The words of the song picked out were reaching out to him, he just knows it. By the end, Viktor had done three quad-flips including one quad-axel! Yuuri had to hold in his tears, he didn't want his emotions to take over yet, not now.

That evening they were having their normal quiet stroll down by the beach with Makkachin playing in the sand, they were just going through the sand until they stopped to take a look at the full moon that stood above the ocean waters. Viktor was standing and Yuuri was sitting on his wheelchair but they were both sides by side in silence as they smelled the salty air from the air, consumed by the calmness and peacefulness. They both knew they had pushed away what they couldn't understand, both were trying to push away the unimaginable

There they remained on the beach, Viktor standing by Yuuri's side as the silence dragged on. Yuuri glanced up at Viktor, seeing how his eyes were still towards the ocean, filled with patience and change, honestly, he never thought he would see this side of Viktor in years. He felt those broken pieces that he kept shattering slowly being melted together, bit, by bit, feeling something growing within him, something he never thought he'd feel in a long time. His hand reached into his shirt where the ring was still hanging as a necklace, the ring he managed to hide from Viktor for all this time. This past year was filled with surprises, promises kept, space set when he needed it, conversations even though it was only one person speaking, but those small moments were still enough to bring up the courage to make his decision.

Yuuri finally takes hold onto Viktor's hand.

Viktor's eyes widened when he suddenly felt a warm hand take his hand where his ring was still intact as he looked down to see if his senses weren't playing tricks on him. They weren't. He sees Yuuri holding onto his hand, those brown eyes shimmering with light was beginning to glow with the same spark once again, the spark he had prayed for its return for all this time.

If that wasn't enough to surprise him, Yuuri whispered loud enough for Viktor to hear, for the first time since the incident, since the horrible nightmare, "It's quiet down here at the beach, Viktor."

 _Forgiveness... Can you imagine? Forgiveness...Can you imagine?_

Tears fell from Viktor's eyes on cue as Yuuri's lips quivered and soon his tears began to fall as well. Very heavy and rapid tears began to pour from their eyes and for the first time since that dreadful night, Viktor lifted Yuuri up from his wheelchair and they embraced each other like there was no tomorrow, crying out all the emotion they both had to bottle up inside and laughing.

They hadn't realized that several feet away from them, hiding in the bushes were the Katsukis', Nishigoris', Minako, and all the skaters and their coaches who had watched them that night. Let's say everybody was crying that one blessed evening.

* * *

 **Me: *crying into tissues* Oh my god! I'm afraid of my own imagination!**

 **Viktuuri: *crying so much to even comment***

 **Practically Everyone else: *Sobbing so much***

 **Yurio: Damn it *tears nearly shed* *turns to audience* Midnight hopes you enjoyed this long chapter and make sure to review to see what happens next since the story is coming to it's end. P.S there is no "World Wide Enough" or "Who lives who dies who tells your story" so don't worry.**

 **Me: also if you haven't heard or seen, I uploaded the first chapter of a new story called " Born to Ship Viktuuri" So please feel free to read that and I will see you next chapter**


	31. Chapter 31

**Thank you so very much for the reviews, favorites and your interest in this story! Now as an award here is a new chapter for you guys!**

 **Me: THE END IS NEAR!**

 **Viktor: *pops open champagne* Time to celebrate!**

 **Me: Dude -_-, I said the end is near, NOT that it's the end**

 **Viktor: WHAT?! 0.0**

 **Yurio: Idiot**

 **Yuuri: *sighs**turns to audience* Midnight hopes you enjoy this chapter, remember that she does not own any of us except for her two OCs that everyone wants dead.**

 **Chris: *reads script* Damn Viktor, you still have a long way to go to get married, hell, even engaged**

 **Viktor: ...What...**

* * *

It takes time for wounds to heal, the deeper the wound, the longer it takes for it to heal. Yuuri may have forgiven Viktor, but they still have a long way to go before they could have any wedding, hell, they might have a long way to go before they even have an engagement. But for Yuuri, Viktor will wait for an eternity and this time, he won't back away from his promise. Despite seeing for themselves that Yuuri has forgiven him, everyone else dd not plan on leaving Viktor out of their sights for even a second!

Once the two have returned to the onsen after their tears have dried, Viktor made sure to help Yuuri get into bed so he could get a good nights sleep and made sure Makkachin stayed with him. At first, he wanted to join his Yuuri in bed but he knew he couldn't just immediately jump back to how things were from before, especially he didn't want to make him uncomfortable or awkward. That, and he first asked Yuuri and received the answer that confirmed it, Yuuri just didn't feel ready to jump too far since he still needed time to build the trust back to the way they used to be.

"Sorry," Yuuri whispered sadly, averting his eyes away from Viktor's feeling so afraid that he already disappointed him the first hour after they have taken the first step to healing their relationship. "I-I forgave you but I-I don't know why-

"Shh," Viktor comforted, caressing Yuuri's smooth raven hair. "You have nothing to be sorry for Yuuri, we need time and for however long it takes, we're going to take this one step at a time, at your pace.".

* * *

"Are you planning on taking my best friend away again?" Yuuko asked the next day that morning when Hiroko, Toshiya, and Mari insisted on taking Yuuri out on a family stroll through the marketplace, leaving Viktor to be watched over by her, Minako, Yurio, Phichit, Chris, and the other skaters. "Take him back to St. Petersburg where his family can't make sure he isn't getting hurt by you again? Just because Yuuri forgives you doesn't mean you live happily ever after just like that."

"I'm well aware that I still have a long way to go but I don't plan on going back to St. Petersburg," Viktor declared.

"Then what about figure skating? Are you just going to give up on that then?" Minako questioned.

"No, I'm going to compete and win gold for him," Viktor confirmed, seeing the horrified looks he already received from Yuuko and Yurio. "But I'm training here and when it comes to the events, I'll bring Yuuri with me, and if he can't then you two will be more than welcomed to tag along if you don't trust me yet."

"We'll see for ourselves Viktor," Yuuko huffed, then glared at him as she pointed an accusing finger at him while growling, "But if you hurt Yuuri again then I will personally hunt you down and find you to bury you to hell! Am I clear?"

"Crystal.".

* * *

"V-Viktor," Yuuri whispered so suddenly one afternoon while they were alone in Ice Castle, looking down as messy tears began to fall while he held to the ring that hung as a necklace, the one he had hidden for so long. "I-I'm sorry..."

"Yuuri?" Viktor gasped, confused as to why Yuuri would apologize so suddenly. "What are you talking about?"

"I-I burned everything," Yuuri murmured, beginning to shake at the memory that continued to haunt him. "T-The posters, the medals, everything...I burned it all and I-I hurt you in the process. I-I said so many horrible things to you, I'm sorry." He sobbed, unaware of the shocked looked Viktor made, "I'm so sorry, I'm sorry Viktor, I didn't mean to burn everything...I was just so angry with myself, confused, hurt, betrayed and blamed myself but that's no excuse for hurting so the way I did that day, I'm so sorry."

Before Viktor could even say anything, Yuuri finally pulled off his necklace and revealed the destroyed gold ring that he had kept to him. He didn't see the surprised that was mixed with disbelief and shock in the expression Viktor made as Yuuri continued. "After I left, I found this on the street after I tossed everything out, I just couldn't get rid of it. Instead, I just used it to remind me that I still loved you but that I had to shut myself away from love. I've said so many horrible things to you after that night, during the competitions we were in, and even with that bet-"

Yuuri couldn't finish his sentence when he was suddenly embraced by Viktor.

"I still love you no matter what, and I deserved it all," Viktor reassured, his eyes watering up but he had to be strong.

"But I can't even win gold for you."

"You're worth more than any gold medal, I don't need a medal to convince me that I want to stay with you," Viktor then placed the necklace back on Yuuri, smiling with reassurance as he wiped those tears away then kissing his forehead. "We're going to be okay."

* * *

Yuuri suddenly woke up to hearing someone crying from the other room next to him.

Viktor's room.

That was enough for Yuuri to decide that he had to get to Viktor, thankfully the Russian skater showed him some tricks about getting out of bed by himself to reach his wheelchair since it's always right beside him just in case he had to go somewhere by himself. Mustering all the strength he could, he used his arms to help him sit up, moving his core to turn around to face his wheelchair, now facing the trouble of getting on it. He tried this multiple times even though he'd always fall to the ground and then Viktor would help him up, but this time he isn't here. _You can do it, you can do it...Just get on the wheelchair and then I can go check on Viktor..._

He fell.

Within seconds, his bedroom door opened as Viktor with red puffy eyes rushed in with panic to see Yuuri on the floor struggling to get back up so he wasted no time to help him get back to bed. He saw how Viktor's eyes began to tear up again at the sight of his legs, his legs that would never move again. However, Yuuri noticed how Viktor wouldn't stop crying as he felt himself being pulled into a tight embrace, feeling those warm tears soak his shoulders while the older man trembled like a leaf.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry Yuuri," Viktor whimpered, holding him close, too afraid to let go. "It's all my fault, I did this to you...I'm so sorry."

Viktor had a nightmare a few moments ago that was mostly filling him up with guilt to the point that he was crying. He didn't realize that he woke anyone up until he heard a loud _**THUMP**_ from Yuuri's room. He quickly rushed in only to see that Yuuri was on the floor struggling to get in his wheelchair, probably to go check on him in the first place! Seeing him on the ground completely helpless, paralyzed from the hips down only added to his guilt that he didn't realize that he was crying.

That night, all Yuuri could do was let him cry out every emotion out as he caressed his head, reassuring him that it wasn't his fault and then found himself allowing Viktor to sleep with him so he wouldn't get any nightmares. Or bad memories.

* * *

After so much practice over the next few months together, Viktor was qualified for the next Grand Prix Final, being assigned to skate at the following events:

The NHK Cup and the Trophee de France.

* * *

 **Me; *exhausted* *looks at audience* Look I know this is a short chapter but bare with me here! Next chapter will be longer I promise!**

 **Viktor: Wow!**

 **Yuuri: I think she's losing it.**

 **Yurio: *turns to audience* Midnight hopes that regardless of the short chapter you have that you enjoyed this chapter and make sure to review to see what happens during the GPF.**


	32. Chapter 32

**Thank you so very much for the reviews, favorites and your interest in this story! Now as an award here is a new chapter for you guys!**

 **Me: THE END IS NEAR! THIS IS THE SECOND TO LAST CHAPTER GUYS!**

 **Viktor: *comes in with a bunch of letters* We've been getting these letters from the other fandom, they're congratulating us for surviving the first two stories you made. -_-  
**

 **Me: Is that so?**

 **Hiccup: *walks in* Yep, we're surprised those two are still speaking.**

 **Yuuri: *to Hiccup* How badly did she torture you?**

 **Me: ANYWAY! *turns to audience* I hope you enjoy this chapter and remember that I do not own any of the characters of the anime except for my two OCs who I am glad to report will die in jail.**

* * *

"You're leaving again..." Yuuri whispered, breaking the silence that stretched between him and Viktor as he watched Viktor gather his stuff to get ready for the plane ride to the first competition. His armed wrapped himself while he was trying to repress any unpleasant memories from the past or any thoughts that plans are making him jump to crazy assumptions that will hurt them a few seconds, he realized that the statement he made only made it seem like he was already doubting Viktor so he quickly tried to explain himself as he frantically waved his hands in the air from his embarrassment, "N-Not that it's a problem or anything, I know you have to go to those competitions by yourself since I can't really come along so of course-

"I know," Viktor interrupted, he knew that Yuuri will feel insecure about him going somewhere alone and he didn't blame him, especially after that year. This time, he wasn't going to make the same mistake, they both knew he wasn't going to commit such an action, but knowing isn't enough, he had to prove to Yuuri that everything will be alright. "I wouldn't trust me either...I know words aren't enough but I'll come right back home to you, no excuses, no exceptions, the moment the podium time is up I'm sprinting to the airport to catch the first flight back to Hasetsu."

"There's no need to do that," Yuuri sighed, looking down, not sure how to feel. Sure the words were enough to let him know what should happen but he didn't want to be the one to hold Vikor back, to keep him chained to a prison away from freedom. "You're not being restrained from having a little freedom..."

Viktor bent down to Yuuri's level, his eyes looking into Yuuri's troubled eyes until he pulled him into an embrace. "I rather give up all my freedom just to let you know that my love is only for you...And I'm going to prove it, by winning gold for you."

* * *

The skaters at the NHK Cup who were with Viktor were Yurio, Phichit, Chris, and Leo de Iglesia and during the Trophee de France he was being watched by JJ, Otabek, Guang-Hong, Georgi, and Seung-gil. Boy, they did an excellent job on keeping Viktor in check whenever he's alone or surrounded by fans who look like a threat to them, from a nosey interview to a crazy single fan. Viktor didn't mind the eyes that were watching him, he knew that they cared about Yuuri just as much as he did, maybe even more so they would do whatever it takes to make sure he doesn't hurt Yuuri again, not that he was planning to in the first place.

As promised, he came right back to Hasetsu the moment he stepped out of the podium after winning gold but nearly gave Yuuri a heart attack when he burst through his bedroom door to embrace him after running from the airport!

He was coming back from the Trophee de France, running out of the airport after winning gold and qualifying for the Grand Prix Finals, ignoring Yakov's rants about him running off. Viktor would rather get the angry rants that sometimes leave a ringing in his eardrums for later, right now, all he wanted to do was to embrace Yuuri as tightly as he could. However, when he entered Yuuri's room, he couldn't find his lover anywhere, it was as if he vanished into thin air! He quickly asked Hiroko where he had gone and once she told him that Yuuri went for a stroll by the beach, so he wasted no time sprinting out of the inn after thanking her first.

It wasn't long before he found his Yuuri staring out at the ocean, clearly lost in his own thoughts as Viktor approached him. They both said nothing, their silence replaced by the waves of the ocean hitting the sand as the seagulls flew across the horizon of the sea until Yuuri rested his head against Viktor.

"Welcome back."

Before he knew it, he was pulling into a warm embrace as Viktor whispered back, "I'll always come back to you...I want to stay close to you forever."

* * *

Viktor was at the center of the ice for his short program, the cheers of his fans were echoing to silence along with the announcer who was stating for everyone, "Up next is Viktor Nikiforov, returning after taking a year off with this year's theme being _Redemption,_ for his short program, he will be skating to "Beside You" by Marianas Trench. The choreography was done by retired Japanese silver medalist Yuuri Katsuki. "

The music began, he allowed his heart to control his movements.

 _ **When your tears are spent on your last pretense**_  
 _ **And your tired eyes refuse to close and sleep in your defense.**_  
 _ **When it's in your spine like you've walked for miles**_  
 _ **And the only thing you want is just to be still for a while**_

 _Hear me, watch me Yuuri..._ Viktor rotated as he made his first jump, a Triple Lutz. _I will not mess up what you created for me. The program which you could have easily refused to make but you did so anyway..._

 _ **If your heart wears thin I will hold you up**_  
 _ **And I will hide you when it gets too much**_  
 _ **I'll be right beside you**_  
 _ **I'll be right beside you**_

"Quad-toes loop, let's hope he has enough energy to finish it."

"Judging from how he won gold from the NHK Cup and Trophee de France, I'm positive he'll make it."

 _ **I will stay.**_  
 _ **Nobody will break you,**_  
 _ **Yeah.**_

 _ **Trust in me, trust in me.**_  
 _ **Don't pull away**_  
 _ **Trust in me, trust in me.**_  
 _ **I'm just trying to keep this together,**_

"You can see his emotions in this short program," Minako comment as her eyes narrowed at the step sequence Viktor was displaying, "This was definitely choreographed by Yuuri that's for sure."

"But is it enough?" Mari whispered, looking down at where Yakov was watching from the sidelines along with Lilia, Yuuko, and someone else. _Viktor you still have a long way to go but you're on the right path...And that's only the first step._

 _ **Because I could do worse and you could do better**_

 _If you're suffering then I'll suffer with you...I will walk through hell, I'll even stop skating after this if it means that you'll smile forever..._

 _ **Tears are spent on your last pretense**_  
 _ **And your tired eyes refuse to close and sleep in your defense.**_

 _ **If your heart wears thin I will hold you up**_  
 _ **And I will hide you when it gets too much**_  
 _ **I'll be right beside you**_  
 _ **Nobody will break you**_

"Look at him go, I wouldn't be surprised if he won gold again," Yuuko commented, watching him land his last jump. She felt some tears threatening to fall but she didn't allow them to do so. _I'll pass my final judgment once the free skate is done..._

"I think you're right," A voice whispered as she looked down with a small smile.

 _ **If your heart wears thin I will hold you up**_  
 _ **And I will hide you when it gets too much**_  
 _ **I'll be right beside you**_  
 _ **Nobody will break you.**_

At the end of the short programs, Viktor was in second right behind Yurio after his spectacular performance and managing to break Yurio's record. That evening, he wasted no time reviewing the free program he, Takeshi, and Minako were working on and with Yuuri's permission, they were able to do it alone.

* * *

"It's time for the free program that you've been talking to me about, " Mari commented, her eyes glued to the ice that Viktor was entering, placing himself in the center that night of the free skate.

"Yep, you'll be surprised how many tears were shed when Viktor practiced this one," Minako smirked.

"On the ice is Viktor Nikiforov, skating his self-choreographed free program with the song "Hole in My Heart" by Luke Friend. This piece is meant to portray his true feelings towards Yuuri Katsuki and his hopes that fit the theme "Redemption."

 ** _Since you've been gone nothing makes any sense_**  
 ** _Cause being with you was the thing I did best_**  
 ** _Now that it's over what else have I left?_**

From the sidelines, with Yuuko by his side, chocolate brown pupils could only stare from a distance, captivated by the flawless and emotionally music and sequence that was being performed, feeling his heart beating. He held on to the ring that hung from his necklace, feeling memories flowing through his mind.

 ** _Cause I need you so much I can't lose you I need you to know_**  
 ** _You might have gone but I'll never let go_**  
 ** _Cause one day I know that you'll come back home_**  
 ** _Cause I won't let go_**

 ** _There's a hole in my heart, can you fix it?_**  
 ** _There's a hole in my_ heart _since you've been gone_**

 _Can you fix my heart Yuuri, can we both fix each other?_ Viktor thought to himself, knowing that his question was already heard by the one he is calling out to. _I know we can fix each other, we'll find life and love again. You've once shown me their value and meaning, now it's my turn._

 ** _Is this L-O-V-E?_**  
 ** _Somebody tell me what's happening to me?_**  
 ** _Is this L-I-F-E?_**  
 ** _Somebody tell me, just what's happening to me!_**  
 ** _Since you've been gone!_**

He could remember hearing familiar words like these one evening before the nightmare took place. It was the months before Viktor had to go take that flight to Paris for the event, a night where they were happily in each other's arms but he had begun to doubt his worth had it not been for his fiance's reassurance. _"You showed me the true value and meaning of life and love, I could never let you go lyubov moya...No matter how much the world will try to, my love will only be for you."_

 ** _I want you so much that it hurts me to think_**  
 ** _That we'll be like strangers the next time we meet_**  
 ** _Cause I used to have everything that you need_**  
 ** _And I need you so!_**

"You're crying Mari," Minako whimpered as she herself had some tears threatening to fall.

"Of course I'm not," Mari denied, knowing very well that the current actions could not be hidden. "Damn it Nikiforov, you're so hopeless without my brother that it's so stupid to even ignore..."

 ** _There's a hole in my heart, can you fix it?_**  
 ** _There's a hole in my_ heart _since you've been gone_**

 ** _Is this L-O-V-E?_**  
 ** _Somebody tell me what's happening to me?_**  
 ** _Is this L-I-F-E?_**  
 ** _Somebody tell me, just what's happening to me!_**  
 ** _Since you've been gone!_**

 _Everyone, I want you all to know that I will do whatever it takes to earn your trust and your blessings to be close to Yuuri...He brought me back from the living dead that I have not realized I was trapped until that night._ Memories of the banquet from so long ago came into his thoughts alone with the new memories made this past year that he and Yuuri have slowly begun to mend the pieces of their hearts.

 ** _There's a hole in my heart!_**  
 ** _There's a hole in my heart!_**  
 ** _There's a hole in my heart!_**

 ** _With all the answers_**  
 ** _Maybe we could save this!_**

"Yuuko?"

"I'm not crying, I'm not," Yuuko protested but her tears were telling everyone otherwise. Sure, she has seen Viktor's progress with Yuuri over the past year, watching him fulfill promises he made, making sure her friend felt loved, giving him the space Yuuri needed on days when he just wanted to be alone and taking care of him despite how many times Yuuri gave Viktor the option to leave to take a break. She saw it all, and yet she didn't bring herself to trust the man with her friend but maybe, with more time and progress, she could see her way to seeing Viktor as a friend again.

 ** _There's a hole in my heart!_**  
 ** _There's a hole in my heart!_**  
 ** _There's a hole in my heart!_**

 ** _Is this L-O-V-E?_**  
 ** _Somebody tell me what's happening to me?_**  
 ** _Is this L-I-F-E?_**  
 ** _Somebody tell me, just what's happening to me!_**  
 ** _There's a hole in my heart, can you fix it?_**

 _Life and love...Viktor, I think we'll be able to fix each other, maybe you are right..._

"Love is alive..."

 ** _There's a hole in my_ heart _since you've be_ _en gone_**

Viktor was rotating in such speed until his arm was outstretched, reaching out to the one he knew was in the crowds since the beginning of the finals. _Only you, Yuuri Katsuki, my love is for you..._ His ocean blue eyes meeting the beautiful chocolate brown eyes that were shimmering with tears that wanted to fall.

* * *

"Winning gold, despite all odds over the events of the past year, is none other than Viktor Nikiforov!"

Up at the very top and center of the podium was where Viktor stood, wearing his gold medal while holding his bouquet of flowers that was fancier than Yurio's and Otabek's flowers as the cameras flashed. However, instead of staying in that spot like he had done in the past, he stepped down, much to everyone's surprise as he skated towards the sidelines, skating around it as he saw where the other skaters and coaches were watching, along with those who had special passes to be on those sidelines.

Everyone wondered what Viktor had planned to do as he approached the center of the ice where someone was watching him and like everyone else, have no idea what he was up to. However, what confused the audience more was how Yurio and Otabek also stepped down from their spots as the other skaters stepped in to move the podium away along with the other props that blocked the ice until it was clear once again.

Thank god he asked and got permission from the judges and other officials for this moment, for the new performance that he wanted to show for the case that he had won gold that could not wait for the Gala.

"And now, as a surprise performance ahead of the Gala which was secretly organized by Viktor Nikiforov, the other competitors, and the ISU," the announcer explained as Viktor made his position in the center, bouquet still in his hands as the gold medal remained hanging around him. "He will be skating to the song "Say You Won't Let Go" by James Arthur, dedicating this program to a fellow skater in the audience today."

"Huh?! Minako did you know about this?" Mari demanded as Minako only shook her head to indicate that she did not know any of this as she leaned forward from where they stood to get a better look.

"I guess Viktor wanted to surprise us," Minako gasped.

The music began to play, as the confused audience settled down to see just why Viktor was pulling such a surprise like this without putting away the medal or bouquet.

 ** _I met you in the dark, you lit me up_**  
 ** _You made me feel as though I was enough_**  
 ** _We danced the night away, we drank too much_**  
 ** _I held your hair back when_**  
 ** _You were throwing up_**

 _I had help from Lilia, Yurio, Phichit, and even JJ to get this right...To find this song to express what I wanted to tell you Yuuri,_ Viktor's thoughts expressed as he made his first jump, earning the cheers from the fans.

 ** _Then you smiled over your shoulder_**  
 ** _For a minute, I was stone-cold sober_**  
 ** _I pulled you closer to my chest_**  
 ** _And you asked me to stay over_**  
 ** _I said, I already told ya_**  
 ** _I think that you should get some rest_**

 _"Be my coach, Viktor!"_

 _That magical night Yuuri, it was the night I fell for you. But I fell for you, even more, the moment I knew how strong you are, on or off the ice, walking or on the wheelchair...Every day of these past years, I've been falling for you that it's endless..._

 ** _I knew I loved you then_**  
 ** _But you'd never know_**  
 ** _'Cause I played it cool when I was scared of letting go_**  
 ** _I know I needed you_**  
 ** _But I never showed_**  
 ** _But I wanna stay with you until we're gray and old_**  
 ** _Just say you won't let go_**  
 ** _Just say you won't let go_**

 _We can start over, I'll even reintroduce myself to even continue our healing process. Run a marathon around the world to bring you happiness, to lift your sorrows, and take care of you._ At that point, that was when everyone noticed that gold ring that was in Viktor's hand, the same spot that has never moved from its place but this time, it actually shined with the light that shined above.

 ** _I'll wake you up with some breakfast in bed_**  
 ** _I'll bring you coffee with a kiss on your head_**  
 ** _And I'll take the kids to school_**  
 ** _Wave them goodbye_**  
 ** _And I'll thank my lucky stars for that night_**

Despite holding a bouquet, he was able to land all his jumps flawlessly, some petals flew in the air as they scattered in the ice or landing within the audience. Everyone in the audience gasped at the words being sung, wondering if this was Viktor's way of asking Yuuri's hand in marriage.

But it wasn't.

 ** _When you looked over your shoulder_**  
 ** _For a minute, I forget that I'm older_**  
 ** _I wanna dance with you right now_**  
 ** _Oh, and you look as beautiful as ever_**  
 ** _And I swear that every day you'll get better_**  
 ** _You make me feel this way somehow_**

 _I ask for your permission to stay close to you so that I will never let you go. For you, we'll take all the time we need before an engagement, before a wedding. You need time, our heart needs time to open up to me. I've hurt you the worst way possible, that is unforgivable and yet you still gave me a chance. Sure, I had to get the cold shoulder, but I deserved it. I wanted to earn your love, your trust because I knew you're human as well._

 ** _I'm so in love with you_**  
 ** _And I hope you know_**  
 ** _Darling your love is more than worth its weight in gold_**  
 ** _We've come so far my dear_**  
 ** _Look how we've grown_**  
 ** _And I wanna stay with you until we're gray and old_**  
 ** _Just say you won't let go_**  
 ** _Just say you won't let go_**

"I can't believe I actually agreed to help the geezer with this," Yurio muttered, hiding his red face with his hands as Otabek patted him.

"It's a start to show that we'll allow Viktor the chance to start anew with Yuuri," Phichit commented, watching Viktor nail another jump. "Yuuri is my best friend but I know that guy is helplessly in love with Viktor no matter what happens...I'm just glad that Viktor is slowly fixing Yuuri, we're actually seeing the real Yuuri come back to us over the past year."

No one could argue that he was wrong.

 ** _I wanna live with you_**  
 ** _Even when we're ghosts_**  
 ** _'Cause you were always there for me when I needed you most_**

 ** _I'm gonna love you till_**  
 ** _My lungs give out_**  
 ** _I promise till death we part like in our vows_**

Viktor made his final jump, a quad flip, after landing it, he made an eagle soar as he made his way to a certain spot on the sidelines, the bouquet was surprisingly still intact. _Without you Yuuri, I wouldn't have been able to win this gold...Without you, I wouldn't have found the values of life and love. Without you, I might have been a prisoner in the ice...You've freed me Yuuri, you're the real gold in my life._

Fans were cheering as the people in the spot he was approaching were separating themselves to allow a good amount of space for the person in the center.

 ** _So I wrote this song for you, now everybody knows_**  
 ** _'Cause now it's just you and me till we're gray and old_**  
 ** _Just say you won't let go_**  
 ** _Just say you won't let go_**

The one in the center could only watch with eyes wide in shock and surprise! Sitting in that wheelchair, in the center was Yuuri Katsuki, watching Viktor skating to a song that was dedicated to him as said skater was approaching his spot as the light followed.

Viktor finally stopped at his trail, leaning against the wall the separated the audience from the ice. His eyes were on Yuuri as he made a grateful smile while the Japanese man made a small gasp.

 ** _Just say you won't let go_**  
 ** _Oh, just say you won't let go_**

"You're the real winner who deserves this gold more than me," Viktor whispered for Yuuri to be the only one to hear.

The gold medal was removed by Viktor himself, as he placed over his lover's head as it hung from Yuuri's neck, shining against the light that was shining above them both as the sweet aroma of roses, lavender, and lilies filled the air as he held the bouquet that was handed to him next. The song has ended, and Yuuri held up that medal as his hand trembled just feeling it, his tears were already falling. Viktor planted a small kiss on Yuuri's forehead, his hand with his ring shined as he used that hand to wipe those tears away.

"You never cease to surprise me, lyubov moya..." Yuuri whispered, forming a genuine smile through his tears.

With some help from Yuuko, Yuuri was able to get up and be pulled into an embrace with Viktor, never planning to let each other go.

* * *

 **Me: Oh man I didn't realize that I was going to write this until I saw those song suggestions that I couldn't ignore and not incorporate into this story!**

 **Viktor: *in tears* Too beautiful**

 **Yuuri: *sobbing* So true.**

 **Me: Sadly, the next chapter will be the very conclusion of this brilliant story.**

 **Viktuuri: HOORAY!**

 **Me: Rude -_-**

 **Yurio: *turns to audience* Midnight hopes you enjoyed this chapter, make sure to review to get the thrilling conclusion that will include what happened to the bastards that caused all the pain and sorrow, but maybe a hint of a happy ending invloving something silver and round for the lovers who knows.**


	33. Chapter 33

**Thank you so very much for the reviews, favorites and your interest in this story! Now as an award here is a new chapter for you guys!**

 **Me: THE END IS HERE GUYS! THE END OF THIS DRAMA/ANGSTY STORY IS FINALLY AT IT'S END AFTER SUCH AN AWESOME RUN!**

 **Viktor: *pops some champagne* NOW IT'S TIME TO CELEBRATE! The she-devil's hell of a story has funny come to an end!**

 **Yurio: You seem to be too happy about this. -_-**

 **Yuuri: Well he was the one this story strongly affected this whole time so of course, he'll be this happy to be free from Midnight's reign of terror in this story.**

 **Me: Hey it wasn't that bad!**

 **Mari: Sure Midnight... *turns to audience* Midnight hopes you enjoy this last chapter and remember that she does not own any of the characters of the anime except for her two OCs who are rotting in hell right now.**

 **Me: Spoiler alert, I decided to include "Who Lives Who Dies Who Tells Your Story" after all.**

 **Viktor: WHAT!?**

* * *

"So Nikiforov, you say you want my brothers' hand in marriage...Give one good reason why I should grant you this?"

Mari removed the burning cigarette from her mouth to extinguish the smoke in the small bowl of water on the table where she, Yuuko, Yurio, Takeshi, Hiroko, Toshiya, Minako, and Phichit were sitting at one side while Viktor was at the other side alone. Yuuri was out with Otabek, Chris, JJ, the Crispino twins, and the triplets to buy some things for the onsen or in other words, being distracted while Viktor was getting interrogated.

It was just another year that has passed and he had won gold again from the recent Grand Prix but throughout the time, he and Yuuri were slowly mending as they days go by. They were thankful that they didn't have to hear any more about Valeria and her husband who were both behind bars for the rest of lives much to everyone's relief. Soon the mending couple started over, going on dates, making sure they abide by the rules the Katsukis' have set for Viktor especially, and even throughout the time, Viktor still was more than happy to take care of Yuuri. There were sometimes when they would have arguments, sometimes when Viktor would be over-dramatic about Yuuri's wellbeing while not taking care of his own, or Yuuri being too stubborn to accept any help when he really needs but regardless of that, they were able to work things out.

During some nights, at random points, Viktor would rush into Yuuri's room to comfort him from nightmares that came or when Yuuri was having a panic attack from old memories he would rather forget. Then there were nights when Viktor would find himself in tears from nightmares and memories he'd rather forget while he tried to comfort himself until Yuuri calls him to his room then he found himself being comforted by Yuuri. There were times when Yuuri would forget that he couldn't walk let alone skate anymore until he nearly falls down from his wheelchair then he'll just cry silently while Viktor held him close but sometimes, Yuuri would scream for him to just leave him alone. Thankfully, as time went by, Yuuri was feeling more comfort whenever he was being embraced by Viktor that he allowed him to sleepover in his room a few times.

Their strolls down by the beach at night became an everyday part of their lives and even if the weather was bad that they were stuck indoors, Viktor did whatever he could to hear Yuuri laugh, even if he was telling humiliating stories about himself that will surely bite him later. Seeing Yuuri smile while he skated in Ice Castle was enough to give him the energy to keep trying the choreography that they both made together.

During competition was hard for them but even harder for Viktor since he wasn't there to reassure Yuuri that everything will be okay despite sending texts, or making phone calls and video chats, it just wasn't enough. The media's eyes were all on Viktor and Yuuri, demanding for answers about any future plans and occasionally hitting them with questions that have to do with the past but they chose to ignore them and not give any answers. Thankfully, Yurio and Phichit were able to use their ways to get the media from instigating Viktor and Yuuri which kinda involved some fists and blackmail.

Now that Viktor has won gold, he felt closer to Yuuri, knowing his lover more than he had ever thought he would. As for Yuuri, he felt his heart opening up once again to accept that love, falling for Viktor once again with every day that they spent together. The scars were still deep inside but they were healing with every moment they spent together but Yuuri was finally back to his old self with hints of new traits that are good.

So with all this time that has been made with love and healing, Viktor finally gathered the courage to try to retie the knot once again but he had to pass a few tests to be worthy of such a privilege. For instance, getting the family he was, sweating a little from the nervousness he didn't realize he'd feel until he was staring straight into Mari's intimidating eyes of a protective older sister, not even, like a bomb ready to explode if he didn't press the right buttons.

But one reason? Was she really asking him for one reason?

He cleared his throat and answered as honestly as he could, "I have an endless list of reasons that I can't choose just one but I just to give Yuuri all the reasons for him to smile and be happy for the rest of our lives... " On cue, he literally pulled out ten pages from the cushion he was sitting on and laid them on the table. "I couldn't carry the entire pile of reasons so I had to make due."

Yurio picked one of the papers up to read on to place it back down as he shook his head, "My god you old geezer, why are you so extra?"

"Let's make one thing clear Nikiforov," Hiroko spoke up, her eyes going from the sweet calmness to cold-blooded anger waiting to burst! It was like the possessive darkness side of Eros but without the pleasure, well except for Toshiya. "You've seen first hand what we made you go through the first time you broke my son's heart but believe me when I tell you this if you so much as break his heart again, you'll be dealing with something way worse than what you've seen. Let's just say that Russia will be having trouble stitching ever inch of your body and mentality back together."

"Now on to more questions for you young man," Toshiya smiled, not even fazed by his wife's words while everyone else was visible sweating once she finished her threat. "But let's have this between us Katsukis'." With that, he and Hiroko led Viktor to another room with Mari right behind then as the door closed behind them with a gentle click.

For once, Yurio, Yuuko, and even Minako sent their prayers for Viktor.

...

"Viktor are you okay?" Yuuri asked the moment he and others came back only to see Viktor looking paler than usually that it looked like he saw a demon.

"Never better," Viktor reassured, making a thumbs up while visibly trembling.

"Don't worry Yuuri, we just had a friendly conversation about ghosts and demons that lived in this place," Mari reassured, walking forward with her arms crossed and a smug smirk. "Poor guys couldn't even handle the first story."

Wasn't even a lie, just a change in details.

* * *

They were at the beach once more, the bright full silver moon was shining above the sky while reflecting off the ocean waters, practically the entire world must have set up this scene to make it perfect without fail. In his pocket was a small black box holding a safe package within it, their date tonight was absolutely fun especially since they were at one of the street festivals without any incidents.

Then why was Viktor feeling so nervous?

He received everyone's blessings, he made sure he got through every interrogation everyone will give him even if they'll give him nightmares for the rest of his life. On the bright side, he did know where Yuuri got his Eros side from. But he was still nervous, more nervous than ever even if he was the figure skating legend who skated in every competition, nothing compared to how he felt now.

"You've been quiet for a while there," Yuuri spoke up, bringing Viktor out of his thoughts. "Are you okay Viktor?"

"Y-Yeah, just a little nervous I guess," Viktor admitted, rubbing the back of his head as they remained in the same spot on the beach looking into the horizon from the beautiful night sky.

"What's there to be nervous about? The festival was fun," Yuuri reassured, smiling brightly. "You had fun didn't you?"

"O-Of course I did," Viktor responded, feeling his cheeks heat up with a small blush. "I was with you after all." _Damn it Viktor keep it together...Just stay calm, everything is going to go as plan, just wait for the second phase to-_

"Viktor! Yuuri!"

Said couple turned around to see Minako rushing towards them with the triplets right behind her as they finally got to them, literally out of breath. Before Yuuri could ask anything, Minako grabbed the handles from Yuuri's wheelchair to haul in away from Viktor as she rapidly explained, "Hey Yuuri, sorry but I have to snatch you away from your boyfriend for a while because I have an emergency with one of your dance students that cannot wait that involves your knowledge and experience! We also need you to try on these outfits that we found back the hot springs so let's get going! And the triplets need Viktor at Ice Castle for a new video for their skate otaku page that cannot wait!"

"What? Wait, right now Minako-sensei?!" Yuuri could only say as they disappeared down the road to her studio, leaving Viktor with the triplets.

 _Not exactly what I had in mind Minako-sensei but thank you anyway,_ Viktor sighed as the triplets led him to Ice Castle. _I can do this, I can do this!_

* * *

"I can't do this!" Viktor deadpanned as he waited anxiously by the ice, skating back and forth while the other skaters on holding a blue rose each at the sidelines getting ready to get in position. "I can't! I'm not worthy!"

"Viktor," Yurio grumbled, before he slapped him across the face but not very hard to leave a mark. "Calm down you idiot, you're proposing to katsudon, not going to trial or anything."

"But what if he say's no? What if-

"Do you love him?" Yurio interrupted before Viktor could rant.

"Of course, I love him with all my heart," Viktor answered as if it was the most obvious answer in the world. "There is no one else who could compare to Yuuri's beauty, his personality, and everything about him that makes my chest burn."

"And let's not forget that you two have been doing a great job healing even if it took two to three years," Chris commented with a smile, "That sexy man loves you too much to refuse you and even if he says no, you'll wait for him won't you?"

"I'll wait for him, and try again," Viktor realized, feeling a little calmer. "For however long it takes, I'll try until he says yes."

"That's our hopeless Viktor," Guang-Hong cheered, taking another picture to post on his page. "You can do this!"

"Guys!" Phichit shouted while waving his phone around, "I got a text from Minako, they're coming over here with Yuuri right now! Positions everyone!"

* * *

Yuuri had no idea why Minako and Mari wanted him to put on the old blue costume that he wore for the day at the GPF Gala when he and Viktor pair skated but somehow they managed to convince him to wear it. The dance emergency from one of his dance students happened to be a question regarding how to seduce the audience much to his embarrassment so it took him a while to convince the ten-year-old student that now wasn't the time for seduction! Now they were heading to Ice Castle to see just what sort of torture the triplets might be making Viktor go through since the last time he was alone with them, he ended up nearly getting the rest of his hair shaved off!

But what confused him more was that not only Minako and Mari were with him but his parents were tagging along as well, not that it was a problem but they closed the hot springs and insisted on joining him to the trip to Ice Castle. They wouldn't stop talking amongst themselves with whispers and giggles that seem too suspicious to not noticed their behavior.

Once they entered the ice rink it was nearly covered in the darkness that Yuuri had no idea how everyone else was able to find their way through until he suddenly realized that he was being placed on the ice! He looked back to see that Takeshi and Yuuko were the ones pushing his chair along until they reached the center, handing him one Bell of Ireland each until they skated their way off the ice, leaving him in the center while feeling very confused. The bell of Ireland meant _Good luck._

That was when the spotlight in the shade of red turned on, shining above Kenjirou Minami who was at the other entrance to the ice and that was when the music began.

 ** _Hands, put your empty hands in mine_**  
 ** _And scars, show me all the scars you hide_**  
 ** _And hey, if your wings are broken_**  
 ** _Please take mine so yours can open too_**  
 ** _'Cause I'm gonna stand by you_**

Minami made a quick spin around the rink then made the first jump as the spotlight followed him until by the end of that verse, he was standing right in front of Yuuri, handing him a red carnation that he had on his hair. Meaning: _Fascination, and admiration._ Soon he skated away to the nearest exit as the spotlight turned off on him but relit at the same entrance he came from.

 ** _Oh, tears make kaleidoscopes in your eyes_**  
 ** _And hurt, I know you're hurting, but so am I_**

The spotlight changed its color to a light pink color when it reappeared over Guang-Hong who came skating in. As the lyrics echoed through the rink, he was landed a quad toe loop before he made a spread eagle to approach Yuuri as he pulled out a Gypsophila from his long smooth sleeve to hand to Yuuri as well. The flower that was given meant: _Innocence and pure heart._ Just a Minami, Guang-Hong soon disappeared into the darkness to the exit where the other skater went to, the spotlight relighting itself at the other side once again.

 ** _And love, if your wings are broken_**

 ** _Borrow mine so yours can open too_**  
 ** _'Cause I'm gonna stand by you_**

A bright indigo light shined above Leo de Iglesia as he was performing the same moves as Guang-Hong but during his last jump, he pulled out a rosemary from his shirt by the time he landed. Rosemary for _Remembrance._ He skated around Yuuri before presenting the rosemary to the astounded retired skater and soon skating to an exit to follow Guang-Hong. Yuuri suddenly noticed a small piece of paper attached to the rosemary he received, reading the written message that was printed with ink of a blue pen: _'Your innocence, pure heart from the way you smile reminds me of how much I admire you and how much you fascinate me.'_

 ** _Even if we're breaking down, we can find a way to break through_**  
 ** _Even if we can't find heaven, I'll walk through hell with you_**  
 ** _Love, you're not alone, 'cause I'm gonna stand by you_**

The spotlight turned off and then back on with a yellow light that shined above Georgi made a quadruple salchow before moving Yuuri's chair across the ice and had him made a small spin until he handed him a yellow tulip. The yellow tulip had the meaning translated as _Hopelessly in love._ Yuuri recalled the times when he could have skated but this form of being on the ice had to do for now. Sure he couldn't make any jumps let alone get up but being on the ice again was enough for him.

 ** _Even if we can't find heaven, I'm gonna stand by you_**  
 ** _Even if we can't find heaven, I'll walk through hell with you_**  
 ** _Love, you're not alone, 'cause I'm gonna stand by you_**

 ** _ ** _Yeah, you're all I never knew I needed_**  
 ** _And the heart, sometimes it's unclear why it's beating_**_**

The light switched it's color to white as Georgi then skated away to allow Mila to take the spotlight in taking Yuuri for a spin. Soon enough he was brought back to the center of the ice, receiving a Queen Anne's lace for _Haven._ Yuuri had no idea what was going on but he had a slight feeling that Viktor was behind this but he really couldn't confirm anything when Mila left as the spotlight changed its color to orange.

Sara skated to an eagle soar as she approached Yuuri until she removed the flower that was on her hair and tossed it to him. Yuuri was able to catch the flower which turned out to be an orange ranunculus which means ' _You are radiant with charm.'_ As Sara pulled Mila back into pair skate as the lyrics sang before they disappeared into the darkness, there was another note attached to the flower. " _I'm hopelessly in love with your radiant charm and personality. Like this ice rink, can I also be your safe haven?"_

 ** _And love, if your wings are broken_**  
 ** _We can brave through those emotions too_**  
 ** _'Cause I'm gonna stand by you_**

Yuuri didn't have time to even give that question much thought since the lights turned off again the moment Sara and Mila stepped off the ice. To Yuuri's surprise, once the light switched to the next skater with the color of lavender above Seung-gil! He watched how the Korean skater was skating with more emotion and this time, to his shock, he actually saw him smile when he received another flower. A lavender stock flower for _Lasting Beauty._

 ** _Oh, truth, I guess truth is what you believe in_**  
 ** _And faith, I think faith is helping to reason_**

 ** _No, no, no, love, if your wings are broken_**  
 ** _Borrow mine so yours can open too_**  
 ** _'Cause I'm gonna stand by you_**

The lights switched to a light peach color that shined over an overexcited Emil and Michele who was just too embarrassed that he ended up having to pair skate with Emil of all people! But regardless of that, they managed to pair skate around Yuuri who watched them with wonder to see them skating until they both parted ways but then meet up with Yuuri standing on opposite side in between where he sat. They both bowed before handing Yuuri the same type of flower, a Peach Blossom which stands for _Life._ Once again, attached to one of them was another note what stated, _"Your beauty is beyond compare and will never change no matter the reason, you've shown me the meaning of life and love."_

 ** _Even if we're breaking down, we can find a way to break through_**  
 ** _Even if we can't find heaven, I'll walk through hell with you_**  
 ** _Love, you're not alone, 'cause I'm gonna stand by you_**

 ** _Even if we can't find heaven, I'm gonna stand by you_**  
 ** _Even if we can't find heaven, I'll walk through hell with you_**  
 ** _Love, you're not alone, 'cause I'm gonna stand by you_**

Otabek and Yurio came on the ice the moment Emil and Michele left, the spotlight turning dark and light pink as they skated on opposite sides, jumping to quad-flips at the same time! Honestly, Yuuri couldn't help but wonder how they had the time to practice all this but he still was a little oblivious as to what was going on that had everyone skating and giving him flowers with different meanings and messages.

Then Yurio made the last jump by himself, the quad axel but instead of landing on the ice, Otabek managed to catch him! They skated towards Yuuri, Yurio handed him a dark pink rose that meant _Thankfulness_ while Otabek handed him a light pink rose that meant _Grace, gladness, and joy._

 ** _I'll be your eyes when yours can't shine_**  
 ** _I'll be your arms, I'll be your steady satellite_**

The spotlight turned off as Yurio and Otabek skated themselves away as the red light turned on over JJ who began to skate and jump the fancy jumps that he was famous for doing. Skating to create a word on the ice which spelled out "Yuuri" and before Yuuri could even question anything, he was given a red Amaryllis with its powerful meaning of _Pride._ To his surprise, there was another note with another written message as the music continued to sing while JJ proceeded to exit the ice and into the darkness. _"Thank you for giving me a chance even though I didn't deserve it...I want to fill your life with grace, gladness, and joy even if you say yes or no. I will still love you no matter the excuse you try giving me."_

"Even if I say yes or no?" Yuuri whispered, completely lost at that last statement and not to mention the fact that his name was written on ice but with no time to even think when the next skater came up.

 ** _And when you can't rise, well, I'll cry with you on hands and knees_**  
 ** _'Cause I_**  
 ** _(I'm gonna stand by you)_**

Under the light blue lights, Chris came into the ice with on point grace without showing off his bottom for once in his life thank heavens for that. He was wearing a flower crown made out of light blue Sweet Peas that mean _Lasting Pleasure_ as he skated the next words on the ice beside the first one, spelling out, " _Will"._ Yuuri didn't know what the rest of the statement is but as always, didn't have time to even question it since Chris placed his flower crown on top of him before blowing an air kiss at him. Then with a wink, he grabbed the handles of the wheelchair and was sliding Yuuri through the ice until he passed him on to Phichit who was skating towards them under a yellow and white spotlight.

 ** _Even if we're breaking down, we can find a way to break through (come on)_**  
 ** _Even if we can't find heaven, I'll walk through hell with you_**  
 ** _Love, you're not alone, 'cause I'm gonna stand by you_**

"You're in for a great surprise," Phichit whispered as he glided the wheelchair through the ice as his skates created another message until they managed to get to the wall of the sidelines. That was when he reached to the other side and brought out two things. A pair of skates that he easily managed to be put to replace his shoes and two flowers, a yellow rose that stands for _Friendship,_ and a white Stephanotis that stood for-

"Happy marriage?" Yuuri raised an eyebrow. "Phichit, what's going on?"

"You'll see," Phichit winked, and without warning he disappeared into the darkness, leaving Yuuri to sit there confused all alone while holding a now bouquet of flowers including a flower crown. The last thing Yuuri saw before the lights turned off was the next word that was inscribed on the ice, " _You"._

 ** _Even if we can't find heaven, I'm gonna stand by you_**  
 ** _Even if we can't find heaven, I'll walk through hell with you_**  
 ** _Love, you're not alone, 'cause I'm gonna stand by you_**

Then out of nowhere, a purple, pink and mixed with blue spotlights appeared and he suddenly felt strong arms lift him out of his wheelchair as he panicked for a moment out of fear that he might fall but then he realized that he didn't fall. With the bouquet of flowers left behind on the chair, he found himself being effortless led through the ice, gliding through the cold ground. Even though his legs were just being dragged on the ice, he was still skating thanks to someone who was holding him close so he looked up only to see that it was Viktor who was guiding him through the ice!

"Viktor?"

Viktor only smiled as he lifted Yuuri up, the same why he did on their pair skate. They were gliding along the ice as the music continued to play and pretty soon the other skaters came in to join them as they skated around the couple. Yuuri was absolutely speechless that even though he was paralyzed, Viktor still was able to help him be able to skate well, not skate alone but skating together was more comforting. He was so busy just processing that the skating that he didn't notice that while they skated, Viktor was writing the last two words next to the words that have been written on the ice.

 ** _Love, you're not alone_**  
 ** _No, I'm gonna stand by you_**  
 ** _(Even if we can't find heaven, heaven, heaven)_**  
 ** _I'm gonna stand by you_**

Yuuri was back in his wheelchair, holding the bouquet again just moments before the song ended and suddenly his eyes widened at the sight at the words he saw inscribed on the ice! _Yuuri, will you marry me?_ He was then feeling his eyes begin to water when he looked back at Viktor only to see the man on his knees with his hand out holding a small black box that was opened to reveal a pair of golden rings.

"Yuuri, I want to spend the rest of our lives together, staying close to each other" Viktor began, trying to contain himself from breaking down, not yet. "Our time spent together only confirmed that I want to wake up every morning with you beside me and going to sleep every night with your in my arms. I want to take care of you, and you're worth more than any gold medal I could possible win. You've done more than enough for me that is so much more than what I could offer you. I'd kill myself, hell, even give up skating if I ever hurt you again, I want to fill your life with love for the rest of your life. You're special Yuuri, from the moment I met you I knew that you were. You're the most trusting, kind and loyal man I've ever met and you deserve someone better than me and yet you chose to give me a chance. And you can say no to my next question to you but know this that I'll wait for the rest of eternity for you to say yes...In order words, Yuuri, will you marry me?"

Tears fell down from Yuuri's eyes.

 _Oh no!_ "I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you cry," Viktor panicked, seeing how more tears were beginning to fall. "Yuuri, are you okay? You can say no, I'm not going to pressure you and-"

He never got to finish his statement when Yuuri leaped from his wheelchair, fall forward with his arms outstretched to wrap them around Viktor! Next thing he knew, his lips were pressed into Yuuri's as they were engaged in a blissful kiss. Their lips, unfortunately, had to part ways when they fell on the ice but when Viktor looked up, he saw Yuuri smiling down at him with his tears still falling before giving him his answer.

"I do, you idiot."

"Is that my new nickname then?" Viktor smirked, his eyes were overwhelmed with tears that were already falling as well. Yuuri didn't even have time to answer when they were indulging themselves in another deeper kiss, paying no mind to the group of their friends and family clapping their hands and shedding some tears at the scene.

"I love you, Vitya," Yuuri cried when they parted from their kiss again.

"I love you and only you Yuuri," Viktor happily reassured.

They had no idea what their future had in store for them, but they plan on living it together with their hands holding on to each other as they stay close to each other.

* * *

"Blue and purple roses?" Yurio asked as Otabek came rushing toward him from down the streets of Hasetsu one spring afternoon as the cherry blossoms of the area were falling from their respected trees.

"Today is their wedding anniversary isn't it," He replied as he held on to the bouquet of blue and purple roses. "I thought they'd appreciate this gift, it was the same bouquet Yuuri had on the day they got married after all."

"Yeah, yeah, come on let's get going," Yurio sighed, looking up at the sky to see a plane flew into the sky before leading the way to their destination. _It's been five years since they've been married, and ten years since they left on that flight._ He thought to himself before he turned to Otabek and asked, "Who did you leave our kids with again?" _Heh, who would have thought that I would be the one getting married and adopting my own kids with my husband?_

"They wanted to be babysat by their grandaunt Hiroko so they're in Yu-topia," Otabek answered as they reached their destination, opening the small gate that separated that certain area from the rest of the area. "Oh yeah, our little twins Victoria and Yuuri wants us to tell them the story about their uncles' love story again when we get back, even our baby Lily."

"They're never going to get over that story are they?" Yurio sighed as they watched past several stone platforms that were on the ground with engravings of names and dates as they were slowly approaching a certain spot up the hill.

"They love their story," Otabek made a small smile, knowing very well that Viktor and Yuuri would be very touched to know how much their story meant to the new generation. "Viktor and Yuuri did have quite the love story of a lifetime that inspired so many of their fans and even the world."

"I guess you're right," Yurio accepted, they stopped on their trail as they stood in front of a silver granite platform that was on the ground as Otabek replaced the old red roses with the new roses he bought, placing them in the attached flower vase. The platform had two named engraved on its smooth stone:

 _ **Here lays:**_

 _ **Viktor Katsuki-Nikiforov & Yuuri Katsuki-Nikiforov **_

_**"Both have lived to learn how to love, to forgive and start anew. They truly loved and stayed with each other until their end"**_

"Fifteen years ago, they got married after they helped each other heal," Yurio whispered, not sure if he was talking to himself or to Otabek. "Ten years ago, they were on a flight to Barcelona for their anniversary after Viktor retired. They never made it on their flight back home..." The memory of the devastation everyone felt that day they were told the dreadful news. "Their bodies were found on the crash site, both were dead but despite the _condition_ their bodies were, investigators confirmed that they were embracing each other during the crash, wanting to stay close to each other before their end."

"At least Viktor fulfilled his promises to Yuuri during the years they had left," Otabek smiled, holding Yurio close to him. "At least, they died together and happy that they were still together no matter what obstacles or pain came their way. One thing is for sure, we won't let their story die."

Yurio only nodded, ever since the tragedy, people were only bad mouthing Viktor and Yuuri, making up stories and lies about then but that was until he, Otabek, the other skaters, and even the Katsukis' took a stand and spoke the truth. They shared their story, never leaving a single detail out, and pretty soon, the entire world has heard of the story of Viktor and Yuuri. No one saw a tragedy, but a beautiful story about the two lovers who surpassed all the forces to stay together, a story of betrayal, of forgiveness, of a long time of mending the pieces.

Still, they feared that once they all pass on to the afterlife, who else other than the new generation, will continue to tell the story. Who else will tell their story?

Yurio and Otabek had no idea but deep down they knew that love will never die. That was deeply proven by Viktor and Yuuri, the ones who influenced the lives of everyone who has heard their story. They knew that if Viktor and Yuuri were with them right now, they wouldn't care if their names are forgotten, as long as love lives one to create new stories, that would be enough for them.

"Let's go home," Yurio finally suggested as he and Otabek then turned the other direction to head back home as a gust of strong wind was blowing two cherry blossoms off from the tree that was above the grave, both softly landing on top of the names engraved on it.

Up on top of the branches of that tree, staring at the ocean's horizon as the sun began to set were two spirits who smiled warmly at the sight. One had silver hair while he held on to the other one who has raven hair and blue glasses. They remained in their spot for a moment until the sun completely disappeared into the beauty of the night, allowing the two to fly down to pick up the cherry blossoms before flying up as they danced their way back to the heavens.

To the heavens where they plan to spend eternity together and close to each other.

 **- _The End-_**

* * *

 **Me: And with that, another story has been completed! THANK YOU, EVERYONE, WHO HAS SUPPORTED THIS STORY, WHO HAS FAVORITED, FOLLOWED, REVIEWED, AND THREATENED FOR MORE CHAPTERS! YOUR SUPPORT HAS BEEN WELL APPRECIATED**

 **Viktor: *in tears* MIDNIGHT WHY!? OH MY GOD I DON'T KNOW WHETHER I LOVE THIS OR HATE THIS!**

 **Yurio: That was just f*%ked up Midnight! How do you sleep at night!**

 **Me: I don't ^.^ But look at it this way, at least they died together and happy.**

 **Yuuri: At least everyone is happy, kinda -.-**

 ***Door suddenly burst open with school officials(again)***

 **School Officials: *points at me* THERE SHE IS!**

 **Me: SHIT! I know Karma hits back like a bitch but this is insane! *tries to run away but trips***

 **School Officials: *catches and drags me away* Oh you're going to pay dearly for trying to escape this week's school final exams! Which means, no more stories or updates for this and next week!**

 **Me: NOOOO! Not when I have a new story to announce other than "Born to Ship Viktuuri"! SOMEONE HELP!**

 **Viktor: Love to but then again you did torture to no end**

 **Yuuri: You'll be fine Midnight, you'll come back. *whispers* maybe**

 **Me: *dragged out the door***

 **Everyone in the Anime: * to the audience* SEE YOU NEXT STORY!**


End file.
